Beyblade 3, 4 ans après : Amitié contre Adversité
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: FIC TERMINEE ! Fin d'une merveilleuse aventure !
1. Tout recommence en Chine

_Salut tout le monde !! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic toute prête pour vous !! Il s'agit de ma troisième partie de Beyblade dont je vous ai parlé à la fin de ma fic précédente Beyblade 2 : le championnat du monde !! Cette fic promet d'être plus longue (171 feuilles manuscrites recto-verso) et aussi plus riches en rebondissements et en histoires d'amour pour les intéressés !! Mais trève de blabla et bonne lecture à tous ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions !!_

BEYBLADE 3, QUATRE ANS APRES : AMITIE CONTRE ADVERSITE 

Je remercie mes soeurs Lune-d'Argent et Etoile du soir pour les brillantes idées dont elles m'ont fait part, elles m'ont aidée à progresser dans cette fic.

**Disclaimer** : les personnages que vous connaissez (les Bladebreakers sauf Maya, les White Tigers sauf Wei Jin) ne m'appartiennent pas, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi (les Olympias, les Kings, les Champions et les Rainbows et tout et tout).

**_Cette histoire se passe quatre ans après que les Bladebreakers soient devenus champions du monde en battant les Olympias en finale. Donc vous retrouvez Angel, Maya et tous les autres dans cette nouvelle aventure et vous ferez aussi la connaissance de nouveaux personnages !! Comme vous vous en doutez, un nouveau championnat se prépare et les Bladebreakers entendent rester les champions incontestés du Beyblade !!_**

****

Chapitre 1 : Tout recommence en Chine 

            Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que les Bladebreakers étaient devenus champions du monde de Beyblade, lors du tournoi mondial qui avait eu lieu en France. Après cet événement, chacun des beybladeurs était retourné chez lui, dans son pays en attendant le prochain championnat.

            Maya, dernière recrue de l'équipe championne, est partie vivre chez sa grand-mère, en Chine, ainsi elle pouvait voir Ray, son chéri, et les White Tigers quand bon lui semblait. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, voire toutes ses journées, pour améliorer ses techniques d'attaque et de défense. En ce moment-même, elle s'entraînait avec ses amis au bord de la rivière dans le village des White Tigers. Le temps était idéal, le soleil brillait et le ciel était d'un bleu limpide et l'eau de la rivière était fraîche, idéale pour un bain de pieds.

            Ray venait juste de livrer un duel contre Gary et se rafraîchissait en se passant de l'eau sur le visage. Maya arriva derrière lui sans bruit et se jeta sur son dos.

Maya : C'est moi !

            Mais Ray perdit son équilibre et tomba avec elle dans la rivière.

Ray : Evidemment, qui d'autre ?

Maya : On est tout trempés ! Je te croyais plus solide que ça, à moins que tu te ramollisses avec le temps.

            Ray ne répondit pas. Lee et Mariah, un peu plus loin, riaient en les observant. Au lendemain de leurs fiançailles, ils filaient le parfait amour.

Mariah : On va quand même les aider à sortir de là ?

Lee : Allons-y.

            Ils se levèrent et proposèrent leurs mains pour les relever. Ray et Maya se regardèrent, ils prirent les mains et attirèrent le jeune couple dans l'eau. Résultat, Lee et Mariah furent trempés aussi. Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les quatre. Sur la rive, la jeune Wei Jin maintenant âgée de 16 ans, secoua la tête. En quatre ans, elle avait appris beaucoup de choses et de techniques ancestrales. Elle avait aussi embelli et plaisait à un bon nombre de garçons dans le village mais aucun ne l'intéressait. Elle avait des longs cheveux noirs parfaitement coupés avec deux chignons attachés par des rubans bleus, ainsi que deux mèches attachées en boucles avec les mêmes rubans. Elle posa les mains sur les hanches, l'air désolé.

Wei Jin : Et vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

Maya : Viens t'amuser avec nous, l'eau est à la bonne température !

Wei Jin : Non merci, je préfère rester au sec.

Lee : Gary ?

Gary : Ça va, j'ai compris.

            Gary s'approcha de sa cousine et la porta dans ses bras. Elle s'affola et gigota dans tous les sens.

Wei Jin : Non Gary, pose-moi par terre ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? Au secours, Kevin ! Aaaaah !

Kevin : Je ne vais pas risquer de m'opposer à ton cher cousin !

Wei Jin : Tu n'es qu'un traître. . . Aaaaaaah !

            Gary l'avait lâchée dans l'eau. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux pendant que les autres riaient. Elle eut un léger sourire, quelque peu sadique.

Wei Jin : Ah ouais, vous le prenez comme ça ? D'accord, c'est la guerre !

            Elle se mit à éclabousser tout le monde, Kevin les rejoignit et une joyeuse bataille d'eau commença. A la fin, ils étaient tous correctement trempés et se décidèrent quand même à sortir de la rivière.

Mariah : Bon, il va falloir changer de vêtements.

Ray : Ouais, à qui la faute ?

Maya : Tu regrettes ? Bien sûr que non.

Ray : Pourquoi je ne peux jamais te répondre ?

Maya : Parce que. . . c'est comme ça.

            Il soupira, sa petite-amie était vraiment désespérante.

Mariah : Maya, viens chez moi, je vais te passer des vêtements propres.

Maya : Merci.

Lee : Après rendez-vous chez moi.

            Tous acquiescèrent puis rentrèrent chez eux. Wei Jin prit un bain, puis se recoiffa. Elle quitta sa chambre pour aller dans la grande pièce, elle se servit un verre d'eau. Ses parents, qui s'étaient absentés un moment, revinrent accompagnés d'un jeune homme inconnu au village. Il avait les cheveux noirs coupés court et remontés en arrière et portait des lunettes.

Wei Jin : Ah, vous êtes rentrés ?

            Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et l'examina.

Jeune homme : Vous avez une fille vraiment ravissante.

            Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Wei Jin pense : Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

            Elle s'adressa à ses parents avant de boire un gorgée.

Wei Jin : Qui est-ce ?

Mère : C'est ton fiancé.

            Plus que surprise, elle recracha sa gorgée d'eau sur la figure du jeune.

Père : Oh, Shang, veuillez excuser ma fille, ce sont ses émotions !

            Le père de Wei Jin essaya d'essuyer le visage du dénommé Shang. Wei Jin le contourna pour pouvoir parler à sa mère.

Wei Jin : Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

Mère : Cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie.

            Ses parents s'assirent, Shang en fit de même. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite leurs intentions. Sa mère donna une explication on ne peut plus claire.

Mère : Ton père et moi avons pensé qu'à 16 ans, tu dois te marier. Tu ne feras pas la même erreur que tes amis Lee et Mariah.

Wei Jin : Quelle erreur ?

Mère : Regarde la vérité en face, Mariah a déjà 18 ans et elle vient de se fiancer avec Lee seulement hier. Je la considère déjà comme une vieille fille, elle devrait être mariée depuis longtemps à son âge.

Père : Nous pensons donc que tu te marieras cette année avec Shang.

            Cette stupide idée la révolta au plus haut point, elle ne retint pas sa colère.

Wei Jin : Eh bien, vous pensez mal ! J'ai des préoccupations moi aussi ! Le championnat du monde de Beyblade est pour bientôt, vous ne pouvez pas me demander de préparer un mariage alors que je dois m'entraîner !

Père : Justement, tu n'auras plus à t'entraîner puisque tu vas abandonner ce sport pour fonder une famille.

            Son monde s'écroula de plus belle mais elle refusa de se laisser engloutir, elle continua de résister.

Wei Jin : Mais mon équipe a besoin de moi, je peux pas les abandonner !

Shang : Le Beyblade est un sport tellement stupide ! Lancer des toupies pour voir celle qui tourne le plus longtemps, c'est idiot !

Wei Jin : On ne vous a pas sonné !

Mère : Shang est diplômé de l'université de Hong-Kong, il parle en homme d'expérience, il sait ce qui est bon pour toi.

Wei Jin : Homme d'expérience ou pas, je ne me marierai jamais avec ce machin que je ne connais même pas !

Père : Sois plus respectueuse envers Shang, que tu le veuilles ou non, il va rester ici avec nous quelques jours pour apprendre à te connaître !

            Wei Jin leva ses yeux brillants de larmes au ciel.

Wei Jin : D'accord. . . Si vous voulez un mariage, mariez-vous tous seuls mais il est hors de question que je reste sous le même toit que ce machin parfumé ! Et voilà ce que j'en fais de votre fiancé !

            Elle lui lança le contenu de son verre à la figure et le jeta par terre, il se brisa bruyamment. Elle sortit en courant de la maison en ignorant les appels outrés de se sparents. Elle courait en direction de la rivière, là où elle pourrait trouver un peu de tranquillité. Mais elle trébucha et tomba sur le sol froid près d'un arbre. Elle s'assit contre l'arbre et remonta ses genoux sous son menton. Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras et pleura des larmes de colère. Kevin la retrouva à cet endroit. Il l'avait suivie quand elle s'était enfuie de chez elle, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Kevin : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Elle leva vers lui son visage inondé, il réalisa qu'il y avait un sérieux problème. Sans donner aucune explication, elle se jeta dans ses bras et continua de pleurer. Il la serra contre lui. Il attendit un bon moment avant de lui proposer une idée.

Kevin : Ecoute, Lee et les autres doivent nous attendre alors je te propose d'y aller pour que tu nous expliques ton problème, si tu veux bien qu'on te vienne en aide.

            Toujours dans ses bras, elle hocha la tête. Ils se relevèrent et allèrent chez Lee. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où tout le monde était installé.

Maya : Ah vous voilà ! Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Ils avaient tous remarqué la triste mine de Wei Jin, ses yeux brillaient encore.

Lee : Venez, asseyez-vous. Wei Jin, quel est le problème ?

Wei Jin : C'est mes parents, ils veulent que je laisse tomber le Beyblade.

Kevin : Mais on a besoin de toi !

Lee : Kevin, laisse-la finir.

Wei Jin : Je dois vous abandonner pour me marier avec un type qu'ils ont choisi. Je leur ai expliqué pour le championnat mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir.

Mariah : De quoi il a l'air, ce type ?

Wei Jin : Je ne sais plus et je m'en fiche. Le pire, c'est qu'il va rester à la maison, je ne veux pas retourner chez moi et voir sa tête de. . . 

Lee : Tu ne vas abandonner personne parce qu'on va convaincre tes parents de te laisser partir pour le championnat avec nous.

Gary : Et puis je suis ton cousin, j'ai aussi mon mot à dire.

Mariah : Si tu ne veux pas voir ce type, je te prends chez moi, il n'y a aucun problème.

Wei Jin : Merci les amis.

Ray : Il faut aller voir tes parents pour arranger ce problème à l'amiable.

Maya : Et s'ils ne veulent toujours pas, ça se réglera avec les toupies !

            Wei Jin retrouva le sourire, elle avait confiance en ses amis, ils refusaient de la laisser partir.

            Les six personnes débarquèrent dans le jardin de la maison de Wei Jin. Son père les aperçut.

Père : Elle rentre à la maison.

            Shang, ainsi que les parents sortirent, et firent face aux jeunes gens. Wei Jin s'était réfugiée derrière Gary et Kevin, devant eux se trouvaient Ray et Maya et enfin Lee et Mariah pour parler avec les parents.

Mariah : Wei Jin, va prendre tes affaires.

Mère : Elle ne va rien prendre du tout, elle reste chez nous !

Lee : Gary, accompagne-la.

Gary : Avec plaisir. Viens, Wei Jin.

            En attendant que Wei Jin ressorte, Mariah et Maya observèrent le jeune Shang, elles se regardèrent et se retinrent d'éclater de rire, ce qui gâcherait le sérieux de la situation. Gary revint avec sa cousine.

Mère : Wei Jin, reviens ici immédiatement !

Lee : Elle ne va nulle part, elle reste avec nous !

Mère : Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma fille !

Mariah : Sous prétexte que vous avez tous les droits sur elle, vous l'obligez à se marier avec ça ?

            Elle désignait Shang du doigt.

Maya : Et regardez-le bien, il n'a rien en commun avec notre Wei Jin. J'en mettrais ma main au feu, il ne connaît rien au Beyblade.

            Les parents se préparèrent à répliquer mais Lee prit la relève.

Lee : J'ai un compromis à vous proposer. Le championnat du monde est dans peu de temps, laissez-la venir avec nous car nous avons vraiment besoin d'elle pour le tournoi et on ne peut pas la remplacer en si peu de temps. A son retour, elle épousera cet homme.

            Ses amis n'en revinrent pas, il avait disjoncté ou quoi ? Wei Jin accourut vers Lee, loin d'être d'accord avec sa proposition.

Wei Jin : Non, je. . . 

Lee : Mais en attendant notre départ pour le tournoi, elle habitera avec Mariah.

Wei Jin : Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu. . . 

            Lee la fit taire d'un regard. En face d'eux, la mère croisa les bras.

Mère : D'accord. Mais souvenez-vous, après votre tournoi, elle laissera tomber le Beyblade.

            Lee hocha la tête. Wei Jin partit devant, en colère contre le capitaine. Ils attendaient tous d'être de retour chez Lee pour lui demander ce qui lui est passé par la tête. Wei Jin commença.

Wei Jin : Mais tu tournes pas rond ou quoi ?!

Lee : Du calme. Il y a une raison précise. C'était pour te débarrasser d'eux. Tout le temps que tu seras avec nous, on pourra trouver une solution.

            Elle fut soulagée, elle exprima un doux sourire.

Wei Jin : Merci, t'es génial.

Kevin : Ouf ! J'ai vraiment cru que Lee était devenu imbécile.

Ray : Je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose.

            Au moins, le problème de Wei Jin était réglé pour le moment. Maya resta encore un moment avec eux puis Ray la raccompagna chez elle.

            Le soir, un grand dîner était organisé entre les familles du village. Bien sûr, Shang était aussi invité. Bien que Wei Jin était assise à côté de lui, elle passa la soirée à l'ignorer et à bavarder avec Kevin et Gary. En parlant de mariage, le grand-père de Lee posa une question innocente à son petit-fils.

Grand-père : Lee, pourquoi ne te marierais-tu pas avant ton départ pour le championnat ?

Maman Mariah : Ce serait une bonne idée, votre départ pour le tournoi constituerait votre lune de miel.

            Mariah observa Lee d'un oeil inquiet, il semblait réfléchir à la question.

Lee : Hum. . . Pourquoi pas ? L'idée n'est pas mauvaise.

Mariah : Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Lee : Pourquoi ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps pour nous ?

Mariah : On est ensemble depuis quatre ans, on s'est fiancés hier et tu penses déjà au mariage ?

Lee : Où est le problème ?

Mariah : Les fiançailles, c'est une chose mais le mariage, c'est totalement différent ! Il s'agit de passer le restant de nos jours ensemble, sous le même toit et de faire des enfants !

Lee : Nous avons passé quatre ans ensemble, pourquoi pas toute une vie ?

Mariah : Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas prête.

Lee : Tu es désolée ? Dis tout de suite que tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime !

Mariah : Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne me sens pas prête à m'engager pour la vie, c'est trop tôt. Et puis, on a autre chose à penser !

Lee : Ne prétexte pas le championnat ! Tu refuses parce que tu comptes me laisser tomber !

Mariah : Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit !

Lee : Mais tu comptes le faire !

            Mariah ne put en supporter davantage, elle le gifla devant toute l'assistance. Le silence total s'installa. Les yeux de Mariah se remplirent de larmes.

Mariah : Tu es odieux ! Odieux et borné !

            Elle partit en courant. Elle rentra directement chez elle. Quant à Lee, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, cette dispute lui avait coupé l'appétit.

            Le lendemain, Maya vint chez Mariah pour lui rendre ses vêtements prêtés la veille. Mariah l'accueillit mais elle avait l'air fatigué et n'avait pas du tout le moral. Ray, Kevin, Gary et Wei Jin étaient là aussi.

Maya : Lee n'est pas là ?

Ray : Ils se sont disputés.

Maya : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Kevin : Pour résumer, Lee veut se marier mais Mariah ne veut pas.

Gary : Il a refusé de comprendre qu'il était trop tôt.

Mariah : Je ne suis pas prête.

Maya : Si je comprends bien, c'est la faute à Lee.

            Tous hochèrent la tête.

Maya : Vous avez essayé de lui parler ?

Wei Jin : C'est qu'hier, il était vraiment fâché, on n'a pas trop osé.

Maya : D'accord. Ray ?

Ray : Pourquoi moi ?

Maya : Parce que tu es son meilleur ami. Tu vas le voir pendant que Kevin, Wei Jin et Gary me racontent tout en détails.

Ray : Bon ben, j'y vais.

            Ray traversa la petite place et entra chez Lee par le jardin. Il était assis à la limite entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

Ray : Salut.

Lee : Salut.

            Ray alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

Lee : Ray ?

Ray : Oui ?

Lee : Comment va-t-elle. . . Mariah ?

Ray : Elle ne dit rien, elle n'a pas le moral.

            Lee soupira.

Ray : Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a raison ? Vous êtes encore jeunes pour parler de mariage.

Lee : Quand on aime, il n'y a pas d'âge. Je veux faire son bonheur, rien d'autre.

Ray : Pour toi, c'est tout réfléchi mais pense à elle. Elle n'est pas prête.

Lee : Elle doute de ses sentiments. Pourtant, elle disait qu'elle m'aimait !

Ray : C'est le cas !

Lee : Permets-moi d'en douter ! Je deviendrais fou si elle me laissait tomber !

Ray : Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le garantis. Elle tient trop à toi pour te faire une chose pareille. Ecoute, voilà ce que je te propose. Pense d'abord au tournoi et tous les préparatifs avant notre départ et ensuite, on en reparlera.

Lee : D'accord.

Ray : Maya et moi, on va bientôt partir pour le Japon pour voir notre équipe. On vous rejoindra à Vancouver.

            Ray rejoignit Maya au bord de la rivière.

Maya : Alors ?

Ray : Rien. Lee est persuadé que Mariah n'éprouve pas la même chose que lui.

Maya : Pareil de mon côté. Elle dit que s'il l'aimait vraiment, il devrait respecter son choix.

            Elle soupira longuement.

Maya : C'est une impasse. Dans deux jours, il va falloir les laisser pour aller au Japon.

Ray : J'ai dit à Kai qu'on viendra directement chez lui depuis l'aéroport.

            Maya hocha la tête. Bientôt, ils allaient retrouver Tyson, Max, Kenny et Kai, les Bladebreakers seront à nouveau réunis.

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, ça démarre plutôt fort avec le caca nerveux des parents de Wei Jin et la dispute entre Lee et Mariah !! Et ces problèmes ne seront pas réglés avant un bon moment mais gardez-les en tête, j'en reparle de temps en temps dans les chap suivants !!! En tout cas, c'est le début de la plus grande fic que j'ai jamais écrite et je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là (31 chapitres et 171 feuilles manuscrites, ce qui fait entre 4 et 10 feuilles recto-verso par chap !! Bien sûr, la finale c'est le chap le plus long !!) D'accord, je me répète un peu mais j'exprime ma joie et je suis heureuse !!! Bon, laissez-moi vos opinions, vos impressions, vos idées, je vous répondrai comme je sais le faire habituellement comme dans les précédentes parties !_

**_Réponses aux reviews de la deuxième partie :_**

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Tu es enfin de retour !! C'est super !! Mais ne sois pas désolée !! Alors comme ça, t'as été privée d'ordi ? T'as fait une bêtise ? Bon, l'important c'est que tu n'es plus, la vie sans Internet c'est tellement triste !! En ce qui concerne Valou, elle va très bien, sauf que pour les Ailes de la Victoire, elle est en panne sèche d'inspiration, en plus elle est sur une autre fic Yugi-Oh ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle te fait pas la gueule !! Elle essaiera de t'envoyer un mail dès qu'elle pourra. Alors comme ça, mon résumé t'a mis l'eau à la bouche ? J'espère que ce début de troisième partie était à la hauteur !! Laisse-moi quand même un petit mot. Salut !!_

**_Proud to be English_**_ : Bon, d'accord, tu es Anglais, mais je ne comprends pas ta question (I don't understand your question). I didn't found the meaning of « SUCKS » in the dictionnary !! Whatever, I hope you will let me an other review !! Bye !_

**_Kyarah_**_ : T'as bien raison de surveiller le site et voilà un chap tout beau tout chaud !! En ce qui concerne le méchant, il arrivera dans le chap 3 mais je pense tu le connais déjà !! @ plus !!_

**_Cirfia _**_: Je vais te répondre en Anglais si ça peut t'aider. It's kind of you about letting me a review, I enjoy it, thank you very much !! And welcome among my reviewers !! Bye !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Au Japon_**_. C'est le grand retour des Bladebreakers (et Kai) avec l'arriveé de deux nouveaux personnages !!! En attendant de vous retrouver, je vous envoie à tous un méga-super-câlin !! @+ !!!_


	2. Au Japon

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 2 : Au Japon 

            Tyson était en train de réviser sa toupie quand on sonna à l'entrée du dojo. Son grand-père assurant un cours de Kendo, Tyson alla ouvrir.

Tyson : Oui ?

            Il découvrit un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux châtains remontés en brosse, les yeux noirs et un ordinateur portable sous le bras.

Tyson : Les inscriptions au cours de Kendo ont lieu demain.

Jeune homme : Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Tyson : Euh. . . Non. Je devrais ?

Jeune homme : Je vois.

            Il alluma son ordinateur et tourna l'écran face à Tyson qui reconnut Dizzi grâce à sa voix électronique.

Dizzi : Salut, Tyson ! Ça faisait longtemps.

Tyson : Dizzi ? Mais alors, si tu es là, c'est que lui, c'est. . . Aaaaaah !

            Tyson tomba à la renverse, devinant qui se trouvait devant lui.

Tyson : Chef ! C'est pas possible !

            Le Kenny qui était là ne ressemblait en rien au Kenny qu'il connaissait. Il avait changé de coiffure, n'avait plus de lunettes et semblait avoir plus d'assurance.

Kenny : Si, c'est moi.

Dizzi : Je te l'avais dit, ton relookage est une réussite. Même Tyson ne t'a pas reconnu.

Kenny : Quoique Tyson, ça ne m'étonne pas.

            Tyson l'invita à entrer et lui demanda quelle idée lui était passée par la tête. Kenny lui répondit seulement qu'il avait envie de changer de tête, il ne pouvait pas garder éternellement les cheveux en bataille et ses vieilles lunettes, alors il les a remplacées par des lentilles. Mais il était là pour une autre raison.

Kenny : Comme tu le sais déjà, le championnat du monde est pour bientôt. J'aimerais voir l'état de ta toupie, j'ai pensé que je pouvais la rendre encore plus efficace. Mais je ferai les modifications plus tard, il faut aussi que je voie les toupies de Max et Maya.

Dizzi : En parlant de Maya, nous avons reçu un mail de Kai. Ray et Maya arrivent demain. Donc, rendez-vous demain chez lui pour les préparatifs en vue du tournoi.

Kenny : Et il compte sur toi pour prévenir Max.

Tyson : Aucun problème. Avant ton arrivée, j'étais en train de regarder l'état de Dragoon.

Kenny : Dizzi, scanne cette toupie.

Dizzi : Dragoon est en super-forme et Tyson a fait du bon boulot.

Tyson : Je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis le dernier tournoi. Un champion se doit de garder la forme tout en augmentant sa puissance !

Kenny : Je vois que tu es devenu sérieux.

Tyson : Ben oui, j'ai quand même des responsabilités à assumer, non ?

Dizzi : Et bien, tu peux être fier de toi, tes entraînements ont porté leurs fruits.

Tyson : Ah bon ?

Kenny : Explique-toi.

Dizzi : Dragoon a appris à canaliser son énergie et à l'utiliser au bon moment, autrement dit le coup de grâce. Pendant les combats, il pourra attaquer sans avoir à libérer trop d'énergie d'un coup, il utilisera donc ses réserves pour porter le coup fatal à l'adversaire.

Tyson : C'est cool ! Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait faire ça ! Mais. . . 

            Tyson semblait hésiter, il fixait Dragoon d'un air inquiet.

Tyson : Dragoon va être complètement à plat après ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'épuise juste pour me faire plaisir.

Kenny : Ne t'inquiète donc pas. C'est un spectre qui peut s'adapter à tout et n'importe quoi. Il récupérera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

            Tyson retrouva le sourire, soulagé d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. Au fil des entraînements, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Dragoon, il était son ami à part entière. Depuis quelques temps, il ne rêvait que d'une chose, il voulait ressentir la puissance de Dragoon, combattre à ses côtés et être en harmonie avec lui durant les duels. Il sentait qu'il était sur la bonne voie mais quelque chose manquait. Dizzi avait dit qu'il fallait énormément d'énergie pour ne faire qu'un avcc son spectre, c'était pour cela que Max était tombé dans les pommes au précédent tournoi. Tyson s'était dit qu'il n'avait alors pas assez d'énergie pour communiquer avec Dragoon comme le faisaient Max et Maya avec Draciel et Tyler. Mais comme il était sur la bonne voie, il persistait au cours des entraînements.

Kenny : Bien, allons voir Max.

            Ils allèrent tous les deux au magasin que le père de Max tenait. Ils trouvèrent leur ami devant un rayon, en train d'aligner les derniers gadgets à la mode.

Tyson : Salut, Max !

Max : Salut Tyson ! Tu viens me présenter ton nouvel ami ?

Kenny : Encore un.

Tyson : Enfin Max, c'est Chef !

            Max eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement surpris.

Max : Tu en es sûr ? Tu sais, des extra-terrestres ont très bien pu enlever notre Chef et te faire croire que ton nouvel ami est lui, mais en fait il est l'un des leurs et je ferais mieux d'arrêter mon délire parce que ça vire au surnaturel. Content de te voir, Chef. Super, ton nouveau look !

            Tyson et Kenny sourirent, Max avait encore toute sa raison. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans sa chambre, Kenny put examiner Draciel et mettre ses fichiers à jour.

Dizzi : Draciel a la forme, max !

Max : Oui, pendant les entraînements, j'essaie d'améliorer ses attaques. Draciel et moi faisons beaucoup d'efforts. Côté défense, je pense que c'est le top mais nous devons encore travailler l'attaque.

Dizzi : Côté attaque, il n'est pas si mal que ça, on peut même dire qu'il est bon, mais il manque d'agressivité, en clair il est trop gentil, un peu comme toi.

Max : Je travaillerai ce point.

Kenny : Compte sur nous pour t'aider.

Tyson : Au fait, on a tous rendez-vous chez Kai demain. Ray et Maya nous rejoindront là-bas.

Max : OK, on a qu'à y aller ensemble.

            Ils acquiescèrent de la tête. Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, les Olympias étant déjà là. Afin d'éviter la question de Kai, Tyson et Max précisèrent que le jeune homme qui les accompagnait n'était autre que Kenny. Evidemment, s'ensuivit la surprise, l'étonnement et les commentaires. Pendant que John et Michael leur racontaient ce qu'il se passait à l'ambassade, Angel était à la fenêtre et guettait Ray et Maya, impatiente de les revoir, surtout Maya, l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle aperçut deux silhouettes devant le grand portail, son visage s'illumina.

Angel : Ils arrivent ! Ray et Maya sont là !

            Elle se précipita dehors, suivie des autres. Ray et Maya pénétrèrent dans le domaine et s'engagèrent dans l'allée. Angel courut vers eux tandis que Maya pressait le pas, pour serrer tout le monde dans ses bras. La première personne fut Angel.

Angel : Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Comme c'est bon de te revoir !

Maya : On dirait que le Japon te réussit, tu es radieuse.

            Les retrouvailles furent joyeuses, leurs bagages furent montés dans les chambres qu'ils occupaient la première fois. Maya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Kenny, contrairement à Ray.

            Toutes ces personnes s'installèrent dans le grand salon où ils mettaient en place tous les préparatifs pour le voyage au Canada et le tournoi autour d'un verre de jus d'orange.

Kai : On peut commencer.

            Un serviteur frappa à la porte puis entra.

Kai : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Serviteur : Me (**prononcer Maître**) Kane et sa fille sont ici, Mr Kai.

            Kai soupira, il avait l'air agacé, il se leva.

Kai : Je reviens.

            Il sortit de la pièce puis revint après un court instant avec deux autres personnes, un homme mûr d'une trentaine d'années dans un costume marron avec une cravate rouge, il avait les cheveux blonds coupés courts et remontés en arrière mais quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur le front, et portait des lunettes. Il avait l'air sérieux et extrêmement calme. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux mauves remontés en chignon serré derrière la nuque, avec des lunettes aux fines montures, elle portait aussi un chemisier couvert de petites fleurs, une jupe droite rose arrivant aux genoux, ainsi que l'attaché-case de l'homme.

Kai : Me Kane, Laura, je vous présente les Bladebreakers et les Olympias. Vous tous, voici Philip Kane et sa fille Laura.

Tous : Sa fille ?!

            La jeune femme nommée Laura sursauta. Une atmosphère de surprise s'installa dans la pièce, cette fille avait plus l'air d'être une assistante, une secrétaire que la fille de cet avocat encore dans la force de l'âge.

Laura : Euh. . . Quel est le problème ?

            Après avoir entendu sa voix, une voix douce et jeune, ils en déduisirent tous qu'elle ne pouvait être que sa fille, en effet. Son père laissa échapper un petit rire.

Philip : Ne vous en faites pas, elle est bien ma fille et elle a toujours tendance à vouloir paraître plus âgée que son âge véritable.

Laura : Papa !

Alice : Et quel âge a-t-elle, si je puis me permettre ?

Laura : J'ai 16 ans.

Tous : 16 ans ?!

            Elle sursauta encore une fois. Kai intervint enfin, il invita les deux personnes à prendre place avec ses amis.

Kai : Me Kane est l'avocat de ma famille et il s'occupe des affaires de mon grand-père depuis son décès il y a trois ans.

Philip : Justement à ce propos, il reste des détails à régler concernant le testament. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable d'en finir avec ça avant votre départ pour le tournoi.

Kai : On les réglera plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Philip : Bien sûr.

Kai : Où en étions-nous ?

Ray : On n'a même pas commencé.

Kai : Quand nous arriverons au Canada. . . 

            Le même serviteur frappa à la porte et entra. Kai leva les yeux au ciel, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu déjà deux fois. Il se leva.

Kai : On n'est jamais tranquille ! Quoi encore ?!

Angel : Calme-toi, Kai !

Serviteur : Un de vos amis, Mr Kai.

Kai : Qui que ce soit, faites-le entrer !

            Deux autres personnes entrèrent. Ils reconnurent l'une d'elles.

Tyson : Mr Dickenson !

Mr Dickenson : Bonjour les enfants, ça fait un bout de temps !

            Kai présenta Me Kane et sa fille à Mr Dickenson qui, lui, présenta sa petite-fille à tout le monde, Megan Dickenson âgée de 17 ans. Elle avait les yeux noisettes comme Kai mais plus clair que lui, les cheveux châtain foncé et longs jusqu'au milieu du dos, parfaitement coiffés, une mèche se terminant en boucle anglaise était posée au-devant de son épaule, ce qui la rendait aussi belle que séduisante. Max, en particulier, en eut le souffle coupé, il n'avait jamais de pareille jeune fille. Megan était parfaite, aussi belle que sa mère, Judy. Elle avait l'air si doux et si gentil et son teint de porcelaine la rendait unique en son genre. Max en avait rêvé toute sa vie, cet étrange sentiment l'envahissait peu à peu, engloutissant son coeur au fin fond des abîmes. . . Max devina tout de suite, il venait de succomber à ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. . . 

Maya : Mr Dickenson, vous venez avec nous à Vancouver ?

Mr Dickenson : Malheureusement non, mes enfants. J'ai pris ma retraite voilà deux ans. Je ne pourrai plus m'occuper de vous, et rendez-moi fier de vous en devenant encore champions du monde cette année.

Angel : Ce ne sera pas un tâche facile, vous oubliez que nous, les Olympias, participons aussi. Et vous n'imaginez pas les progrès que nous avons fait !

Mr Dickenson : Je leur fais entièrement confiance. Kai, je compte sur toi pour mener ton équipe jusqu'au sommet pour la deuxième fois consécutive.

            Kai hocha la tête. Il ajouta qu'il s'occupait également de toutes les formalités administratives. Megan prit la parole pour la première fois.

Megan : Je t'aiderais si besoin est.

Max : Tu comptes venir avec nous ?

Megan : Oui. . . A moins que ça vous dérange ?

Max : Non ! Pas vrai, Kai ?

Kai : Non, pas du tout.

            Megan parut soulagée, elle sourit.

Megan : Vous êtes sympas.

            Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

Megan : En fait, je pensais que les beybladeurs de compétition comme vous doivent toujours être dans une forme physique optimale pour pouvoir livrer des duels, que ce soit en entraînement ou au tournoi. Un beybladeur fatigué réduit ses chances de gagner. Donc, je vous propose mes services pour m'occuper de votre entraînement physique !

Kenny : Ton raisonnement tient la route. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Mr Dickenson : Je connais bien ma petite Megan, elle est quend même ma petite-fille. Etant une sportive de haut niveau, elle saura vous entraîner comme une pro !

Megan : Merci Pépé ! Je ferai partie de vos supporters !

Kai : Pour en revenir au tournoi, nous partons dans dix jours. Si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, on devrait arriver là-bas en même temps que les autres équipes. Ensuite, il restera une semaine avant que les éliminatoires aient lieu. Je vous lâche le premier jour mais après, l'entraînement aura lieu tous les jours et ce, pendant la durée du tournoi. Il y a trois jours de repos entre chaque tour, ça ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps. Donc, on aura des entraînements intensifs, si besoin est. Je sais que le stress sera plus intense qu'au tournoi précédent, raison de plus pour se donner à fond, trouver des stratégies de combats imparables et nous perfectionner autant que possible.

Laura : J'aimerais ajouter quelque chose si ça ne vous dérange pas, Kai.

Kai : Non, je vous écoute.

Laura : Vous vous occuperez de votre entraînement physique, de votre entraînement au Beyblade et de trouver des stratégies. Tout ça, c'est très bien mais il manque quelque chose qui est pourtant très important. Les stratégies adoptées doivent convenir aux spectres. Tyson, par exemple, vous êtes du genre à foncer dans le tas, vous faites plus confiance à votre instinct qu'à l'esprit scientifique de Kenny, ce qui conviendrait parfaitement à vous et à Dragoon, c'est une stratégie offensive imprévisible, c'est-à dire qu'il ne faut pas que l'adversaire prévoie vos attaques-tempête, vous devez les lancer au moment où il s'y attend le moins.

Kenny : Mais bien sûr ! C'est tout à fait réalisable, il suffit que je te change ton anneau de défense, Dragoon pourra mieux encaisser les coups !

Laura : Cependant, il y a toujours un problème. Pour ce genre de tactique, votre spectre et vous devez vous connaître par coeur et ne faire qu'un avec lui, ne pas se contenter de lui donner des ordres. C'est déjà arrivé dans votre équipe, n'est-ce pas ?

Max : Ça m'est arrivé deux fois, il y a quatre ans. Mais la deuxième fois, je suis tombé dans les pommes.

Michael : C'était contre moi, il faut dire que je ne t'avais pas ménagé.

Max : Y'a pas de mal, c'est la compétition.

Laura : Maya et Ray, ça vous est déjà arrivé ?

Maya : Moi, à chaque duel. J'ai pris l'habitude.

Ray : Lors de mes entraînements, j'ai beaucoup travaillé cet aspect. Mais ça va, maintenant.

Tyson : Moi, j'y travaille encore mais je pense que je suis sur la bonne voie.

Laura : Bien. Mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un problème d'énergie mentale. Si Dragoon se ent aimé, c'est une bonne chose. Je ne me pose pas cette question pour vous, Kai, je connais déjà la réponse.

            Kai esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était peut-être pas évident pour tout le monde mais c'était « l'amour fou » entre Dranzer et lui. Kenny se leva soudainement et fit face à Me Kane.

Kenny : S'il vous plaît Me Kane, est-ce que Laura peut venir avec nous au championnat ?

            Philip l'interrogea du regard. Pourquoi cette soudaine proposition ?

Kenny : Laura est un génie en matière de Beyblade ! Dès que je l'ai entendue philosopher sur Tyson et Dragoon, j'ai tout de suite su qu'elle pourrait trouver des tactiques parfaites pour les spectres de notre équipe ! Votre fille est une bénédiction !

            Laura et son père se regardèrent, indécis.

Laura : Papa ?

Philip : Ma décision n'a que peu d'importance, c'est toi qui décides.

Laura : Oui, mais qui c'est qui va prendre tes rendez-vous et qui va envoyer ballader les autres avocats ?

Philip : Ne t'inquiète donc pas, je survivrai sans toi. Et puis, c'est quand même moi qui t'ai appris à envoyer ballader les autres avocats au téléphone et je n'ai pas perdu la main, vu que je leur cloue le bec au tribunal.

Laura : Tu es sûr ?

Philip : Mais oui, ma chérie. Tu n'as que 16 ans, prends le temps de t'amuser.

Laura : Alors j'accepte. C'est d'accord, je viens avec vous.

Kenny : Super, on va tout gagner !

Kai : Angel, prépare-toi à avoir quelques surprises au tournoi.

Angel : Ça ne me fait pas peur. Au contraire, ça me stimule. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une beybladeuse que je n'ai pas de cervelle. Je peux réfléchir plus vite que tu ne penses.

Maya : Eh, au fait, j'ai quelques photos à vous montrer. Ce sont les fiançailles de Mariah et Lee.

            Elle sortit deux albums photos de son sac, Alice en prit un et Max prit l'autre.

Vicky : Ils se sont fiancés ? Comment vont-ils ?

Ray : En ce moment, ça va mal.

Maya : Récemment, ils ont eu à régler deux problèmes. D'abord, il y a eu Wei Jin et ses parents.

Ray : Ils voulaient qu'elle abandonne le Beyblade et son équipe pour se marier avec je-ne-sais-qui.

Tyson : Vous l'avez vu, ce type ?

Ray : Bien sûr qu'on l'a vu. Je ne sais pas où ses parents l'ont déniché.

Maya : Il est plus âgé que nous, mais on dirait un fils à papa, un vrai gosse de riches, même Kai n'y fait pas mieux !

Kai : Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?

Maya : Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Angel et toi, vous n'allez pas crier sur tous les toits que vous venez de familles aisées, alors que ce type, il est dans le même cas que vous, il se prend pour le centre du monde !

Kenny : Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Ray : Lee a proposé un compromis. Wei Jin reste avec l'équipe mais à son retour, elle devra se marier.

Alice : Donc, elle fera le tournoi. Au moins, ça lui laisse le temps de trouver une solution.

Ray : C'est ce que Lee pensait aussi.

Maya : De ce côté-là, c'est réglé pour un moment mais ce n'est pas tout.

Ray : Au lendemain de leurs fiançailles, Lee et Mariah se sont disputés.

Max : Vu vos têtes, ça paraît sérieux.

Ray : Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Pendant un grand dîner où tout le monde était invité, les familles de Lee et Mariah ont suggéré qu'ils se marient avant le départ pour le tournoi, comme ça le voyage serait aussi leur lune de miel. Lee trouve que c'est une bonne idée mais Mariah n'est pas prête.

Maya : C'est toute une histoire. Pour résumer, ils doutent tous les deux de leur amour réciproque. Depuis, ils refusent de se parler.

Tyson : En tout cas, question mariage, ils s'y prennent vachement tôt en Chine.

            Tyson passa l'album à Angel qui passa les photos en revue.

Angel : Quelle belle cérémonie !

Maya : Ma grand-mère m'a demandé si Ray et moi, on voulait faire pareil. On a refusé fermement.

Angel : Des fiançailles. . . Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

            Elle tourna la tête vers Kai qui rougit violemment, mais il se reprit aussitôt.

Kai : Non. N'y pense même pas.

            Cette réponse nette et précise la refroidit instantanément, non pas par le contenu, mais par le ton que Kai avait employé, un ton sec et dur, comme si elle n'était qu'un flirt ou pire encore, une bête à dresser. Néanmoins, elle resta calme, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre que le ton sur lequel il lui avait répondu l'avait blessée.

Angel : Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, Kai, tu aurais pu me répondre plus gentiment et moins sèchement.

            Kai détourna le regard, insensible.

Kai : Plaisanterie ou pas, je pense avoir été clair.

Angel : Et même si c'était sérieux, tu m'aurais quand même envoyée ballader ?

Kai : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

            C'était la phrase de trop. Angel en fut sûre : Kai ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait. Seule sa propre personne comptait pour lui, rien d'autre. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quatre ans, finalement ça ne voulait rien dire, elle n'était qu'un flirt, une passade. Elle pensait vivre un amour profond mais elle se trompait lourdement. Elle serra les poings et se leva.

Angel : Change de ton, s'il te plaît !

Kai : Hhum !

            Son indifférence était vraiment au-dessus de tout.

Angel : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Si c'est tout ce que je représente à tes yeux, tu peux reprendre ça ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire !

            Elle enleva sa gourmette offerte par Kai pour ses 4 ans, et la lui lança en pleine figure. Elle le fixa froidement, au bord de la crise.

Angel : C'est fini, il n'y a plus de « nous ».

            Elle partit précipitamment, John et Michael la poursuivirent avec Vicky et Alice mais rien n'y fit. Kai les laissa partir. Il venait de rompre avec Angel, la raison lui échappait totalement. De toute façon, il le savait depuis toujours, il n'était pas fait pour les histoires de coeur. Mais sa rupture l'affectait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Maya : Heu. . . Kai, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou si tu es vraiment crétin mais. . . 

            Maya reçut un regard glacial de Kai, mais elle le soutint pour exprimer clairement sa pensée. Vu l'expression de son visge, elle était tout à fait sérieuse.

Maya : Heureusement qu'Angel est forte. Moi, dans son cas, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre.

Ray : Elle a raison, Kai, tu y es allé un peu trop fort.

Kai : Quelle importance ! Il est trop tard.

            En quatre ans, Kai n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi têtu et fier de l'être. Mais à présent, le mal était fait et il en pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

_Voilà deux chapitres de fait et c'est déjà les ennuis qui commencent !! Mais rassurez-vous, tout va s'arranger mais il faudra encore patienter. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez de la façon d'agir de Kai, mes deux soeurs ont des opinions très différentes, l'une pense que c'est la faute de Kai, et l'autre pense qu'Angel est trop sensible alors moi, du coup, j'ai pas d'opinion. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître les vôtres._

**_Valou_**_ : Malheureusement, ta réponse à ta question sur Tyson, tu ne l'auras pas tout de suite mais ça ne saurait tarder, tu l'auras dans les prochains assez vite !! Bisous !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Moi non plus, j'aime pas Shang bien que ce soit mon personnage !! Pour que Lee et mariah soient réconciliés, faut attendre le chap 6 ! Bon, @ +, je te fais un gros câlin !!_

**_Matty Talabryan rulz_**_ : T'as vraiment rien compris ? Est-ce que tu as lu les deux premières parties ? Si c'est pas le cas, tu devrais !! Au moins, tu sauras d'où vient la majorité des persos !!! _

**_Super Clau_**_ : Je suis désolée de t'annoncer que ce n'est pas Karl Miller le méchant ! Comme méchant, je vois plutôt un beybladeur redoutable (puisque le thème c'est le Beyblade) Mais c'est vrai que ce Karl, il est carrément crétin !!! C'est vrai que leurs retrouvailles à Kai et Angel, c'était mignon et surtout t'en fais pas ça va peut-être t'arriver, qui sait ? Je pense comme toi que Maya et Angel ont de la chance de vivre près de leurs chéris (en plus, ils sont trop beaux !!). Et t'as raison, la joie n'est pas au rendez-vous chez les White Tigers, Mariah et Lee, faut encore attendre un moment avant que ça rentre dans l'ordre. Et je tiens à préciser qu'en 4 ans, Maya et Ray ont eu le temps d'apprendre qu'Angel et son équipe sont venus habiter au Japon, avec les lettres et les mails. C'est vrai que tu pouvais pas savoir, je l'ai pas précisé, désolée !!! Je plains Wei Jin aussi mais j'ai prévu un super-truc pour Kevin et elle mais tu le sauras vers la fin de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire 27 ou 28 chapitres plus loin !! Oh ! Je suis désolée, je suis cruelle de te faire attendre comme ça !!! Mais c'est pas voulu, je te promets, je veux juste maintenir le suspense, est-ce que tu m'en veux, dis ? J'espère que non, j'aime pas quand on boude après moi !!! Chez les Kings, il a quelques changements et il va y en avoir encore tout au long de l'histoire !!! Allez je te laisse. Je suis encore désolée mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'envoyer un super-méga-câlin !!! Et fais attention à toi !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Arrivée à Vancouver_**_. Tout le monde se retrouve dans le cadre du championnat. . . Allez, @ bientôt et gros bisous !!!_


	3. Arrivée à Vancouver

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 3 : Arrivée à Vancouver 

            Les Bladebreakers, avec Megan et Laura, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à l'aéroport comme prévu, les Olympias étant partis la veille. Megan arriva en courant avec un gros sac à la main et un autre plus petit qu'elle portait en travers.

Megan : Bonjour, j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

Max : Non, pile à l'heure.

Kenny : Il ne manque plus que Laura.

Laura : Je suis là.

            Elle apparut derrière eux. Ils avaient du mal à croire que la jeune fille qu'ils avaient devant eux était la Laura qu'ils avaient rencontrée dix jours plus tôt chez Kai. Elle n'avait plus rien de la parfaite assistante de son père, mais elle ressemblait bien aux filles de son âge. Elle paraissait décontractée avec son jean et son haut court moulant. Elle avait aussi lâché ses cheveux et avait mis un ruban rose en guise de serre-tête.

Maya : Waouh !

            Laura sourit légèrement.

Tyson : Ton père a dit qu'il viendrait pour te dire au revoir, non ?

Laura : Il n'a pas pu venir, il a un procès important aujourd'hui.

Kai : Bien, allons-y.

            Après avoir remis leurs bagages, ils embarquèrent à bord de l'avion. Laura fit connaissance avec Dizzi, Kenny estimait que Dizzi serait d'une aide précieuse pour affiner et perfectionner n'importe quelle stratégie développée par Laura.

Kenny : Dizzi possède la meilleure base de données qui existe sur les Bladebreakers. Tu peux tout lui demander.

Laura : Tu es sûr de pouvoir te passer de Dizzi pendant que je travaille avec elle ?

Kenny : Bien sûr et puis à nous deux, on sera beaucoup plus efficaces et notre équipe sera au point à chaque tour. J'ai appris à faire des améliorations sur les toupies sans avoir systématiquement recours à Dizzi.

Dizzi : Tu as entendu, Laura ? Sans toi, j'aurais été au chômage ! Chef peut se passer de moi et je suis bonne pour la casse.

Kenny : Arrête de bouder, Dizzi. Ton travail avec Laura consistera à trouver des tactiques compatibles avec les spectres de nos champions.

Laura : Dizzi, tu étais un spectre à l'origine, alors ton expérience et ton intuition me seront très utiles, tu seras loin de chômer avec moi.

Dizzi : Ce sera un plaisir de me secouer les puces pour toi.

Laura : On va bien s'entendre, toutes les deux.

            Leur avion atterrit en début d'après-midi, un bus de la Fédération les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport pour les emmener à l'hôtel. Arrivés là-bas, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à arriver ce jour-là. Kai et Megan allèrent à la réception pour signaler la présence des Bladebreakers et demander une suite pour huit personnes. Kai signa un papier et reçut la clé de la suite qui leur était destinée. Ils revinrent vers l'équipe qui les attendait plus loin. Kai eut la surprise de voir que les White Tigers les avaient rejoints. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, certains constatèrent de nombreux changements chez les autres, surtout Wei Jin et Kevin qui avaient beaucoup évolué. D'ailleurs, Wei Jin informa Maya et Ray que Mariah et Lee étaient toujours en froid depuis leur départ. Ils soupirèrent longuement. Au loin, une voix les interpela.

Voix : Eh oh ! Maya, Mariah !

            Elles se retournèrent vivement.

Mariah : C'est Kimberly !

Maya : Et son équipe !

            Kimberly courut serrer ses deux amies dans ses bras.

Kimberly : Vous m'avez tellement manqué, toutes les deux ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Angel n'est pas là ?

Mariah : Nous sommes arrivés en même temps que son équipe, hier. Elle ne va pas tarder.

            Finalement, elle arriva et retrouva Kimberly. Tout le monde chez les Kings avait énormément changé, surtout Emma, la nièce de Kimberly, qui avait maintenant 13 ans. Elle était loin d'être le garçon manqué de 9 ans et semblait beaucoup plus sage. Ses cheveux roux lui arrivaient en haut du dos et elle les avait rassemblés en une couette sur le côté. Tom avait arrêté de la taquiner et Rick était devenu le professeur d'Emma pendant leurs entraînements.

            Maya remarqua une jolie bague à l'annulaire gauche de Kimberly, un coeur d'or avec un diamant au centre. Celle-ci leur annonça qu'elle s'était fiancée avec Owen. Ses amies furent réjouies pour elle.

Angel : Au fait, j'ai lu dans un magazine que tu as refusé d'être mannequin.

Kimberly : Oui, le cousin de l'oncle du père d'Owen a été invité à nos fiançailles, il possède une agence de mannequins et de top-models, il m'a proposé d'en faire partie mais j'ai refusé pour pouvoir faire le championnat.

Maya : Je comprends pourquoi il t'a proposé une telle chose, tu es tellement belle !

Kimberly : Tu vas me faire rougir !

            Les Bladebreakers présentèrent Megan et Laura à leurs amis et rivaux dans le cadre du tournoi. Elles furent très bien accueillies.

Owen : Je crois qu'on va monter s'installer, on vous dit à tout à l'heure.

Tyson : A tout à l'heure !

Max : Faut absolument qu'on mange ensemble, ce soir !

Owen : D'accord !

            Les Olympias et les White Tigers ne restèrent pas plus longtemps, il fallait bien que les Bladebreakers s'installent une bonne fois pour toutes.

Maya : On est arrivés avec beaucoup d'équipes quand même !

            Le regard de Maya se figea. Elle agrippa le bras de Ray, surpris.

Maya : Ray, dis-moi que je rêve ! Regarde là-bas.

            Ray porta son regard dans la direction que lui indiquait Maya. Il devint sombre.

Ray : Kai, regarde là-bas.

            Kai eut la même réaction que Ray.

Tyson : Pas possible, c'est Walter !!

Max : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

Kenny : C'est évident, non ? Il participe aussi au tournoi.

            Walter, un grand Américain blond aux yeux noisettes, était le plus grand ennemi de Maya depuis le tournoi américain. Il a été temporairement le cinquième membre des Kings avant Emma, mais Owen l'avait viré de l'équipe à cause de sa mauvaise foi. Il était de retour par un heureux hasard et entendait bien se venger de l'humiliation que Maya lui a fait subir et par la même occasion devenir champion du monde à la place des Bladebreakers et ainsi évincer Kai à tout jamais.

Kenny : Il nous a vus et il arrive.

Tyson : Avec son équipe et sa petite-amie.

            Walter arriva avec quatre autres garçons et une jeune fille accrochée à son bras, ils avaient tous les six un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Walter : Comme on se retrouve, Maya !

Maya murmure : Il veut mon poing dans la figure.

Ray : Calme-toi.

Tyson : Walter, tu nous présentes pas tes copains ?

Walter : Au moins, vous connaîtrez les noms de ceux qui vous écraseront lors de ce tournoi. Voici Andy, Richard, Tony et Robin, mon équipe. Et voici ma petite-amie Déborah. Nous formons les Champions, on représente le Canada.

            Maya haussa un sourcil.

Maya : Les Champions ? La modestie, connaît pas.

Max : Tu vois bien que non.

Maya : Je suppose que tu es le capitaine de ton équipe.

Walter : Quel esprit de déduction ! Le petit pois que tu as à la place du cerveau a évolué !

Maya : Contrairement au tien.

            Walter fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette chipie savait répondre à ses sarcasmes en lui envoyant des répliques encore plus meurtrières que les siennes. Maya venait de marquer un point, elle sourit, elle n'allait pas en rester là quand même.

Maya : Dis-moi, Walter, tu as créé ton propre boys-band ou c'était pas voulu ? Regarde, tu as même ton clone féminin !

            Elle n'avait pas tort, Déborah avait les cheveux blonds de la même nuance que ceux de Walter et les yeux noisettes comme lui. Celle-ci allait se jeter sur Maya mais Walter la retint par le poignet.

Walter : Calme-toi, Debbie !

            Maya en rajouta une couche.

Maya : Et ce clone répond au charmant nom de Debbie !

Walter : C'est ça, rira bien qui rira le dernier. De toute façon, contre nous, c'est perdu d'avance !

Maya : C'est beau de rêver.

            Les Bladebreakers tournèrent les talons et suivirent Kai vers les ascenseurs.

Max : Le coup du boys-band, c'était trop bien envoyé !

Maya : Y'a qu'à bien regarder, je ne disais pas ça à la légère !

Ray : Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est leur confiance en eux.

Kenny : Ça cache des spectres puissants.

Maya : Tel que je connais Walter, lui et son équipe vont sortir leurs spectres dès les éliminatoires pour impressionner le public. Là, ce sera à Dizzi de tout enregistrer.

Kenny : J'ai gardé quelques renseignements sur Wing qui pourront nous être utiles.

            Kai ouvrit la porte de leur suite.

Tyson : Visez-moi cette suite ! Ce doit être la plus grande de tout l'hôtel !

            Ils s'éparpillèrent dans le living. Megan remarqua qu'un papier était posé sur la table. Elle le prit et le déplia.

Megan : J'ai le plan du tournoi sous les yeux. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de tirage au sort.

            En effet, sur le papier, il y avait un organigramme avec des cases vides, seules les cases de la dernière ligne étaient remplies. Toutes les 32 équipes étaient inscrites.

Ray : Dans notre groupe, le groupe B, on devra combattre la Russie pour les éliminatoires.

Maya : J'y crois pas, les Rainbows participent aussi !

Ray : Les Rainbows ?

Maya : Souviens-toi, c'est une équipe qu'on a rencontré au tournoi américain. C'est l'équipe des deux jumelles à qui tu plaisais tant !

Ray : Oui, je me souviens maintenant. Ça va être bon de les revoir.

Max : Elles sont dans le groupe A et représentent la Grande-Bretagne.

Maya : Si je suis l'organigramme, on risque de se retrouver contre elles pour les quarts-de-finale.

Megan : Bon, je me charge de remplir ce plan. Je vous tiendrai donc au courant de tout ce qui se passe au cours du tournoi.

            Max observa le plan par-dessus l'épaule de Megan.

Max : Voyons un peu pour les autres équipes. Les White Tigers sont dans le groupe C, les Kings dans le D, les Bleus sont encore là dans le groupe E, les Olympias dans le F, les Champions dans le G.

Laura : Les Champions risquent d'affronter les Olympias en demi-finale.

Tyson : Walter va s'en mordre les doigts face à Angel. Son duel est perdu d'avance contre elle !

Kenny : Bien, il reste une semaine avant l'ouverture du tournoi. On a donc le temps de s'entraîner et développer une stratégie contre les Russes.

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Attaquons l'entraînement tout de suite !

            Kai ne le montra pas mais il fut agréablement surpris par la maturité et le sérieux de ses coéquipiers. Il y a quatre ans, ils ne pensaient qu'à s'amuser et maintenant, à peine remis du voyage, ils se mettaient déjà à l'entraînement. Ils foncèrent tous au sous-sol. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un large couloir. D'un côté, une salle de sport et de remise en forme, de l'autre une grande salle d'entraînement avec des bey-stadiums normaux.

Megan : Cette salle de sport tombe à pic, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Votre entraînement physique va avoir lieu là-dedans, tous les matins ! On commence demain à 9 heures.

Max : Comme tu voudras, mais pour l'instant, sus aux toupies !

            En criant ainsi, Max attira l'attention sur lui. Les Olympias et les White Tigers qui étaient là, sourirent à son enthousiasme. Les Bladebreakers se joignirent à eux.

John : Je vois que vous faites comme nous.

Kai : C'est-à dire ?

Michael : Dès notre arrivée hier, on s'est mis à l'entraînement et depuis, on n'arrête pas.

Angel : Vous ne savez pas la nouvelle ? Les éliminatoires et les huitièmes-de-finale se feront en trois duels à chaque match. Donc, deux beybladeurs de chaque équipe ne combattront pas.

Lee : Et les quarts-de-finale se dérouleront en deux matches-doubles, trois s'il y a égalité.

Laura : Il va falloir réfléchir sur les duos à former.

Maya : Au fait, les Kings ne sont pas descendus tout à l'heure ?

Mariah : Non, pourquoi ?

Maya : Juste pour leur dire qu'on a vu un revenant parmi les Champions. Angel, tu risques de rencontrer leur capitaine en demi-finale.

Angel : Oui, je sais. J'ai aussi étudié le plan du tournoi. On raconte qu'ils ont des spectres surpuissants.

Tyson : On raconte ou bien ils le crient partout ?

Vicky : Ce serait plutôt : ils s'en vantent.

Wei Jin : Il me semble qu'on les a croisés en redescendant ici. C'est une équipe de cinq garçons qui regardent tout le monde de haut.

Maya et Ray : Ce sont eux.

Wei Jin : L'un d'eux me regardait bizarrement, je me demande bien pourquoi.

Kenny : Laisse tomber, c'est une bande de malades.

Maya : Malades et fiers de l'être.

            Cette remarque suscita quelques éclats de rire et des sourires. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils ne laisseraient pas cette nouvelle équipe gâcher la bonne humeur de chacun, surtout pas Maya qui entendait renvoyer toutes les piques de Walter.

_Ça y est, ils ont arrivés dans la ville où se déroule le tournoi mais ce n'est que le début, attendez-vous à quelques surprises tout au long de cette histoire !! Vous savez enfin qui est le vrai méchant, vous vous attendiez à ça ou pas ? Quoique j'en ai pas parlé dans la deuxième partie, alors ça fait un sacré bout de temps !! Comme casse-pieds, y'a pas mieux !!_

**_Valou _**_: C'est vrai que Kai, il est vachement têtu !!! Merci quand même pour ta review !! Bisous !_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Tout va mal. . . En ce qui concerne Kai et Angel, je crois que tu as raison et maintenant je vois les choses sous un autre angle, ils ont tort tous les deux !! Ah l'amour, c'est vraiment très très compliqué, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas de petit-ami, je me prendrais la tête pour rien !! Allez, je te laisse, câlin !!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Oh, bienvenue à toi, c'est la première fois qu'on se parle. D'après ma soeur (Lune-d'Argent), tu es l'une de ses revieweuses, ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir parmi les miennes et je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a touchée. La plupart des couples est en difficulté mais plus pour longtemps et bien sûr d'autres vont se former bientôt !! Bon, je te fais un gros câlin en attendant ta prochaine review !!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : A l'heure où tu as mis ta review, je n'avais pas pas encore mis mon chap 2 en ligne, alors excuse-moi si je t'ai pas répondu. Alors tu vois ton Kai maintenant, t'es heureuse ?J'espère que cette suite te convient. Bien sûr, c'est rien comparé à ce que je réserve pour la suite des événements !!! J'ai prévu tout plein de choses, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai écrit 171 feuilles !!! Gros bisou !!_

**_Sungirl_**_ : Ça fait longtemps !! Je suis contente de pouvoir te reparler (ou te répondre) !! Merci pour ton compliment, j'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant !! Je t'envoie un énorme mimi !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : L'entraînement commence. _**_On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses et un match opposant Maya à Tyson pour commencer et se mettre en jambes. Gros bisous !!!_


	4. L'entraînement commence

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 4 : L'entraînement commence 

            Le soir, leOlympias, les Bladebreakers, les Kings et les White Tigers dînèrent ensemble comme au bon vieux temps, bien qu'il existait certaines tensions au sein des groupes. Lee et Mariah ne s'accordaient ni paroles, ni regards, même chose pour Angel et Kai. Laura, partie téléphoner à son père, revint à la table.

Tyson : Alors, comment va ton père ?

Laura : Bien, il a dit qu'il se débrouillait sans moi et il a gagné son procès de ce matin.

Tyson : Il doit être fort pour gagner tout le temps des procès.

Laura : Il faut dire qu'il a des arguments qui tuent.

Maya : Me Kane, un avocat de renommée nationale et un homme de confiance, ça ne m'étonne que la famille de Kai l'ait engagé.

Laura : Il serait flatté de t'entendre dire ça.

            Les conversations fusaient autour de la table, les Kings apprirent discrètement l'origine des distorsions entre Kai et Angel d'une part et entre Lee et Mariah d'autre part. Puis, ils racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé en quatre ans, les fêtes, les moments drôles, etc. . . Megan et Laura furent bien intégrées au groupe d'amis. Finalement, ils allèrent tous se coucher vers 22h30 (ou 10h30 PM), fatigués par le voyage et le décalage horaire.

            Chez les Bladebreakers, ils se couchèrent assez vite, sachant qu'une longue journée les attendait le lendemain. Dans leur suite, il y avait quatre chambres avec deux lits simples chacune et deux salles de bains. Maya et Laura partageaient une chambre, Megan et Max prirent celle d'à côté, Tyson et Kenny occupaient la troisième, donc Ray et Kai restaient dans la dernière. Pendant que Kenny installait un nouveau programme dans les fichiers de Dizzi, Laura demanda à parler avec Tyson.

Laura : Tyson, je voudrais t'aider.

Tyson : M'aider pourquoi ?

Laura : Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour chez Kai ?

Tyson : Oui, je n'ai pas assez d'énergie mentale pour entrer en contact avec Dragoon.

Laura : Justement, les stratégies que je suis susceptible de trouver auront, la plupart du temps, un rapport avec la fusion du beybladeur avec son spectre. C'est pour ça que je voudrais qu'on travaille ensemble sur cet aspect, je le fais pour Dragoon, pour toi mais aussi pour l'équipe.

Tyson : Je comprends mais comment veux-tu t'y prendre ?

Laura : Je vais t'aider à développer ton énergie mentale. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident mais Dizzi pourrait t'aider à progresser et moi aussi.

Tyson : D'accord, je te fais confiance et Dragoon aussi. On est sur la bonne voie et on compte le rester !

Laura : Parfait ! Vous ferez des miracles ensemble ! On commence demain si tu veux.

Tyson : D'accord.

            Laura sourit, ravie que Tyson ait accepté son aide.

Laura : Bonne nuit.

Tyson : Bonne nuit.

            Elle alla dans sa chambre et s'allongea en attendant que la salle de bains soit libre. L'ensemble de l'équipe alla au lit après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

            Le lendemain, après avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la salle de sport à 9h comme convenu. En face, dans la salle d'entraînement, les Kings se livraient des duels entre eux. Ils les saluèrent rapidement avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Megan leur faisait faire des étirements, des abdos, du vélo, des courses d'endurance et tout plein d'activités sportives, pendant que Kenny et Laura revoyaient la conception des toupies avec Dizzi. Laura fit part à Kenny de son idée d'aider Tyson à développer son énergie mentale.

Laura : J'aurais besoin de Dizzi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Kenny : Non, pas du tout. L'idéal, c'est qu'il livre un match contre Maya. Elle est douée pour stimuler Tyson et Dragoon.

Laura : D'accord, je suivrai tes conseils. Pour Dizzi et moi, il s'agit de faire plus ample connaissance.

            Après avoir passé deux heures à éliminer les calories, Megan estima que ce fut assez pour aujourd'hui. En continuant tous les jours avec 1h30 de séance sportive, les Bladebreakers seraient en forme pour les éliminatoires. Pour une première séance, Megan fut satisfaite de son rôle de professeur.

Megan : Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! A partir de demain, on fera des séances de 1h30, ensuite je vous laisserai aux bons soins de Laura et Chef.

            Ils montèrent pour se désaltérer avant d'attaquer l'entraînement aux toupies.

Megan : Pendant que vous faisiez vos étirements, je vous observais un peu, un par un. Tyson, Max et Maya, vous manquiez un peu de sport, par-contre Ray et Kai, vous avez une bonne endurance. En conséquence, je m'occuperai plus de Tyson, Max et Maya.

Max : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec nous ?

Megan : Ne le prenez pas mal mais, vous aviez l'air de redécouvrir le sport !

Maya : En clair, on manque de tonus.

Megan : Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

Max : Au fait Megan, Mr Dickenson nous a dit que tu étais une sportive de haut niveau. Dans quel domaine ?

Megan : Le tennis mais. . . 

            Elle marqua une pause. Elle fixait son verre sans rien dire. Max comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise en lui posant cette question.

Max : Désolé.

Megan : Non, tu n'y es pour rien. Seulement. . . ça fait deux mois que je n'en ai plus fait.

Tyson : C'est récent. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Megan : Je me suis blessée au genou. Le médecin a annoncé que je ne pourrai plus participer à des compétitions. Alors, mon grand-père m'a proposé de m'occuper de votre équipe pour me changer les idées.

Ray : Ta carrière au tennis est condamnée à cause d'une maudite blessure ? C'est vraiment injuste !

Megan : Je vois le bon côté des choses. Si je n'avais jamais été blessée, je ne vous aurais jamais rencontrés et pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis aussi gentils et sympas que vous.

            Elle leur sourit gentiment.

Tyson : Il faudrait penser à aller s'entraîner maintenant.

            Ils redescendirent au sous-sol, ils entendirent les cris d'Emma, suivis par ceux de Kimberly.

Kimberly : Emma est très jeune, mais elle vaut mieux que toi, en tous points, Walter !

            Les Bladebreakers accoururent après avoir entendu le nom de Walter.

Maya : Non, pas eux !

            Visiblement, Walter avait retrouvé ses anciens coéquipiers et il était là avec sa bande.

Déborah : Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Maya : Toi, la clone, on ne t'a rien demandé !

Tyson : Les Kings sont nos amis, si tu touches à eux, c'est comme si tu touchais à nous !

            Maya s'approcha d'Owen et lui demanda quel était le problème. Il répondit que Walter avait ouvertement provoqué Emma.

Maya : Je vois. Eh Walter, pourquoi tu t'en prends à une jeune fille de 13 ans au lieu de t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton âge ?

Walter : Soyez réalistes et toi aussi Maya, cette fille me remplace parce que vous n'aviez pas d'autres choix. Elle est certainement très gentille, mais en tant que beybladeuse, elle ne vaut pas un clou. Et vous comptez gagner le tournoi avec ça ?

Maya : Change de disque, ça devient lassant. Tu dis ça parce que tu es furieux qu'on puisse te remplacer par un joueur plus jeune que toi.

Déborah : Mon Walter est irremplaçable.

Maya : Toi, la clone, je t'ai dit de te taire !

Walter : Laisse Debbie en-dehors de cette conversation !

Maya : Dis-le-lui, toi ! Elle avait qu'à la boucler !

Walter : Tu as besoin d'une correction !

            Tous les autres Bladebreakers s'interposèrent entre les deux personnes.

Ray : Tu la touches et tu le regretteras.

            Walter se ravisa, mais il s'en prit de nouveau à Emma.

Walter : Abandonne, ton équipe court à la catastrophe avec toi.

Emma : C'est faux, mon équipe a besoin de moi ! Je me suis entraînée et j'ai progressé ! Owen et Tante Kim sont fiers de moi !

            La pauvre était au bord des larmes. Ce type n'imaginait pas tous les efforts qu'elle a dû fournir pour qu'on soit tous fiers d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était la plus faible de son équipe mais elle n'avait jamais renoncé, elle avait mis toutes les chances de son côté.

Walter : Et tu imagines que ton travail va servir à quelque chose ? Regarde la vérité en face, tu finiras vite aux oubliettes !

            Sa dernière réplique élimina tout espoir en elle. Elle craqua, elle laissa couler ses larmes. Elle se sentait brisée, anéantie. Mais elle serra les poings.

Emma : Menteur ! Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est faux, tout est faux !

            Elle sortit de la salle en courant et en pleurant.

Rick : Emma !

            Il alla à sa poursuite. Kimberly laissa éclater sa colère.

Kimberly : Tu n'avais pas le droit de la traiter comme ça ! Je vais le remettre à sa place !

            Elle fit un pas en avant mais Owen la retint par le bras.

Kimberly : Lâche-moi Owen !

Owen : Laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne te fatigue pas pour lui !

Kimberly : Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Walter ! Tu m'entends, une ordure !

Walter : On verra qui sont vraiment les ordures quand mon équipe sera déclarée championne du monde !

Maya : Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre !

            Sur un dernier sourire mesquin, il sortit de la salle, suivi de sa bande.

Tom : Il est vraiment détestable.

Max : Il est pire que ça.

Kimberly : Il m'a démolli ma petite Emma, ma pauvre Emma, elle ne méritait pas ça.

            Elle pleura dans les bras d'Owen, aussi affectée que sa nièce.

Maya : Il paiera tôt ou tard, je vous en fais la promesse !

            Rick, qui avait un ascenseur de retard par rapport à Emma, la trouva effondrée sur son lit avec sa toupie à côté d'elle. Rick s'assit à proximité, il lui caressa les cheveux.

Rick : Emma. . . 

Emma : Pourquoi il a dit ça ? Il ne sait pas ce que j'ai enduré pour arriver là où j'en suis.

Rick : Je le sais, j'étais là. Je t'ai aidée et je continuerai à t'aider autant que je le pourrai.

            Elle se redressa et se mit face à Rick. La vue de son visage humide lui brisa le coeur.

Emma : Rick, toi qui es mon professeur, dis-moi franchement. . . est-ce que je suis mauvaise ? Est-ce que je mérite Elea ? Réponds-moi franchement, je suis prête à tout entendre.

            Les larmes recommencèrent à rouler le long de ses joues.

Rick : Je vais être franc. Tu es loin d'être mauvaise, tu es même brillante. Tes véritables capacités ne se sont pas encore révélées à toi, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Quant à Elea. . . 

Emma : Tu ne dis pas ça pour ma faire plaisir ?

Rick : Je ne sais pas mentir.

            Il passa une main sur sa joue humide. Les yeux verts d'Emma brillaient encore fortement, Rick y plongea son regard d'une clarté sans pareille.

Rick : Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer.

Emma : Je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras pour évacuer la tristesse qu'elle gardait encore en elle. Il l'étreignit à son tour.

Emma : Si tu savais, il m'a fait tellement mal, si mal que je pourrais en mourir !

Rick : Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Emma : Merci, Rick.

            Rick la serra un peu plus fort. Après avoir pleuré un bon moment dans ses bras, il relâcha son étreinte.

Rick : Ça va mieux ?

            Emma hocha la tête. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers lui.

Emma : Je suis désolée d'avoir pleurniché comme ça. J'essaierai de me montrer plus forte à l'avenir.

Rick : Je te fais confiance.

            Elle sourit puis déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Rick.

Emma : Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Rick : Euh. . . Manger. J'ai faim.

Emma : C'est vrai que c'est l'heure de manger et je commence à avoir faim moi aussi.

            Ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, ils découvrirent le reste de l'équipe.

Kimberly : Emma !

            Kimberly se précipita sur sa nièce pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Kimberly : Je suis désolée, ma chérie ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser dire toutes ces horribles choses sur toi ! Pardonne-moi, mon coeur, je m'excuse !

Emma : C'est pas ta faute, Tante Kim. Arrête, sinon je vais me remettre à pleurer.

Rick : Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous là ?

Owen : On est montés après toi, on n'a pas osé vous déranger.

Tom : Elle va mieux ?

Rick : Oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Elle ne prendra plus ce bouffon au sérieux.

Tom : C'est une bonne chose.

Emma : Je t'en prie, Tante Kim, arrête de pleurer. Je vais bien maintenant.

Tom : C'est la meilleure ! La tante se fait consoler par sa nièce !

            Kimberly s'écarta et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Kimberly : Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, je t'assure. Sauf que j'ai faim.

            Ils descendirent tous manger avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Ils s'assirent à la même table que les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers, les Olympias étant sortis.

Tyson : Où sont-ils au fait ?

Mariah : J'ai vu Angel tout à l'heure, elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait avec son équipe pour s'entraîner dehors.

Kevin : On ne les verra pas de la journée.

Kenny : J'ai repéré une aire d'entraînement derrière l'hôtel, dans la cour. Ce serait bien d'aller s'entraîner là-bas.

Owen : Je crois qu'on restera au sous-sol aujourd'hui.

Wei Jin : S'entraîner en plein air ? C'est une bonne idée. Kevin, tu me dois une revanche.

Kevin : T'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié.

Mariah : Moi aussi, j'ai promis un duel à Gary.

Maya : Quant à moi, j'ai un duel à gagner contre Tyson.

Tyson : Je t'écraserai avant !

            Après avoir bien mangé et repris des forces, les trois équipes filèrent aux aires d'entraînement. Pendant que Tyson et Maya se préparaient à s'affronter, Laura préparait Dizzi au duel.

Laura : Dizzi, je voudrais que tu te focalises sur Tyson, je veux l'analyse thermique et son niveau de résistance à la tension, et tout ça pour Dragoon aussi. Tu penses pouvoir faire tout ça ? Si c'est trop, ce n'est pas grave, dis-le si c'est au-dessus de tes compétences.

Dizzi : Je n'ai jamais fait ça, mais je vais faire tout mon possible. Ce sera une occasion pour tester les nouveaux logiciels que Chef m'a installés.

Laura : S'il y a un problème, tu arrêtes tout. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te court-cicuites.

Dizzi : Je ferai un effort. Allons-y, je suis prête.

Laura : Tyson et Maya, vous êtes prêts ?

Tyson : On attend le signal.

Max : Attention, 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les combattants lancèrent leurs toupies. Dragoon allait foncer sur Tyler, mais celui-ci disparut avant même d'avoir touché le sol de l'arène.

Tyson : C'est pas vrai !

Laura : Calme-toi, Tyson ! Aie confiance en Dragoon !

            Dragoon s'immobilisa en mode défense, il reçut des coups de toutes parts et il n'y avait aucune trace de Tyler.

Dizzi : Il n'y a rien à faire, Tyson est énervé et Dragoon ne sait pas comment intercepter Tyler !

Maya : Eh Tyson ! Comment tu veux battre, ne serait-ce qu'un seul membre des Champions ? Ils sont rusés et malins, ils sont prêts à tout pour gagner même aux coups les plus tordus ! Si un petit tour de passe-passe suffit à te faire paniquer, autant arrêter le Beyblade ! Imagine que je suis l'un d'entre eux, viens et n'aie pas peur de me faire mal ! Allez, je t'attends !

Tyson : Il faudrait déjà que je voie ta toupie !

Kenny : Je savais que Maya pouvait le stimuler !

Dizzi : Dragoon est paniqué, Tyson doit tenter quelque chose et vite, sinon il va au tapis !

Tyson : Dragoon, je te demande d'attendre !

Maya : Attendre ? Mais pourquoi ?

Maya pense : Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Tyler peut attaquer même en étant invisible.

Maya : Tyler, Serres d'Acier !

Tyson : Maintenant Dragoon, Attaque-Tempête !

            Dragoon forma sa tornade, dans le courant d'air, Tyler redevint visible mais il fonçait sur Dragoon à pleine puissance.

Tyson : Allez, on peut le faire ! Dragoon, puissance maximale, souffle-moi cette toupie !!

            Son dragon bleu sortit dans toute sa splendeur, et déclencha sa maxi-tornade. Tyler, qui fonçait sur lui, ne put atteindre sa cible, il fut emporté par la tempête. La toupie rouge, prisonnière du vent, était complètement à l'arrêt. La tornade s'évanouit, mais avant que la toupie de Maya retombe, celle de Tyson l'éjecta violemment hors de l'arène. La toupie rouge frôla le visage de Maya et alla sécraser contre le mur pour retomber encore fumante.

Maya : Waouh !

Max : Et le vainqueur est Tyson !

            La toupie blanche, vidée de toute force, s'arrêta de tourner.

Dizzi : Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! J'ai failli craquer mais finalement, j'ai tenu bon ! Tyson n'a pas l'air bien.

Tyson : Je tiens plus debout.

            Il tomba à genoux, complètement épuisé. Tout le monde accourut vers lui, Laura la première.

Laura : Ça va, tu te sens bien ?

Tyson : Dis Laura, j'ai réussi ?

            Laura sourit mais parut navrée.

Laura : C'était presque ça, mais ce n'est pas encore au point.

            Tyson sourit à son tour.

Tyson : J'y arriverai tôt ou tard, fais-moi confiance.

            Laura et Kenny aidèrent Tyson à se relever et à aller s'asseoir. Maya, un peu plus loin, se faisait soigner par Ray, le passage de sa toupie lui avait fait une légère entaille sur la joue. Après que Ray lui ait mis un pansement, elle se dirigea vers Tyson.

Maya : Félicitations, champion ! Super retournement de situation !

Kai : Tu as été long à réagir, Tyson, tu n'aurais pas tenu aussi longtemps en finale. . . Mais c'était bien pensé. Continue sur cette voie, et tu seras au point pour la finale.

Tyson : D'accord.

Laura : On se débrouillera pour être au point avant la finale !

_Waouh ! Super duel mais c'est rien en comparaison avec la finale, la vraie ! Je vous réserve un tas de surprises, des matches explosifs et des choses quelque peu inattendus mais vous verrez bien comment évolue l'histoire !! Comment vous les trouvez, Emma et Rick, ils sont mignons, hein ? Mais eux, ce sera pour plus tard, bien plus tard (là, je vous ai carrément mis sur la voie). Mais n'hésitez surtout pas, encore une fois si vous avez des critiques ou des compliments (bien que je préfère les compliments), faites-le-moi savoir !!!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Merci, t'es gentille !!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : On ne se connaît pas ? Bon, d'abord, bienvenue à toi !!! Tu étais une lectrice silencieuse ? Tu aurais dû me laisser une review plus tôt mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger entre nos différents couples mais pas pour tout de suite !!! Alors, cet entraînement, il t'a plu ? J'aimerais que tu me laisses plus de choses sur toi dans ta prochaine review, par exemple si t'es une fille ou un garçon et quel âge tu as !!! Gros bisou !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Ouais, Walter est bien là et il va y rester !! Maya ne va pas s'ennuyer et ça va plutôt être drôle chaque fois qu'ils vont se voir, ces deux-là !!! Je te fais un énorme bisou du fond de mon coeur !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Oh, t'es trop gentille !!! C'est vrai que tu suis ma fic depuis le début ? Wah, tu me fais rougir !!! Tout ce que tu m'as dit dans ta review, ça m'a fait trop plaisir, je suis trop contente et venant d'une revieweuse de ma soeur, ça me fait tout drôle !! Je sais que Beyblade et Harry Potter, ça n'a rien à voir mais bon, je fais de mon mieux pour égaler son talent !!! J'attends ta review avec impatience et d'ici là, je te fais un gros gros mimi !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Des vieilles connaissances_**_. Les Bladebreakers revoient des amies de longue date, très longue date !!@ bientôt et gros bisous !!!_


	5. Des vieilles connaissances

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 5 : Des vieilles connaissances 

            Pendant que les Bladebreakers se livraient des duels entre eux, Laura, Kenny, Tyson et Dizzi voyaient ensemble ce que les analyses avaient donné lors du combat entre Tyson et Maya.

Dizzi : Les analyses thermiques donnent les mêmes résultats pour Tyson et Dragoon, c'est bien mais il y a un problème.

Laura : Je vois de quoi tu parles, Dizzi. Au moment où Tyler a disparu, les températures corporelles ont augmenté en même temps et de plusieurs crans, ce qui veut dire que vous réagissez ensemble donc vous paniquez ensemble.

Kenny : Tyson, en tant que beybladeur, tu dois mettre en confiance Dragoon et c'est seulement ensuite que vous pourrez fusionner vos esprits.

Tyson : Si je comprends bien, je vais devoir changer ma façon de jouer.

Dizzi : Pas exactement. Les niveaux de résistance à la tension montrent que tu es facilement impressionnable. Dragoon et toi, vous vous occupez trop de ce que fait votre adversaire. Vous regardez au lieu d'analyser.

Laura : Je vais te proposer une nouvelle manière de procéder, Tyson. Il faut d'abord que tu analyses le terrain sur lequel tu te bats pour mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Ensuite, tu te places en mode défense comme le fait Draciel et tu vois comment ton adversaire fait marcher sa stratégie, tu repères les points faibles et tu frappes là où ça fait le plus mal. Notre stratégie offensive imprévisible tient là-dedans, tu retournes la tactique adverse contre l'ennemi, il ne peut pas savoir le moment où tu vas attaquer.

Kenny : Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'on te dit te paraît difficile à réaliser mais avec l'entraînement, tu y arriveras.

Dizzi : Ce plan est en accord avec ta personnalité, nous avons tout fait pour ça.

Laura : Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à changer totalement ta façon de jouer.

Tyson : Vous êtes extraordinaires tous les trois, vous faites des miracles ensemble !

            Soudain, l'irruption d'une nouvelle équipe provoqua l'interruption de tous les duels en cours. Une jeune fille arriva sur l'aire d'entraînement en courant, excitée comme une puce.

Jeune fille 1 : Cet espace est vraiment super-grand, on va pouvoir s'entraîner comme on veut !

            Une autre jeune fille courut après elle pour l'arrêter. Elle portait une casquette et ressemblait à un garçon mais sa voix indiquait clairement que c'était une fille.

Jeune fille 2 : Lénore, reviens tout de suite, tu déranges les autres beybladeurs ! Si tu continues, je vais devoir te tenir par une laisse !

Lénore : Léanore, viens voir ! Cet endroit est génial !

Voix : J'arrive !

            Une troisième fille identique à la première arriva en courant.

Léanore : Wah !

            Tous les beybladeurs présents observaient la scène. Maya fut la première à reconnaître les nouvelles arrivantes.

Maya : Mais ce sont Lénore et Léanore ?!

            Les deux concernées se retournèrent, surprises.

Lénore et Léanore : Qui nous appelle ?

            Elles aperçurent Ray et Maya au loin, leurs visages s'illuminèrent à leur vue.

Lénore : C'est Ray et Maya là-bas !

Léanore : Super !

            Elles coururent toutes les deux dans leur direction, très heureuses de revoir leurs amis.

Léanore et Lénore : Ray !!

            Les deux jumelles sautèrent sur Ray, folles de joie. Ray, surpris et ne s'y étant pas préparé, tomba à la renverse sous leur poids. Elles étaient toutes les deux accrochées à son cou.

Lénore : Ray, on est tellement contentes de te revoir !

Léanore : Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi beau !

Voix : Léanore et Lénore, descendez de Ray tout de suite !

            Une fille plus âgée que les jumelles apparut. Sa voix était ferme et lui donnait un air autoritaire mais ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux châtains rassemblés d'un côté radoucissaient son visage.

Lénore : Mais Lynn, tu le reconnais pas ? C'est Ray et Maya et tous les Bladebreakers !

Lynn : Je les ai reconnus, mais au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, toutes les deux, vous écrasez ce pauvre Ray !

Lénore : Oh, désolée.

Léanore : Désolée, Ray.

            Elles se relevèrent et aidèrent Ray.

Ray : Ce n'est rien, je suis ravi de voir que je suis toujours aussi apprécié.

            Une autre jeune fille arriva, toute essoufflée. Elle avait des cheveux châtains remontés en queue de cheval et les yeux dissimulés sous une paire de lunettes.

Jeune fille 3 : Ah, vous voilà ! Je vous cherchais partout ! Oh, mais ce sont les Bladebreakers ! Salut !

Tyson : Salut les Rainbows, comment ça va ?

Lynn : Ça va bien, le voyage était un peu long de Londres jusqu'ici, mais nous ne sommes pas trop fatiguées.

            Les Rainbows, formées par cinq soeurs dont les deux jumelles, était une équipe que les Bladebreakers ont affrontée lors des quarts-de-finale du tournoi américain, il y a quatre ans. Cette équipe était composée de Lynn, la capitaine de 18 ans Lara, la technicienne de 16 ans Lise, le garçon manqué de 14 ans et enfin les jumelles Léanore et Lénore de 12 ans. Elles avaient toutes les deux la même coiffure et le même visage mais on pouvait facilement les distinguer. Elles étaient aussi attachantes l'une que l'autre mais Lénore avait un fort caractère et était plus maladroite que sa soeur Léanore qui, elle, était beaucoup plus sensible et aussi plus docile et posée. Lara et Lise devenaient folles avec elles, heureusement que Lynn savait se montrer autoritaire et calmer les deux petites.

Lynn : Alors, cette année vous remettez en jeu votre titre de champions du monde ?

Max : Oui, une fois qu'on le tient, on ne peut plus le laisser s'échapper !

Lénore : Il faudra que vous nous le laissiez parce qu'on va tout gagner !

Lara : Pas sûr. D'après mes statistiques, on n'arrivera pas en demi-finale pour la bonne raison qu'on vous affrontera en quart-de-finale et pas autrement.

Ray : On dirait Chef.

            Lara avait toujours avec elle un ordinateur portable, sur lequel elle faisait tous ses travaux concernant le Beyblade.

Lise : On dirait que votre équipe s'est agrandie.

            Laura et Megan se regardèrent.

Megan : Oh non, nous ne sommes pas des beybladeuses ! On accompagne les Bladebreakers pour s'occuper d'eux. Moi, je les maintiens en forme.

Laura : Et moi, j'élabore les stratégies avec Kenny.

Lise : Vous vous êtes occupés de tout.

            Les Bladebreakers présentèrent les Rainbows aux White Tigers qui s'entraînaient à l'autre bout de la cour.

Maya : Je pense que les Kings seraient ravis de vous revoir. Vous autres, continuez l'entraînement, je vais accompagner les Rainbows au sous-sol.

            Elle partit en compagnie de l'équipe anglaise.

Megan : Où trouve-t-elle toute cette énergie ?

Max : Dans tes cours de sport.

            Ils s'entraînèrent encore pendant un long moment. Finalement, Tyson, Kenny, Max et Megan rempontèrent dans leurs appartements, Kai et Ray restèrent et Laura alla dans le salon de l'hôtel avec Dizzi pour travailler sur une stratégie vraiment efficace.

Dizzi : Laura, tu ne te reposes jamais ?

Laura : Tu veux te reposer, peut-être ?

Dizzi : Oh non, mais je me disais que tu prenais ce travail très au sérieux, vu qu'on ne s'est pas arrêtées depuis le début de l'entraînement.

Laura : Je veux rendre service à l'équipe, comme je rends service à mon père. Mon travail doit être au top-niveau, tu comprends ?

Dizzi : Oui, bien sûr. Kenny aussi pense comme toi. Les Bladebreakers ont vraiment de la chance d'avoir Kenny, toi et moi pour se pencher sur leur cas.

Laura : C'est vrai que Kenny et toi, vous vous occupez de Tyson depuis le début ?

Dizzi : Oui, son jeu s'est affiné avec nos conseils, sa toupie est devenue plus performante, plus résistante. Il a fallu travailler des heures entières pour arriver à un bon résultat.

            Laura eut un léger rire.

Laura : Je ne sais pas ce que Tyson aurait fait sans vous.

Dizzi : Tyson est un gentil garçon mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et ça a tendance à nous agacer.

Laura : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, c'est dans sa nature. Tyson est tout le contraire de moi. Il est plein de vie, sans complexes alors que moi, je suis trop sérieuse et aussi. . . 

Voix : Belle à me faire fondre.

            Elle leva les yeux et découvrit en face d'elle un jeune homme brun aux yeux clairs.

Dizzi : C'est Robin des Champions.

Laura : Oui, je me souviens de lui.

            En parlant de lui comme s'il n'était pas là, Robin sut qu'elle ne serait pas une fille facile. Tant mieux, il aimait bien les défis.

Laura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Robin : Je passais par là et je t'ai vue. Je n'avais pas le coeur à laisser seule une jeune personne comme toi, je viens donc te tenir compagnie.

Laura : Si tu veux.

            Robin allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, histoire de jeter un coup d'oeil sur l'écran de Dizzi mais Laura l'en empêcha.

Laura : Non, pas ici ! Assieds-toi en face.

Robin : Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi.

Laura : Simple mesure de précaution.

            Elle n'accordait pas sa confiance à n'importe qui et se montrait plutôt méfiante envers un ennemi. Elle attendit que Robin se soit bien assis en face d'elle pour recommencer à pianoter sur le clavier de Dizzi qui restait silencieuse, de peur de laisser échapper une information fondamentale devant ce membre des Champions.

Robin : Au fait, tu connais mon nom mais je ne connais même pas le tien.

Laura : Laura. Laura Kane.

Robin : Tu es avec les Bladebreakers, c'est ça ?

            Elle leva les yeux de l'écran, soupçonneuse.

Laura : Oui, pourquoi ?

Robin : Et tu fais quoi ?

Laura : Je travaille avec eux. Pourquoi cette question ?

Robin : Pour rien, juste comme ça. Ne sois pas si méfiante, je veux juste apprendre à te connaître.

Laura : Ah oui ? Eh bien ce n'est pas réciproque.

            Elle ferma l'ordinateur, le mit sous son bras et se leva. Elle partit sans lui dire au revoir. Robin dut le reconnaître, Laura avait du caractère et ne se laissait pas approcher aussi facilement qu'il l'espérait. Elle venait de le jeter mais ce n'était que partie remise.

            En traversant le hall, elle rencontra Angel et son équipe qui revenaient de leur entraînement.

Angel : Salut Laura ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule ?

Laura : Bonjour Angel. Je travaillais avec Dizzi et puis là, je remonte voir Tyson et les autres. Et vous, l'entraînement, ça a été ?

Angel : Comme d'habitude. On a été dans un parc sympa, après avoir signé des autographes, on s'est mis sérieusement à l'entraînement.

Laura : Je vois. Maya a retrouvé des anciennes amies, je pense qu'elle voudra vous les présenter, sûrement au dîner si on ne se voit pas avant.

Angel : Eh bien, à tout à l'heure.

Laura : Oui, à tout à l'heure.

            Laura se sauva avec Dizzi sous le bras, direction chambre 816 au huitième étage. Elle entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire.

Laura : Ce n'est que moi. Maya et Tyson ne sont pas là ?

Ray : Maya est restée avec les Rainbows, elles avaient plein de choses à se raconter. Et Tyson dort comme un bébé.

Megan : C'est normal, après l'énergie qu'il venait de dépenser à l'entraînement. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais en bas ?

Laura : Je travaillais avec Dizzi. Elle a réussi à mettre au point l'alliage parfait pour l'anneau de défense de la toupie de Tyson et puis. . . 

Max : Et puis ?

            Laura allait dire qu'elle avait parlé avec l'un des Champions mais après tout, il n'avait fait que la draguer et rien d'autre. Elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de leur en parler.

Laura : Et puis c'est tout. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. Kenny, je te laisse Dizzi, je vais passer un coup de téléphone.

Kenny : Ton père te manque ?

Laura : Oui, j'ai besoin de lui parler.

Kai : Laura ?

Laura : Oui ?

Kai : Est-ce que tu as vu. . . ?

            Laura sourit, devinant ce que Kai lui demandait sans oser lui poser la question.

Laura : Angel va très bien, Kai.

            Kai sembla tranquille. Laura redescendit pour passer son coup de fil.

            Le soir, les Rainbows acceptèrent de se joindre aux quatre équipes pour que Maya puisse les présenter aux Olympias. Les deux jumelles étaient admiratives devant cette équipe qu'elles avaient suivie durant le précédent tournoi mondial.

Lénore : Alors Angel, ça t'a fait quoi d'affronter Kai ?

            Angel réfléchit un instant, il fallait qu'elle se rappelle ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment. Après un moment de réflexion, elle se décida à répondre à la petite Lénore.

Angel : Au début, j'ai eu un peu peur mais au bout d'un moment, je ne pensais plus qu'à mon combat. Je te conseille, Lénore, de rester concentrée sur tes matches si tu veux avoir une chance de gagner. Dans ce genre de championnat, la moindre erreur ou un seul moment d'inattention peut t'être fatal.

Lénore : D'accord ! Je voulais te demander autre chose. Ça ne t'a pas déconcentrée d'avoir un adversaire beau comme Kai en face de toi ?

            Sa question fit rire quelques personnes comme ses soeurs, Maya sourit, se demandant ce que Kai pouvait bien en penser. Angel sourit aussi mais elle n'osait pas tourner la tête au risque de rencontrer le regard de Kai. En effet, il la regardait bien de sa place. Apparemment, leur rupture ne l'avait pas plus affectée que ça, vu qu'elle souriait comme avant, soit elle s'était complètement remise, soit elle cachait son jeu à la perfection et Kai la savait piètre comédienne.

Angel : De ce côté-là, c'était un peu compliqué mais non, ça ne m'a pas déconcentrée.

Léanore : T'es folle ! Moi, à ta place, je lui aurais demandé un bisou avant d'engager le duel !

Lénore : Ça aurait été un pur bonheur ! Un petit bisou de la part de Kai ou Ray !

Léanore : Tu oublies Rick et Tom, John et Lee et plein d'autres !

Lise : Les filles, c'était un tournoi de Beyblade, pas un concours de beaux garçons !

Lénore : Ose dire que tu ne les trouvais pas beaux !

            Lise rougit violemment.

Lise : Là n'est pas la question !

            Lise et Lénore se tirèrent la langue.

Lynn : Je leur ai dit qu'une fois arrivées ici, elles pourraient donner tous les bisous qu'elles voulaient mais elles m'ont répondu qu'elles n'iront pas jusque là.

Lara : Oui, elles avaient peur que les petites-amies soient jalouses.

Léanore : Et moi, ça me rend triste quand il y a des gens qui sont fâchées contre moi.

Kimberly : Elle est trop mignonne.

            Maya, assise à côté de Léanore, prit son visage entre ses mains.

Maya : Léanore, tu es si adorable qu'on ne pourrait jamais t'en vouloir.

            Léanore lui fit un joli sourire.

Lara : C'est ce que je t'avais dit, tu ne voulais pas me croire.

Léanore : Tu avais raison. Pardon.

Lara : Hum. . . Pour te faire pardonner, tu me feras un gros câlin ce soir avant de dormir.

Léanore : D'accord !

Tom : Moi, j'ai une question. J'ai entendu plein de filles, jeunes et adolescentes, dire être folles surtout de Ray, Kai et Lee ! Je m'adresse à vous, les gars, qu'est-ce que vous avez que je n'ai pas ?

Emma : Et c'est toi qui demandes ça ? Toi qui as eu plus de fiancées que je n'ai de jupes dans ma garde-robe, tu exagères !

Kimberly : Ma nièce a tellement de jupes qu'on ne peut plus les compter !

            Ray et Lee se regardèrent, ne sachant que répondre à Tom.

Ray : On est absolument comme toi, Tom.

Lee : Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir que toi, tu n'as pas.

Tom : Vous, vous ne voyez pas mais les filles, elles voient tous nos défauts ainsi que nos qualités.

Owen : De quoi te plains-tu ? Tu changes de fiancée comme de chemise.

Tom : Owen, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elles leur trouvent.

Rick : Et qu'est-ce qu'elles leur trouvent ?

Tom : Je répète mot pour mot ce que j'ai entendu. « Ils sont si beaux et tellement virils, ils se montrent sérieux et prêts à agir même quand la tension est à son comble. Whaa ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour passer une soirée avec eux ! » Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

            Il y eut quelques éclats de rire jusqu'aux larmes, des sourires et des soupirs désespérés.

Kimberly : Tu les imites à la perfection !

Tom : Soyez sérieux, s'il vous plaît ! Je complexe et vous, vous vous moquez de moi ! Les Rainbows, vous qui n'avez pas de petits copains, qu'est-ce que vous leur trouvez à Ray, Kai et Lee ?

Lynn : Eh bien, un garçon sérieux est toujours plus apprécié que les autres. Pour ce qui est de la beauté et de la virilité, je n'ai aucune opinion.

Lara : Ce qui leur plaît aux filles, c'est avant tout le courage et surtout un garçon qui ne se monte pas la tête parce qu'il est beau et plus fort que d'autres.

Emma : Ouais, rien à voir avec ceux qui sont au fond.

            Tous tournèrent la tête vers le fond du restaurant, ils y virent les Champions et leur air méprisable.

Maya : Oh, tu parles de ce boys-band raté !

Rick : Quand je pense qu'ils sont beybladeurs comme nous, j'ai presque honte pour eux.

            Kai intervint pour la première fois dans cette conversation.

Kai : Pourtant, leurs toupies renferment des spectres puissants. Ils ont autant de chances que nous d'arriver en finale. Il faudra faire attention si on doit les affronter.

            Il regardait Angel en disant cela, les Olympias sera la première puissante équipe à affronter les Champions en demi-finale. Il lui lançait un regard qui voulait dire « Sois prudente », Angel le comprit, elle détourna les yeux.

            Finalement, le dîner se termina calmement et ils montèrent tous se coucher à une heure respectable, sachant qu'une autre journée d'entraînement les attendait le lendemain et il en serait ainsi tous les jours jusqu'au début du tournoi.

_Encore un chapitre de fini !!! Ça y est, les amis sont au complet, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer !! Eh oui, Angel et Kai sont toujours fâchés, Mariah et Lee aussi mais pour eux, ce sera bientôt terminé, et ils s'aimeront encore plus qu'avant !!! Vive l'amour et les choses mimis !!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Décidément, je t'adore, t'es trop gentille et je ne dis pas ça à la légère !!! J'assure, l'année dernière, enfin je sais plus trop quand, j'avais failli tout lâcher parce que je recevais pas assez de reviews alors je pensais que ma fic était nulle à chier mais je me trompais, il y a beaucoup de gens qui l'aiment bien. Bien sûr, c'est rien comparé à L'Héritier de Voldemort de Lune-d'Argent !!! En tout cas, merci pour tous les compliments que tu me donnes, j'ai plus confiance en mes capacités maintenant. Et mon style s'est amélioré depuis la première partie, non ? Encore un grand merci et aussi un énorme câlin du fond de mon coeur !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le tournoi commence._**_ Ce sont les éliminatoires, avec en prime une petite réconciliation (très touchante) !! Bisous @ tous !!!_


	6. Le tournoi commence

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 6 : Le tournoi commence 

            Pendant les quatre jours suivants, toutes les équipes s'entraînaient d'arrache-pied afin d'être prêtes pour les éliminatoires. La veille du premier tour, le dîner était moins animé que d'habitude mais on entendait rire les Champions à trois kilomètres à la ronde, ils avaient l'air sûrs d'eux. Laura, Megan et Kenny ne combattaient pas mais ils étaient aussi nerveux que l'équipe qu'ils soutenaient. Après avoir mangé, ils se retirèrent tous dans leurs appartements pour faire des mises au point.

Kenny : Les éliminatoires se déroulent en trois manches. Max, Maya et Ray.Ça vous va ?

Tyson : Et moi ?

Laura : Nous n'avons pas encore fait toutes les modifications concernant ta toupie, Tyson. La conception de ton nouvel anneau de défense demande du temps. Et puis Dizzi, Kenny et moi estimons que Dragoon n'est pas assez entraîné.

Megan : Tes entraînements intensifs pour t'harmoniser avec Dragoon sont épuisants pour toi et tes chances de gagner sont réduites si tu es fatigué pendant ton duel.

Tyson : D'accord, je jouerai les supporters. Maya, Max et Ray, je compte sur vous !

Maya : Aucun souci !

Max : Les Russes, on n'en fera qu'une bouchée !

Ray : Considère qu'on a déjà gagné !

Kai : Si tout est réglé, je vais me coucher.

            Il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Maya : Bonne nuit, Kai.

Kai : Bonne nuit.

            Il disparut derrière la porte.

Ray : Kai a raison, on devrait se coucher de bonne heure. On a une longue journée demain.

Max : Oui, une bonne nuit de repos nous fera du bien à tous.

            Ray et Maya se donnèrent un court baiser avant de se séparer pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives. Après s'être changée, Megan se glissa sous sa couverture. Elle observa Max qui ouvrait la fenêtre de leur chambre commune.

Megan : C'est étonnant, Max.

Max : Quoi donc ?

Megan : Tu restes calme et détendu. Tu n'es pas nerveux pour demain ?

Max : Non, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. On est bien entraînés et on a la forme grâce à toi. On passera ce premier tour sans difficulté, ne sois pas si tendue.

Megan : Je suis une grande nerveuse. A la veille d'un grand jour, j'ai du mal à rester tranquille. Mais si tu es confiant, je veux bien me fier à toi.

Max : Je peux même te promettre qu'on ira en finale.

Megan : Je n'oublierai pas ta promesse.

            Max lui sourit avant d'éteindre la lumière et d'aller dormir.

            Dans son lit, Kai ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Angel, elle lui manquait. Combien de temps pouvait-il encore tenir sans elle ? Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, leur rupture était définitive et ni lui, ni elle, ne reviendrait sur sa décision, ils étaient bien trop têtus. Il essaya de chasser Angel de ses pensées et de garder à l'esprit le championnat et rien d'autre, au moins pour la nuit.

            Chez les Olympias, Angel désigna Vicky, John et Michael pour passer les éliminatoires. Alice et elle étant les plus dangereuses de l'équipe, ce serait dommage de dévoiler leurs techniques à leurs prochains adversaires. Ils étaient sûrs de passer facilement les éliminatoires ainsi que les huitièmes-de-finale. Tout en essayant de sommeil, Angel réfléchissait au déroulement du tournoi. Elle devina que Kai ne combattra pas au premier tour.

Angel pense : Ce serait une perte de temps pour lui, il a mieux à faire.

            Elle se retourna dans son lit. Si son équipe arrivait en finale, elle trouverait sans doute les Bladebreakers en face d'elle et même si elle devait combattre Kai encore une fois, elle ne lui laisserait pas le trophée. De toute façon, après leur rupture, elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'épargner. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par le sommeil, elle s'endormit lentement.

            Du côté des White Tigers, il était convenu que ce serait Wei Jin, Gary et Lee qui disputeraient leur premier match. Dans la chambre que Mariah et Wei Jin partageaient, toutes les lumières n'étaient pas éteintes, Wei Jin laissait sa lampe allumée et semblait soucieuse.

Mariah : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Wei Jin : Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait aucune solution qui me vienne à l'esprit ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'y en a pas.

            Mariah se redressa et alluma sa lampe.

Mariah : C'est encore cette histoire de fiancé ? C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas vraiment pensé depuis que nous sommes ici.

Wei Jin : Lee n'est qu'un imbécile ! Il n'aurait pas dû proposer à mes parents un tel marché ! Maintenant, je me retrouve dans une impasse !

Mariah : Tu n'as pas tort, il n'y a pas plus imbécile que lui. Ecoute, je vais aussi réfléchir à ton problème et si je trouve une solution, je t'en parlerais, c'est promis.

Wei Jin : Merci de m'aider.

Mariah : Allez, il faut dormir maintenant, et arrête de t'en faire pour cette histoire, tu vas finir par te faire des cheveux blancs.

            Wei Jin sourit, amusée par cette remarque. Mariah s'apprêta à éteindre sa lampe mais Wei Jin tenait à s'excuser avant qu'elle ne dorme.

Wei Jin : Excuse-moi, Mariah.

Mariah : Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas. . . 

Wei Jin : Je te remercie pour ton aide, mais je sais que tu as un autre problème en tête.

            Mariah sut où elle voulait en venir. Le fait qu'elle était en froid avec Lee depuis déjà un certain temps l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse. Wei Jin savait que Mariah voulait d'abord l'aider avant de résoudre son propre problème, c'était pour ça qu'elle était une véritable amie, une grande soeur vers qui se tourner. Mariah sourit pour la rassurer.

Mariah : Ton problème à toi est plus important. De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire tant que Monsieur reste bouché à tout ce que je dis.

Wei Jin : Tu te trompes, Lee est malheureux quand il n'est pas prêt de toi. Il donne l'impression d'être indifférent mais tu lui manques terriblement !

            Mariah soupira, elle ne semblait pas être aussi sûre que Wei Jin sur ce point. Ce qui était clair, c'était que Lee se moquait éperdument de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser et il l'avait bien montré quand il avait approuvé cette idée de mariage sans la consulter auparavant.

Mariah : Tu es gentille mais on ne peut pas veiller plus longtemps. Je te rappelle que tu combats demain.

Wei Jin : Oui, bonne nuit.

Mariah : Toi aussi.

            Elles éteignirent leurs lumières et s'endormirent sous leurs couvertures chaudes et douillettes.

            Le lendemain, les 32 équipes concurrentes se rendirent au complexe sportif de Vancouver pour assister à l'ouverture du Championnat du monde de Beyblade.

Animateur : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à Vancouver où se dispute cette année le tournoi mondial de Beyblade ! Rappelons que les champions en titre sont les talentueux Bladebreakers et ils ont décidé de se lancer une fois de plus dans la bataille ! Mais trève de blabla et laissons place au groupe A composée des équipes irlandaise, britannique, espagnole et égyptienne. Pour ce premier tour, il n'y aura que trois duels par match, et on commence tout de suite par celui qui oppose l'Irlande à l'Egypte. Que les premiers concurrents se présentent !

            Le premier match fut rapide, il se termina par la victoire de l'Irlande par deux jeux à un. L'animateur pria aux deux autres équipes du groupe A de se présenter. Les Rainbows pour la Grande-Bretagne et l'équipe espagnole se levèrent. Les jumelles faisaient des grands signes au public et lancèrent des baisers en direction des Bladebreakers, à destination de Ray. Celui-ci se sentit un peu gêné au début, mais finalement il leur sourit de bon coeur. Léanore, Lénore et Lise combattirent tour à tour et eurent une victoire écrasante sur l'Espagne en gagnant les trois sets.

Maya : Elles se sont améliorées depuis le tournoi américain.

Ray : Elles sont devenues très fortes.

Kai : C'est notre groupe maintenant, allons-y.

Animateur : Les équipes du groupe B viennent d'entrer. Les Grecs, les Italiens, les Russes et enfin les Bladebreakers !

            Il y eut un tonnerre d'acclamations pour les champions actuels, des hurlements accompagnés d'applaudissements retentirent dans tout le stade. Le premeir match du groupe opposa l'Italie à la Grèce. Les trois duels furent des matches-éclair et les Grecs eurent leur billet en poche pour les huitièmes-de-finale. Ce fut au tour des Bladebreakers de combattre la Russie.

Animateur : Maya et Dimitri, mettez-vous en place ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Maya lança sa toupie rouge qui se plaça au centre. Dimitri lança la sienne, elle ricocha sur le bord du stadium et retomba à l'extérieur.

Dimitri : Oh non ! J'ai encore raté mon lancer !

Animateur : Euh. . . Maya gagne le premier duel après une seconde de jeu.

            Maya tomba à la renverse. Il y eut quelques rires de l'assistance.

Maya : C'est pas vrai ! Sur qui on est tombé ?

            Elle revint vers son équipe, sa toupie à la main, et enleva son micro.

Maya : Ce sont des rigolos ou bien des beybladeurs ?

Max : Rigolos ou pas, il va falloir les sortir de la compétition. Mais où est mon micro ?

Megan : Il est là.

            Mais Megan hésita à lui donner son micro, elle regarda Max dans les yeux.

Megan : N'oublie pas, tu m'as fait une promesse.

            Max lui sourit pour la rassurer. Il mit son micro et s'avança au bord de l'arène.

Animateur : Le deuxième duel va se jouer entre Max et Vladimir !

Vladimir : D'accord, mon petit-frère a raté son coup mais ne t'imagine pas que je serai aussi facile à battre que lui !

Max : Je vais laisser Draciel te faire la conversation à ma place.

            Le signal retentit, Draciel se mit tout de suite en mode défense, celle de Vladimir lança donc une offensive, elle fonça sur Draciel. Le seul choc engendré par cette attaque suffit à renvoyer la toupie russe hors de l'arène.

Vladimir : Mais je rêve ! Ma toupie a rebondi sur la sienne !

Max : Tu n'es pas le premier à t'être heurté à la défense de Draciel.

Animateur : Et Max gagne le second duel ! Les Bladebreakers sont donc qualifiés pour le tour suivant mais les Russes ont encore une chance de sauver la face ! Les Bladebreakers envoient Ray et l'équipe de la Russie envoie Sophia pour la dernière manche ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Ray : Vas-y, Driger !

            La toupie de Sophia fut éjectée dès la première seconde. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans les gradins.

Animateur : C'est bien ce qui me semblait, les champions actuels n'ont rien perdu de leur talent ! Bravo aux Bladebreakers !

Tyson : Difficile de croire que cette équipe est la meilleure de leur pays.

Maya : C'est peut-être nous qui sommes trop forts pour eux !

Ray : Bon, ça va être aux White Tigers de jouer.

            Les Bladebreakers rejoignirent les tribunes avec les autres équipes.

Kimberly : Salut les champions du monde ! Félicitations pour votre victoire écrasante sur les Russes.

Max : C'était trois fois rien.

            Le groupe C entra dans le stade. Tout le monde put observer une certaine tension au sein de l'équipe chinoise.

Maya : J'espère que le petit différend entre Lee et Mariah ne va pas affecter l'équipe entière.

Ray : Je ne crois pas, ils ne se sont plus parlés depuis que nous sommes partis au Japon. Et il n'y a aucune raison qu'une dispute éclate quand il n'y a pas de conversation.

Maya : Tu as sûrement raison.

Animateur : Voici le groupe C, représenté par les équipes chinoise, portugaise, péruvienne et hindoue ! Je fais remarquer que les White Tigers étaient demi-finalistes au précédent tournoi mondial alors les Portugais n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car c'est maintenant qu'a lieu leur match !

            Wei Jin commença comme prévu. Après que les toupies aient fait un tour d'arène, celle de l'adversaire portugaise fut éjectée jusque dans son camp par Guanyin, le spectre de Wei Jin. Celle-ci revint vers son équipe, le sourire aux lèvres. Kevin et Gary la félicitèrent mais Lee se contenta de lui donner un conseil froidement.

Lee : Je te conseille de mettre plus de puissance dans ton lancer. Tu as eu de la chance cette fois-ci parce que tu es tombée sur un adversaire faible.

            Le sourire de Wei Jin s'évanouit, à croire que Lee se fichait pas mal de sa victoire. Mais elle ne protesta pas.

Wei Jin : D'accord Lee, comme tu voudras.

            Mariah serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Lee était sur les nerfs mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à cette pauvre Wei Jin, elle n'avait rien fait ! Au contraire, son équipe était en train de mener grâce à elle et il trouvait encore le moyen de critiquer la puissance de son lancer. Elle l'aurait volontiers remis à sa place mais il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de provoquer un scandale en public, alors elle essaya de contrôler sa colère.

Gary : Bon, c'est à moi de jouer.

            Gary s'apprêta à se lever mais Mariah se mit devant lui.

Mariah : Laisse-moi y aller à ta place, Gary.

Gary : Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire ça ?

Mariah : J'ai besoin de me défouler.

            Là, tout le monde chez les Tigers comprit que Mariah était fâchée pour une raison inconnue. Sûrement contre Lee, sinon qui d'autre ? Il la regardait du coin de l'oeil mais elle se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Mariah : Alors Gary ?

            Gary tourna la tête vers Lee qui se contenta de détourner le regard. Gary prit cela comme un oui.

Gary : Vas-y Mariah, bonne chance.

Mariah : Merci.

            Elle mit son micro, prit sa toupie et son lanceur et s'en alla vers l'arène au pas de course.

Animateur : Il semblerait que les White Tigers aient finalement décidé d'aligner Mariah à la place de Gary, ce qui permettra aux garçons du public de voir leur chouchoute chinoise à l'oeuvre ! C'est parti, tout le monde est en place, 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Mariah dégaina furieusement sa toupie.

Mariah pense : Cette fois, Lee est allé trop loin, j'en ai plus qu'assez de son attitude !

Mariah : Galux, fais-en de la bouillie !

            Galux n'eut pas à sortir de sa toupie pour désintégrer celle du Portugais, avant de revenir dans la main de sa propriétaire.

Animateur : Wah ! Un match-éclair, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder l'heure. La victoire de Mariah permet de qualifier les White Tigers pour les huitièmes-de-finale !

            Des sifflements retentirent dans le public mais Mariah n'y prêta pas attention, elle revint simplement s'asseoir sans jeter un seul regard à Lee qui, lui, se leva à son tour pour le dernier duel. Le signal retentit et il éjecta l'autre toupie en un rien de temps.

Animateur : Voilà, Lee n'en a fait qu'une bouchée de son adversaire, ce qui renvoie les Portugais chez eux !

            Lee ne revint pas vers son équipe, il restait là, au bord du stadium et fixait Mariah qui n'avait aucune idée de l'intensité de son regard, elle n'osait pas affronter ses yeux.

Lee : Mariah !

            Le public fit silence, sentant que Lee avait quelque chose de très important à dire ou à confier. Mariah leva lentement les yeux, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle le laissa continuer.

Lee : Mariah, je m'excuse pour mon attitude, je me rends compte que je t'ai blessée mais sache que si j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait, c'est uniquement par amour pour toi. Je veux seulement ton bonheur et rien d'autre ! Tu es libre de m'infliger toutes sortes de blessures, toute la souffrance du monde mais je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas ! Je deviendrais fou si tu m'abandonnais, je ne survivrai pas sans toi ! Je t'aime, Mariah, et mon coeur t'appartient pour l'éternité !

            Mariah se sentait rougir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il dévoilait ses sentiments au monde entier. Des larmes de bonheur et d'émotions coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle se leva et lui sourit. Elle ne put résister davantage, elle accourut et sauta dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fougueusement à en perdre haleine.

            Les autres Tigers restèrent complètement stupéfaits, bouche bée devant cette déclaration d'amour enflammée.

Kevin : J'en reviens pas.

Gary : Moi non plus.

Wei Jin : Ils se sont réconciliés. . . C'est tellement beau !

            Wei Jin se mit à sangloter d'émotion, Kevin passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

            Dans le public, des cris, des applaudissements fusaient de partout.

Filles : Oh, c'est trop mignon !

Garçons : Quel cran, ce type ! Lee, t'es trop fort, mec !

            Les équipes du tournoi, qui avaient tout suivi depuis la tribune, eurent les mêmes réactions que le public.

Ray : Lee a été trop fort sur ce coup-là !

Maya : C'est quand que tu fais pareil ?

Tyson : Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça !

Kenny : Tu peux même pas dire à ton chat que tu l'aimes.

Tyson : Arrête, j'ai pas de chat.

Max : Vous imaginez un peu tout le courage qu'il faut pour faire une déclaration comme ça ? Je ne suis même pas capable de dire à ma mère que je l'aime sans bégayer et lui, il le dit avec toute la facilité du monde ! Je vais finir par être jaloux !

Megan : Max, tu n'es pas obligé de faire comme lui pour être mignon, tu sais ? Tu as ton propre charme.

Laura : Ça y est, leur dispute est enfin terminée.

            Kai et Angel se contentèrent de sourire à la scène chacun dans leur coin, tandis que John et Michael prenaient Vicky et Alice dans leurs bras.

            Les Kings ne manquèrent pas de s'exprimer à ce sujet. Kimberly et Emma soupirèrent d'envie.

Kimberly et Emma : Wah ! C'est tellement beau !

Owen : Il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots, à Lee.

Rick : Tu n'es pas le seul.

Tom : Faut que je lui demande sa recette !

            Les Champions ne partageaient pas le même avis que tous les autres. Debbie, étant une fille, se sentait légèrement émue mais ne le montra pas, au risque de déplaire à Walter. Celui-ci observait la scène d'un air méprisant.

Walter : Tous ces bons sentiments, c'est écoeurant, je vais vomir.

Andy, Richard, Tony et Robin : Ouais.

            Les White Tigers retrouvèrent leurs amis après que le Pérou ait battu l'Inde dans le groupe C. Le groupe D fit son entrée avec les équipes du Danemark, de la Turquie, de la Corée du Sud et des Etats-Unis, représentés par les Kings. Le Danemark gagna contre la Turquie par deux sets à un et les Kings battirent les Coréens à plates coutures. Les qualifiés du groupe E furent le Chili et les Bleus pour la France, qui ont respectivement écrasé le Mexique et l'Irak. Dans le groupe F, la Nouvelle-Zélande et les Philippines durent s'incliner devant les Pays-Bas et les Olympias australiens. Dans le groupe G, les Autrichiens et les Islandais furent éliminés du tournoi par les Allemands et les Champions pour le Canada et enfin dans le groupe H, les Brésiliens et les Thaïlandais triomphèrent face aux Norvégiens et aux Népalais.

            A présent, les qualifiés du premier tour avaient tous un nouvel objectif en tête : passer les huitièmes-de-finale pour accéder au tour suivant et continuer ainsi jusqu'en finale du Championnat du monde.

_Le premier tour est terminé et il ne reste que trois jours à nos héros pour se préparer à la nouvelle étape !! Ça y est Lee et Mariah se sont enfin réconciliés, il était temps !! Voilà un problème de réglé, il reste Wei Jin, Kai et Angel et puis. . . y'en a trop !!!! Faudrait que j'arrête cette manie de vouloir faire souffrir tout le monde et de créer tout plein de problèmes que je peux pas régler après. Mais rassurez-vous, ça va pas aller jusque là, j'ai terminé cette histoire à l'écrit et je peux vous assurer que tout est bien qui finit bien !! Mettez-moi une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Je suis désolée de pas t'avoir répondue au chap précédent. Mais j'apprécie ta review, ça me fait plaisir !!! Ta suggestion de mettre Emma avec Tom n'est pas mauvaise mais je préfère la mettre avec Rick parce que, après Kimberly, c'est lui qui est le plus proche d'elle puisque c'est son prof particulier. Il peut donc voir son évolution et la connaître un peu plus chaque jour !!! Voilà, je te laisse !! Je te fais un gros mimi !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Tu sais que je t'aime bien, toi ? Ton compliment me vas droit dans mon coeur et tu as tout à fait raison, ma soeur et moi, on n'a pas le même auditoire mais comparé à mon autre soeur (Etoile du soir, ça te dit quelque chose ?), c'est clair que je lui arrive pas à la cheville, elle a dépassé les 100 reviews pour sa fic « Les Ailes de la Victoire » !!! Je complexe un peu mais j'en suis pas à déprimer !! En tout cas, merci pour tout et je t'envoie un gros câlin !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas Walter, c'est le méchant et j'ai tout fait pour que personne l'aime !!! Tu crois qu'il a le béguin pour Maya ? Non, pas du tout, il la déteste, c'est son pire cauchemar !! D'ailleurs, elle le remballe tellement bien qu'il la déteste un peu plus chaque jour !!! Merci pour les infos sur toi, j'en connais plus maintenant. Alors comme ça, tu as 15 ans ? Je fais vieille comparé à toi (j'ai 20 ans et oui, je regarde Beyblade, j'ai pas honte de le dire haut et fort !!!) Bon, j'arrête mon délire et je te laisse. Au fait j'espère que ce chap t'a plu. Tu as droit à un super câlin de moi !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le mystère Laura._**_ On en apprend plus sur Laura, un des nouveaux persos. @ bientôt et gros bisous !!_


	7. Le mystère Laura

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 7 : Le mystère Laura 

            Toutes les équipes rentrèrent à l'hôtel dans la bonne humeur générale. Les équipes qui avaient été éliminées étaient libres de rentrer chez elles ou bien de rester faire les supporters pour encourager celles qui continuaient. Elles s'accordèrent une petite pause avant de reprendre l'entraînement, elles remontèrent donc dans leurs suites respectives.

Laura : Le prochain tour est dans trois jours, c'est peu. Chef, Dizzi et moi, on va se secouer les neurones pour mettre au point des stratégies qui tiennent la route face aux équipes les plus puissantes du championnat à savoir les Champions, les White Tigers, les Kings et les Olympias.

Kenny : Bien sûr, il va falloir aussi réfléchir aux duos à former pendant les quarts-de-finale contre les Rainbows. Et on pensait à quelque chose comme Maya et Ray.

Maya : Mais je croyais que nos spectres n'allaient pas ensemble.

Kenny : Ça, c'était avant. Maintenant, c'est totalement différent.

Ray : Peut-être que l'évolution de ton spectre a fait qu'il peut s'adapter à tous les terrains.

Megan : Mais bien sûr ! L'évolution d'un spectre a de nombreux avantages. D'abord, il peut transformer un spectre ordinaire comme Draciel en un spécimen unique comme Dranzer, ensuite il peut s'adapter à tout type de terrain et enfin son énergie est quantifiée de façon tout à fait incroyable ! Je crois que les circuits de Dizzi auraient fondu si elle s'était amusée à mesurer la puissance de Tyler à l'état brut.

Maya : Bien, c'est décidé ! Dès ce soir, j'exploite tous les points forts de mon Tyler.

Megan : Je peux t'aider si tu veux, j'ai lu plein de choses sur les spectres évolués.

Maya : Ton aide est la bienvenue, Megan.

            A ce moment-là, le téléphone sonna, Tyson alla répondre.

Tyson : Allô ? Oui, ne quittez pas. Laura, c'est ton père.

Laura : Je le prends.

            Elle prit le combiné.

Laura : Allô, Papa ?. . . Oui. . . Si tu savais, l'équipe est folle de joie !. . . D'accord, je leur dirai. . . Oui, je t'embrasse très fort. . . Bisous, au revoir !

            Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers l'équipe, toute souriante.

Laura : Mon père vous envoie ses félicitations pour avoir brillammment passé le premier tour !

Max : C'est gentil de sa part !

Kai : Tu le remercieras pour nous.

Laura : OK.

            La sonnerie du téléphone retentit à nouveau.

Laura : A tous les coups, c'est encore lui. Il a dû oublier de me dire quelque chose.

            Laura décrocha.

Laura : Allô ?

            Son visage changea d'expression, ses amis écoutèrent ce qu'elle disait pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Laura : Oui, c'est moi. . . Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Véra ?

            Elle serra le combiné dans sa main, légèrement tremblante. Elle avait complètement changé de ton et elle semblait perdre son sang-froid au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait au téléphone. Tout le monde dans la pièce la fixait, surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus la douce Laura qui ne s'énervait jamais. Même Kai, qui connaissait bien la famille Kane, se demandait ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état.

Laura : Fiche-moi la paix ! Je ne te considère plus comme telle depuis longtemps !

            Elle raccrocha furieusement et resta immobile, blême, les lèvres pincées et les poings serrés. Megan s'approcha lentement et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Laura qui ne réagit pas.

Megan : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

            Laura tourna légèrement la tête et rencontra le regard inquiet de Megan. Tout le monde la sentait énervée, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour rester calme et ne pas agresser ses amis.

Laura : Rien. Rien du tout.

            Elle s'avança vers Kenny.

Laura : J'aurais besoin de Dizzi. . . s'il te plaît ?

            Kenny hésita un bref instant mais accepta en hochant la tête.

Laura : Merci.

            Elle prit l'ordinateur portable sous son bras et sortit rapidement de la pièce en faisant attention à ne pas claquer la porte. Là, plus personne ne la reconnaissait. D'habitude, elle parlait d'une voix douce et chaleureuse mais ce coup de téléphone l'avait tranformée en glaçon encore plus froid que Kai lui-même. Et qui était cette Véra ? Kai pensa poser cette question à Philip, le père de Laura mais tout bien réfléchi, ce serait s'immiscer dans sa vie privée et Laura ne le lui pardonnerait pas, surtout dans l'état où elle était actuellement.

            Laura s'installa dans le salon de l'hôtel, à sa place habituelle, et alluma Dizzi.

Dizzi : Salut Laura ! C'est toi qui me réquisitionnes ?

Laura : Salut.

Dizzi : Je te sens un peu sur les nerfs.

Laura : Je ne préfère pas en parler. Ouvre-moi le fichier Fusion Dragoon.

Dizzi : Tout de suite.

            Dizzi s'exécuta sans poser de questions pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Laura. Celle-ci relut en diagonale les renseignements sur Tyson, Dragoon et sa toupie. Elle rajouta quelques données en martelant le clavier de ses doigts impatients.

Dizzi : Laura, je ne voudrais pas te brusquer mais ce pauvre clavier ne t'a rien fait.

Laura : Je le sais bien, mais je dois me défouler sinon je vais exploser.

Dizzi : Et ça donne quoi, quand tu laisses exploser ta colère ?

Laura : Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'est pas encore arrivé, mais je sais d'avance que ce ne sera pas beau à voir.

Dizzi : Oh oh, regarde qui arrive.

            Elle leva les yeux et vit Robin se diriger vers elle.

Robin : Salut, je pensais bien te trouver ici.

            Visiblement, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Mais si elle consentait à lui parler, peut-être le verrait-il à ses dépens ?

Robin : Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

            Laura ferma Dizzi avant qu'il ait pu voir ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Laura : Ça ne te regarde pas.

Robin : Ça va, ne te fâche pas. Je suis curieux de nature. Au fait, je voulais te dire, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi depuis notre première rencontre, tu hantes mes pensées. . . 

            Le moment était très mal choisi pour qu'il lui sorte son plan de drague. La seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser en ce moment, c'était un peu de calme et de tranquillité pour qu'elle puisse travailler en paix avec Dizzi. Elle préféra interrompre Robin avant de vraiment s'énerver.

Laura : Robin, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre mon temps à écouter tes divagations. Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose d'intelligent à me dire, je t'écoute, sinon tu me débarrasses le plancher et plus vite que ça.

            Robin en resta bouche bée et ne trouva rien à répondre sur le moment. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'elle était en colère pour une raison inconnue et surtout, qu'il venait de se faire jeter en beauté. Il ne la chercha pas davantage, il préféra partir après un simple « à bientôt ». Il alla rejoindre deux de ses amis, Andy et Tony.

Tony : Alors, ça a donné quelque chose ?

            Robin secoua la tête.

Andy : Elle est difficile. Après deux tentatives, elle aurait dû te tomber dans les bras.

Robin : La preuve que non. Ce n'est pas grave, j'arriverai à lui faire dire ce qu'on veut savoir. C'est juste une question de temps.

Tony : Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Andy : D'après ce que j'ai observé, elle est plutôt renfermée sur elle-même donc inaccessible.

            Robin haussa les épaules.

Robin : Si elle se montre gentille et accessible à ses amis, elle le sera avec moi.

Andy : D'accord, appelle-moi la prochaine fois que tu iras la voir.

Robin : C'est pour mieux te moquer de moi ?

Andy : Hum. . . Oui.

            Laura ouvrit de nouveau Dizzi.

Laura : Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue.

Dizzi : Tiens, tu es plus chaleureuse, c'est dû à quoi ?

Laura : Je me suis défoulée sur Robin, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Dizzi : Bien, j'aime mieux ça.

Laura : Assez bavardé, remettons-nous au travail.

            Elle travailla un bon moment avant d'être rejointe par ses amis.

Tyson : Salut Laura, tu vas mieux ?

            Tyson reçut un coup de coude de la part de Megan.

Megan : Tyson, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions à quelqu'un d'énervé !

Laura : Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien.

            Laura se leva et tendit Dizzi à Kenny.

Dizzi : Laura et moi avons testé Tyler er Driger en mode démo pour voir ce que ça donnerait dans un match-double.

Kenny : Et quelles sont tes conclusions ?

Dizzi : Je dis que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Megan : Ce serait bien que Maya et Ray livrent un match-double contre Max et Tyson, histoire de comparer. Comme ça, je pourrais aider Maya à mieux connaître son Tyler.

Laura : Oui, j'en profiterai pour prendre quelques notes sur Ray, Max et bien sûr Tyson.

Tyson : Alors, direction la salle d'entraînement !

            Pendant que les Bladebreakers empruntaient le couloir qui menait à cette salle, ils entendirent des rires méprisants.

Maya : Je connais ces rires.

            Ils accoururent pour voir ce qui se passait. Les Champions, sans Déborah, étaient là avec trois des Rainbows, Lise, Léanore et Lénore. Walter et Andy avaient confisqué les toupies des deux jumelles tandis que Richard et Tony retenaient fermement Lise, Robin maintenait Lénore, la plus sauvage des jumelles. Léanore essayait désespérément de récupérer sa toupie ainsi que celle de sa soeur.

Léanore : Rendez-nous nos toupies !

Walter : Oh non, elles sont si jolies !

Andy : Tellement jolies qu'on va les garder et les rajouter à notre collection !

Lénore : Sale blanc-bec, tu vas nous les rendre sinon. . . 

Walter : Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire dans cette situation.

Lise : Laissez mes petites soeurs tranquilles et allez-vous-en !

            Laura, ne pouvant plus supporter la scène plus longtemps, s'avança à la surprise de ses amis.

Laura : Robin, lâche Lénore tout de suite !

Robin : Laura ! Tout à l'heure, tu m'as jeté et maintenant, tu me pries de laisser cette fillette ?

Laura : Je ne te prie pas, je te l'ordonne. Et pour garder le peu de dignité qui te reste, je te conseille d'obéir.

            Robin fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque envoyée avec tant de calme et une pointe de moquerie. Maya rejoignit Laura. Elle n'allait pas se priver d'une autre occasion de rembarrer Walter, elle aimait trop ça pour se garder de le faire.

Maya : C'est pas vrai, Walter ! Toi et ta bande de cafards boiteux êtes toujours là quand il ne faut pas pour enquiquiner le monde ! Vous devriez apprendre les bonnes manières, ça devient urgent.

Walter : Tu dois te tromper, tu confonds sûrement avec toi.

Maya : Le pauvre, il ne se reconnaît même plus, c'est navrant.

            Walter ne trouva rien à répliquer, il serra les dents de rage.

Walter : Tu me paieras ça pendant la finale.

Maya : Bien, ça nous fait un point commun !

Walter : Tu es forte pour parler mais bientôt tu regretteras de t'être mesurée à moi !

Maya : Je n'attends que ça, mon chou. . . pardon, cafard boiteux. Et en partant, n'oublie pas de nous laisser les toupies, tu seras gentil.

Walter pense : Elle continue à me narguer, je lui ferai payer cher, très cher.

            Walter prit la toupie violette qu'Andy tenait et lança les deux toupies d'un geste rapide, espérant que Maya allait se les recevoir en pleine figure mais Laura en rattrapa une en plein vol et Maya attrapa l'autre à temps.

Walter : On s'en va.

            Son équipe le suivit sans rien dire en fixant les Bladebreakers d'un mauvais oeil. Megan ramassa une casquette par terre, c'était celle de Lise, elle avait dévoilé ses longs cheveux châtains en tombant. Megan la lui rendit, Lise l'en remercia. Laura et Maya tendirent les deux toupies aux jumelles.

Lénore : Merci.

Léanore : On ne sait pas comment on les aurait récupérées si vous n'étiez pas intervenues. Merci.

Maya : C'est trois fois rien. Rembarrer Walter, j'en fais mon quotidien.

Laura : Ils vous sont tombés dessus par hasard ?

Lise : Oui, on s'entraînait toutes les trois et ils sont venus juste comme ça. Au début, on croyait qu'ils voulaient nous provoquer en duel mais. . . Enfin, vous savez.

Tyson : Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il est complètement dérangé !

Max : Je crois que son cas est bien pire !

Lénore : Il faut qu'on raconte à Lynn et Lara ce qu'il s'est passé !

Léanore : Attends-moi !

            Elles quittèrent toutes les deux la salle. Lise salua et remercia encore les Bladebreakers avant de rejoindre ses soeurs.

Kai : Bon, il faudrait peut-être penser à s'entraîner maintenant.

            Maya, Ray, Max et Tyson s'éparpillèrent autour d'un bey-stadium.

Maya : On peut y aller.

Megan : Maya, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

            Maya lui sourit en hochant la tête. Laura et Kenny s'installèrent, Dizzi était posée sur les genoux de Kenny. Kai était adossé au mur, les bras croisés, prêt à observer le match qui allait suivre.

Tyson : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !!

            Les toupies firent des tours d'arène. Max et Tyson s'attendaient à ce que la toupie de Maya devienne invisible mais elle n'en fit rien.

Ray : Prends Tyson, je m'occupe de Max.

Maya : D'accord.

Max : Draciel, Driger sur la gauche !

            Draciel se mit tout de suite en mode défense pour parer l'assaut de Driger. Ainsi, toutes ses attaques furent vaines.

Ray : Ta résistance s'est renforcée mais ça ne suffira pas pour éjecter Driger !

Max : Alors il est temps de passer à l'attaque ! Draciel !

            Draciel attaqua férocement mais Driger semblait encaisser sans peine.

Kenny : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tyler et Draciel se contentent d'un simple corps-à-corps et Driger et Dragoon se défendent lamentablement.

Dizzi : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Chef. Ils ne sont pas du genre à lancer des petites attaques minables.

Laura : Je crois que Tyson hésite. En lançant un attaque-tempête, il pourrait avoir un léger avantage sur Driger et Tyler mais il a peur d'épuiser Dragoon. Il manque de confiance en lui.

Megan : Ce n'est pas en se prenant séparément qu'on peut avoir l'avantage, il faut combattre ensemble et pas autrement.

Kai : Ils cherchent tous les quatre une solution pour en finir rapidement, mais pour l'instant l'issue de ce match-double reste incertaine.

Ray : Maya, tu t'en sors ?

Maya : Mes attaques n'ont aucun effet. Et toi ?

Ray : Pareil. Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

Maya : J'ai une petite idée.

            Ray et Maya se tinrent la main, leurs toupies reculèrent parallèlement pour se positionner. Max fronça les sourcils, se doutant de ce qu'ils préparaient tous les deux.

Max : On est mal, ils vont faire une attaque combinée !

Tyson : Je m'en doutais, je vais nous protéger, espérons que ça marche ! Dragoon, mets-toi devant Draciel et attends mon signal !

            Dragoon s'exécuta et se mit sur ses gardes. Tyson et Max attendaient l'attaque adverse, imperturbables dans leur concentration.

Ray : Tu es prête ?

Maya : Allons-y.

Ray et Maya : La Griffe du Tigre !!

            La surprise fut totale sauf pour Megan qui était au courant. Elle avait parlé à Maya du fait qu'un spectre évolué pouvait assimiler et envoyer n'importe quelle attaque à condition de s'être beaucoup entraîné pour ça. Ray et elle avaient passé quatre ans à perfectionner leurs styles ensemble alors Tyler avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Driger à ses côtés.

Tyson : Mais c'est pas possible !

Maya : La preuve que si ! Vas-y Tyler !

            Alors que Driger et Tyler s'approchaient dangereusement, Tyson ordonna à Dragoon d'engendrer une faible attaque-tempête, histoire de créer une barrière entre eux et leurs adversaires.

Max : Ça ne va pas suffir à les repousser indéfiniment !

Tyson : Je sais, j'attends le bon moment.

Max : Je te fais confiance.

            De là où ils étaient, Laura, Kenny et Dizzi surent que ce match avait tourné à l'avantage des deux jeunes hommes.

Dizzi : Tyson a finalement mis en pratique tout ce qu'il a acquis en entraînement. C'est positif, tout ça !

Kenny : Il s'est souvenu de ce qu'on lui a dit avant notre voyage, et il s'en sert au bon moment, c'est bien joué !

Megan : Ray et Maya essaient de passer la barrière et s'ils continuent, ils vont réussir, ils en sortiront vainqueurs.

Laura : Tyson le sait mais il prend ce risque. Il compte déployer d'un coup l'énergie de Dragoon qui lui fait entièrement confiance. J'ai raison, Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Tout à fait, Laura. Je sens une bonne entente entre eux.

Kai : Ça devient intéressant, Tyson va passer à l'attaque.

            Tyler et Driger avaient concentré toutes leurs forces contre la barrière formée par le courant d'air. Tyson sourit largement.

Tyson : Vous êtes tombés dans le panneau ! Dragoon, puissance maximale !

            Dragoon intensifia sa tornade qui prit beaucoup plus d'ampleur, sa toupie brilla fortement, Dragoon apparut dans toute sa splendeur, au centre du tourbillon. Le courant d'air, engendré par le déploiement de toute cette énergie, repoussa violemment les toupies rouge et grise de Maya et Ray. Les toupies furent projetées dans les airs, elles tournaient toujours. Dragoon rentra dans sa toupie qui ralentissait lentement, la tornade s'évanouit instantanément.

Maya : Nos toupies vont retomber dans l'arène.

Ray : Et elles tournent toujours à pleine puissance.

Max : Plus pour longtemps, je vais terminer le travail que Tyson a commencé !

            La toupie de Maya allait retomber la première, Draciel fonça pour la réceptionner et ainsi l'éjecter définitivement hors de l'aire de combat.

Maya : Oh non, Tyler !

            Avant que Driger ne touche le sol, Draciel recommença la même manoeuvre et l'éjecta. Max et Tyson furent les grands vainqueurs de ce match palpitant.

Tyson : Bien joué, Max.

            Sa voix était faible et la fatigue se faisait sentir.

Max : J'y serai pas arrivé sans toi.

Tyson : C'est ça, former une équipe.

            Ils se serrèrent vigoureusement la main après avoir récupéré leurs toupies. Ray et Maya les rejoignirent pour les féliciter, les autres arrivèrent aussi.

Maya : Super match les gars, toutes mes félicitations. Votre niveau de jeu est très élevé maintenant.

Ray : Vous formez une excellente équipe, le coup de la barrière, c'était bien pensé, Tyson.

Tyson : Merci bien.

Kenny : Ça y est, on tient nos duos pour les quarts-de-finale contre les vaiqueurs du groupe A !

Megan : Je pensais que la Griffe du Tigre de Ray combinée à celle de Maya suffirait à mettre fin au match mais je m'étais trompée. Tyson et Max ont très bien su retourner la situation à leur avantage !

Kai : Votre seule erreur, Ray et Maya, c'est d'avoir été trop sûrs de vous.

Maya : Tu n'as pas tort.

Laura : Tyson, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout pâle.

            Elle s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur son front, elle s'en voudrait s'il tombait malade, c'était vrai qu'elle lui demandait de faire beaucoup d'efforts pendant les entraînements.

Laura : Pourtant, tu n'as pas de fièvre.

            Tyson prit sa main et lui sourit tendrement.

Tyson : Rassure-toi, je vais bien.

            Laura sourit à son tour.

Laura : Je préfère ça.

            L'entraînement se poursuivit par des duels plus ou moins acharnés, et ceci, jusqu'à ce que les Olympias arrivent, mais Angel n'était pas avec eux.

Vicky : Angel nous a bien dit de nous retrouver ici.

Alice : Sans nos toupies, on ne peut pas s'entraîner.

John : C'est vrai que notre bien-aimée capitaine a pris vos toupies à toutes les deux.

Michael : Angel est toujours à l'heure, d'habitude. Je me demande ce qui peut la retenir.

Alice : Tiens, la voilà.

            Angel arriva en courant, elle était un peu essoufflée.

Angel : Désolée pour le retard. Tenez, vos toupies.

Vicky : Angel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ta joue est toute rouge !

Angel : Chut ! Pas si fort !

            Trop tard. Tout le monde dans la salle d'entraînement se retourna, Kai le premier. Pendant que John examinait sa joue, Angel risqua un regard en direction de Kai. Celui-ci se dit qu'elle a dû se heurter à quelqu'un de nerveux, vu qu'elle ne déclenchait jamais les hostilités, elle était trop douce pour provoquer quelqu'un.

John : Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

Angel : Personne, je me suis cognée. Tu sais que je suis maladroite.

John : Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais tout sauf maladroite.

Michael : John, tu sais bien que, même sous la torture, elle ne te dira rien.

Angel : Ton jumeau a raison et puis je ne suis plus une petite fille, je peux me protéger seule.

Alice : Oui, c'est pour ça que tu t'es cognée, mon oeil oui ! Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ?

Angel : N'insiste pas, c'est perdu d'avance.

            Alice mit ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. Vicky tourna la tête vers Kai.

Vicky : Kai, toi qui es son ex, fais-lui entendre raison !

Kai : Elle ne se mêle pas de mes affaires, j'en fais autant.

            Maya leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle bêtise ! Il venait de gâcher une occasion inespérée de se réconcilier avec elle. Après tout, c'était peut-être bel et bien fini entre eux. Vicky murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Angel.

Vicky : Tu me disais que tu l'aimais toujours.

Angel : Je. . . je me trompais.

            Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand John et Michael se mirent devant elle et lui barrèrent la route.

Michael : Minute, petite soeur, on est loin d'avoir fini avec toi !

John : On ne te lâchera pas tant que tu n'auras pas craché le morceau.

            Angel eut un air amusé, mais aussi quelque peu désespéré. Elle croisa les bras, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en faisant signe à ses frères de la suivre. Les Bladebreakers étant aussi là, elle préféra s'éloigner pour éviter le scandale, car ils risqueraient de monter sur leurs grands chevaux, surtout Maya. Dans le couloir, Angel fit face à ses deux grands frères.

Angel : D'abord, faites-moi une promesse.

John : Laquelle ?

Angel : Promettez-moi de ne pas aller voir celui qui m'a fait ça.

Michael : Parce que c'est un homme ? Il va le payer cher !

Angel : Michael.

Michael : Désolé. Promis, je me retiendrai de lui démolir le portrait.

John : Promis.

Angel : Très bien. C'est Walter.

            John et Michael eurent du mal à croire. S'ils n'avaient pas fait cette promesse à leur soeur, ils seraient allés de ce pas le trouver pour lui infliger une correction qu'il sentira passer. Mais n'ayant qu'une seule parole, ils ne firent rien. Angel ressentait bien leur colère, mais elle resta lucide face à la nervosité évidente de ses aînés. John se dit qu'elle avait été stupide de l'avoir laissé faire une chose pareille, quant à Michael, il en était presque à haïr sa soeur pour ne pas avoir cherché à se venger et à le remettre à sa place.

John : Ta gentillesse me consterne.

Angel : Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est de la patience.

Michael : De la patience ?

Angel : On rencontrera sûrement son équipe en demi-finale, ce sera à ce moment-là que je lui ferai perdre la face devant le monde entier et à la régulière.

John : Tu aurais dû te défendre.

Michael : Comment se fait-il qu'il en soit arrivé jusque là ?

Angel : Je n'en sais rien. Je descendais pour vous retrouver ici et je l'ai rencontré en chemin, il était avec son équipe. Il était déjà très énervé, il a dû se faire rembarrer par Maya encore. Il m'a défiée, j'ai refusé, mais il a insisté et ma réponse a été un non ferme et définitif, il n'a pas dû apprécier, ma joue me brûle encore.

Michael : Ce que les gens peuvent être bouchées parfois !

Angel : S'il vous plaît, n'en touchez pas un mot à Kai. Je n'ose pas imaginer si. . . 

John : Bien sûr, on sera muets comme des carpes.

Michael : Compte sur nous.

Angel : Merci les gars.

            John et Michael retournèrent à l'intérieur, Angel resta encore un moment dans le couloir. Elle repensa à la réaction que Kai aurait eue s'il avait été au courant. Deux possibilités : soit il resterait indifférent et se donnerait un malin plaisir à l'humilier en public pendant la finale, elle écarta cette hypothèse puisqu'elle comptait l'affronter encore une fois. Deuxième hypothèse : Kai serait allé trouver Walter pour lui régler son compte, hypothèse à écarter également puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun amour entre eux. Elle refusa de se donner davantage la migraine pour des choses aussi futiles. Elle effaça toutes ces pensées pour retourner se consacrer à l'entraînement.

_Ah, l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est compliqué !!! Pourquoi se prendre la tête ? C'est compliqué, mais c'est beau et mignon ! Je pense bien que vous vous posez plein de questions sur Laura du genre : mais qui est donc cette Véra ? Ça, vous le saurez un plus tard. Alors j'en appelle encore à votre patience légendaire, puisque vous êtes champions pour ça ^_____^_

**_Kyarah_**_ : J'espère que ce chap t'a plu, tu as bien une idée sur cette Véra, n'est-ce pas ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, réfléchis bien, c'est tout simple !!! En tout cas, merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à ma fic et de me laisser une petite review. Allez, bisous !!!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Non, la réconciliation n'était pas pour Kai et Angel, pour ces deux-là, faudra attendre encore longtemps, et puis Angel doit encore avoir le coeur brisé pendant une bonne centaine de fois et par Kai. Bon, je te laisse un énorme bisou !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Tu n'es pas la seule à me demander à quand la réconciliation de Kai et Angel, et oui, tout le monde me réclame la même chose !!! Puisque c'est mon couple préféré, j'ai préféré garder le meilleur pour la fin donc tu devras attendre encore pas mal de temps, mais ne désespère pas !!! En attendant, je te fais un énorme mimi !!!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Merci, t'es toujours aussi gentille !!! Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses de ce chap ? J'attends la réponse à cette question avec impatience alors laisse-moi un petit mot comme tu sais si bien le faire, et si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite surtout pas !!!! Bisous, bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Un petit moment de détente._**_ Ce sera un chap plutôt sentimental comme vous les aimez !!! Gros gros câlins @ tous !!!_


	8. Un petit moment de détente

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 8 : Un petit moment de détente 

            Les beybladeurs remontèrent directement dans leurs appartements après le dîner, fatigués par cette longue journée des éliminatoires. En rentrant, Emma s'allongea sur le canapé, elle avait l'air d'être aux anges.

Emma : Je n'ai jamais été aussi contente de m'allonger un peu, je suis vidée, lessivée, crevée enfin tout sauf en pleine forme !

Tom : Si, en pleine forme pour parler sans jamais t'arrêter.

Emma : Si je n'avais pas assez de forces pour parler, personne ne répondrait à tes stupides vannes et je ne veux pas te laisser ce plaisir !

Tom : Tu es vraiment détestable.

Emma : Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

Tom : Bien sûr que si !

Emma : Pauvre Tom ! Tu es tellement fatigué que tu nages en plein délire et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !

Tom : Oh pitié, faites-la taire !

            Il alla dans sa chambre, il avait marre de se faire rembarrer par cette petite fille qui avait la langue trop bien pendue. Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'il ne s'amuserait pas autant si elle n'était pas là pour se disputer avec lui. Au fond de lui, il l'aimait bien. Rick apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Tom : Ah, c'est toi.

Rick : Ça va, Emma ne t'a pas trop agacé avec ses répliques meurtrières ?

Tom : Non, je donne l'impression d'être en colère mais je l'aime bien. Elle est adorable.

Rick : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Tom : Et puis, je préfère la voir comme ça plutôt que comme il y a quelques jours après que Walter l'ait. . . enfin, tu sais.

            Rick hocha la tête. Il repensa au moment où il la consolait, il éprouvait une immense tristesse à la voir aussi abattue et résignée, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. La voir dans un tel état lui avait littéralement brisé le coeur, il n'avait pas su la protéger comme il voulait. Emma n'avait que 13 ans, elle était incroyablement mature en tant que beybladeuse de classe internationale, mais aussi encore fragile comme tous les adolescents de son âge. Il n'était pas seulement son professeur mais aussi son ami et il se devait de veiller sur elle en même temps que toute l'équipe. Un jour, qund elle sera assez forte pour affronter la vie, elle pourra voler de ses propres ailes et faire sa vie avec celui qu'elle aura choisi. Et ce jour-là, il sera fier d'elle.

            Tom le sortit de ses pensées.

Tom : Eh Rick, tu deviens songeur.

Rick : Pardon, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Tom : Je l'avais remarqué, pui.

            Kimberly ressortit de la salle de bains, en robe de chambre et un peigne à la main. Elle alla retrouver Rick et Tom dans la chambre de ce dernier.

Kimberly : Emma s'est endormie, ma petite nièce est épuisée.

Rick : Je vais la porter dans sa chambre.

            Ce qu'il fit, il la déposa sur son lit et Kimberly lui enleva ses chaussures. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Rick. Elle lui sourit légèrement, épuisée.

Emma : Merci Rick, mais je dois me changer.

            Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains en bâillant.

Kimberly : Mais où est Owen ?

            Celui-ci cria qu'il était prêt à se coucher, il partageait sa chambre avec Tom.

Kimberly : Tu voulais te coucher sans me souhaiter bonne nuit ?

Owen : Hum. . . Possible.

            Elle lui donna un court baiser avant de retourner dans la chambre avec Emma pour colocataire. Finalement, tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit et éteignit la lumière. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Emma de bavarder encore un moment avec sa tante.

Emma : Tante Kim ?

Kimberly : Oui ?

Emma : Je crois que. . . que je suis amoureuse.

            Kimberly ralluma sa lampe de chevet, surprise.

Kimberly : Tu en es sûre ?

Emma : Je ne sais pas parce que c'est la première fois mais ce que je ressens est très fort.

Kimberly : Est-ce que tu peux me décrire ?

Emma : En fait, c'est très bizarre. Quand je le vois, mon coeur se réchauffe et je suis contente de le voir, je me sens tout le temps rougir. Quand je pense à lui, mon coeur me fait mal, c'est douloureux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il est toujours là et je m'efforce d'être naturelle mais j'ai mal au coeur.

Kimberly : Ça t'empêche de te concentrer ?

Emma : Pas du tout, au contraire, il m'aide à me concenter et il est très gentil avec moi.

Kimberly : C'est Rick ?

Emma : Comment tu sais ?

Kimberly : C'est facile. Il n'y a que Rick qui soit toujours avec toi pour t'aider à te concentrer et qui soit gentil et attentionné envers toi. Emma, tu es encore jeune, je te demande de bien réfléchir à tes sentiments avant de te lancer. Si tu te trompes, tu pourrais en souffrir et ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Je ne veux que ton bien, mais je ne peux pas décider à ta place, alors fais bien attention.

Emma : D'accord. Merci Tante Kim, bonne nuit.

Kimberly : Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

            Elle éteignit la lampe. Dans son lit, Kimberly n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa nièce qu'elle aimait tant, en proie à son premier amour. Elle avait toutes les raisons de se réjouir mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Emma éprouvait ses premiers sentiments amoureux, ce qui la rendait extrêmement vulnérable. Ce qu'elle devait savoir, c'est que l'amour n'était pas toujours rose et que les déceptions étaient inévitables, mais comment la préserver de tout ce mal ? Pour l'instant, elle ne brûlait pas les étapes et réfléchissait encore à la véritable nature de ses sentiments et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

            Chez les Tigers, le silence régnait au sein du groupe bien que personne dormait encore. Lee et Mariah étaient assis sur le canapé, main dans la main, Kevin et Gary à la table avec leurs toupies et Wei Jin devant la baie vitrée, les mains dans le dos. Gary soupira.

Gary : J'ai beau réfléchir mais je ne trouve pas de solution.

Mariah : Il ne faut pas se résigner trop vite. Ce Shang est un problème à part entière et tout problème a la solution qui va avec.

Kevin : Encore faut-il la trouver, cette solution.

Lee : Je suis très embarrassé, Wei Jin. C'est moi qui ai proposé ce stratagème pour gagner du temps et je suis incapable de trouver quelque chose pour dissuader tes parents.

Wei Jin : Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

            Elle porta la main à son front, franchement agacée.

Wei Jin : A force de réfléchir, j'ai la migraine ! Quelle plaie, ce Shang !

            Elle frappa la vitre du poing.

Wei Jin : A moins de rester ici pour toujours, je ne vois pas d'autre moyen d'échapper à ce personnage pitoyable qui ne connaît rien au Beyblade.

Lee : Rester ici pour toujours ? Et que ferais-tu ?

Wei Jin : Justement, ce n'est pas envisageable.

Kevin : Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui a quelque chose à proposer.

Mariah : Maya ! Elle a toujours un plan de secours ! Peut-être qu'elle aura quelque chose pour toi.

Gary : Oui, ça vaut toujours le coup.

Wei Jin : Pourquoi pas ? Au point où on en est. . . 

Kevin : Ne sois si pessimiste, garde espoir.

Lee : Pour l'instant, il est tard et on doit aller se coucher.

            Les membres de l'équipe se dispersèrent dans les différentes chambres, Wei Jin et Kevin restèrent encore un peu dans le living.

Wei Jin : Tu as de la chance d'être un garçon. Tu n'es pas contrarié par tes parents et tu vis ta vie, tu fais ce que tu veux, où bon te semble. Au moins, si j'étais née garçon, j'aurais les mêmes avantages que toi.

Kevin : Mais je ne t'aurais pas connue.

Wei Jin : Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? On a grandi ensemble dans le même village. Si j'étais un garçon, on serait devenus amis de toute façon.

Kevin : Tu as sûrement raison.

            Elle s'adoosa à la baie vitrée et tourna son visage face à celui de Kevin.

Wei Jin : Tu sais ce que Mariah m'a dit une fois ?

Kevin : Non, quoi ?

Wei Jin : Elle m'a dit que si je continue à m'en faire pour si peu, je me ferais des cheveux blancs. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, Shang ne voudra plus de moi si mes cheveux étaient blancs.

Kevin : Tu trouves toujours le moyen de plaisanter même quand tout semble perdu, tes cheveux blancs ne viendront jamais si tu prends le bon côté des choses.

Wei Jin : Alors, oublions les cheveux blancs.

            Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Wei Jin : Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête, à mes parents ? Il faut qu'ils soient complètement cinglés pour vouloir que je m'engage pour la vie avec un type que je connais à peine ! Je n'ai que 16 ans, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi ! J'aimerai passer ma jeunesse avec toi et tous nos amis, sans avoir un mari sur mon dos à longueur de temps !

Kevin : Essaie de penser comme au Beyblade.

Wei Jin : Comment ça ?

Kevin : Quand la situation est désespérée, on essaie de tout tenter même le plus risqué.

Wei Jin : Tu me demandes de mentir à mes parents ?

Kevin : Peut-être pas mais penses-y, si tu n'as aucun autre moyen.

Wei Jin : Je crois que je vais être obligée d'en venir jusque là, malheureusement.

            Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, tout en défaisant sa coiffure, ses chignons et les rubans dans ses cheveux. Elle s'assit, imitée par Kevin.

Wei Jin : Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre avec ce pantin endimanché, je ne veux pas être séparée de tous ceux que j'aime, vous me manqueriez beaucoup trop.

            Elle luttait contre les larmes, elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre si elle venait à obéir à ses parents et elle laisserait derrière elle tellement de choses et aussi tellement de personnes. Kevin refusait de la laisser partir aussi facilement mais que pouvait-il contre la volonté de ses parents ? Il la contempla rêveusement, il la connaissait depuis quatre ans. Le jour où Lee l'a acceptée dans l'équipe, Kevin a tout mis en oeuvre pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise. Bien sûr, il fut un temps où elle éprouvait de tendres sentiments pour le capitaine mais ce temps était bel et bien révolu. En ce qui concerne les sentiments de Kevin à l'égard de Wei Jin, ils sont restés intacts depuis le premier jour. Elle était si belle, si gentille et si douce qu'il voulait à tout prix la protéger contre les pires mesquineries qui puissent lui arriver. Il aurait aimé qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

Kevin murmure : Je ne veux pas te perdre.

            Sa main effleura les cheveux de Wei Jin, ce qui la sortit de sa rêverie à elle.

Wei Jin : Pardon, je ne t'ai pas écouté, tu disais ?

Kevin : Rien, rien du tout.

            Elle se leva et s'étira.

Wei Jin : Bon, je vais aller me coucher.

            Elle croisa Gary sur le chemin de sa chambre.

Gary : Lee et Mariah sont dans votre chambre, tu ne devrais pas les déranger.

Wei Jin : Ah bon ? Je vais rester ici encore un moment.

            En effet, tous les deux étaient en train de discuter sur le lit de Mariah.

Mariah : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour ce que tu m'as dit au stade.

Lee : Tu devrais plutôt dire : crié.

            Cette remarque valut un sourire à Mariah.

Mariah : En tout cas, merci de respecter mon choix. Je me rends compte à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir.

Lee : C'est pareil pour moi mais je m'en suis rendu compte un peu tard. Tu as raison de vouloir attendre, après tout nous sommes encore jeunes, nous avons encore le temps.

Mariah : Quand je pense que la mère de Wei Jin me considère comme une vieille fille.

Lee : Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

            Il serra plus fort la main de Mariah. Elle le sentit crispé.

Mariah : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lee : Tu n'imagines pas. . . ce que j'ai pu ressentir ces derniers jours. J'étais perdu sans toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois alors je te fais une promesse.

            Il prit l'autre main de Mariah et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

Lee : Je te promets de respecter toutes les décisions et de ne plus me disputer avec toi. Tu as souffert à cause de moi, ça ne recommencera plus.

Mariah : Je te fais aussi cette promesse.

            Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant un long moment.

            Dans le living, Wei Jin commença à trouver le temps long.

Wei Jin : Ce qu'ils sont bavards ! S'ils passent la nuit ensemble, autant le dire au lieu de me faire attendre, comme ça je prendrais la place de Lee pour la nuit !

Kevin : Tu as sommeil ?

Wei Jin : Oui, et pas qu'un peu.

Gary : Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, tout le monde.

Wei Jin : Bonne nuit, cousin.

Kevin : Bonne nuit.

            Finalement, Lee revint dans sa chambre et toute l'équipe put aller dormir tranquillement. La première chose qu'ils iraient faire le lendemain, c'est d'aller voir Maya pour aider Wei Jin.

            Dans la suite 816, celle des Bladebreakers, tout le monde n'était pas encore couché. Maya, Megan et Max s'étaient couchés de bonne heure, fatigués par cette journée interminable. Laura et Kenny travaillaient avec Dizzi, Tyson écoutait leurs conseils, Kai prenait l'air sur le balcon et Ray lisait un livre dans sa chambre. Le téléphone retentit.

Tyson : Je réponds.

Laura : Si c'est une femme qui me demande, je ne suis pas là.

            Il hocha la tête sans comprendre pourquoi.

Tyson : Allô ? Oui, j'attends.

            Il s'adressa à Laura en lui disant que c'était le réceptionniste de l'hôtel qui le mettait en ligne avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tyson : Oui, je suis Tyson, pourquoi ?. . . Laura n'est pas là. . . J'en sais rien, elle est sortie. . . Ecoutez, je suis son ami mais je ne suis pas obligée de savoir où elle se trouve !. . . Mais je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas là ! Oh, et puis zut !

            Il raccrocha au nez de l'autre personne. Laura savait très bien qui la cherchait mais elle rit de la situation.

Laura : Bravo, Tyson et merci de m'avoir couverte.

Kai : Qui c'était ?

Tyson : Une femme très aimable qui m'a agressé pour savoir où se trouvait Laura.

Kenny : Une de tes amies, laura ?

Laura : Certainement pas. . . Je n'ai pas d'amis à part vous et mon père bien sûr.

Dizzi : Ta vie n'a pas dû être rose tous les jours.

Laura : Je ne veux pas qu'on s'apitoie sur mon sort. Allez, au travail.

Kai : Tu connais la personne qui te cherche, n'est-ce pas ?

Laura : Kai, s'il te plaît.

            De toute évidence, elle ne voulait pas en parler et Kai sut qu'il n'aurait pas dû insister.

Kai : Désolé.

Laura : N'en parlons plus.

            Kai ne fut pas convaincu mais bon. Il alla dans sa chambre juste après avoir dit bonne nuit. Kenny l'imita, ne pouvant plus garder ses yeux ouverts. Tyson, Laura et Dizzi lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Laura continua de pianoter sur le clavier de Dizzi, Tyson l'observait. Elle avait d'être à fond dans son travail, il pouvait voir l'écran de l'ordinateur se refléter dans ses lunettes. Elle enleva ses yeux de l'écran et s'adressa à Tyson.

Laura : Tu n'es pas fatigué ?

Tyson : Oh non, je suis solide.

Dizzi : Tu verras que demain, tu n'arriveras pas à te lever.

Tyson : Parlez-moi de nourriture et je me lèverai !

            Laura sourit.

Tyson : Dis-moi Laura.

Laura : Hum ?

Tyson : Tu avais l'air de connaître ce Robin, celui qui embêtait les jumelles cet après-midi.

Laura : C'est vrai qu'on s'est parlés.

            Elle s'était de nouveau plongée dans son travail tout en parlant à Tyson.

Tyson : Il a dit que tu l'avais jeté. Dans quel sens ?

Laura : Dans le sens où toi, tu le comprends.

Tyson : Il te draguait ? Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Laura : C'est un détail mineur. Et puis j'ai mieux à faire que de traîner avec ce genre de play-boy raté. Les garçons et moi, on ne fait pas bon ménage.

            Ce qu'elle venait le mit un peu mal à l'aise, et il n'aimait pas qu'un adversaire de son équipe drague Laura comme si de rien n'était.

Tyson : Tu devrais te méfier de lui, peut-être qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

Laura : J'y ai déjà pensé, il n'obtiendra rien de ma bouche. Tu t'en fais pour rien.

Tyson : Si tu as besoin d'un garde du corps, je suis là.

            Laura émit un petit rire.

Laura : Merci bien, mais je peux me défendre seule.

            Il parut déçu alors que Laura était amusée par sa proposition.

Tyson : Comme tu voudras. Je vais me coucher.

Laura : Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien.

Tyson : Si j'arrive à dormir.

            Il disparut dans sa chambre. Laura secoua la tête en souriant encore.

Laura : Besoin d'un garde du corps.

Dizzi : Tyson t'a offert ses services. C'est la première fois que je le vois faire ça.

Laura : Il est gentil mais un peu naïf.

Dizzi : Ça, je te l'accorde.

            Elle travailla encore un moment avant de s'interrompre à nouveau.

Laura : Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Oui ?

Laura : Comment tu t'es retrouvée coincée dans ce portable ?

Dizzi : Avant, j'étais un spectre. Par une banale coupure de courant, je me suis retrouvée piégée ici. Kenny était content parce que je m'y connaissais en Beyblade, alors j'ai accepté de l'aider en approfondissant toutes ses recherches.

Laura : Il n'y a deux ordinateurs comme toi, tu es unique. Kenny a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

Dizzi : Oh, même Kenny ne m'a jamais dit une chose aussi gentille, merci ma petite Laura.

            Celle-ci sourit.

Laura : De rien. Tu sais, je pense que tu es beaucoup plus qu'un instrument de travail, tu es quelqu'un à qui on peut parler quand on en a besoin. J'ai plus de facilité à parler avec toi plutôt qu'avec d'autres personnes. Bien sûr, filles et garçons ce n'est pas pareil, mais toi c'est différent, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

Dizzi : Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais eu d'amis avant les Bladebreakers ?

Laura : Non, dans mon école, tout le monde ma voyait comme la petite fille qui travaillait dur pour reprendre le cabinet d'avocats de son papa chéri. Pendant mon temps libre, je suis son assistante, autrement je m'intéresse au Beyblade comme tous les jeunes de mon âge.

Dizzi : Tu as suivi le précédent championnat du monde ?

Laura : Oui, c'est là que je me suis intéressée à Tyson, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait du mal à fusionner avec son spectre Dragoon. Il n'avait pas cette facilité que je vois chez Maya et Kai. J'en ai parlé à mon père. Il m'a répondu : « A 12 ans, tu es très perspicace ».

Dizzi : C'est pour ça que Chef a dit que tu étais un génie en matière de Beyblade.

Laura : Je n'irais pas jusqu'au mot génie. Je ne m'y connais pas autant que toi.

            Pendant que Laura et Dizzi discutaient ensemble, Tyson se retournait sans cesse dans son lit sans trouver une position confortable pour s'endormir et il avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne venait pas. Il se leva et vit de la lumière dans le living. Laura n'était pas encore couchée à cette heure-ci ? Il ouvrit un peu la porte de sa chambre, il entendit la jeune fille parler avec l'ordinateur.

Dizzi : Tu as dit tout à l'heure que les garçons et toi ne faisiez pas bon ménage. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi si ça ne te dérange pas.

Laura : Ça ne me dérange pas, tu as le droit de savoir et nous ne sommes que toutes les deux alors je peux te répondre sans crainte. En fait, je ne veux plus faire confiance à un seul garçon, plus jamais.

Dizzi : Mais pourquoi ? C'est si grave ?

Laura : J'avais 15 ans et j'étais très amoureuse d'un garçon nommé Jared, il avait 17 ans. On allait dans la même école maintenant, il est à l'université. On est sortis ensemble, on s'aimait. . . en tout cas, moi je l'aimais. Un jour, ma classe avait un cours de sport en même temps que la sienne. A la fin du cours, je suis allée me rafraîchir et j'ai vu Jared mais il n'était pas seul. Il embrassait une fille de sa classe, beaucoup plus mûre et moins coincée que la pauvre fille que j'étais. . . Je l'ai appelé et je lui ai demandé de choisir entre elle et moi. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, il l'a choisie, elle, et ils sont partis main dans la main. . . 

            Sa voix tremblait légèrement, elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil.

Dizzi : Je suis vraiment désolée, excuse-moi.

Laura : Non, non, ça fait du bien de parler.

            Elle entendit un bruit venant de l'une des chambres, elle tourna vivement la tête et vit Tyson.

Laura : Tyson ? Tu ne dors pas ? Il est tard.

Tyson : Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Laura : Je n'ai pas sommeil.

Tyson : Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

            Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et la fixa sans rien dire. Laura devint soupçonneuse.

Laura : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Tyson : Vu ta réaction, tu te méfies toujours autant des garçons.

Laura : Tu m'espionnais ?

Tyson : Tu n'as aucune raison de te fâcher. Je te rassure, j'ai entendu ta conversation simplement par hasard.

Dizzi : Tu peux le croire sur parole, Laura. Tyson est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse.

Laura : Si tu le dis.

Tyson : Je comprends que Jared t'ait déçue à un tel point que tu ne puisse plus faire confiance à moi, à Kai ou à n'importe quel autre homme. . . 

Laura : Si, mon père.

Tyson : Bien sûr, mais personne n'est pareil et je peux te dire que certaines personnes valent mieux que d'autres. Tu es tombée sur le mauvais lot, c'est tout.

            Laura haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

Laura : Toi, tu fais partie du bon lot, peut-être ?

Tyson : Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, à la place de Jared, je ne t'aurais laissée tomber pour rien au monde.

            Elle fut surprise, elle put voir une lueur au fond de ses yeux, une lueur de sincérité. Elle baissa la tête.

Laura : Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû. . . me méfier de toi, je suis stupide. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à être aussi gentille et sincère envers moi.

            Des larmes tombèrent au dos de ses mains. Tyson se leva et s'avança vers Laura, toujours assise. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle essuya rapidement son visage et regarda Tyson.

Tyson : Si on te fait du mal, cette personne aura affaire à moi.

Laura : Merci.

            Finalement, ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher, il était quand même très tard.

_C'est vraiment moche, ce qui arrive à cette pauvre Laura, mais j'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec elle !! Et après, viendra le tour de Megan, hé hé hé !! J'aime bien faire souffrir mes héroïnes, c'est pas pour autant que je suis sadique, je vais pas jusqu'à les tuer, on est bien d'accord !!! ^______^. Bon, un petit récapitulatif s'impose : comme vous vous en doutez toutes, Kevin et Wei Jin vont être ensemble dans encore très longtemps, pareil pour Emma et Rick et même chose pour les autres couples pas encore formés. Je vais arrêter parce que je gâche tout le suspense, là !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Wah, quelle perspicacité !!! Bon, tu as tout découvert, mais que fait-elle ici, sa mère à Laura ? D'après toi ? Véra. . . Je dois t'avouer que je pensais pas à celle de Scooby Doo, mais je cherchais un prénom de méchante alors j'ai trouvé Véra, voilà tout !!! Bon, j'attends ta prochaine review et gros bisous !!!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Pauvre Kai !! Je l'ai un peu délaissé et dans ce chap aussi !! Mais bon, il faut que je me concentre sur les autres couples, non ? On sait que le petit Kai est perdu sans son Angel, on va pas en faire tout un plat, non !!! Là, je l'ai un peu laissé en plan mais plus pour longtemps, tu le verras très bientôt !! En attendant, je t'envoie un gros mimi !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée de qui est Véra, non ? Je te mets sur la voie : on dirait Laura mais en plus vieille. . . Là, si tu vois toujours pas, je te renvoie aux prochains chap que je vais bientôt uploader. Sinon, Angel va vouloir se venger de Walter mais. . . on peut dire que ça va capoter mais je t'en dis pas plus, ça, c'est la grande surprise de ma fic !!!! Bon, j'ai plus rien à te préciser, donc je t'envoie un gros câlin en attendant de te retrouver !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Bon, c'est vrai que ça manque d'action mais l'action je la réserve pour le tournoi et surtout la grande finale !!!! Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu es fan de sentimentalisme ? (je sais pas si ça se dit) parce que de ce côté-là, tu vas être servie tout le long de l'histoire !!!! Encore merci pour tes mots gentils et comme d'hab, je te fais un énorme mimi de mon coeur !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Second tour._**_ Ce sont les huitièmes-de-finale !! @ bientôt !_


	9. Second tour

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

J'ai une chose à préciser avant de passer au chap. Je remercie d'abord toutes mes revieweuses très fidèles et très gentilles mais j'en suis sûre qu'il y a des lectrices silencieuses parmi celles ou ceux qui attendent la suite avec impatience alors s'il vous plaît, faites-vous connaître !!!! Je vous en supplie !!! Parce que à chaque fois que je vois le nombre de reviews (une trentaine) je peux pas m'empêcher de désespérer quelque part !! C'est vrai quoi, déjà 9 chap et toujours une trentaine de reviews, c'est franchement minable, enfin c'est ce que je pense !!! Même ma soeur, avec les Ailes de la Victoire 1, elle a atteint les 145 reviews, je complexe sérieusement, moi !!! Et pourtant, on écrit dans la même section Beyblade, je sais plus quoi penser !!! En résumé, j'attends au moins 5 reviews à chaque chap que je vais mettre en ligne sinon. . . je vous réserve une petite surprise et je doute que vous puissiez l'apprécier !!!

Bon, place au chap 9 et bonne lecture !!!!

Chapitre 9 : Second tour 

            Le lendemain, les Tigers coururent voir Maya avant que l'entraînement ne commence.

Maya : Quel est le problème ?

Mariah : Hier, on a passé toute la soirée à réfléchir à une solution pour résoudre le problème de Shang, le fiancé de Wei Jin.

Wei Jin : Ce n'est pas mon fiancé, c'est un pot de colle.

Maya : Oui, je vois.

            Elle se mit à réfléchir, elle fit les cent pas, plongée dans ses pensées. Puis elle s'arrêta et fixa Wei Jin d'un oeil examinateur. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. Wei Jin commença à s'impatienter.

Wei Jin : Alors ? Dis-moi que tu as une idée, s'il te plaît ?

Maya : Voyons voir. Tu es très mignonne, douce et gentille, c'est bien. Donc, certains garçons. . . J'ai trouvé ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire à tes parents que ton mariage n'est pas possible parce que tu aimes déjà un jeune et beau Canadien et que cet amour est réciproque !

Wei Jin : Maya, ça ne marche pas comme ça. D'abord, ce mariage avec l'autre est intéressé, il n'y a aucun amour en jeu. Ensuite, mes parents devineront que j'ai inventé n'importe quoi pour y échapper, vu que je ne peux même pas leur présenter ce soi-disant jeune et beau Canadien.

Maya : Le jour de ton mariage, tu fugues !

Wei Jin : Pour aller où ?

Maya : Chez moi ! Ma grand-mère accepterait sans problème.

Wei Jin : Fuir n'est  pas une bonne solution et puis telle que je connais ma mère, elle me fera surveiller pour que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir, et ceci dès qu'on sera revenus du championnat.

Maya : Quelle galère ! Wei Jin, je t'ai proposé ce que j'avais en tête en ce moment. Mais je te promets d'y réfléchir et je te tiens au courant.

Wei Jin : D'accord, merci quand même.

            Wei Jin repartit déçue, en compagnie de Kevin et Mariah. Maya les regarda s'éloigner, elle fut désolée pour Wei Jin. Obligée d'endurer une telle chose à son âge, il n'y avait pas de quoi profiter de sa jeunesse ! Elle en revient en cours de sport pour commencer sa journée d'entraînement avec son équipe.

            Pendant les deux jours qui restaient avant les huitièmes-de-finale, les différentes équipes s'entraînaient durement en multipliant les duels entre leurs membres. Les Olympias passaient leur temps à améliorer leurs techniques, à faire des combats acharnés et à développer des bottes secrètes qu'ils ne voulaient dévoiler qu'en finale face aux Bladebreakers. Angel et Alice travaillaient beaucoup ensemble, Alice avait accepté de prêter sa toupie à Angel pour que celle-ci en fasse un prototype de la toupie ultime selon elle. Angel s'investissait énormément dans ce projet qu'elle menait avec tout le sérieux dont elle disposait. Pour elle, c'était un moyen de ne plus penser à Kai qu'elle aimait toujours profondément.

            Du côté des White Tigers, Wei Jin laissait son problème de côté pour se consacrer à l'entraînement et à Guanyin, son spectre. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Kevin et Lee pour perfectionner la technique de la Lumière Noire. Lee voulait que tout soit au point pour les huitièmes-de-finale mais aussi pour les quarts-de-finale contre les Kings.

            En parlant d'eux, ils avaient noté les progrès impressionnants qu'Emma avait réalisés grâce à Rick et sa tante Kim. D'ailleurs, elle faillit gagner un duel contre Tom mais il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, Emma avait réussi à mettre Tom en difficulté pendant la majeure partie du duel. Elle avait fini par perdre mais elle était plutôt fière d'elle en fin de compte. Tôt au tard, elle prouverait à ce prétentieux de Walter qu'elle vaut mieux que lui sur tous les plans.

            Walter et son équipe n'avaient pas jugé nécessaire de forcer sur l'entraînement, enfin ce n'était rien à côté des séances intensives des Bladebreakers. Cette année, Walter entendait bien écraser Maya par une victoire méritée et ravir une bonne fois pour toutes le titre de champion du monde et Kai sera humilié à jamais.

            Celui-ci enchaînait matches et duels avec chaque membre de son équipe. Ils se terminaient tous par une victoire pour Kai mais il avait fait match nul contre Ray. Kai se préparait déjà à affronter Angel en finale. Même s'il la connaissait bien, elle était capable de lui sortir une de ses bottes secrètes dont elle a le secret.

            Les Rainbows se préparaient à affronter les Irlandais pour le second tour. Elles avaient prévu que les jumelles ne passeraient pas pour ce tour-ci, donc Lynn, Lara et Lise allaient livrer les trois duels. Lara avait réfléchi sur les duos à former pour les quarts-de-finale contre les Bladebreakers et elle avait sa petite idée. D'après ses statistiques, contre les Bladebreakers, c'était perdu d'avance, en conséquence elle allait tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas.

            Les 16 équipes en course furent fin prêtes pour les huitièmes-de-finale.

Animateur : Bienvenue au second tour du championnat du monde de Beyblade ! Il n'y a plus que 16 équipes et la moitié d'entre elles repartira d'ici qualifiée pour les quarts-de-finale. Je vois que les deux équipes du groupe A font leur entrée dans le stade. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'il vous plaît pour les Rainbows et les Irlandais !

            Déjà, les premiers combattants s'avançaient vers le bey-stadium pour le premier set. Lise monta au bord de l'arène, toupie en main, elle fit face au jeune Irlandais qu'elle allait affronter dans quelques instants en attendant le signal. Finalement, les Irlandais ne s'étaient montrés pas plus féroces que les Espagnols lors du tour précédent. Ils furent vaincus par trois victoires à rien, et les Rainbows furent qualifiées pour le tour suivant. Pour le groupe B, les Bladebreakers furent confrontés à l'équipe grecque. Pour Max, Tyson et Ray, ce fut une vraie partie de plaisir, un match de routine. Les Grecs furent renvoyés au vestiaire, le contraire aurait étonné le public. Dans le groupe C, l'équipe chinoise des White Tigers eut une victoire écrasante sur l'équipe du Pérou. Wei Jin, la plus jeune de l'équipe, avait conquis le coeur de la plupart des jeunes hommes du public. Les Kings, l'équipe américaine, devinrent les uniques représentants du groupe D en battant les Danois. Pour le premier duel, ils avaient envoyé Emma qui avait fait prendre l'avantage à son équipe. S'ensuivirent deux autres duels qui se terminèrent en faveur de Tom et Kimberly. Les Bleus, l'équipe française, battit le Chili dans le groupe E par deux jeux à un. Pour le groupe F, l'équipe de la Nouvelle-Zélande perdit lamentablement contre les Olympias. Vicky, John et Angel n'avaient laissé aucune chance à leurs adversaires. Walter en profita pour étudier le jeu d'Angel, tout ce qu'il dut admettre, c'était qu'un puissant spectre se trouvait dans sa toupie. Bien sûr, elle s'était bien gardée de le sortir pour ne pas dévoiler toute sa puissance. Par-contre, les Champions, l'équipe canadienne, n'avaient pas pris les mêmes précautions qu'Angel. Walter, Andy et Robin firent sortir leurs spectres pour impressionner le public. Bien sûr, Dizzi avait tout enregistré pour compléter sa base de données sur les ennemis. Les Champions se qualifièrent donc en écrasant les Allemands et les Brésiliens gagnèrent contre les Thaïlandais pour le groupe H.

            De retour à l'hôtel, Laura et Kenny voulurent étudier les données que Dizzi avait collectées sur les Champions.

Dizzi : Voilà ce que j'ai sur eux. Les spectres de Walter, Andy et Robin ainsi que ceux de Tony et Richard que j'ai filmés aux éliminatoires.

Kenny : On verra Walter en dernier, qu'est-ce que tu as sur les quatre autres ?

Dizzi : Je commence par le plus faible. C'est Richard, son spectre Raidam est l'image d'une hyène assoiffée de sang, c'est son maître tout craché.

Laura : Oui, Richard est un grand nerveux et s'emballe très facilement alors son spectre fait comme lui. Disons que c'est le côté sombre de Tyson.

Kenny : Il ne serait pas content de t'entendre dire ça. C'est vrai que Tyson s'emballe facilement mais il est loin d'être aussi agressif que Richard, il n'a pas des envies de destruction comme lui.

Laura : En parlant de lui, où est-il passé ?

Kenny : Il est redescendu en entraînement avec les autres.

Laura : Encore ? Notre équipe ne s'arrête jamais, on vient juste de revenir des huitièmes-de-finale qu'ils s'entraînent encore !

Kenny : Je ne te cache pas que Kai est fier d'eux mais il ne le montre pas. Tyson, Max et Maya sont plus responsables qu'avant et leur capitaine n'a plus à être derrière eux pour les ramener à la réalité.

            Laura sourit doucement, le style rabat-joie était du Kai tout craché et le temps n'avait pas changé ce côté.

Laura : Continuons. Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Après Richard, j'en viens à Robin, son spectre Rex est très féroce comme le T-rex qu'il représente.

Laura : Un reptile préhistorique ? On aura tout vu au Beyblade.

Kenny : Je n'étais pas loin de penser la même chose.

Dizzi : Et alors ? Dranzer est bien un oiseau légendaire !

Kenny : Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Qu'as-tu à nous apprendre sur Rex ?

Dizzi : Il a une excellente défense mais il met un certain temps pour passer du mode défense au mode attaque, il est lent et c'est un atout pour nous.

Laura : Le facteur de la rapidité peut jouer en notre faveur si on sait l'utiliser correctement. Mais avant de penser stratégie, voyons pour les autres membres des Champions.

Dizzi : Ensuite, viennent Tony et Talys, son spectre, c'est un renard rusé et agile. Son match que j'ai enregistré lors des éliminatoires montre que Tony était parfaitement confiant quand Talys exécutait sa parade. Il ferait un bon cerveau de groupe, non ?

Kenny : Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est Walter qui dirige tout, de l'ordre de passage aux stratégies. Tony ne fait que l'épauler, rien d'autre. Ensuite ?

Dizzi : Ensuite, Andy et Axes, un condor aux serres acérées et à l'attaque dévastatrice mais qui est loin d'égaler celle de Kai. Durant le match de tout à l'heure, son adversaire a vu sa toupie désintégrée par Axes, et cela dans un espace de temps très restreint.

Laura : On a vu plus dangereux que ça, on n'a rien à craindre.

Kenny : Avant de prétendre arriver en finale, il faudra d'abord qu'ils battent les Olympias en demi-finale, et ce n'est pas chose facile.

Laura : Encore faut-il qu'ils y arrivent, mais c'est vrai qu'Angel a du souci à se faire.

Kenny : Passons à Walter, je vais remettre mes fichiers à jour.

Dizzi : Il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète chez Walter et Wing. Regarde, Chef.

            Dizzi passa sur son écran l'image de Wing, enregistrée lors des éliminatoires et des huitièmes-de-finale.

Kenny : Il n'est pas normal.

Dizzi : Si, il est tout à fait normal mais je pensais à autre chose.

Kenny : Passe-moi une image de Wing du tournoi américain il y a quatre ans.

            Dizzi s'exécuta, Kenny put comparer les deux représentations du faucon de Walter, il blêmit. Laura comprit tout de suite.

Laura : Ses ailes sont plus grandes et plus allongées et on dirait qu'il a une sorte d'armure. C'est un spectre évolué.

Kenny : C'est bien ce que je craignais. Le problème, c'est que Wing est apparu dans une telle luminosité que Maya n'a pas dû voir le changement. Elle va être folle de rage quand je vais lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Laura : D'autant plus qu'elle n'a pas l'air de bien l'aimer, ce Walter.

Kenny : Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne l'aime pas, elle le hait carrément. C'est une longue histoire.

Laura : Oui, je connais à peu près l'histoire.

Dizzi : Le nouveau Wing a acquis plus de puissance, ses niveaux d'attaque et de défense ont augmenté de façon prodigieuse et son niveau de prétention aussi.

Kenny : Bien sûr, Walter en est très fier. Il faut avertir Maya et les autres.

Laura : On devrait aussi prévenir les Olympias. Après tout, les Champions sont aussi leurs concurrents.

Kenny : Oui.

            Il emporta Dizzi sous son bras et sortit de la suite en compagnie de Laura. Ils rencontrèrent justement les Olympias dans les couloirs.

Kenny : Salut, on voulait vous voir, ça tombe bien.

Angel : Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ?

Kenny : Regardez par vous-mêmes.

            Il ouvrit son ordinateur, l'image de Wing apparut sur l'écran.

Angel : C'est le spectre de Walter ?

Laura : Oui mais ce n'est pas tout, c'est un spectre évolué.

Angel : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Grâce à vous, mon hypothèse est confirmée et j'ai gagné mon pari contre John.

John : Oh, ça va.

Laura : Quel était ce pari ?

Alice : Ça concerne ce fameux spectre. Angel était sûre qu'il était évolué et John était persuadé que non.

Vicky : Ils ont parié un sac de friandises. Au début, ils voulaient carrément aller voir Walter et lui demander : « Salut, ton spectre, il serait pas évolué par hasard ? » Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça le faisait pas.

Michael : Maintenant que vous êtes là pour confirmer les propos d'Angel, John lui doit un sac de bonbons.

Angel : Des chamallows de préférence !

John : Fais gaffe, tu vas grossir !

Angel : Ce ne sont pas quelques friandises qui vont changer quelque chose.

Alice : Mademoiselle peut manger tout ce qu'elle veut sans avoir à se soucier de sa ligne !

Laura : Quelle chance, tu es vraiment sans complexes.

Angel : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, en vérité, je me trouve trop petite.

Kenny : Tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu es la plus petite de ton équipe mais tu en es la capitaine.

Angel : Hum. . . C'est vrai. En tout cas, merci de nous avoir prévenus, c'est gentil.

Kenny : Entre amis, c'est normal.

Laura : A plus tard.

Angel : Oui, à plus tard.

            Ils se quittèrent, Laura et Kenny se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers s'entraînaient dans la cour derrière l'hôtel. Ils y allaient au pas de course quand une voix féminine surgit derrière eux.

Femme : Laura !

            Un couple se dressait devant eux. Un couple de personnes dans la force de l'âge, environ une trentaine d'années. Une femme avec des yeux bleus très clairs et les cheveux mauves remontés en queue de cheval, elle portait une longue robe rouge remplie de fleurs. Un homme l'accompagnait, ses cheveux noirs dépassaient légèrement la nuque, il avait une moustache et une barbe naissante et aussi l'air costaud, Kenny nota sa taille et il pensa que même Gary ne ferait pas le poids. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt blanc et des santiags noirs.

            Laura avait l'air de connaître ces deux personnes puisque son visage s'assombrit à leur vue.

Kenny : Laura. . . 

Laura : Pars devant, Kenny. Je te rejoins.

Kenny : Euh. . . D'accord.

            Il la quitta en s'éloignant lentement pendant que la femme, qui ressemblait étrangement à Laura, s'approchait de celle-ci, suivie de l'homme.

_Mais qui est donc cette femme ? Moi, je connais la réponse, lalalalèreeuh, c'est bon, j'arrête avant de me recevoir des claques !!! C'est vrai, vous avez quand même une idée, non ? Sinon, à part ça, vous connaissez les équipes qui vont passer au prochain tour, autant dire que la compétition va être plus rude pour nos héros mais ça va aller !! Tout va toujours bien dans mes fics et l'histoire se passe dans le meilleur des mondes où la vie est rose. . . Pas rose mais en couleurs, c'est déjà mieux que noir !!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Je crois que ce chap confirme tes soupçons sur Véra, non ? Sinon, je suis d'accord avec toi, y'a pas trop de Kai mais t'en fais pas, il sera là dans les prochains chap, toujours plus beau !! Oui, à moi aussi, c'est l'un de mes préférés, en fait il vient juste après Ray, mon Ray à moi !!!! Allez bisous !!!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Mais oui, je vais mettre tout ce beau monde ensemble, mais d'abord il faut ce que les sentiments et tout et tout, ça se précise, j'aime bien quand ça va tout doucement entre les futurs couples parce que je trouve que les petits mamours juste après une petite conversation, c'est du travail baclé !!!! Et j'aime pas le travail baclé !!! Alors je prends mon temps !! Et je manquerai surtout pas de remettre Kai et Angel ensemble !!! En ce qui concerne ma soeur et les Ailes de la Victoire 2, elle n'a pas abandonné, elle vient de recommencer à mettre ses chap en ligne et pour tout te dire, elle est en train d'écrire les Ailes de la Victoire 3 en ce moment mais je t'en dis pas plus !! Allez, salut et gros bisou !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Ouais, je vais m'en prendre à cette pauvre petite Megan, et oui, je suis à la limite d'être sans coeur, hé, hé, hé !!! D'après ce que tu as pu lire dans ce chap, je te confirme que Véra est le grand modèle de Laura, enfin dans ce chap, c'est pas encore très clair mais tu le verras dans le chap 10 !!! Bon, je te laisse un énorme bisou de la part de mon coeur (sans pitié pour Megan) !!!!!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Passé douloureux_**_. On en sait un peu plus sur Laura et sa famille. Vous comprendrez pourquoi elle est comme elle est. @ + et gros bisous bisous !!!!_


	10. Passé douloureux

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 10 : Passé douloureux 

Femme : Laura ! Ça fait tellement longtemps, laisse-moi te regarder comme tu es belle !

            Elle voulut prendre Laura dans ses bras mais celle-ci fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras, très tendue.

Laura : Ne m'approche pas et lui non plus.

Homme : Je vais t'apprendre à traiter ta mère comme ça !

Laura : Je n'ai plus de mère.

            L'homme perdit patience, il leva sa main mais la femme le retint.

Femme : Laisse, Jimmy, je m'en occupe.

            Il baissa sa main en fixant Laura d'un air coléreux. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et détourna le regard sur sa prétendue mère.

Laura : Repartez immédiatement, vous perdez votre temps et vous me faites perdre le mien. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Femme : C'est vrai, tu es ici à Vancouver pour le championnat du monde de Beyblade. Tu en fais des choses, depuis mon départ.

Laura : Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser.

            L'homme nommé Jimmy s'adressa à la femme.

Jimmy : Véra, finissons-en.

Véra : Patience. Laura, tout ce que tu fais m'intéresse, tu es ma fille après tout.

            Dans la cour, Kenny montra les spectres des Champions à son équipe.

Max : Ces spectres n'ont pas l'air commode.

Kai : Ils te font peur ?

Max : Pas du tout, ils me stimulent.

Ray : Et d'après toi, Chef, les Olympias ont leurs chances ?

Kenny : Parfaitement et je pense que le talent d'Angel est tout à fait à la hauteur de la prétention de Walter même si son spectre est évolué.

Maya : Quoi ?! Tu es sérieux ?

Kenny : Je te laisse en juger.

            Il tourna son écran face à Maya. Elle haussa les sourcils.

Maya : Quoi, c'est ça ? Franchement, j'ai vu mieux et plus impressionnant que ça. Je pense à Dranzer par exemple. Angel va le battre haut-la-main.

Kai : Pas sûr. Jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a jamais vu de quoi ils étaient vraiment capables. Ils ont éjecté leurs adversaires aussi facilement que nous. Angel devrait se méfier, après tout elle aura devant elle un spectre évolué. C'est tout, sauf une partie de plaisir.

Kenny : Tu lui diras ça devant quelques chamallows.

            Kai l'interrogea du regard et Kenny leur raconta l'histoire du pari que John a perdu et devait à sa soeur un paquet de chamallows.

Maya, sourire : Alors comme ça, elle adore les chamallows ? Kai, tu sais ce qui te reste à lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

            Kai lui lança un regard noir, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Tyson : Chef, Laura était sensée être avec toi, non ? Où est-elle ?

Kenny : Elle est restée à l'intérieur, elle discute avec des personnes qu'elle dit connaître. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air contente de les voir.

Megan : Allons voir ça.

            Les Bladebreakers arrivèrent en vue de Laura et des deux autres personnes. Ils s'approchèrent et virent une violente dispute entre les deux femmes.

Laura : Je n'en crois pas un seul mot ! Tu nous as abandonnés Papa et moi quand je n'avais que 11 ans pour partir avec ça !

            Elle désigna du doigt Jimmy à côté de sa mère.

Véra : Sois plus respectueuse, il est quand même ton beau-père !

Laura : Tu parles ! Je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme tel et en ce qui te concerne, c'est fini, je n'ai plus de mère ! Tu m'entends, j'ai honte de toi, j'ai honte de te ressembler !!!

            Une gifle partit, Laura posa sa main sur sa joue et fixa sa mère d'un regard haineux, au bord des larmes. Elle recula lentement.

Laura : Très bien, c'est définitivement fini.

            Elle s'apprêta à partir mais Jimmy l'empoigna violemment par le bras.

Jimmy : On n'en a pas fini avec toi !

Tyson : C'est trop, il faut intervenir !

Ray : Eh, lâchez-la !

            Laura se dégagea et recula, ses amis en profitèrent pour se mettre devant elle pour la défendre.

Max : On se moque de qui vous êtes mais ne la touchez plus !

Jimmy : De quoi je me mêle, les minus ?! C'est pas vos affaires !

Maya : Quand on touche à l'une de nos amies, c'est toujours nos affaires.

Véra : Depuis quand a-t-elle des amis ? Elle n'en a jamais eu.

Tyson : Il y a un début à tout.

Kai : Laissez-la tranquille ou bien on appelle la sécurité.

Tyson : On va faire mieux que ça !

            Maya, Ray, Tyson et Max brandirent leurs toupies, prêts à les lancer sur le type.

Jimmy : Vous voulez faire quoi avec ces jouets ?

Véra : Laisse Jimmy, on reviendra une autre fois. Laura, je voulais repartir à zéro avec toi mais j'arriverai à te faire entendre raison. Ces cinq dernières années, tu m'as terriblement manqué et je dis ce que je pense. Je voulais rattraper le temps perdu avec ma fille, est-ce trop demandé ?

            Véra et Jimmy s'en allèrent et sortirent de l'hôtel. Laura, toujours derrière ses amis, refusait de croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Laura : Menteuse.

            Elle partit précipitamment en direction des ascenseurs.

Tyson : Laura !

Megan : Tyson, elle a besoin d'être seule un moment, ensuite on ira la voir si tu veux.

Tyson : D'accord.

Max : Il n'y a aucun doute, cette femme est vraiment sa mère, elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que l'une est plus vieille que l'autre.

Ray : Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'a pas fini de voir ces deux-là.

Maya : Cette femme l'a dit elle-même, ils reviendront une autre fois.

Kenny : Si cette femme est sa mère alors qui est cet homme avec elle ?

Maya : D'après ce que Laura a dit, la femme a abandonné elle et son mari, Me Kane, pour partir avec ce type.

Megan : Tout s'explique, on y voit un peu plus clair.

            Kai se souvint, c'était juste avant qu'il décide de s'inscrire au tournoi national. Me Kane avait décommandé un rendez-vous avec son grand-père à cause d'un important procès. Ce jour-là, il avait déposé sa fille Laura chez lui avant d'aller au tribunal. Laura avait 11 ans et était restée seule dans le living de la maison de Kai, elle avait pleuré pendant tout le temps où son père était au tribunal. Quand Me Kane était enfin revenu pour récupérer sa fille, il l'avait serrée fort dans ses bras en lui annonçant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, père et fille. Ils étaient restés un bon moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils pleuraient tous les deux. Kai avait assisté à cette scène mais restait indifférent. Il comprit mieux la situation. Les parents de Laura avaient divorcé des années plus tôt et la mère avait réclamé la garde de sa fille. Mais pourquoi revenir seulement maintenant ? Dans quel but ? Kai avait su lire dans le regard de Véra avant qu'elle ne parte, Elle n'aimait pas Laura, pas assez pour réclamer sa garde ou « rattraper le temps perdu ». Pourquoi avait-elle menti ? Une chose était sûre : son retour a fait beaucoup de mal à Laura.

            Celle-ci était en train de téléphoner à son père, elle était en larmes et son père essayait de la calmer à l'autre bout du fil.

Laura : Papa, je veux rentrer à la maison ! Tu. . . tu me manques, je veux. . . veux te rvoir !

Philip : Mais tu pleures ! Calme-toi et dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Laura : Véra. . . elle est ici. . . à Vancouver avec l'autre ! Elle est venue me voir. . . elle m'a raconté tout un tas de mensonges, on s'est disputées mais les Bladebreakers m'ont défendue. . . ça va, maintenant, elle est. . . elle est partie mais elle va. . . revenir.

Philip : C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? Tu n'as rien, chérie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

Laura : Non, je n'ai rien, Papa. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu, renouer avec moi quoi. Papa, je veux rentrer.

Philip : Mais ton équipe a besoin de toi, tu ne peux pas les abandonner. Ecoute, je te propose d'en parler avec eux, tu veux bien ?

Laura : Bon d'accord. . . je te rappelle demain. Je t'aime, Papa.

Philip : Je t'aime aussi, nom ange. Bisous.

Laura : Bisous.

            Elle raccrocha lentement et alla s'asseoir à la table. Elle essuya ses larmes. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement, elle leva les yeux et vit Megan puis Tyson suivis par le reste de l'équipe. Kai fermait la marche. Laura soupira.

Laura : Je suis désolée pour tout.

Megan : Pourquoi es-tu désolée ? Tu n'as rien fait.

Laura : Parce que vous avez dû intervenir pour m'aider alors que vous ne les connaissiez même pas. Et je suis désolée parce que je vais devoir vous quitter, je rentre chez moi.

            Tyson se leva d'un bond.

Tyson : Comment ça, tu rentres chez toi ? Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner !

Maya : Ce que Tyson essaie de te dire, c'est de reconsidérer ta décision. Il y a sûrement un autre moyen.

Max : Si tu as des problèmes, on t'aidera à les surmonter, les amis, c'est fait pour ça.

Kenny : Tu es venue avec nous et tu repartiras avec nous.

Ray : Laisse-nous t'aider, nous l'avons déjà fait une fois, et nous le referons autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Kai : Si tu nous disais plutôt ce qui se passe.

Laura : Je ne. . . je ne peux pas.

Tyson : Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?!

Maya : Tyson, calme-toi !

Tyson : Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me calmer alors qu'une de nos amies veut nous quitter ! Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on résoud ses problèmes, au contraire ils nous poursuivent alors il faut y faire face !

Laura : Arrête, je t'en prie. . .

Kai : Laura, je sais bien que c'est dur de se confier quand on n'a jamais eu d'amis sincères mais je te demande de faire cet effort parce que justement, nous sommes tes amis, des vrais et on ne te laissera pas tomber, je te le promets.

            Laura leva les yeux vers Kai, son regard sérieux reflétait sa sincérité alors elle décida de l'écouter. Elle se leva et avança lentement vers la baie vitrée. Le visage face au paysage, elle leur raconta son histoire.

Laura : J'avais 11 ans bientôt 12, ma mère a subitement demandé le divorce pour pouvoir se remarier avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est l'homme qui l'accompagnait tout à l'heure. Mon père et moi étions anéantis, on ne savait pas pourquoi ma mère. . . Notre famille n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour elle, on ne l'a jamais su. Je le lui ai bien demandé mais elle m'a répondu que j'étais trop jeune et trop idiote pour comprendre et pour mon père, c'était pareil. Là, j'ai compris qu'elle ne nous a jamais réellement aimés. Et puis, elle a demandé ma garde, mon père n'a pas voulu me céder et moi non plus, je n'ai pas voulu rester avec elle. Alors un procès a eu lieu, je n'ai pas assisté à l'audience. Mon père a finalement réussi à obtenir ma garde, il a aussi insisté pour verser à ma mère chaque mois l'équivalent de 1500 dollars pour qu'elle refasse pleinement sa vie et ceci pendant dix ans à partir du divorce, il ne reste plus que six ans. Ma mère. . . Véra se sentait complètement humiliée, elle nous a reniés et je me suis mise à la haïr. . . la haïr du plus profond de mon coeur, c'était fini, je n'avais plus de mère.

            Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura encore devant ses amis. Megan la serra dans ses bras et versa aussi quelques larmes. Maya essuya les siennes, Ray passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le silence pesant fut rompu par Kai.

Kai : Ecoute, si ta mère se représente ici, on sera tous avec toi.

Laura : Non, vous devez vous entraîner pour le tournoi. Je n'accepterai pas que vous échouiez à cause de moi.

Kenny : Mais alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Laura : Tyson a raison, ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on résoud les problèmes. Alors je vais rester et y faire face même si. . .je dois endurer des terribles conséquences. Tyson, tu me pardonnes ?

            Tyson sourit même si la vue de ses larmes lui brisait le coeur.

Tyson : C'est oublié.

            Max jeta un oeil à sa montre.

Max : Reposons-nous avant de descendre dîner.

Ray : Je vais m'entraîner encore un peu.

Maya : Moi aussi.

            Kai et Kenny les suivirent et Ray donna rendez-vous aux autres pour le dîner.

            Megan alla dans sa chambre, Max la rejoignit. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit. Ses joues étaient encore humides, Max ne l'aurait pas imaginée sensible à ce point-là. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Megan, voix tremblante : C'est vraiment moche, ce qui lui arrive. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que de telles choses pouvaient arriver à une si gentille personne, Laura ne mérite pas tout ça. C'est trop injuste !

Max : Tout va s'arranger, je te le jure.

            Il la prit dans ses bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La réconforter était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire. Bien sûr, il était amoureux d'elle mais en profiter pour l'embrasser aurait été égoïste de sa part et il ne voulait pas la conquérir de cette manière, pas dans un moment de faiblesse. Megan se sentait bien dans les bras de Max. Elle n'avait jamais connu d'ami aussi sincère et attentionné. Elle se sentait en sécurité, à l'abri de tout danger, quand Max était près d'elle. Mais irait-elle jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle ressentait de l'amour ou bien seulement une profonde amitié ?

            Laura était contre la fenêtre, les bras croisés, elle remarqua que Tyson était resté.

Laura : Tu ne vas pas t'entraîner avec les autres ?

Tyson : Non, je préfère rester ici. . . avec toi.

Laura : Tu t'inquiètes pour toi ?

Tyson : Non, enfin. . . si.

            Laura sourit, attendrie. Tyson était trop mignon parfois, il se souciait des autres avant lui. Il s'avança vers elle.

Tyson : Je voudrais m'excuser parce que. . . je me suis emporté tout à l'heure.

Laura : Tu avais raison de réagir comme ça, j'aurais fait pareil à ta place. Si tu avais annoncé que tu abandonnais la compétition, j'aurais été folle de rage parce que tout notre travail et nos efforts auraient été inutiles.

            Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

Laura : J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision toute seule. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux, Tyson.

Tyson : Oh, c'est rien, je suis ton ami, c'est normal.

Laura : L'amitié. . . Avant de te connaître, je ne savais pas quel était le véritable sens de ce mot. Grâce à toi, je sais que je risquerai tout pour toi et mes amis.

Tyson : C'est gentil de me dire ça.

            Il se sourirent mutuellement. Laura sut qu'il était difficile de se passer d'amitié une fois qu'on y avait goûté, il fallait toujours avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, on ne peut rien arranger quand on est seul.

_Voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur Laura !! C'est trop moche !! Mais j'ai loin d'avoir fini avec elle, je vais continuer à la martyriser mais ce sera pour plus tard !! Pour l'instant, faut que je réfléchisse aux autres problèmes, ce sera le sujet des prochains chapitres. . . Oh là là, je créé trop de problèmes et après ça devient ingérable mais je suis débrouillée pour tout arranger, chaque chose en son temps, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous avez envie de me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait à cette pauvre Laura, ne vous gênez surtout, envoyez-moi une review meurtrière et je vous dirai si je suis suicidaire ou pas parce que c'est pas fini, les malheurs ne font que commencer, sadique comme je suis !! Au fait, pendant que j'y pense, si vous êtes perdus entre tous mes personnages, faut me le dire, je ferai un petit récapitulatif au début des prochains chapitres._

_Merci encore pour tous les encouragements que vous me laissez, vous avez raison, c'est la qualité de la fic qui compte, pas la quantité de reviews !!! Alors, c'est fini, à partir de maintenant, ceux qui lisent me laissent une review ou pas, ils font ce qu'ils veulent !!!!_

**_Sarah-Lya _**_: Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître. A moins que tu aies changé de pseudo. . . Alors comme ça, tu aimes bien ? Oh oh, toi, les choses dramatiques, c'est ton rayon, hein ? J'espère qu'en lisant ce chap, tu as été servie !!! Allez, je te fais un gros câlin !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Toujours aussi fidèle, ma petite Kyarah que j'adore !!!! Ça y est, tu l'as eu, la confrontation Véra-Laura, t'es contente ? J'espère que ça t'a plu, y'a pas eu trop de grabuge, pas de vaisselle cassée, Véra s'en est plutôt bien tirée, mais c'est Laura qui a le plus souffert. . . Oh là là, je suis méchante !!!! Mais j'en ai pas fini avec elle, faut encore qu'elle se retrouve à l'hôpital !!!! Oups, j'en ai trop dit. . . En attendant, je t'envoie tout plein de bisous du fond de mon coeur qui t'aime !!!!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Bon, comme tu peux le constater, je vais pas arrêter ma fic, rien que pour toi !!! Tu sais, un jour en lisant les reviews de ma soeur, y'a une de ses revieweuses qui a dit qu'elle était l'auteur la plus lue dans la section Beyblade !!!! Ça m'a un peu contrariée sur le coup mais après tout, je m'en fiche !!! Je continuerai à mettre en ligne mes chap rien que pour tous ceux qui lisent et qui apprécient ce que je fais, et toc !!!! Alors comme ça, tu me trouves cruelle pour le suspense que je laisse à la fin de mes chap ? Ouais bon d'accord, je suis cruelle, mais c'est rien comparé à ce que je réserve pour la suite, je vais souffrir un bon nombre de mes persos, hé hé !!! L'action, elle va revenir bientôt, c'est promis !!!!!! Bisous, bisous !!!!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Salut, toi !!! Bon, après avoir lu ce chap, j'espère que tu me pardonnes d'avoir un peu délaissé ton Kai d'amour, d'ailleurs il est là, Kai !!! Sinon, j'espère aussi que tu as aimé cette suite et que tu attends le prochain chap avec impatience, aussi impatiente que les autres revieweuses fans de Kai !!!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Problèmes en série_**_. Après Laura, c'est Megan et ensuite je passerai à Angel pour les fans de Kai !!! Gros bisous @ tous !!_


	11. Problèmes en série

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

D'abord, je tiens à vous faire toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas pu mettre en ligne la suite la semaine dernière parce que en ce moment, je suis débordée à cause des contrôles de fin de semestre, il fallait que je révise. J'espère que vous comprenez !!! Alors, mille excuses !! Mais même si je n'ai pas votre pardon, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture (en espérant que vous accepterez de lire ce chap) !!

Chapitre 11 : Problèmes en série 

            Comme d'habitude, les Bladebreakers, les White Tigers, les Olympias, les Kings ainsi que les Rainbows se réunirent pour dîner. L'incident de Laura étant passé, son équipe avait retrouvé la bonne humeur. Maya mangeait le contenu de son assiette tout en observant Wei Jin qui discutait joyeusement avec Kevin. Elle eut une idée.

Maya : Wei Jin ?

Wei Jin : Oui, Maya ?

Maya : J'ai bien une idée pour ton fiancé.

Wei Jin : C'est pas mon fiancé.

Maya : Peu importe. Cette idée risque de ne pas plaire à certains, je pense à toi en premier lieu.

Wei Jin : Pas grave, je suis prête à tout tenter, si ce n'est pas impossible.

Maya : J'ai remarqué que Kevin et toi, vous vous entendiez relativement bien. Alors il pourrait être ton petit-ami.

            Kevin manqua de s'étouffer, de même pour Gary et Lee.

Gary : Tu nous parles bien de ma cousine, là ?

Lee : Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Maya : Juste faire semblant, et oui je vais très bien.

Wei Jin : Ray, ta copine est de plus en plus tordue.

Ray : Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Maya : Toi, ça va !

            Elle donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Ray. Certaines personnes rirent.

Mariah : En y réfléchissant bien, ça pourrait marcher.

Maya : Oh merci Mariah !

Mariah : Mais c'est totalement absurde.

Maya : Je retire ce que je viens de dire.

Kevin : Je peux toujours essayer, je sais jouer la comédie.

Wei Jin : Soyons réalistes, mes parents verront tout de suite la supercherie. Premièrement, je me fais incendier et après quoi je termine ma vie en nourrissant mes enfants qui seront interdits de Beyblade. Quelle triste vie !

            Cette idée n'avait pas déplu à Kevin mais si elle ne convenait pas à Wei Jin, il n'y avait pas lieu d'insister.

Emma : Dis Wei Jin, il est comment ton faux fiancé ?

Wei Jin : Il est tout sauf à mon goût.

Emma : Je n'aimerai pas être à ta place. Tu crois qu'à mon âge, on peut m'obliger à me marier ?

Wei Jin : Fiancer oui, mais pas marier. Quand j'avais 8 ans, j'avais une amie, elle devait avoir ton âge, Emma, 13 ans. Ses parents étaient du genre complètement cinglés, ils l'ont mariée de force à un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Le soir de sa nuit de noces elle a. . . 

            Elle serra les poings sur la table et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Wei Jin : Elle s'est suicidée sous les yeux de son mari. Elle est morte par la faute de ses parents trop égoïstes pour la comprendre ! Elle n'avait que 13 ans, elle était si jeune !

            Elle pleura dans les bras de Kevin, tout le monde fut désolé pour son amie.

Emma : Je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas. . . Enfin, je comprends, je suis désolée.

Wei Jin : Merci pour elle.

            Rick, assis à côté d'Emma, prit sa main posée sur la table, elle la serra à son tour. Une jeune fille devait être vraiment courageuse pour se donner la mort. Cette histoire fit réfléchir Emma pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, elle fut levée avant toute son équipe. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir si une de ses amies venait à décéder. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Emma pense : Mais non, personne ne va mourir.

            Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle sursauta violemment.

Emma : Aaaaaah !

            Elle se retourna vivement pour étriper la personne qui lui avait fait ainsi peur. Mais elle en fut dissuadée quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

Emma : Rick ?

Rick : Moi aussi, je suis très content de te voir. Bonjour !

Emma : Tu m'as fichu une sacrée frousse !

Rick : Je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais ça aurait réussi sans problème.

Emma : Oh, t'es méchant ! Tu vas voir !

            Emma sauta sur Rick, il tomba à la renverse sous son poids. Mais sa tête heurta le sol et il ne bougea plus.

Emma : Rick ? Eh, Rick !

            Aucune réponse. Emma blêmit, elle se mit à côté de lui, à genoux. Elle le secoua.

Emma : Ouvre les yeux, c'est pas drôle !

            Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et la renversa sur le sol, il se retrouva au-desus d'elle.

Rick : Surprise ?

Emma : Tu parles ! Profiter de mon innocence pour me jouer ce sale tour, c'est ignoble ! J'ai cru que t'étais mort à cause de moi !

Rick : Il en faut plus pour me tuer. Et puis, je ne t'aurais jamais laissée sans professeur.

            Emma ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de le fixer. Elle avait chaud et son coeur battait très vite. Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de cette grosse frayeur ou bien à cause du fait que l'homme qu'elle aimait était tout près d'elle. Néanmois, elle trouva quelque chose à dire pour relancer la conversation.

Emma : T'as de beaux yeux, tu sais ?

Rick : Embrassez-moi.

Emma : Quoi ?!

            Elle le repoussa violemment et se releva rapidement.

Emma : Mais tu vas pas bien ?!

Rick : Tu ne connais pas ce film ?

Emma : Un film ? Mais je te faisais un compliment ! Ça n'avait rien d'un film ! C'est venu tout seul !

Rick : Je vois, on s'est mal compris. C'est un malentendu. Pourquoi t'as crié ?

Emma : Et toi, pourquoi tu restes calme ?

Rick : Ça ne se pose pas comme question.

Emma : Eh ben. . . La tienne non plus !

            Rick sourit à son sens de la logique plus qu'imparable. Emma se dirigea vers la porte.

Emma : On se voit en bas.

Rick : Ne vas pas en entraînement toute seule, tu pourrais rencontrer. . . enfin, tu sais.

Emma : Oui, je sais. Et j'ai appris à remballer aussi bien que Maya.

            Elle sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Rick était fier de sa protégée. Quand il a commencé à être son professeur particulier, il avait cru qu'il aurait pas la patience de la supporter car, à 9 ans elle était infatigable et ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Emma avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui la rendait irrésistible et Rick pouvait difficilement lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était une petite soeur parfaite mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas qu'à une relation fraternelle, il y avait quelque chose en plus, surtout ce besoin permanent de la protéger et d'être auprès d'elle.

            Emma se rendit au sous-sol avec un croissant à la main, elle le mangeait tout en cherchant les membres des autres équipes du regard. Elle croisa Maya, Max et Megan dans les bras de celui-ci et elle avait l'air d'être blessée et souffrait beaucoup. Tous les trois paraissaient pressés.

Maya : Salut Emma.

Emma : Salut, Megan ne va pas bien ?

Max : Non, elle a mal au genou, on l'accompagne à l'hôpital.

Emma : Je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps alors. A plus tard.

Maya : A plus tard !

            Ils prirent tous les trois l'ascenseur, tandis qu'Emma continuait son chemin. Elle s'engagea dans la salle d'entraînement où elle vit les Olympias à un bout, les White Tigers à l'autre bout et les Bladebreakers mais ceux-ci avaient les Champions en face d'eux et apparemment ils venaient tout juste d'arriver.

Walter : Pourquoi vous donnez-vous la peine de vous entraîner puisque de toute façon, nous serons les nouveaux champions ?

Tyson : C'est pour conserver ce titre qu'on s'entraîne !

Ray : On n'a aucune envie de le céder à des beybladeurs de ton espèce.

Kenny : Si on peut appeler ça des beybladeurs.

            La remarque de Kenny fit sourire Ray.

Debbie : Hum. . . C'est beau de rêver. Un jour ou l'autre, vous serez obligés de nous céder votre titre et ce sera en finale !

Andy : D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu gagner le précédent championnat.

Tony : C'est désolant, de nos jours, même les beybladeurs de bas niveau accèdent au sommet.

Robin : C'est évident qu'il y a quatre ans, il n'y avait que des bandes d'incapables qui participaient au tournoi.

Richard : Cette année, tout ça va changer !

            Kai, Angel et Lee serrèrent les poings en écoutant toutes ces remarques désobligeantes. Le sourire de Walter s'élargit.

Walter : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kai ? Tu es le capitaine de ta bande de minables, tu ne dis rien. C'est vrai que Maya n'est pas là pour te défendre.

Kai : Que Maya soit là ou pas, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Il n'y a qu'à bien vous regarder pour deviner qui sont les minables.

Walter : Je vois, tu réponds comme elle.

Kai : Elle a déteint sur chacun d'entre nous.

Debbie : Cette Maya est forte pour parler mais au Beyblade, elle ne vaut pas mieux que vous. Regardez bien mon Walter, c'est la crème des beybladeurs, tu es loin de lui arriver à la cheville !

            Tyson, Kenny, Ray et Laura éclatèrent de rire tandis que Kai esquissa un sourire.

Kai : Dis-moi, c'est vraiment ta petite-amie ou bien tu l'as engagée pour vanter tes mérites, à supposer que tu en aies ?

            Walter perdit son sourire, il en avait marre de se faire rembarrer chaque fois qu'il croisait les Bladebreakers.

            Pendant que la discussion se déroulait « tranquillement », l'entraînement battait son plein chez les Olympias. Vicky venait de perdre contre John et sa toupie avait été éjectée à l'autre bout de la salle. Angel proposa gentiment d'aller la ramasser. Elle y alla au pas de course. En prenant la toupie de Vicky, elle jeta un oeil vers l'endroit où Kai et Walter s'entretuaient par les mots. Walter perdait patience et Kai essayait de se contrôler. Ils allaient se jeter dessus, Angel crut bon d'intervenir mais à sa manière. Pour revenir auprès de son équipe, elle passa juste entre les deux personnes et leur balança quelques mots sans s'arrêter et sans les regarder.

Angel : Gardez votre énergie pour le tournoi.

            Les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent qu'elle avait raison. Il se fusillèrent une dernière fois du regard avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Une toupie jaune fut éjectée aux pieds de Richard. Wei Jin vint la ramasser comme si de rien n'était, elle se releva avec sa toupie en main. Sans qu'elle s'y attende, Richard prit le menton de Wei Jin dans sa main et leva son visage.

Richard : T'as une jolie frimousse, ma petite !

Wei Jin : J'ai pas le temps là, je suis occupée.

            Elle écarta sa main et s'apprêta à retourner auprès de son équipe mais Richard agrippa son épaule. Wei Jin se saisit alors de son poignet et fit basculer Richard, il tomba sur le dos, devant elle.

Wei Jin : J'ai dit non.

            Elle rejoignit Kevin et Gary. Lee et Mariah riaient encore.

Mariah : Je crois que c'est moi qui lui ai appris ça.

Lee : Au moins, ça lui a servi.

            Richard se releva difficilement, les Champions quittèrent l'aire d'entraînement. Les Bladebreakers, les Olympias et les White Tigers passèrent la matinée au sous-sol, les Kings et les Rainbows avaient opté pour la cour derrière l'hôtel. La prochaine étape du championnat étant les quarts-de-finale et les matches-doubles, les équipes en course travaillèrent essentiellement sur cet aspect.

            En fin de matinée, Maya, Max et Megan retournèrent directement dans leur chambre d'hôtel après être revenus de l'hôpital. Megan s'assit sur le canapé.

Megan : Je suis désolée, je ne peux plus assurer vos entraînements physiques mais vous ne devez pas arrêter. Il faut que vous soyez en forme, c'est primordial.

Maya : Pourtant, tu peux marcher normalement et tu as l'air en bonne santé.

Megan : Les étirements de ce matin ont réveillé ma blessure au genou, j'ai dû trop forcer sur ma jambe. Le médecin a remis mon genou en place mais il exige un repos absolu d'au moins dix jours. En attendant, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire pour me rendre utile. Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour vous.

Max : Tu ne seras jamais un boulet pour nous.

            Megan lui fit un petit sourire. Elle se leva.

Megan : Je vais dans ma chambre, ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je n'ai pas faim.

            Elle disparut derrière la porte. Max et Maya restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

Maya : Max ?

            Il tourna la tête vers elle.

Maya : Tu t'inquiètes pour Megan, pas vrai ?

            Il haussa un soucil.

Max : Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour elle, on s'inquiète tous pour ses amis.

Maya : Bien sûr mais. . . j'ai remarqué que tu la regardais avec douceur et tendresse.

Max : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Maya : Hum. . . Non. Allez, raconte-moi tout, comment c'est arrivé ?

Max : Chez Kai, j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

            Maya sourit de surprise.

Maya : Wah, t'es un rapide !

Max : Megan est la première femme que j'aime autant que ma mère et tu sais ce que ma mère représente pour moi.

            Maya hocha la tête.

Max : J'aimerais lui dire que je suis fou d'elle mais il est encore trop tôt. Je lui dirai quand je serai prêt.

Maya : Tu n'as pas besoin de mes conseils, tu es sûr de tes sentiments. Attends le bon moment, Megan est quelqu'un de fragile.

            Max hocha la tête. La porte s'ouvrit, le reste de l'équipe entra.

Ray : Salut. Alors où ça en est avec Megan ?

Max : Repos absolu d'au moins dix jours.

Maya : Mais elle compte sur nous pour garder la forme.

Laura : Elle est restée à l'hôpital ?

Max : Non, elle est dans sa chambre, elle se repose. Sa blessure au genou s'est réveillée, alors elle est un peu démoralisée.

Tyson : C'est à cause de cette blessure qu'elle a dû mettre fin à sa carrière sportive.

            Ils furent tous désolés pour Megan. Pour changer de sujet, Kenny évoqua la rencontre avec Walter au sous-sol.

Kenny : Tu aurais dû voir Kai et Walter, c'était à mourir de rire !

Tyson : Il y avait aussi sa petite copine Debbie.

Maya : C'est vrai ? Racontez-moi tout en détails.

            Tyson et Kenny racontèrent la conversation à tour de rôle. Maya pensa que Kai avait raison, elle avait effectivement déteint sur les garçons de son équipe. Elle pensa également qu'Angel avait du cran pour s'interposer entre deux garçons sur le point de s'entretuer. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour protéger Kai ? Tyson et Kenny en vinrent au plus drôle : Wei Jin qui avait jeté Richard. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie.

Tyson : La prochaine fois, il réfléchira avant de s'en prendre à une fille !

Kenny : Ça lui servira de leçon !

            Laura jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Laura : C'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Tyson : Chouette, j'avais faim !

Ray : Tu as tout le temps faim même en-dehors des repas. Max, tu viens ?

Max : Non, je vais rester avec Megan. Bon appétit !

            Max rejoignit Megan dans la chambre.

Maya : Kai, je pourrais te parler une minute ? Allez-y les gars, on arrive !

            Ils sortirent tous, Kai fit face à Maya et attendit ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Maya : Kai, tu ne peux pas rester fâché avec Angel. Elle t'aime toujours et je sais que toi aussi.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que ça change ? C'est définitivement fini, elle et moi.

Maya : Tu l'admets, donc !

Kai : Quoi ?

Maya : Que tu l'aimes !

            Tout en discutant, ils sortirent tous les deux pour rejoindre les autres. Plus loin, devant la suite n°820, Angel refermait la porte à clé pour descendre déjeuner. Elle vit devant elle Maya et Kai, elle voulut aller voir Maya mais elle en fut dissuadée car Kai et elle avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement.

Maya : Tu devrais lui présenter des excuses.

Kai : Pourquoi faire ? Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était une grosse erreur qu'on soit ensemble. Notre amitié a été bêtement gâchée. Au départ, elle n'était qu'une amie d'enfance ! Elle aurait dû rester en Australie au lieu de participer au championnat il y a quatre ans, je n'aurais pas été embêté par cette histoire de coeur !

            Ils entendirent des clés tomber sur le sol, ils se retournèrent et virent Angel qui les ramassait lentement. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui avait fait mal plus que tout. Elle se sentait trahie, idiote. Kai avait dit ce qu'il pensait vraiment et elle avait été assez bête pour croire que ça aurait pu marcher entre eux. Elle avait perdu quatre années de sa vie à aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressentait rien pour elle. Angel était désolée d'avoir fait perdre son temps à Kai mais elle lui en voulait aussi pour lui avoir joué cette comédie.

            Elle fixait Kai avec des yeux brillants au bord des larmes mais elle ne les laissa pas couler. La voix tremblante, elle murmura quelques mots.

Angel : Tout est de ma faute. Excuse-moi d'exister.

            Elle passa juste à côté de lui, il put sentir la tristesse qui émanait d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire au lieu de rejeter la faute sur elle. Pourtant, Angel était la seule personne qui pouvait le comprendre mieux que quiconque. . .

Maya : J'espère que tu es content !

            Maya partit furieusement sans attendre Kai. Elle descendit dans le hall. Devant elle, se trouvait le restaurant, à sa droite elle vit Laura en train de parler à sa mère qui était venue seule, et à sa gauche le salon de l'hôtel où se trouvait Angel, celle-ci était dans les bras de Kimberly, Mariah et elle essayaient de la consoler. Maya soupira longuement.

Maya pense : Cette journée va être très longue.

            Elle partit sur sa gauche.

_Alors vous savez pourquoi j'ai appelé ce chapitre « Problèmes en série » ? Franchement, Kai, il aurait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule pour une fois ? Il est franchement casse-pieds des fois, non ? Enfin, c'est moi qui fais qu'il est casse-pieds alors je devrais me donner des claques d'être aussi méchante pour Angel, la pauvre !!! Je suis vraiment inhumaine, j'ai pas de sentiments. . . Mais comme d'hab, tout va s'arranger, même si ça a l'air d'empirer !!! Je suis pas du genre à laisser des crimes impunis, moi, j'ai quand même le sens de la justice (et de l'amour) !! Les claques, je pourrais m'en donner plus tard, pour les chaps 22 et 23 par exemple. Quand je les mettrai en ligne, vous pourrez m'incendier et me dire que je suis méchante !!! ^___________^_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Contente de te revoir et de savoir que tu aimes toujours ma fic !!! Ouais, t'as raison, je suis trop méchante avec Laura, d'ailleurs c'est pas ma seule victime comme t'as pu le constater !!! J'ai encore tout plein de dégâts à faire !!!! Allez, bisous !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Ma petite Kyarah, je suis touchée de voir que tu as tant de considération pour mon personnage Laura mais je ne vais pas me laisser attendrir, une fois que tout le mal sera fait, ça ira beaucoup mieux, mais je t'en dis pas plus sinon y'a plus de suspense !!! Bisous !_

**_Super Clau _**_: Ça fait longtemps, dis donc !! Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qui t'arrive en ce moment, et en plus je t'ai fait pleurer, je suis vraiment cruelle !!!! Je te fais toutes mes excuses, je mériterais 10 bonnes paires de claques. . . En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop dur et que tu vas t'en remettre. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te conseiller : la vie continue, alors il faut aller de l'avant et ne plus penser au passé !! Je sais que c'est facile à dire mais essaie pour moi, tu veux bien ? Tu verras, tu retrouveras le sourire et j'ai hâte de retrouver la Super Clau qui avait tout le temps l'air joyeux !!! Je te dis ça parce que dans ce que tu m'as raconté dans ta review, je me suis vraiment inqiétée pour toi. J'en ai pas l'air mais je suis très touchée par tout ce qui m'entoure !! Je te connais que par le net mais je te parle et je te conseille comme je le ferais pour tous mes amis, mes vrais amis !!!! je te fais un énorme mimi du fond de mon coeur si ça peut te faire sourire un petit peu !!! S'il te plaît, mets-moi une review et donne-moi de tes nouvelles !!_

**_Sarah-Lya_**_ : Désolée de pas t'avoir reconnue !! C'est que je m'embrouille avec tous les pseudos, je pouvais pas savoir que tu étais Icey Wolf, moi !!! En tout cas, merci pour ton petit mot, ça me fait très plaisir !! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Chaque fois que j'ai un mot de toi, j'ai envie d'aller te faire tout plein de câlins (bien sûr, c'est affectif) !!! Et t'as bien raison, maintenant je m'en fiche de ceux qui veulent pas lire et grâce à toi, je suis remontée à bloc !!!! A part que tous les contrôles qui m'atendent en cours, ça me déprime un peu, mais on n'est pas là pour parler de mes petits problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais pas t'ennuyer avec ça !!! Alors comme ça, tu trouves que j'ai le même talent que ma soeur ? Ma grande soeur Lune d'Argent me dit que c'est vrai mais seulement pour les combats de toupies. C'est vrai que je suis plus inspirée pour tout ce qui est Action et Stratégie de combat !! Tu pourras en juger par toi-même quand j'aurais mis en ligne ma prochaine fic dans la section Card Captor Sakura, il s'agit d'un cross-over Yugi-Oh / Sakura, je sais pas si tu aimes alors je t'en dis pas plus. Mais si tu veux plus d'informations, n'hésite pas à me demander !!! Gros bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : A la veille des quarts-de-finale._**_ Vous constaterez un tas de changements !!! Allez, @ la prochaine et plein de mimis !!!_


	12. A la veille des quartsdefinale

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 12 : A la veille des quarts-de-finale 

            Laura était en train de parler avec sa mère, elles étaient rien que toutes les deux. La dernière fois, avec la présence de Jimmy, toute forme de communication était presque impossible. Véra essayait de s'expliquer calmement.

Véra : Laura, j'aimerais que tu m'accordes ton pardon et aussi que. . . que tu me donnes une autre chance.

            Sur cette phrase, elle était très convaincante. Laura ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si elle bluffait.

Véra : Je sais que je n'ai pas été une bonne mère et je le regrette ! J'ai perdu cinq ans, je ne t'ai pas vue grandir. Quand je t'ai revue l'autre fois, j'ai éprouvé un immense plaisir à constater que tu étais devenue une belle jeune femme !

Laura : Ce n'est pas à toi que je le dois.

            Véra soupira, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Laura, la joue qui avait reçu la gifle la première fois. Sa main était douce et chaude, c'était la même main qui lui caressait le front tous les soirs avant de dormir, la même douceur, la même tendresse.

Véra : Je sais que je t'ai fait mal. Pardon.

Laura : Ma blessure n'est pas physique, elle est dans mon coeur. Et tu en es l'unique responsable. Papa t'aimait énormément, il était fou amoureux de toi ! Quand tu es partie, c'est lui qui en a le plus souffert mais il a continué à prendre soin de moi, il a fait le travail des deux parents ! Alors que toi, tu n'as rien fait !

            Elle s'efforçait de garder le contrôle de ses émotions et de ne pas craquer. Véra ne put en endurer davantage, elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter à la surprise de Laura.

Véra : Je suis loin d'être parfaite ! Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une autre chance ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi te montrer que je ne suis pas mauvaise.

            Laura ne contrôlait plus la situation, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

Laura : Arrête, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Ecoute, tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va aller au bar et discuter calmement devant une tasse de thé.

            Véra hocha la tête. Devant leur tasse de thé, Véra essuyait ses larmes et Laura la regardait discrètement, affreusement gênée. Peut-être avait-elle réellement changé au fond ? Elle décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Laura : Je veux bien. . . te donner une seconde chance.

Véra : C'est vrai ?

Laura : Oui, mais il me faudra du temps pour reprendre mes repères. Je veux y aller doucement.

Véra : Comme tu voudras, ma chérie ! Alors. . . que fais-tu ici, de quelle équipe t'occupes-tu ?

Laura : Je travaille avec les Bladebreakers, ce sont les champions actuels. J'élabore les stratégies avec eux.

            Laura se mit à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait manqué sans entrer dans les détails. Cela dura tout l'après-midi, Véra dut partir.

Véra : Je dois m'en aller, je reviendrai demain.

Laura : Non, pas demain, je serai toute la journée en entraînement avec l'équipe parce que dans deux jours, ce sont les quarts-de-finale.

Véra : D'accord. Tu leur souhaiteras bonne chance de ma part.

Laura : Promis. Rentre bien.

            Véra partit, Laura la regardait s'éloigner, elle se demandait encore si elle avait fait le bon choix en lui donnant sa chance. Tyson la trouva et vint la voir.

Tyson : Salut, Maya m'a dit que tu étais avec ta mère, alors je n'ai pas osé venir te chercher pour aller en entraînement.

Laura : Tyson, tu sais que ma mère a réclamé une seconde chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Tyson : Oui, j'étais là quand elle l'a dit.

Laura : Je la lui ai accordée.

Tyson : Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

Laura : Elle avait l'air d'être sincère en tout cas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je n'aurai pas à regretter la décision que j'ai prise.

            Tyson l'observa un moment, il sentait qu'elle avait peur de s'être trompée, d'avoir fait une erreur de jugement.

Tyson : Si tu veux me parler de ce qui t'ennuie ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, n'hésite pas. Tu peux compter sur moi.

            Laura sourit, touchée par tant d'amitié. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

Laura : Tu es le garçon le plus gentil, le plus formidable que je connaisse. Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, tu as toujours été là pour moi.

            Tyson la serra à son tour. Laura fut surprise par cette étreinte qui n'avait plus rien d'amical.

Tyson : Je ne te laisserai jamais.

            Ils s'écartèrent un peu, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien mais il détourna les yeux après un bref instant.

Tyson : Tu es mon amie, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

            Il relâcha son étreinte. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait succombé à son envie de l'embrasser mais il la savait encore vulnérable, entre ses problèmes personnels et le tournoi. De plus, il n'était pas dit qu'elle pouvait retomber amoureuse après ce que ce Jared lui avait fait. En l'embrassant, il l'aurait certainement blessée, il s'était donc abstenu pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre davantage.

            Laura et Tyson se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le restaurant en attendant que leurs amis les rejoignent.

Laura : Alors l'entraînement, ça a été ?

Tyson : Oui, on a fait un match-double. Kenny voulait être sûr d'avoir fait les meilleurs groupes pour les quarts-de-finale, alors on a fait Ray et Maya contre Max et moi. Cette fois-ci, ce sont eux qui ont gagné.

Laura : J'imagine que Dizzi a tout enregistré.

Tyson : Oui, bien sûr, tu connais Chef.

Laura : Je verrai ça ce soir.

            Le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit. Laura remarqua que Megan s'était jointe à eux.

Laura : Megan, ça va, ton genou ?

Megan : Oui, impeccable.

Laura : C'est bien.

Maya : Où étais-tu, Laura ? Tu as loupé un super match !

Laura : C'est rien, je verrai l'enregistrement. Pour résumer la situation, j'ai décidé d'accorder une chance à ma mère.

Maya : Oh. . .

            Maya n'insista pas, tout ce qui concernait sa mère ne regardait que Laura et elle seule. Les White Tigers et les Kings se joignirent à eux. Emma était toute contente car elle avait réussi à battre Tom.

Tom : T'aurais même pas gagné si Rick ne t'avait pas conseillée !

Emma : C'est pas pour rien qu'il est mon prof, d'abord ! Rick t'aurait battu haut-la-main et il est temps que l'élève suive les traces de son maître !

            Tom chercha quelque chose à redire mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Emma lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite.

Tom : Oh, je déteste quand elle fait ça.

Rick : De toute façon, contre Emma c'était perdu d'avance.

Emma : C'est Maya qui a déteint sur moi !

Maya : Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

Emma : C'en était un !

            Elles se serrèrent la main au-dessus de la table, étant donné qu'elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre.

Maya : Et vous, les Tigers, ça a été ?

Wei Jin : Très bien ! Mariah et moi contre Gary et Kevin.

Mariah : Naturellement, on a gagné.

            Les deux jeunes filles se tapèrent dans la main en signe de triomphe.

Gary : On s'est fait lamentablement jetés !

Kevin : Quelle honte !

Lee : Vous n'auriez jamais dû les sous-estimer, vous payez le prix fort.

Gary et Kevin : Oh, ça va !

            Lee, Mariah et Wei Jin sourirent, les deux garçons avaient visiblement du mal à digérer leur défaite. Kimberly annonça l'arrivée des Rainbows et des Olympias mais Angel n'était pas là. Au loin, l'une des jumelles courut vers Ray, c'était Léanore.

Léanore : Ray, au secours !

            Elle se jeta à son cou.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Léanore : Mes soeurs, elles sont méchantes avec moi, elles arrêtent pas de m'embêter ! Lara et Lynn, elles ont rien fait mais c'est les deux autres !

            Ray tourna la tête vers Lise et Lénore. Elles haussèrent les épaules et allèrent s'asseoir.

Léanore : Elles ont dit que j'étais vilaine et que personne ne voulait de moi ! Eh Lénore, t'es comme moi, toi aussi t'es vilaine !

Lénore : Je suis peut-être vilaine mais je ne suis pas chochotte comme toi, moi !

Lynn : STOP !

            Le silence se fit immédiatement, les jumelles arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

Lynn : Personne n'est vilaine ! Lise et Lénore, faites vos excuses à votre soeur et Léanore, tu lâches Ray.

            Lise et Lénore se voyaient mal tenir tête à leur soeur aînée, elles préférèrent obéir.

Lise et Lénore : Pardon.

Léanore : Ça va.

            Elle se tourna vers Ray.

Léanore : Dis-moi que je suis pas vilaine.

Ray : Tu n'es pas vilaine, tu es même très jolie.

            Il écarta les cheveux de la petite et déposa un baiser sur son front, elle sourit.

Léanore : Tu sais que je t'aime bien ?

Ray : Je sais, oui.

            Léanore descendit des genoux de Ray et rejoignit ses soeurs.

Léanore : Pousse-toi Lynn, je veux me mettre à côté de Lara.

            Lynn se mit sur la chaise d'à côté pour céder sa place à sa petite soeur.

Lynn : Lara est la grande soeur préférée de notre petite Léanore. On se demande bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

Léanore : Parce que Lara, elle est tout le temps gentille avec moi, elle me fait toujours des câlins avant de dormir et je l'aime bien.

Lara : Moi aussi, je t'aime bien, ma puce.

            Ils commencèrent tous à manger.

Kai : John, où est ta soeur ?

John : Elle n'avait pas faim, ce soir. Elle est allée directement au lit, elle était fatiguée.

            Seules Mariah, Kimberly et Maya savaient la vraie raison de son absence. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses frères et avait demandé à ses meilleures amies de rester discrètes et tout ça, pour protéger Kai. Elle l'aimait toujours profondément et ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Maya aurait bien aimé lancer des regards réprobateurs à Kai pendant toute la soirée mais à la longue, Ray aurait fini par le remarquer et Angel tenait à ce que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. Maya s'était retenue d'en faire trop mais ne s'en privait pas par moments.

            Le soir, dans les appartements des Bladebreakers, Laura visionnait le match livré dans l'après-midi.

Tyson : Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

Laura : C'est vraiment très intéressant.

Megan : Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? Tyler ou Dragoon ?

Laura : Je parle de tout le monde. Mais c'est Tyler qui m'impressionne le plus.

Ray : Explique-toi.

Laura : Je commence par toi, Ray. Je remarque que Driger a acquis une nouvelle puissance qui fait que ses attaques sont plus précises, c'est pour ça que Draciel, même s'il est rapide, a reçu la Griffe du Tigre de plein fouet. Driger est capable d'attaquer une cible mouvante, même si cette cible est très rapide, Driger n'aura qu'à viser, verrouiller et tirer là où ça fait mal. Nous avons là un très bon atout. Tu devrais en faire ton arme secrète en finale car tu sais que ton Driger est connu pour son attaque redoutable mais la rapidité n'est pas son fort. Tu pourras jouer sur l'effet de surprise.

Kenny : C'est bien ce que je pensais mais je voulais avoir un autre avis.

Dizzi : Et mon avis à moi, il ne compte pas ?

Kenny : Bien sûr qu'il compte, mais tu as vu le match, tu n'aurais été que d'accord avec moi.

Dizzi : Ça va, je te taquinais.

Laura : Max, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Draciel a atteint un niveau d'attaque équivalent à sa défense. Cela veut dire que pendant les entraînements tu pourras toujours travailler ta défense sans te soucier de l'équilibrage avec l'attaque. Le niveau d'attaque de Draciel augmentera en proportion quand tu te concentreras sur la défense et vice-versa. Bien sûr, Kenny, Dizzi et moi ferons le nécessaire pour ajuster tes anneaux.

Max : D'accord, merci.

Megan : J'aimerais travailler avec vous sur sa toupie si ça ne vous dérange pas. Je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.

Kenny : Bien sûr, tu es la bienvenue dans notre équipe de techniciens. Laura, je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses de Dragoon. Je n'étais absolument pas certain de mon opinion et ne pas donner de fausse joie à Tyson.

            Laura observa un instant l'écran de Dizzi, elle fut stupéfaite.

Laura : C'est incroyable, toute cette puissance !

Kenny : Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Laura : Je crois que. . . Tyson, passe-moi ta toupie.

            Elle examina l'objet, elle passa un doigt sur l'image de Dragoon.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dragoon va mal ?

Kenny : Donne-lui une minute.

Laura : Dizzi, scanne cette toupie, s'il te plaît.

Dizzi : Voyons voir. Dragoon va très bien, aucun signe de fatigue.

            Laura se mit à sourire.

Laura : Chef, je pense à ce que tu penses. On a réussi !

            Laura et Kenny se tapèrent dans la main pendant que les autres beybladeurs n'y comprenaient rien.

Kenny : C'est du bon boulot, Dizzi.

Dizzi : Je n'ai rien fait, tout le mérite en revient à Tyson et Dragoon.

Tyson : C'est génial, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pense à me mettre au courant ?

Laura : Tyson, c'est vraiment extraordinaire ! Ça y est, tu as réussi à fusionner avec ton spectre !

Tyson : Quoi ?! Mais comment. . . ?

Laura : Regarde le scan de Dizzi. Tu as laissé une empreinte chez Dragoon, ce n'est pas une empreinte visible, tu es inscrit dans le coeur de Dragoon. Cela facilite le contact entre vous !

Tyson : Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de truc pouvait se produire, on y est enfin arrivé !

Max : Félicitations, mon vieux, t'es le grand champion du jour !

Ray : Après tous ces efforts, c'est bien que tu y sois arrivé.

Maya : C'est la récompense de ton dur labeur ! Avec toi, on est sûrs de gagner ce championnat encore une fois !

Kai : Tyson, tu as maintenant énormément d'atouts en main. Sers-t'en pour construire une stratégie qui tienne la route. Ça pourrait t'apporter la victoire pour la finale.

Tyson : Ouais, j'y penserai.

            Kai eu un bref sourire et alla dans sa chambre, il commençait à se faire tard, mais tout le monde resta pour entendre ce que Laura avait à dire sur Tyler.

Laura : Voyons un peu pour Tyler. . . Une attaque-tempête, c'est curieux.

Maya : Oui, c'est le moment que je préfère, ça a jeté Max et Tyson en même temps.

Max et Tyson : Très drôle.

Laura : Oui, je sais d'où ça vient. Megan, tu disais l'autre jour qu'un spectre évolué pouvait assimiler n'importe quelle attaque à condition de s'être beaucoup entraîné. Tyler maîtrise parfaitement la Griffe du Tigre mais son attaque-tempête que je vois ici est très puissante mais encore boiteuse.

Maya : Oui, je sais, on manque d'entraînement. Mais ce qui est encore plus curieux, c'est que je ne lui avais pas demandé de lancer cette attaque-tempête. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait vraiment fantastique de surprendre nos adversaires avec leurs propres attaques, et c'est là que ma toupie a généré sa tornade.

Kenny : Ça vient peut-être du fait de l'attachement que tu as pour Tyler et lui pour toi.

Dizzi : Tu as vu juste, Chef. Maya et Tyler sont tellement attachés l'un à l'autre que pendant les combats, Tyler peut lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Laura : Et lors de ce match, Tyler a pensé que ton idée pourrait marcher, en plus, il avait vu faire Dragoon une bonne centaine de fois, alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

Dizzi : De tout ça, il faut en tirer une leçon. Les spectres ont une volonté propre, ils agissent dans le seul but de faire plaisir à leurs amis et que leurs beybladeurs soient fiers d'eux.

Kenny : Tu parles en connaissance de cause.

Dizzi : Oui, c'est tout à fait ça, Chef.

            Maya fixa le médaillon de Tyler sur sa toupie.

Maya : Je serai toujours fière de toi, Tyler.

            Elle avait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres. Elle avait toujours pensé quelque part que ce qu'il y avait entre Tyler et elle, c'était bien plus qu'un lien d'amitié. Elle en était sûre maintenant, il faisait partie d'elle et elle faisait partie de lui et ceci pour toujours.

            Megan bâilla malgré elle, il était évident qu'elle tombait de sommeil, elle annonça donc qu'elle allait dormir. Elle conseilla à ses amis d'en faire de même puisqu'il était tard. Max suivit son conseil, Kenny éteignit Dizzi et retourna dans sa chambre avec Tyson, imités par Maya et Laura. Ray resta dans le living encore un moment, il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et embrassa Maya avant qu'elle n'aille dormir.

            Ray s'assit sur le canapé, l'air soucieux. Il fixa sa toupie d'un oeil examinateur. Il se demanda si Driger avait d'autres talents cachés qui attendaient d'être révélés. Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas fini de connaître son spectre et pourtant, cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils combattaient ensemble, presque six ans déjà.

Ray : Tu me montreras en temps voulu, Driger. Je serai patient.

            Il passa un long moment à réfléchir à des choses et d'autres. Quel aurait été son destin si Driger n'avait pas été là ? Si c'était Lee qui en avait hérité, tout aurait été totalement différent. Il n'aurait jamais quitté les Tigers ni rencontré ses amis les Bladebreakers et il n'aurait jamais connu Maya. Il en avait la certitude, il n'aurait jamais aimé une autre personne. Ray ne se posa pas d'autres questions, son destin était comme ça et pas autrement et vaut mieux l'accepter tel qu'il est.

            On frappa à la porte, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Qui cela pouvait-il être à une heure aussi tardive ? Il alla ouvrir.

Ray : Léanore ?

            La petite se tenait devant Ray, vêtue d'une longue robe de nuit s'arrêtant aux chevilles, elle avait des pantoufles rouges comme sa robe et tenait dans ses bras une grosse peluche bleue et blanche représentant un dauphin. Elle avait une triste mine, Ray l'invita à entrer. Léanore l'en remercia d'une voix timide. Il la conduisit au canapé où ils s'assirent tous les deux. Elle remonta les jambes et serra son dauphin contre elle. Ray se contenta de la regarder, il ne posa aucune question pour ne pas la gêner. Léanore leva les yeux vers lui, elle semblait hésiter. Elle rencontra ses yeux dorés, il lui sourit gentiment, elle détourna le regard. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec son beybladeur préféré, sa star. En public, elle pouvait lui parler tranquillement comme avec un ami. Mais là, être seule avec lui l'intimidait complètement. Elle repoussa lentement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son épaule.

Léanore : Euh. . . Tu dois te demander ce que je fais là, hein ?

Ray : C'est vrai, tu devrais être couchée depuis longtemps.

Léanore : Je sais mais. . . j'arrive pas à me rendormir et je voulais pas réveiller Lénore.

            Ray constata avec plaisir que la petite Léanore était beaucoup moins intimidée qu'en entrant dans cette pièce.

Léanore : J'ai fait un cauchemar. Je serais bien allée réveiller Lara mais elle est déjà si gentille avec moi, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mon cauchemar alors. . . j'ai pensé à toi.

            Ray se sentit flatté et plus il l'entendait parler, plus il la trouvait adorable. Il la laissa continuer.

Léanore : Quand je suis arrivée là, j'étais contente de voir de la lumière sous la porte. Alors j'ai frappé et quand tu m'as ouvert, j'étais encore plus contente parce que je pensais que tu dormais déjà alors que c'était toi que je voulais voir.

Ray : Pourquoi ?

            Léanore baissa les yeux sur son dauphin et eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Léanore : Parce que, à part mes soeurs, c'est toi que je préfère, je t'aime beaucoup.

            Ray sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

Ray : Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. Si tu veux, tu peux me raconter ton cauchemar.

Léanore : Ça te dérange pas ?

Ray : Bien sûr que non, il paraît qu'on se sent mieux quand on se confie à quelqu'un.

Léanore : D'accord. En fait, j'ai rêvé qu'on était arrivées en finale du championnat contre l'équipe des cinq méchants garçons.

Ray : Tu parles de Walter et sa bande ?

Léanore : Oui, et c'était à mon tour de passer. On était à deux victoires partout contre l'autre équipe et tout reposait sur moi. J'avais la trouille. Pendant mon duel, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai quand même perdu. J'ai dit à mes soeurs que j'étais désolée mais elles ont dit que c'était à cause de moi qu'on avait perdu et qu'elles ne m'aimaient plus. C'est là que je me suis réveillée.

            Elle ne pleurait pas mais Ray sentait une grande émotion dans sa voix. Elle avait peut-être peur que son rêve se réalise, mais c'était plus qu'improbable. Pour accéder en finale, il fallait avant tout que son équipe batte la sienne en quart-de-finale.

Ray : Léanore ?

Léanore : Oui ?

Ray : Ton rêve ne va pas se réaliser. Tu sais pourquoi ?

            Léanore secoua la tête tout en l'interrogeant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Ray : Même si tu perdais un duel, tes soeurs continueraient de t'aimer et ça ne changera jamais. Tu as déjà vu ta grande soeur Lynn se fâcher pour de bon contre toi ?

Léanore : Euh. . . Non.

Ray : Tu vois ? Elle t'aime trop pour te faire la tête.

            Léanore sourit, elle était rassurée.

Léanore : Merci Ray. Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime Lynn. C'est elle qui m'a offert Delphie pour mes 7 ans.

            Elle regardait son dauphin. Cette peluche avait une grande valeur sentimentale à ses yeux, c'était le tout premier cadeau que Lynn avait acheté avec ses économies. Bien sûr, le même jour elle avait offert une jolie barrette à Lénore. Lynn avait dépensé toutes ses économies pour ces deux cadeaux. Lénore ne l'a jamais su et Léanore l'a su à cause de la maladresse de Lara qui en avait trop dit sans le vouloir. Alors Léanore s'est dit qu'elle prendra soin de Delphie car Lynn n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à tout dépenser pour lui offrir ce cadeau.

            Elle installa Delphie à côté d'elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Léanore : Maya a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Ray : J'ai aussi beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Elle est formidable.

Léanore : Qu'allez-vous faire après le championnat ?

Ray : Eh bien, on va rentrer chez nous et régler un petit problème.

Léanore : Quel problème ?

Ray : Tu connais Wei Jin des White Tigers ?

Léanore : C'est la fille avec des longs cheveux noirs ?

Ray : Oui, c'est elle. Elle a des problèmes avec ses parents et on va l'aider à les régler.

Léanore : Ah, les parents ! Quand ils voulaient me gronder, mes soeurs prenaient toujours ma défense. Les parents croient toujours qu'ils ont raison sur tout. Et quand on parle de Beyblade à table, il n'y comprennent rien et on est bien contentes.

            Ray sourit. Les parents n'arrivaient jamais à suivre leurs enfants pour tout ce qui jeux à la mode.

Léanore : Tu es beau quand tu souris.

            Ils rirent tous les deux puis Léanore bâilla et se frotta l'oeil.

Ray : Tu as sommeil ?

Léanore : Oui, un peu.

Ray : Je te raccompagne.

            Ray se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, il passa devant Léanore mais elle le retint par le poignet.

Léanore : Si ça te dérange pas. . . je peux dormir avec toi ?

            Ray soupira, décidément il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Ray : D'accord, viens avec moi.

            Il la conduisit dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Kai. Ils ne firent aucun bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Ray donna un de ses oreillers à Léanore et pendant qu'elle s'installait, il se changea rapidement dans la salle de bains. Quand il revint, Léanore était déjà sous la couverture, il s'y glissa à son tour. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit en chuchotant, Léanore serra Delphie contre elle et sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve, ni cauchemar. Ray s'endormit à son tour.

_Ah, Léanore, elle est trop mignonne !!! Vous trouvez pas ? Et mes chap sont plus longs que dans la précédente fic, non ? Je sais que vous vous posez des questions au sujet des couples que je vais former mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt. D'abord, les sentiments, ensuite les déclarations d'amour !!! Pour terminer, comme d'hab : impressions, critiques, n'hésitez pas, vous savez quoi faire !!! (on dirait le répondeur d'un téléphone)_

**_Sarah-Lya_**_ : Merci pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir !! Bisous !!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Ouais, t'as raison, j'adore malmener mes persos mais pas pour longtemps sinon, je vais passer pour une méchante, une vraie de vraie, et je t'assure que je suis tout le contraire !!! Je vais te renseigner sur ma nouvelle fic, celle que je vais mettre en ligne quand j'en aurai fini avec celle en ce moment. C'est un cross-over entre Sakura et Yugi-oh, et je pense que je la mettrai dans la section Sakura qui a le plus de succès !!! Cette fic s'appelle « Duels » et d'après le titre, ça parle de duels de monstres mais les Cartes de Sakura vont s'en mêler et honnêtement je me suis déchirée à faire les duels comme à la télé !! Au fait, une dernière question avant de te laisser un bisou : tu t'intéresses à Sakura et Yugi ? Si oui, à quel point ? Bon d'accord, ça fait deux questions mais je te laisse un bisou quand même !!!_

**_Super Clau_**_ : Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux que la dernière fois et honnêtement je sais pas si j'y suis pour quelque chose. . . Enfin bon, voilà ta bonne humeur revenue !!!! Ouais, sur ce coup-là, Kai, il a été trop méchant avec Angel, méchant, pas beau Kai !!! Et comme tu disais, Kai n'est pas du genre à s'excuser mais ça se voit qu'il l'aime toujours, tu le verras en demi-finale !!! En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite t'a plue !! Allez gros bisous !!! Au fait, ma soeur sait que tu préfères ma fic à la sienne mais elle t'en veut pas du tout, elle te fait de gros câlins !!! Et moi aussi !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Je suis désolée de pas avoir uploadé, mais j'avais des exams à réviser, j'espère que tu me comprends !!! Alors pour Kai et Angel, c'est pas prêt de s'arranger enfin pour l'instant, ils se contentent de se faire la gueule sans s'adresser un mot. Pour le Megan/Max, c'est dans quelques chapitres, le Rick/Emma, c'est dans encore pas mal de temps alors faudra patienter, et le Kevin/Wei Jin, c'est encore dans plus longtemps que pas mal de temps, faudra redoubler de patience !!! Désolée !! L'idée du faux couple, ça a pas déplu à Kevin, mais c'était mignon, je suis d'accord avec toi !!! Allez, gros câlin !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître, à moins que je te connaisse mais que tu aies changé de pseudo, alors fais-le-moi savoir, d'accord ? Alors comme ça, tu stresses rien qu'en lisant ma fic ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, je suis désolée d'être responsable de ton stress !!! Enfin, l'essentiel, c'est que tu aimes être stressée en te divertissant alors je suis un peu rassurée !! En tout cas, merci pour ton compliment, j'apprécie beaucoup !!! Bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Matches-doubles et fusions._**_ Ce sont les quarts-de-finale et une grande surprise, une chose jamais vue !!! @ la prochaine !!!_


	13. Matchesdoubles et fusions

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 13 : Matches-doubles et fusions 

            Le lendemain, Kai se réveilla alors que les rayons du soleil filtraient déjà à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette sous la couverture de Ray et aussi un dauphin bleu et blanc à moitié couvert. Une petite main sortit de la couverture et ramena la peluche vers la silhouette. Kai put voir le visage de l'une des jumelles des Rainbows, pourquoi était-elle ici ? Et dans le lit de Ray ? Kai lui demandera des explications mais dabord direction la salle de bains. Il en ressortit, préparé à aller en entraînement. Il vit la jeune fille assise sur le lit, elle s'était réveillée. Elle tourna la tête vers Kai et lui fit un sourire.

Léanore : Salut Kai.

Kai : Salut.

            Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle vit Ray en compagnie de Kenny et Tyson.

Léanore : Bonjour.

Ray : Salut Léanore.

            Ray vit les visages surpris de Kai, Tyson et Kenny.

Ray : Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Tyson : Ouais, t'as intérêt.

            A ce moment-là, Maya, Laura, Megan et Max.

Maya : Salut tout le. . . Léanore, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ?

Kenny : Demande ça à Ray.

            Les visages se tournèrent vers Ray, attendant des explications.

Léanore : Ne soyez pas fâchés contre lui, c'est de ma faute !

Max : On n'est pas fâchés, on se demande ce que tu fais ici.

Ray : Léanore n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle est venue me voir. Je lui ai juste proposé de passer la nuit ici. C'est tout !

Laura : Tes soeurs doivent s'inquiéter.

Léanore : Je vais rentrer tout de suite.

            On frappa à la porte. Megan alla ouvrir, c'était les Rainbows.

Lynn : Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu. . . Léanore ! On t'a cherchée partout !

Lise : Bravo ! Pendant qu'on s'inquiétait, Mademoielle était avec les Bladebreakers ! Tu es complètement folle, ma pauvre !

Lara : Arrête de crier, Lise. Léanore était en sécurité avec les Bladebreakers. Elle n'a rien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

            Lara serra Léanore dans ses bras.

Léanore : Je suis désolée. J'avais fait un cauchemar et. . .

Lynn : Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus.

            Lynn s'adressa aux Bladebreakers.

Lynn : Merci de vous être occupés d'elle. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Maya : A tout à l'heure.

            Les Rainbows partirent en emportant Léanore avec elles. Les Bladebreakers descendirent prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner avant d'aller en entraînement. Pour profiter du beau temps, ils optèrent pour l'entraînement en plein air, ils allèrent donc dans la cour derrière l'hôtel. Ils y retrouvèrent les Kings et les Olympias. Angel ne jeta pas un seul regard à Kai. D'ailleurs, elle avait une furieuse envie de lui lancer sa toupie en pleine figure mais elle ne pensa plus à lui.

            Toute la journée, toutes les équipes en course faisaient les dernières modifications pour être fin prêtes pour les quarts-de-finale du jour suivant. Les Rainbows et les Bladebreakers se préparaient à s'affronter et chacune de ces équipes cherchait des points faibles à l'autre. Les Kings faisaient des matches-doubles et essayaient de constituer les meilleurs duos contre les White Tigers. Ces derniers avaient choisi de passer la journée en entraînement intensif. Les Olympias allaient affronter les Bleus mais ils se préparaient déjà à combattre les Champions en demi-finale.

            Le dîner fut très tendu car le lendemain, certains devront éliminer leurs amis et c'était une dure épreuve pour eux contrairement aux Champions qui prenaient un malin plaisir à éliminer de la compétition tous leurs adversaires, amis ou pas.

Animateur : Bonjour à tous et bienvenue au troisième tour du championnat du monde de Beyblade ! Il ne reste plus que huit équipes en course et quatre d'entre elles repartiront d'ici qualifiées pour les demis-finale ! Pour cela, elle devront passer ces quarts-de-finale sous forme de matches-doubles. Chaque équipe devra livrer deux matches et s'il y a égalité, un troisième match sera décisif pour déterminer l'équipe qui ira en demi-finale ! Mais trève de blabla et place à l'action ! Le premier match opposera les Bladebreakers, tenants du titre, aux Rainbows pour la Grande-Bretagne !

            Les deux équipes en question firent leur entrée dans le stade. Des acclamations fusèrent dans les gradins, des bannières d'encouragement furent dressées pour les champions en titre et leurs challengers. Les supporters tentaient de crier toujours plus forts. Malgré tous ces cris, les beybladeurs restaient sérieux et tendus, les équipes prirent place dans leurs camp respectif, elles disposaient encore de quelques minutes pour faire les dernières mises au point.

Kenny : Bon, Ray et Maya, vous commencez ensuite ce sera au tour de Tyson et Max. Si on arrive à égalité, ce sera Kai et Ray.

Tyson : Kai ? C'est nouveau ça !

Kai : Ce sera toujours une occasion de me dégourdir les jambes et un petit match ne fera pas de mal à Dranzer.

Max : Ouais, sauf si on gagne les deux premières manches.

Kenny : Où sont Laura et Megan ?

Maya : Elles sont allées dans les gradins pour nous encourager. Elles sont là au premier rang.

            Laura et Megan firent des signes de la main. Tyson et Max sourirent et leur répondirent de la même manière.

            Chez les Rainbows, l'organisation était rigoureusement la même.

Lara : Lénore et Léanore, vous êtes les premières. Faites comme en entraînement et tout ira bien. Ensuite, Lynn et Lise, vous prendrez la relève.

Lise : Et en cas d'égalit ?

Lara : En cas d'égalité, ce sera Lynn et moi.

Lynn : On a discuté entre nous et tout est au point. Lénore, Léanore, bonne chance.

Léanore et Lénore : Merci.

            Les jumelles ainsi que Ray et Maya mirent leurs micros et montèrent au bord de l'arène.

Animateur : La première manche se jouera donc entre les charmantes jumelles Lénore et Léanore et Ray et Maya pour les Bladebreakers ! Mesdemoiselles et monsieur, en position !

Lénore : Je suis prête !

Léanore : Moi aussi !

Maya : Prête !

Ray : Prêt !

Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les quatre toupies déferlèrent dans l'arène. Tyler et Driger voulurent attaquer de front mais les deux toupies violettes les évitèrent et revinrent à la charge en prenant en sandwich leurs ennemis.

Lénore et Léanore : Ça marche ! Il faut maintenir la pression !

            Les étincelles se multiplièrent entre les toupies, Driger et Tyler semblaient être dans une mauvaise passe.

Maya : Je ne peux pas me dégager, leur étreinte est trop forte !

Ray : Il faut les faire sortir, c'est notre seule chance !

            Maya hocha la tête, ils se tinrent la main et concentrèrent leurs forces.

Lénore : Ils nous préparent quelque chose !

Léanore : Il faut en finir et vite !

Maya : Allez Tyler !

Ray : Vas-y Driger !

            Les toupies rouge et grise brillèrent, elles accélérèrent leur rotation, Driger et Tyler sortirent de leurs toupies.

Léanore : Oh non pas ça !

Lénore : On a un plan de rechange, t'inquiète pas !

            Les toupies violettes partirent dans des directions opposées, l'une sauta, l'autre resta au sol. La première atterrit sur la seconde, elles formèrent une toupie de deux étages qui fonça à toute allure sur leurs deux adversaires. Le passage de ce monstre de toupie provoqua un léger tremblement au sein de l'arène. Driger et Tyler furent quelque peu déstabilisés.

Lénore : C'est ça, il faut attaquer sans cesse !

            Maya serra plus fort la main de Ray, il pouvait sentir la panique à travers elle.

Ray : Reste calme, Maya ! Il faut trouver son point faible !

Maya : D'accord, je reste calme.

            Elle souffla un grand coup. Ils observèrent la toupie adverse.

Maya : Tyler, parade de diversion !

Ray : Toi aussi, Driger !

Léanore : Ils essaient de gagner du temps.

Lénore : C'est pas grave, on attaque quand même !

            Leurs toupies combinées enchaînèrent attaque sur attaque pendant que Driger et Tyler fuyaient sans cesse en attendant de trouver le point faible.

Maya : Ça y est, j'ai trouvé le talon d'Achille ! C'est la toupie du bas, c'est elle le pilier !

Ray : Je m'en occupe. Driger, la Griffe du Tigre sur la base !

            Driger rentra dans sa toupie qui devint lumineuse, elle percuta la première toupie violette de plein fouet.

Lénore : Ma toupie !

            La toupie de Lénore fut directement éjectée par Driger, tandis que celle de Léanore retomba dans l'arène. A peine fut-elle remise du choc que Tyler fonçait sur elle, prêt à l'expédier hors de l'aire de combat.

Léanore : On s'est fait massacrer.

Lénore : Pas de chance.

            Les jumelles ramassèrent leurs toupies et levèrent la tête vers Ray et Maya.

Maya : Vous êtes déçues ?

Léanore : Pour être honnêtes, non.

Lénore : On ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait tenir aussi longtemps contre vous. Après tout, vous êtes les champions du monde, vous méritez ce titre.

Ray : Nous allons être aussi honnêtes envers vous. On a paniqué à un moment.

Maya : Vous êtes fortes et douées, continuez comme ça.

            Elles hochèrent la tête en souriant et retournèrent vers leurs soeurs. Ray et Maya aussi revinrent dans leur camp.

Max : C'était un beau combat.

Ray : Elles sont jeunes mais ont beaucoup de ressources.

Tyson : Et maintenant, c'est à nous de jouer ! Maxou ?

Max : Je te suis, vieux !

Kenny : On compte sur vous, les gars.

            Max et Tyson montèrent les marches menant au bey-stadium, Lynn et Lise firent de même.

Lynn : Salut.

Tyson : Salut, les filles !

Max : Arrête de draguer et concentre-toi !

            Lynn et Lise sourirent, amusées.

Animateur : Bien, les Bladebreakers mènent la partie grâce à Ray et Maya. Les Rainbows doivent gagner cette manche si elles veulent avoir une chance de participer aux demis-finale ! Lynn et Lise vont donc affronter Tyson et Max ! Tout le monde est prêt ? 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Les quatre joueurs lancèrent leurs toupies.

Lynn : Tu prends Tyson, je m'occupe de Max.

Lise : D'accord !

            Les toupies blanche et magenta des Rainbows écartèrent celles des Bladebreakers, une attaque combinée était donc impossible.

Max : Il faut attaquer séparément !

Tyson : Je l'avais compris !

Lise : Vas-y Tyson, lance-moi ton attaque-tempête !

            Tyson fut surpris, pourquoi l'incitait-elle à attaquer ? Elle avait peut-être une idée derrière la tête, mais pour l'instant, comme personne ne faisait le premier pas, le jeu risquait de stagner pendant un bon moment. Tyson se lança.

Tyson : C'est si gentiment demand ! Vas-y, Dragoon !

            Sa toupie généra une tornade mais celle de Lise ne décolla pas.

Tyson pense : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a un problème !

Kenny : Pourquoi la toupie de Lise n'a-t-elle pas été expédiée ?

Dizzi : J'ai scanné la toupie de Lise, la base est entièrement fait en alliage lourd, rien de tel pour rester sur place. Il faut que l'ouragan de Dragoon soit plus puissant si Tyson veut avoir une chance de l'éjecter !

Kenny : T'as entendu, Tyson ?

Tyson : Ouais !

Lise : Trop tard, maintenant c'est à mon tour d'attaquer !

            La toupie magenta traversa la tornade sans problèmes et se retrouva au centre du courant d'air avec Dragoon, elle lui infligea un assaut dévastateur, l'ouragan disparut d'un seul coup.

Tyson : Ça va mal ! Il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout. Dragoon, canalise ton énergie !

            Dragoon se mit à fuir la toupie de Lise pour gagner du temps. Tout en poursuivant sa course, il brilla de plus en plus. Quand cette lumière fut à son intensité maximum, Tyson prévint Max.

Tyson : Max, t'es prêt ?

Max : Ouais, j'ai assez affaibli Lynn comme ça ! Draciel, colle-toi à Dragoon !

            Draciel s'exécuta, la toupie de Tyson libéra l'image de Dragoon.

Tyson : Dragoon, lance ton ouragan, puissance maximale !

            La tornade se forma, elle prit plus d'ampleur. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs sentaient une violent vent se lever.

Lynn : C'est pas vrai, je n'avais pas prévu ça !

            La toupie blanche de Lynn s'envola, sa propriétaire dut l'attraper au vol. Celle de Lise ne put résister davantage, elle fut éjectée à l'extérieur de l'arène, Max la rattrapa pour elle.

Animateur : Max et Tyson remportent la seconde manche, les Bladebreakers sont donc qualifiés pour les demis-finale !

Lynn : Finalement, les pronostics de Lara étaient vrais, nous n'irons pas en demi-finale.

            Max s'avança pour rendre la toupie de Lise. Il la lui tendit, elle la prit des deux mains, déçue.

Max : Ne fais pas cette tête, tu t'es bien battue.

Lise : C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral, mais ça ne changera pas le résultat, nous avons lamentablement perdu.

            Tyson et Max furent embarrassés par la réplique de Lise, ils ne savaient pas quoi lui répondre. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient mal placés pour leur dire que cela arrivait à tout le monde. Lise se rendit compte de leur gêne. Elle leur fit un petit sourire.

Lise : Quoique. . . le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

            Les deux jeunes hommes furent rassurés.

Lise : On se voit à l'hôtel.

Tyson : A plus tard.

            Les Rainbows rentrèrent aux vestiaires pendant que Tyson et Max revinrent parmi leurs coéquipiers. Les vainqueurs de chaque match devaient rester pour que l'on sache à la fin, quelles équipes restaient en course pour la prochaine étape du tournoi. Les Bladebreakers se rassirent, attendant le match suivant.

Animateur : Maintenant, ce sont au tour des Kings et des White Tigers de s'affronter ! Ce sont deux équipes favorites du championnat, autant s'attendre à trois matches-doubles palpitants ! Je vous rappelle que ces équipes étaient demi-finalistes au précédent tournoi, nous allons savoir lesquels sont les plus forts ! Que les premiers concurrents se présentent !

            Chez les Kings, Rick et Emma se levèrent.

Emma : Ça y est, c'est à nous.

Rick : Du calme, respire.

            Du côté des White Tigers, Kevin et Wei Jin se présentèrent.

Wei Jin : OK, tout ira bien.

Kevin : On les aura.

            Les combattants montèrent au bord de l'arène, remise à neuf. Le public pouvait sentir la tension qui régnait autour de l'aire de jeu. Toute cette tension ne rassurait pas du tout Emma qui se sentait de plus en plus stressée.

Emma : Oh là là, tu as vu les regards de Kevin et Wei Jin, ils sont déterminés à nous battre ! J'ai peur, Rick.

Rick : On est au moins aussi déterminés qu'eux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. Tu as respir ?

Emma : Je peux pas, je suis trop nerveuse !

            Rick se tourna face à Emma et prit son visage entre les mains. Il la fixa de son regard limpide.

Rick : Ferme les yeux et respire calmement.

            Emma ferma les yeux, inspira et expira lentement.

Rick : Ça va mieux ?

            Elle rouvrit les yeux et hocha la tête. En face, Kevin et Wei Jin les regardaient faire.

Kevin : Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Wei Jin : C'est une technique de relaxation.Ça a l'air de marcher, il faudrait que j'essaie ça un jour.

            Les quatre combattants fixèrent les toupies aux lanceurs et se tinrent prêts à lancer.

Animateur : Attention, 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies touchèrent le sol de l'arène. Les toupies verte et noire, celles d'Emma et Rick, encerclèrent la toupie violette de Kevin.

Wei Jin : Kevin, fais ton attaque, j'arriverai en renfort.

Kevin : D'accord ! Galman, attaque du Singe Fou !

            Sa toupie commença à osciller, quatre autres toupies identiques apparurent.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Rick : Ressaisis-toi, ce n'est qu'un effet d'optique !

Emma : Vachement réussi, l'effet d'optique !

            La toupie jaune de Wei Jin se joignit à la mêlée et attaqua en même temps avec les cinq autres toupies de Kevin.

Emma : Encore ? Mais ça suffit à la fin ! Elea, balaie-moi tout ce monde !

Rick : Racer, va l'aider maintenant !

            Rick prit la main d'Emma, comme pour lui donner plus de force. Elea, le jaguar vert et Racer, le cobra noir, sortirent de leurs toupies respectives et s'en prirent aux toupies de l'adversaire en surnombre. Kevin ne vit d'autre solution que de stopper pour faire sortir Galman, Wei Jin invoqua aussi son spectre.

Wei Jin : Guanyin, sors !

Kevin : Galman, sors !

Wei Jin et Kevin : Maintenant !!

            La gigantesque panthère de Wei Jin et le singe de Kevin firent face aux deux autres monstres. Ils se jetèrent les uns sur les autres, il y eut une énorme collision, ainsi qu'un grand éclat de lumière aveuglant. Les beybladeurs aux premières loges furent pris d'une grosse frayeur. Emma se cacha le visage entre ses mains et Wei Jin se réfugia dans les bras de Kevin. . . La lumière disparut, la fumée se dissipa après un long moment d'attente. Emma s'agenouilla au bord du bey-stadium, morte d'angoisse pour Elea. Il y avait trois toupies à l'arrêt, la quatrième tournait encore avec une très faible rotation, c'était celle de Rick.

Animateur : Et les Kings gagnent la première manche !

            Les quatre personnes descendirent dans l'arène pour récupérer leurs toupies. Ils en profitèrent pour se serrer la main.

Emma : Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

Wei Jin : C'est pareil pour moi.

Kevin : Wei Jin, Lee nous attend.

            Wei Jin hocha la tête et salua leurs adversaires avant de revenir auprès de leur équipe. Lee se leva en les voyant arriver.

Wei Jin et Kevin : Désolés.

Lee : C'est rien, il nous faut revenir au score. Gary, c'est à nous maintenant.

            Gary se leva à son tour.

Gary : Je suis prêt.

Mariah : Bonne chance.

            Lee lui sourit, confiant et sûr de lui. Ils montèrent au bord de l'arène, Owen et Tom s'y trouvaient déjà.

Owen : Ça va ?

Lee : On ne peut mieux.

            Les beybladeurs se mirent en position, prêts à dégainer. Le signal retentit et les toupies furent lancées. Il y eut quelques petits frottements entre les quatre toupies dans l'arène. Tous les assauts conduits par les Kings étaient très bien parés par les White Tigers, surtout Gary et son excellente défense.

Owen : Finissons-en. Tom, phase de transfert.

Tom : Tenky, place-toi derrière Oxyle !

            Tenky suivit son ordre, Lee et Gary ne comprirent pas où leurs adversaires voulaient en venir. Les toupies d'Owen et Tom se collèrent, elles devinrent lumineuses, leurs spectres apparurent, un lion et un loup.

Tom : C'est bon Tenky, transmission d'énergie !

Lee : Oh non, pas ça !

            Lee avait entendu parler de cette technique d'attaque connue pour être puissante et dévastatrice. Heureusement qu'il connaissait le moyen de l'éviter, même si cette solution n'était pas tout à fait fiable, il fallait essayer.

Lee : Gary, tu feras comme moi maintenant.

Gary : D'accord.

            On pouvait voir Tenky transmettre toute son énergie à Oxyle. Les deux spectres entrèrent dans leurs toupies, celle de Tom s'arrêta de tourner, vidée de toute force. Owen se retrouvait seul à combattre les deux adversaires. Sa toupie brilla de plus en plus fortement. Lee et Gary se préparèrent à contrer son attaque.

Owen : Maintenant !

            Une quantité phénoménale d'énergie se libéra de sa toupie, avant que Galeon et Galzzy soient touchés par la vague de puissance, Lee et Gary leur ordonnèrent de sauter et de concentrer toutes leurs forces sur le point de chute, l'emplacement d'Oxyle. Owen fronça les sourcils, furieux d'avoir manqué ses cibles.

Gary : Galzzy, la Patte de l'Ours !

Lee : Galeon, double-attaque !

            Tout en retombant, les toupies noire et rouge libérèrent les spectres qui foncèrent droit sur leur proie.

Owen : Oxyle, ne reste pas l !

Lee : Trop tard !

            Les deux toupies percutèrent le sol, soulevant ainsi un gros nuage de fumée qui envahit toute l'arène. Une toupie grise s'en éjecta violemment et atterrit aux pieds d'Owen. Quand la fumée se dissipa, chacun put voir les deux toupies des White Tigers tourner encore faiblement.

Animateur : Et les White Tigers reviennent au score par cette brillante victoire. Ils en sont à 1 partout !

            Les quatre beybladeurs ramassèrent leurs toupies, Lee et Gary remontèrent du côté des Kings. Tom et Owen leur serrèrent la main en souriant.

Owen : Nous voilà à égalité. Vous êtes très forts tous les deux.

Lee : Vous aussi, vous ne manquez pas de courage pour utiliser la technique du transfert.

Owen : Je me disais bien que tu la connaissais quand je vous ai vus esquiver mon attaque. C'était bien joué.

Tom : Ouais, du grand spectacle. C'était la première fois que Tenky sortait toute sa puissance pour Oxyle, je savais que c'était dangereux mais ça a quand même bien marché.

Gary : Une demi-journée sans match et ton Tenky sera de nouveau d'attaque. Les spectres récupèrent vite.

Tom : Merci du conseil.

Owen : Lee, je te dis à tout de suite.

Lee : A tout de suite.

            Les beybladeurs revinrent dans leurs camps respectifs. Les deux équipes allaient disputer la dernière manche décisive de cette quart-de-finale, et devaient choisir leurs deux meilleurs joueurs.

Wei Jin : Lee, tu es sûr de vouloir disputer la dernière manche ? Tu n'es pas fatigu ?

Lee : Je me suis à peine échauffé. Mariah, tu es prête ?

Mariah : Oui, on peut y aller.

            Dans le camp des Kings, Owen demanda à Kimberly de disputer cette manche avec lui, elle accepta volontiers. Les deux meilleures amies allaient devenir, le temps d'un match, de redoutables adversaires l'une pour l'autre. Les quatre beybladeurs montèrent au bord de l'arène et se firent face, l'air sérieux et tendu. Ils se tinrent prêts à lancer, les toupies déjà fixées et attendant le signal.

Animateur : La manche décisive se disputera donc entre Owen et Kimberly d'une part et Lee et Mariah d'autre part ! Beybladeurs, tenez-vous prêts ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies partirent à la rencontre les unes des autres. Les spectres, sous pression, guettaient le moindre faux pas de l'adversaire pour prendre l'avantage. L'ambiance électrique maintenait la tension. Comme Lee et Mariah ne semblaient pas attaquer alors Owen et Kimberly firent le premier pas.

Kimberly : En avant, Kalza !

Owen : Vas-y, Oxyle !

            Les toupies orange et grise se précipitèrent sur les toupies adverses qui entamèrent une manoeuvre d'esquive, mêlant rapidité, ruse et agilité. Les toupies des Tigers étaient si rapides que Kalza et Oxyle durent forcer pour les poursuivre. Kimberly en eut vite assez de cette mascarade.

Kimberly : Ça suffit ! Kalza, monte en puissance ! Rattrape-moi ce chat !

            Kalza accéléra sa rotation pour rattraper Galux qui lança une offensive contre Oxyle.

Lee : Mariah, qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

Mariah : Fais-moi confiance.

            Galux allait être pris en sandwich entre Kalza et Oxyle mais il dévia sa route au dernier moment et Oxyle reçut Kalza de plein fouet !

Kimberly : Oh non, je suis désolée !

Owen : Ça va, elle nous a bien eus ! Maintenant, c'est à notre tour !

            Lee et Mariah se mirent sur leurs gardes. Galux revint à côté de Galeon. Owen et Kimberly se tinrent la main et ce fut reparti. Les toupies engagèrent de nouveau un combat acharné.

Owen et Kimberly : Finissons-en !

            Les toupies des Kings brillèrent à fond, leurs spectres surgirent en même temps et leurs éclats se mêlèrent.

Kimberly : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Owen : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Lee : Les anciens nous ont parlé de ça, Mariah !

Mariah : Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être une. . . !

            Toute l'assistance ainsi que les combattants eux-mêmes ne savaient ce qui se passait réellement. Léclat diminua peu à peu, laissant place à une créature immense mi-loup mi-reptile.

Kimberly : Kalza.

Owen : Oxyle.

Mariah : Lee, tu avais raison.

Lee : On est mal.

            Soudain, Galux et Galeon sortirent sans qu'aucun ordre n'ait été donné et le même spectacle recommença sous les yeux encore ébahis du public.

Owen : Galux et Galeon s'y mettent aussi !

            Lee prit la main de Mariah, convaincu qu'ils avaient encore une chance de gagner. Une nouvelle crétaure se matérialisa en face de la première, un fauve encore plus féroce avec des crocs et des griffes tranchants. Les deux créatures se firent face puis se jetèrent dessus. Dans l'arène, les toupies lançaient des assauts de plus en plus forts, les étincelles jaillissaient de partout et l'aire de combat partait en morceaux sous la puissance de leurs attaques. Mais c'était le combat entre les deux créatures lumineuses que tout le monde regardait. Les différentes équipes et les spectateurs s'étaient levés sous l'effet de la surprise, ils contemplaient le spectacle sans penser à quoi que ce soit.

Mariah : Il faut tenir le coup !

            Mariah s'adressait au monstre, le résultat des puissances combinées de Galux et Galeon. Elle l'encourageait comme si elle le faisait pour Galux. Lee, Owen et Kimberly s'y mirent ausssi. Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, les beybladeurs sentaient que les crétaures s'affaiblissaient. Mariah serra la main de Lee plus fort.

Mariah : Il faut y aller, Lee !

            Lee hocha la tête. De leur côté, Kimberly et Owen se regardèrent et comprirent que le temps leur manquait. Ils encouragèrent tous les quatre leurs créatures respectives.

Lee, Mariah, Owen et Kimberly : FINIS-LE !!!!!

            Les deux monstres lancèrent leur dernier assaut du match, ils se percutèrent et le match décisif se termina dans une énorme explosion. L'onde de choc se propagea dans tout le stade. Quand elle fut passée, les combattants attendaient anxieusement que la fumée se dissipe. Mariah et Kimberly s'agenouillèrent au bord de l'arène pour voir ce qui restait de leurs toupies. La fumée disparut complètement, on put distinguer quatre toupies en piteux état dont trois immobiles. La toupie grise d'Owen tournait encore avant de s'arrêter pour de bon.

Animateur : Et les Kings remportent la victoire par deux victoires à une ! On les retrouvera pour les demis-finale contre les Bladebreakers !

            Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les Kings mais aussi pour les White Tigers et le merveilleux combat qu'ils venaient de livrer.

            Mariah et Lee prirent leurs toupies et rendirent celles des Kings à leurs propriétaires.

Lee : Nous sommes fiers d'avoir combattu contre vous. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas livré de match aussi palpitant.

Kimberly : Merci, il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu, vous êtes vraiment très forts. Mariah, est-ce que ça va ?

Mariah, triste sourire : Oui, ça va. Super match.

            Kimberly se sentit triste pour Mariah. Elle sentait sa déception. Tant d'entraînement, tant d'efforts et de persévérance et tout cela était parti en fumée, réduit à néant.

Owen : Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Lee : A plus tard.

            Les White Tigers, quelque peu déçus mais ravis que leurs amis aient pu accéder en demi-finale, quittèrent le stade pour rejoindre Megan et Laura dans le public. Les quarts-de-finale purent reprendre.

Animateur : Maintenant, place au match opposant les Olympias pour l'Australie aux Bleus venus tout droit de France ! Les Olympias ont été finalistes au précédent tournoi et les Bleus s'étaient faits éliminés en quart-de-finale, et ces deux équipes ont été battues par toujours la même équipe, les imbattables Bladebreakers ! Place aux matches et à l'action, que les premiers concurrents se présentent !

Angel : John et Michael, vous êtes prêts ?

John : Bien sûr, si ce sont les mêmes Français qu'il y a quatre ans, on va se les manger tout cru !

Michael : Allez frangin, on y va !

            Pendant que les deux hommes s'en allaient au combat, Alice et Vicky se rapprochèrent de leur capitaine.

Vicky : Je te sens un peu furieuse, Angie.

Angel : Je ne suis pas furieuse, juste contrariée.

Alice : C'est à cause de l'animateur, il a mentionné les Bladebreakers qui nous ont battus il y a quatre ans.

Angel : Je n'ai rien contre les Bladebreakers, c'est leur capitaine que je ne peux plus supporter. Même pendant notre combat, l'évocation de sa victoire sur moi me gâche mon plaisir.

Alice : Ah l'amour !

Vicky : Ils reviennent.

            John et Michael revinrent vers les filles, le sourire aux lèvres.

Michael : Salut les filles !

Alice : Ne me dis rien. Une promenade de sant ?

Michael : Tout à fait, mais vous n'avez pas suivi notre match ?

Vicky : Non, on parlait avec votre soeur.

            John s'assit en croisant les bras.

John : Et elles disent qu'elles nous aiment.

            Les trois filles rirent. Vichy et Alice se levèrent. Alice regarda sa montre.

Alice : On revient dans. . . cinq minutes.

Michael : Je t'en donne deux.

Alice : Je relève le défi.

Vicky : Allez, on y va !

            Alice et Vicky livrèrent leur match ensemble et elles mirent en tout et pour tout 30 secondes à éjecter leurs deux adversaires.

Angel : Michael, tu as perdu.

Michael : Merci de me le rappeler si gentiment.

            Angel rit doucement pendant que les deux filles revenaient vers leur équipe. Alice s'adressa à Michael.

Alice : J'ai gagn ! J'ai droit à quelque chose ?

Michael : Un baiser, ça te va ?

Alice : Hum. . . Non, je veux mieux que ça ! Une coupe glacée avec une boule chocolat, une boule vanille et une boule citron, double-chantilly, poudre chocolatée et noisettes. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux au monde !

Michael : D'accord, je demanderai au chef-cuisinier de l'hôtel s'il peut faire ça rien que pour toi.

Alice : Merci, t'es un ange !

Angel : Un peu de sérieux, s'il vous plaît ! Les Champions vont livrer leurs matches contre l'équipe du Brésil !

            Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers l'endroit où avait lieu la confrontation entre les Brésiliens et les Champions.

John : On connaît déjà les vainqueurs.Ça va être un match de routine pour eux.

Vicky : Et comme d'habitude, ils vont faire appel à leurs spectres histoire d'impressionner l'assistance.

Angel : Difficile de changer certaines habitudes.

            Effectivement, tout se passa comme ils l'avaient prévu, les Champions sortirent leurs spectres. Andy et Robin gagnèrent la première manche et Walter et Tony firent qualifier leur équipe pour les demis-finale.

Angel : On connaît nos prochains adversaires.

John : Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

Angel : Non, mais au moins on est sûr maintenant.

            Le public applaudit les vainqueurs du jour encore une fois. Il ne restait plus que quatre équipes en jeu et le niveau de jeu allait sérieusement augmenter.

_Enfin fini, j'ai mis une éternité à saisir ce chap !!! Rien que sous Word, il fait 17 pages !!! Au moins, ça fait un super long chap pour votre plus grand plaisir !!! De l'action tout au long pour celles qui trouvaient que ça commençait à être mou tout ça !!! Après ça, je vais en revenir à Megan, elle va soufrir la pauvre chérie mais avant, les Olympias vont se faire un nouvel ami, ce sera le sujet de mon prochain chap !!! Au fait, je suis en train de mettre sur papier une toute nouvelle fic sur Gundam Wing, pour ceux que ça intéresse !!! Alors n'hésitez pas pour les questions !!!_

**Leenaren** : Si tu es nouvelle alors bienvenue. J'aimerais que tu me dises si j'ai eu la même idée que toi qui viens de lire la suite. . . Pour Kai et Angel, il va se passer quelque chose d'inattendu mais j'en dis pas plus, tu verras bien !!! Et pour Wei Jin, c'est pareil !! Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais jeter un coup d'oeil à ta fic, je veux bien mais il me faut le titre et puis je le lirais si j'ai le temps parce que je vais bientôt faire un stage et je sais pas, faut que je m'organise mais je ferais un effort pour toi, pense à me donner le titre de ta fic !!! Je suis flattée que tu me considères comme quelqu'un d'expérience pour les histoires longues, je suis vraiment très flattée, merci !!!! Allez gros bisous !!!!

**Kyarah** : Bien sûr que Laura va s'en rendre compte des sentiments de Tyson mais trop tard, non en fait, il va lui dire mais c'est pas pour tout de suite mais c'est vrai que Tyson, il est mignon tout plein !!! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !!! Et t'as raison de pas la sentir cette histoire de deuxième chance parce que. . . Non, je vais pas tout te dire, faut garder le suspense !! Je te fais un énorme câlin !!!!

**Amy** **Evans** : Je viens de découvrir que tu as 15 ans et moi, j'en ai 20, et c'est marrant mais quand j'allais mal, c'est toi qui me réconfortais, je te trouve vraiment mature pour ton âge, je devrais prendre exemple sur toi. . . Mais bon, chacun son caractère !!! Alors comme ça, tu aimes Yugi-Oh et Sakura !!! C'est super !! J'aimerais bien que tu me donnes ton adresse e-mail comme ça je pourrais t'envoyer mes premiers chaps de Yugi/CCS si tu es impatiente d'attendre, je veux bien te faire une fleur à moins que tu préfères attendre que j'ai fini d'uploader tous mes chap de Beyblade, et ça risque de prendre un bout de temps !! Au fait, si tu apprécies Yugi-Oh, je te conseille d'aller les fics de ma soeur Etoile du Soir, je les aime beaucoup et je t'assure qu'elle a un réel talent pour certaines scènes !!! Un énorme câlin pour la route !!! Si tu veux m'écrire personnellement, envoie ton mail à minhou@club-internet.fr et pas sur Caramail, s'il te plaît !!!

**Kyogirl63** : Le bug informatique, je connais ça, mais je te pardonne de toute façon, je pourrais jamais en vouloir à mes revieweuses trop gentilles !!! Tu as raison de penser que Kai et Angel s'aiment encore, ça se voit trop mais comme ils sont têtus, ils sont pas prêts de s'excuser, ce serait trop pour leur amour-propre !!! Pour les autres couples, ça sera pour plus tard, faudra patienter !! Tu trouves pas Tyson mignon ? Moi non plus mais c'est vrai qu'il l'est avec Laura, en tout cas je me suis arrangée pour qu'il le soit !!!! Allez je te fais de gros bisous en attendant la prochaine fois !!!

****

****

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Weaky_**_. C'est ce que je viens de vous dire. @ bientôt !!!_


	14. Weaky

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 14 : Weaky 

            Après le déjeuner, les Olympias allèrent s'entraîner dans la cour derrière l'hôtel, les Bladebreakers avaient opté pour le sous-sol et les Kings étaient dans leurs appartements pour réparer leurs toupies en piteux état par les bons soins des White Tigers.

            Angel avait l'intention de tester son nouvel anneau d'attaque, elle n'était pas sûre de son efficacité, c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas combattu dans les matches-doubles. Elle proposa à John un simple duel pour tester l'anneau en question. Son frère accepta et le duel s'engagea. Pendant que John encourageait son spectre, Angel remarqua que son anneau était loin d'être parfait, il était même boiteux et perturbait l'équilibre de la toupie entière. Ce handicap fit gagner John qui battait sa soeur pour la première fois depuis la formation des Olympias.

            La toupie turquoise avait été éjectée haut dans les airs et disparut dans un arbre. Ils s'attendaient tous à la voir retomber mais rien ne se passa.

Angel : Ma toupie a dû se coincer.

Alice : Je la vois ! Elle est entre deux branches là-haut.

Angel : Bon, je vais la chercher.

Vicky : Depuis quand sais-tu grimper aux arbres ?

Michael : Elle y grimpe encore mieux que nous.

Angel : Parce que tu ne sais pas faire mais moi, je me débrouille. John !

            John arriva en chantonnant, fier de sa victoire sur sa soeur et son capitaine.

John : J'ai réussi à te battre, je suis trop fort !

Angel : La modestie, c'est pas son truc. Fais-moi la courte échelle.

            John l'aida à atteindre la première branche, elle passa d'une branche à l'autre sans trop de difficulté.

Michael : Ça va ? Tu y arrives ?

Angel : Ça y est, je la vois ! Je peux la prendre de là où je suis.

            Sur une branche non loin d'elle, elle remarqua un jeune animal, un chaton encore tout petit. C'était un chaton tigré au pelage gris rayé de noir, il avait des yeux verts nuancés de jaune. Angel sourit.

Angel : Salut toi. Comment es-tu arrivé l ? Je vois, tu es coincé comme ma toupie.

            Elle approcha sa main, l'animal eut un mouvement de recul.

Angel : N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

            Le chaton approcha son museau de l'index d'Angel qui passa sa main sur la tête entre ses deux oreilles. Il se laissa caresser.

Angel : Tu vois ? Je ne suis pas méchante. Je te demande une minute que je prenne ma toupie.

            Elle saisit la toupie turquoise dans l'autre main et se retint à la branche où était perché le chaton.

Angel : Que quelqu'un rattrape ma toupie !

Michael : Vas-y, tu peux la lancer !

            Elle laissa tomber sa toupie et Michael la rattrapa.

Michael : Je l'ai ! Descends maintenant !

            Angel passa un bras autour du ventre du petit félin et l'emporta avec elle. Il posa ses minuscules pattes sur l'avant-bras d'Angel qui le tenait fermement. Elle redescendit sans grand peine, son équipe constata qu'elle s'était fait un nouvel ami. Elle la posa à terre.

Alice : Oh, il est trop mignon !

Vicky : Il est magnifique ! Où l'as-tu trouv ?

Angel : Il était coincé. Il avait peur et ne pouvait plus redescendre.

John : Il a eu de la chance de te rencontrer. Tu veux le garder ?

Angel : S'il veut bien de moi.

            Le chaton vint se frotter contre la jambe d'Angel, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Angel : Je crois qu'il vient de m'adopter.

Alice : Il doit avoir faim, allons demander s'ils ont du lait.

            L'équipe alla dans le salon de l'hôtel, John et Michael demandèrent au bar du lait dans une petite assiette creuse. Michael la déposa devant l'animal qui se mit à le boire vite et avec appétit. Le maître d'hôtel passa et remarqua le chat, il sedirigea vers l'équipe concernée.

Maître : Ce chat est-il à vous ?

Angel : En fait, je l'ai trouvé dans l'arbre dans la cour.

Maître : Mais les chats ne sont. . . 

Angel : S'il vous plaît, je peux le garder ? Je vous en prie. Il sera sage et il ne cassera rien.

John et Michael : S'il vous plaît ?

Alice et Vicky : S'il vous plaît ?

            Le maître d'hôtel ignorait si cette demoiselle avait lu dans ses pensées ou simplement anticipé ses mots mais elle semblait tenir à ce chaton encore vulnérable et craintif. Il soupira.

Maître : D'accord mais entendons-nous bien, il reste sage.

Angel : D'accord, merci.

            Il partit en leur souriant. Angel s'assit sur le canapé en regardant son chaton boire son lait.

Angel : Maintenant, il faut un nom.

Vicky : Boule de poils ?

Alice : Et pourquoi pas Minou tout simplement ?

Michael : Que pensez-vous de. . . Guimauve ?

Angel, rire : Non, pas Guimauve !

            John se leva, il se donna un air vaniteux et snobe.

John : Et pourquoi pas John comme moi ?

            Ses équipiers le fixèrent un instant puis éclatèrent de rire au point de faire sursauter toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la salle. Ils mirent un bon moment avant de s'arrêter.

John : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant ! J'étais sérieux !

Angel : John, mon pauvre John, ce serait une insulte pour lui de porter ton nom !

John : Ha, ha, très drôle !

Angel : J'ai trouvé un joli nom ! Il s'appelle Weaky.

Alice : Weaky ? Ça sonne bien.

Vicky : Va pour Weaky.

            Angel caressa le chaton.

Angel : Tu as entendu, tu t'appelles Weaky.

            Elle passa tout l'après-midi avec Weaky, elle en profita pour l'apprivoiser et l'habituer à elle et à son équipe. Au dîner, tout le monde fit sa connaissance, les filles le trouvaient mignon tout plein. Mais ils en revinrent à un sujet plus sérieux.

Angel : Au fait, vous allez bien, les Tigers ?

Wei Jin : Ça va mais pour nous, la compétition s'arrête ici.

Kevin : Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'arrêterait aussi tôt.

Lee : Moi non plus, il faut dire que nos adversaires sont des beybladeurs de talent.

Owen : Merci, je retourne le compliment.

            Dans l'ensemble, le dîner fut assez joyeux. Les Rainbows et les White Tigers n'étaient pas trop déçus de leur défaite, finalement, ce qui comptait pour eux, c'était d'avoir livré des matches aussi grandioses et spectaculaires et aussi d'avoir pu élever leur niveau de jeu. Même s'ils n'étaient plus dans la compétition, ils comptaient rester jusqu'à la fin du championnat pour encourager leurs amis et ainsi féliciter les prochains champions du monde. Pour les Bladebreakers, il s'agissait de le rester pour la deuxième année consécutive.

_Un chap un peu court, n'est-ce pas ? Rien de mieux pour marquer la transition !! Enfin, les quarts-de-finale sont passées et maintenant, la prochaine étape c'est les demis-finale et je réserve quelques surprises dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles !!! Waouh, je sens que je vais me faire trucider !! Enfin, je vous laisse apprécier la suite des événements !!!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Je te remercie, ça fait beaucoup de compliments pour une seule review, mon coeur est tout réchauff !!!! Pour répondre à ta question, sous Word, j'écris en Times et en taille 12, la taille standard quoi !!! Au fait, si Angel avait lancé sa toupie à la figure de Kai, ça l'aurait pas fait, c'est trop la honte pour Kai et Angel !!!! Bon, je te laisse et encore merci pour tes encouragements, bisous !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Merci, merci et encore merci !!!! Les fusions, fallait s'y attendre de la part de deux équipes comme les Kings et les White Tigers, ils sont trop forts ceux-l !!!! Allez à la prochaine et gros mimis !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Puisque tu me le demandes si gentiment, je veux bien t'envoyer le premier chapitre de Yugi-oh / Sakura quand je l'aurais saisi et en ce moment, j'ai pas trop le temps, mais j'essaierai d'en trouver pour toi, je garde ton adresse e-mail dans un coin de ma mémoire !!! Alors si un jour, tu reçois un mail venant de minhou@club-internet.fr avec une pièce jointe, ce sera sûrement moi !!! Au prochain chap, bisous !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Merci pour ta review et je suis sincère quand je dis que j'aime bien ta fic, elle est vraiment très bien et puis si t'as pas de reviews c'est que les autres ne savent pas apprécier ton talent, voilà c'est aussi simple que ça !!! Rassure-toi, je suis dans le même cas mais je m'en fiche !!! Alors comme ça, tu veux faire une fusion dans ta fic ? Dis-m'en un peu plus, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !!! Bon, j'arrête de faire ma gamine même si j'attends ton prochain chapitre avec impatience. Au fait, on en saura plus sur les Blade Angels ou pas ? J'espère parce que comme ça je peux toujours savoir si je pensais juste sur leur idetit !!! Allez @+ et gros bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Souvenir enfoui_**_. Après Laura, c'est Megan (et une autre victime !!). Allez bisous et @++ !!!_


	15. Souvenir enfoui

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 15 : Souvenir enfoui 

            Ce soir-là, Megan n'avait pas le moral et Max l'avait remarqué, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Megan : Je me sens inutile, c'est tout.

Max : Mais non, je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es notre amie, tu n'as pas besoin de te rendre utile.

Megan : Justement, j'ai besoin d'activités, je veux aider. Le problème, c'est que mon niveau de connaissances en Beyblade est très limité et tout ce que je sais, Kenny et Laura le savent déj ! C'est déprimant !

            Max ne sut quoi répondre pour la convaincre. De plus, chaque jour qui passait, Max était toujours plus amoureux d'elle et voulait être près d'elle pour toujours mieux la connaître. Megan se leva.

Megan : Bon, je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, tout le monde.

Tous : Bonne nuit.

            Elle alla dans la salle de bains juste à côté de sa chambre. Elle revêtit son pyjama et sortit avec un peigne à la main. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, Max était là assis sur son lit. Elle s'assit sur son lit à elle, rassembla ses cheveux d'un côté et les coiffa rêveusement. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Max la fixait sans se lasser de la voir. . . 

Megan : Max ?

            Max sortit de sa rêverie un peu précipitamment, il sursauta.

Max : Oui, quoi ?

            Megan émit un petit rire.

Megan : Je me trompe ou bien tu me fixais ?

            Max rougit, confus et embarrassé de la question.

Max : Mais non, pas du tout !

            Megan continuait de sourire.

Megan : Tu es mignon quand tu es gêné. Je voulais te demander. . . Ça ne te fait rien de devoir combattre les Kings ?

            Max réfléchit un instant, il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras écartés.

Max : Bien sûr, ce sont nos amis et nous nous sommes tous fixés le même objectif. Rien que ça pour ça, on doit se battre à notre meilleur niveau. Voilà, c'est tout simple.

Megan : Oui, c'est une façon de voir les choses.

Max : Et je tiendrai ma promesse que je t'ai faite au début du tournoi.

            Megan se souvint, il lui avait promis que son équipe arriverait en finale et il semblait déterminé à la tenir, cette promesse. Megan n'avait jamais eu d'amis aussi adorable, les gens comme lui étaient si rares, des vrai amis, on n'en trouve pas tous les jours.

Megan : J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir pour ami.

            Max se redressa sur ses deux coudes et l'interrogea du regard.

Megan : Je connais peu de personnes qui s'occupent de leurs amis avant eux, c'est rare. Toi, tu fais partie de cette catégorie, tu es si gentil et si prévenant. Ça donnerait presque envie de. . .

            Elle s'arrêta avant de dire une bêtise. La pause se prolongeait et Max se demandait bien ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Max : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Megan : Rien, oublie ce que j'ai dit.

            Elle posa son peigne sur la table de chevet et se glissa sous sa couverture. Max n'insista pas même s'il aurait aimé entendre la fin de sa phrase. Peu après, toutes les lumières de la suite des Bladebreakers s'éteignirent.

            Megan se trouvait dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait très bien, sa salle de classe, elle se tenait au fond. Loin devant elle, une petite fille regardait par la fenêtre pendant le cours de mathématiques. Le visage de la petite s'illumina, la cloche retentit et tous les élèves sortirent à la hâte après avoir rangé leurs affaires dans leurs sacs. Megan était maintenant à la sortie de l'école, elle vit toujours la même petite fille courir, l'air heureux, elle sauta dans les bras d'un homme qui semblait être son père. La petite fille avait les mêmes yeux noisettes et les mêmes cheveux châtains que son père.

Petite fille : Papa ! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me chercher à l'école !

Père : C'est pour ça que je suis là, ma petite Megan.

Petite Megan : Mais où est Maman ?

Père : Ta mère est restée à l'hôpital, elle avait encore des patients à soigner. Mais moi, j'ai fini mon travail plus tôt alors je suis venu.

Petite Megan : Chouette, tu pourras m'aider pour mes devoirs !

Père : D'accord mais d'abord, tu montes dans la voiture.

            Megan, devant le portail de l'école, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette scène. Ce qu'elle pouvait être heureuse, ce jour-l ! Le père installa sa fille à l'arrière de la voiture. Il la contourna pour s'y mettre au volant, mais avant d'avoir ouvert la portière, une voiture noire arrivait à toute allure et le bout d'un pistolet sortait par une fenêtre baissée. Megan cria de toutes ses forces pour l'avertir.

Megan : Papa ! Sauve-toi, Papa !!

            Mais le père s'écroula sous l'effet de deux balles tirées en pleine poitrine.

Petite Megan : Papa !!

            La petite sortit de la voiture et vit son père baigner dans son sang. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage rond, elle s'assit près du corps pour qu'il ne soit pas seul en attendant les secours que l'institutrice avait prévenus, se trouvant aussi devant le portail de l'école. Megan contemplait la scène en sanglotant, tout son corps tremblait.

Megan : Non. . . Papa !!

            Elle se réveilla en sursaut avec des sueurs froides et des larmes ruisselants sur les joues. Max se trouvait devant elle, l'air inquiet.

Max : Je t'ai entendue crier. Tout va bien ?

Megan : Max. . . Max !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Max ne vit d'autre solution que de la serrer pour la rassurer.

Max : C'est juste un mauvais rêve, c'est rien.

            Megan secoua la tête entre ses bras.

Megan : Non. . . Ce n'était pas un. . . un simple cauchemar. Mon. . . Mon père. . . J'ai revu sa mort !. . . Max. . . Il s'est fait tuer sous. . . sous mes yeux et j'ai. . . j'ai rien pu faire !

            Alors comme ça, Megan a été témoin du meurtre de son père étant plus jeune. Mais pourquoi cette scène ressurgissait-elle justement à ce moment-l ? Peut-être avait-elle gardé ces images profondément gravées dans sa mémoire ? Max se posait tout un tas de questions sur Megan. Des questions au sujet de sa famille et aussi du meurtre de son père ce fameux jour.

            Max alluma la lampe de chevet du côté de Megan. Il put voir son visage inondé de larmes, elle était aussi tremblante qu'une feuille. Il lui remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton et tenta de la rassurer.

Max : Tu sais, les cauchemars peuvent surgir n'importe quand quand on a perdu un proche.

Megan : Mais pourquoi je revois cette scène justement cette nuit ? J'avais seulement 8 ans à l'époque, mes cauchemars sont terminés depuis bien longtemps !

Max : Ecoute, on peut aller voir un médecin pour t'expliquer tout ça, il pourra faire quelque chose pour toi.

            Megan hocha la tête et se recoucha.

Max : Ça va mieux ?

Megan : Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me rendormir. Merci Max.

            Max lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant d'éteindre la lumière.

            Ce matin-là, Max annonça à son équipe qu'il n'assistera pas à l'entraînement car il accompagnait Megan chez un médecin.

Laura : Megan est malade ?

Max : Non, mais elle n'est pas bien en ce moment. Elle s'est réveillée en pleine nuit et elle était toute pâle, je m'inquiète pour elle.

            Megan sortit de sa chambre, prête à partir avec Max. Elle paraissait fatiguée, elle leur adressa un petit sourire.

Megan : Bonjour.

Tous : Salut !

Megan : Max, avant qu'on y aille, j'aimerais en parler à ma mère. Elle est médecin, elle pourra sûrement me conseiller.

            Max hocha la tête, signe que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Megan décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro de l'hôpital où travaillait sa mère.

Megan : Bonjour, pourrais-je parler au Docteur Ella Dickenson ?. . . Sa fille.

            Elle attendit un moment, puis elle eut sa mère au téléphone.

Megan : Maman ?

Ella : Megan, ma chérie ? Je suis contente de t'entendre, comment tu vas ?

Megan : Je vais bien seulement. . . 

Ella : Seulement ?

Megan : J'ai vu Papa cette nuit dans un rêve, le jour où il est mort.

Ella : Oh, dis-moi où tu es en ce moment.

Megan : Je suis à l'hôtel avec mes amis, tu sais, les petits protégés de Pépé.

            Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à son équipe.

Ella : Raconte-moi ce qui se passe de ton côté.

Megan : Eh bien ici, on est en plein dans le championnat du monde de Beyblade, et moi qui n'y joue pas, je stresse avec eux. Ensuite, ma blessure au genou s'est réveillée, il faut que je me repose. Et enfin, on a gagné les quarts-de-finale !

Ella : Je vois, tout ce stress, ces émotions se sont mêlés au traumatisme que tu as subi étant petite, cela pourrait expliquer ce cauchemar.

Megan : Tu crois vraiment que c'est ça ?

Ella : Tu es en pleine période émotionnelle, ma chérie. Tu devrais faire le tri dans ton esprit et rester plus zen, si je peux dire. Je te suggère par exemple de te confier à tes amis, l'équipe que tu accompagnes.

            Megan jeta un oeil à ses amis, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux à tout moment mais. . . 

Megan : Ecoute, ils sont sûrement très occupés avec leur entraînement, je ne vais pas les embêter avec ça, Maman. Max !

            Max lui avait pris le combiné des mains et allait s'adresser à sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

Max : Dr Dickenson, je suis Max des Bladebreakers, un très bon ami de Megan.

Ella : Enchantée, Max.

Max : Sachez que Megan ne nous ennuiera jamais, si elle a des soucis, elle peut nous en parler sans crainte, nous pourrons nous occuper d'elle.

Ella : Megan est très discrète, elle veut tout résoudre toute seule. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit partie avec vous, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle se plaît parmi vous.

            Tout en parlant avec Max, Ella entendait les cris de Megan qui priait Max de lui rendre le combiné.

Max : C'est le cas, Dr ! Aïe ! Aaaaaaah ! Aïeeeeeuh ! Megan, arrête ! Bon, Dr, je vous repasse Megan, elle est sur le point de m'étrangler, de me trancher la gorge et de m'éviscérer. Aïe !

            Il lui donna le combiné.

Megan : Allô Maman ? Excuse-le, il a des graves troubles mentaux, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit !

Ella, riant : Pourtant, il a raison.

Megan : A propos de quoi ?

Ella : Tu t'amuses vraiment beaucoup avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Megan : Oui, ce sont de vrais amis. Ils ne ressemblent en rien avec ceux que j'avais à l'école, ils sont différents, tout particulièrement Max, il est si gentil et adorable quand il n'est pas dérangé.

Ella : Ma chérie, je te conseille d'en parler avec eux pour le moment. Tu te sentiras plus légère et si ça ne va toujours pas, on en reparlera à ton retour.

Megan : D'accord.

Ella : Bien. Je dois te laisser, une ambulance arrive. A bientôt, ma chérie.

Megan : A bientôt, Maman.

            Megan raccrocha et se tourna vers l'équipe.

Megan : Je dois vous parler de quelque chose.

Tyson : Viens t'asseoir et dis-nous.

            Megan s'assit à côté de Maya et fixa tout le monde tour à tour. Maya, Laura et Max semblaient inquiets, Tyson, Kenny et Ray étaient prêts à l'écouter, quant à Kai. . . Kai était simplement appuyé contre la baie vitrée, le visage tourné vers le paysage extérieur. Le silence se prolongeait, Kai sentit le regard de Megan peser sur lui.

Kai : Je t'écoute, Megan.

            Megan joignit les mains sur ses cuisses et commença son récit sans regarder personne en particulier.

Megan : Mes parents sont médecins tous les deux. Mon père était un chirurgien très apprécié pour son professionnalisme et tout le monde à l'hôpital l'aimait beaucoup. Ma mère et moi encore plus. Une fois, mon père m'a autorisée à venir à l'hôpital pour voir comment il travaillait et passer du temps avec lui. Il devait opérer un homme important, le chef d'une organisation, enfin quelque chose comme ça. Mais cet homme est mort pendant l'opération. Sa famille était très en colère contre mon père, ils lui ont dit qu'ils lui feraient payer très cher. Deux jours après, il est venu me chercher à l'école, je suis montée dans la voiture et c'est là qu'une voiture est arrivée à toute vitesse, les gens à l'intérieur lui ont tiré dessus. Deux balles dans la poitrine.

            Megan essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil, puis continua son histoire.

Megan : Peu après, les secours sont arrivés mais ils n'ont pas pu le sauver. La police a mené une enquête, ils m'ont posé des questions, ils ont interrogé ma mère et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Finalement, il s'avérait que l'homme décédé de l'opération était le parrain de la Mafia, sa mort a dissous toute l'organisation et ce sont les personnes de sa famille qui ont tué mon père. J'ai revu sa mort cette nuit, vous comprenez pourquoi je suis inquiète.

Kai : Je comprends pourquoi tu te poses des questions à propos de ton rêve mais toi seule peut y répondre, Megan. Tu te connais mieux que personne après tout. Nous pouvons te remonter le moral ou te faire reprendre confiance en toi mais certainement pas répondre à des questions sur toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître par coeur pour affirmer que tu es très préoccupée en ce moment. Je te conseille de faire le vide dans ton esprit et tout te semblera plus simple.

Laura : Kai a raison. En tant qu'amis, nous sommes là pour t'aider mais tu es le seul maître de ton destin, en aucun cas on ne peut t'influencer sur les choix que tu auras à prendre dans la vie.

            Les autres approuvèrent complètement les raisonnements de Kai et Laura, ils n'avaient rien à ajouter. Cette fois, Megan seule avait les réponses à ses questions, une fois de plus elle devait tout régler toute seule.

_Pauvre, pauvre Megan, que je suis cruelle !!! Je suis impardonnable de lui faire subir autant de souffrances et de tortures !!!! Voilà, vous en connaissez plus sur elle mais la véritable question que vous vous posez, c'est « A quand Max et Megan ? ». Un peu de patience, j'ai prévu un truc tout mignon pour eux (quoique ça aura un air de déjà vu). Enfin bon, vous verrez par vous-mêmes !!! J'ai bien aimé la conversation téléphonique, pas vous ? J'aime bien la maman à Megan, elle est gentilleeeeuh !!! J'arrête mon délire, j'ai besoin d'une bonne paire de claques pour me remettre les idées en place, moi !!!!_

**_Amy Evans _**_: Toi, t'es gentille comme la maman de Megan !!!! Alors, après ce que je lui ai fait, t'as envie de me trucider ? Vas-y, je le mérite, j'suis trop méchante, à bas la tortionnaire !!!! Bon, continue à me lire et à me laisser ton avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Salut et bisous !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Weaky ne va pas jouer un rôle bien important, c'est juste un petit compagnon pour Angel et qui est aussi très attaché à Kai, ça se voit dans les prochains chap, j'sais pas exactement lesquels, je connais pas ma fic par coeur !!! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses de cette suite ? T'as envie de me tuer ou pas ? En tout cas, envie ou pas, je t'envoie tout pleins de câlins !!!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Tu es folle et amoureuse de ma fic, dois-je comprendre que tu la relis en boucle ? Non, je plaisante !! C'est très gentil à toi de me dire ça, merci, merci et encore merci !!!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : J'ai lu ta réponse à ma review et tu as dit que tu préférais Maya, moi aussi je l'aime bien (normal c'est mon perso) !!! Comme j'ai pas trop le temps d'aller te mettre une review sur le site, je t'en écris une maintenant, j'espère que tu me pardonnes !!! Bon, j'y vais. J'ai lu le chap 9 de ta fic, et j'ai adoré Kai, il est tout mignon !!!! Au moins, il sait ce que ça veut dire « succomber à un coup de foudre » !!! Ah là là, Kai et Leen sont trop chous !!!! Je craque complètement sur ce couple comme sur Ray et Cathy !!! Et ce chap ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons sur l'identité des Blade Angels. . . Continue, je veux la suiiiiiiteeeeeeeuh !!!!! Allez bon courage et continue d'écrire, j'aime ce que tu fais !!! Bisous !!!_

**_Natsu_**_ : Dis donc, tu changes de pseudo toutes les semaines ou quoi ? Enfin, c'est pas grave, chacun ses préférences !!! Tu l'as eu ta suite, t'es contente ? J'attends ta prochaine review, dis-moi ce que t'en penses !!! Allez gros bisous !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : En attendant la prochaine étape._**_ Au programme, entraînements et pression !!!! @ bientôt !!_


	16. En attendant la prochaine étape

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 16 : En attendant la prochaine étape 

            Toute la matinée, les équipes demi-finalistes s'entraînèrent d'arrache-pied, se préparant plus ou moins à une lutte acharnée pour avoir une place en finale. Ils se retrouvèrent tous au déjeuner, comme d'habitude mais Laura ne resta pas avec eux, elle avait un rendez-vous en ville avec sa mère. Elle la retrouva dans un restaurant.

Laura : Bonjour, je suis désolée d'être en retard, l'entraînement n'en finissait pas.

Véra : Ce n'est rien, je viens juste d'arriver. Alors, où en es-tu avec ton équipe dans ce championnat ?

Laura : On est qualifié pour les demis-finales, elles ont lieu après-demain.

Véra : Déj ?

Laura : Oui, chaque tour a lieu avec trois jours d'intervalle. Bien sûr, pour la grande finale, les beybladeurs ont droit à dix jours de préparation.

Véra : Trois jours, c'est quand même un peu juste, non ?

Laura : C'est vrai, Kenny et moi trouvons le temps trop court parce qu'on a peur que notre équipe ne soit pas prête. Nous sommes passés à un niveau de jeu supérieur et ce niveau sera d'autant plus élevé quand nous arriverons en finale.

Véra : Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi, ma chérie.

            Ces mots affectifs réchauffèrent le coeur de Laura. A part son père, personne ne les avait prononcés depuis le divorce. Elle ressentait un immense plaisir à les entendre, elle était certaine à présent que le vide laissé au fond de son coeur, sera enfin comblé par l'amour d'une mère. Laura sourit.

Laura : Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'as plus appelée comme ça. Tu me fais plaisir, tu sais ?

Véra : C'est bien normal, je me suis rendue compte que je suis passée à côté d'une chose merveilleuse. Je ne t'ai pas vue grandir et je le regrette. Je dois reconnaître que ton père a fait du bon travail.

Laura : Papa et moi avons passé tellement de temps ensemble, il m'a formée pour être son assistante. Je prends ses rendez-vous, je m'occupe de son planning et je discute avec les avocats de son cabinets, et aussi j'envoie ballader ses concurrents quand il est sur une affaire importante. A force de travailler avec lui, je commence à savoir comment il fait pour tourner l'issue des audiences à son avantage. Ses plaidoiries sont tellement bien ficelées, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre de lui.

Véra : Tu veux devenir avocate comme lui ?

Laura : J'aimerais bien mais pour l'instant je suis ici pour mettre à profit mes connaissances en matière de Beyblade pour les Bladebreakers. Kenny me considère comme une crack en Beyblade alors je ne vais pas le décevoir.

            En effet, chaque membre des Bladebreakers comptait énormemément sur elle qui, grâce à Dizzi, pouvait suivre les progrès de tous les spectres et de leurs beybladeurs respectifs. Kenny et elle complétaient leur niveau de connaissances, lui avec son savoir-faire en matière de technologie Beyblade et elle avec son sens des stratégies adaptées aux spectres.

Véra : Tu parles souvent de ce Kenny, est-ce que lui et toi. . . ?

            Laura rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Kenny et elle ?

Laura : Oh non, pas du tout ! On va dire que nous sommes collègues, il n'y a absolument rien ! En ce moment, je m'occupe de Tyson et Dragoon, ils ne sont pas encore au point sur certaines choses.

Véra : Si on s'embarque dans ce genre de discussion technique, je vais vite décrocher.

            Laura eut un sourire gêné.

Laura : Pardon.

Véra : A cet âge, tu n'as toujours personne ? Je veux dire, pas de petit-ami ?

            Laura baissa la tête.

Laura : C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant.

Véra : A quel sujet ?

            Elle lui raconta l'histoire avec Jared, comment elle s'était fait trahir et pourquoi elle était aussi réticente envers les garçons.

Laura : Mais Tyson, c'est différent. L'amitié est tellement précieuse pour lui qu'il serait incapable de trahir quelqu'un, il est bien trop gentil pour faire une chose pareille. Je n'ai jamais vu un garçon aussi déterminé et convaincu par l'amitié. A l'heure où je te parle, je lui confiance comme à Papa. La personne qui passera sa vie avec lui aura beaucoup de chance.

Véra : Tu aimerais bien être cette personne.

Laura : Oh non, c'est impossible, il est juste un ami, un excellent ami.

            Après le déjeuner, elles quittèrent le restaurant et Véra raccompagna sa fille à l'hôtel. Devant la porte d'entrée, Véra fit une proposition.

Véra : Je sais que les deux prochains jours, tu es très occupée alors je ne viendrai pas mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

Laura : Laquelle ?

Véra : Jimmy aimerait bien te connaître aussi, peut-être voudrais-tu qu'il soit là à notre prochaine rencontre.

            Laura parut hésiter un moment. Après tout, Jimmy était l'homme qui avait saboté le mariage de ses parents. Accepter de le voir était comme lui donner une chance de se racheter, pourquoi pas ? Elle l'avait bien fait pour sa mère et pourquoi pas pour son beau-père ?

Laura : D'accord, je veux bien, je ferai un effort et j'attends la même chose de sa part.

Véra : Je lui en toucherai deux mots.

            Sur ce, elles se quittèrent et Laura alla directement dans la cour où se déroulait l'entraînement.

Laura : Me revoil ! Vous n'avez pas commenc ?

Tyson : Non, tu avais dit que tu serais à l'heure alors on t'a attendue.

Maya : Tu as cinq minutes d'avance.

Kai : Puisque tu es là, autant commencer tout de suite.

Kenny : J'aimerais d'abord faire le point sur les Kings, nos prochains adversaires. Hier, j'ai réactualisé tous les fichiers que Dizzi avait sur eux. Et autant dire que leur analyse donne de meilleurs résultats qu'il y a quatre ans et c'est mauvais pour nous.

Ray : Explique-toi.

Dizzi : Owen et Kimberly sont de loin les plus forts de l'équipe, la fusion de leurs spectres a considérablement augmenté leur puissance. Eh oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une fusion digne de ce nom ! A noter dans les annales du Beyblade. Leur défense a augmenté en proportion, la partie est loin d'être gagnée.

Kai : Si on travaille suffisamment, on peut y arriver.

Kenny : Kai a raison, c'est en s'entraînant qu'on progresse et pas autrement. Bon, je commence par Emma. Son spectre Elea ne manque pas de puissnace mais sa technique n'est pas au point, c'est un atout pour nous. Elle sait que la technique lui pose problème alors elle va tout faire pour l'améliorer jusqu'à après-demain. Il faut s'en méfier.

Dizzi : Je vais continuer sur Rick, c'est le professeur particulier d'Emma. Il faut s'attendre à revoir les mêmes coups et par-conséquent la même technique mais en plus puissant et avec plus d'impact. Le spectre de Rick, Racer, est comme Dragoon, il peut s'adapter à tous les terrains. Les spectres de ce genre sont souvent surnommés « caméléon » et Rick utilise ce point fort pour retourner la situation à son avantage, il met les atouts du terrain de son côté et s'en sert comme une arme redoutable.

Max : On a affaire à un rusé.

Maya : On peut dire carrément intelligent, je ne dis pas qu'on est bêtes mais quand même.

Kai : Il va falloir être plus rusé que lui.

Dizzi : Ça, c'est un problème. Maya, Kai et Tyson, c'est très facile pour vous, vous disposez de Caméléons vous aussi. Tyler est un spectre évolué, Dranzer est un spécimen unique et Dragoon est un caméléon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Kai : Mon Dranzer est un spécimen unique, je ne vois pas ce qui fait de lui un caméléon.

            Laura soupira.

Laura : Kai, tu es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Les spécimens uniques n'ont aucun mal à s'adapter aux différents terrains !

Kai : Je l'ignorais.

Maya : Tu ne te coucheras pas idiot ce soir.

            Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de Kai, Maya haussa les épaules avec un air innocent.

Kenny : En ce qui concerne Tom, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire à part qu'il aime attaquer dès le début pour infliger le plus de dégâts à son adversaire. Mais attention, il se sert aussi de sa tête alors méfiez-vous des coups fourrés dont il a le secret.

Ray : Ce ne sont pas les coups fourrés qui vont nous sortir de l'arène.

Tyson : D'accord avec toi, vieux ! Bon, si on en a fini avec la théorie, on peut passer à la pratique ?

Ray : OK, je me dévoue pour te battre.

Tyson : Hé, h ! Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tu !

            L'entraînement commença par quelques matches analysés par les bons soins de Dizzi, Chef et Laura.

            Au sous-sol, l'entraînement n'avait pas encore commencé pour les Olympias. Angel attendait le reste de l'équipe en assemblant les pièces de la toupie d'Alice. Celle-ci s'était gentiment proposée pour qu'Angel essaie plusieurs alliages et combinaisons sur sa toupie. C'était une manière d'approfondir ses recherches à propos de la toupie ultime. Elle finit de remonter la toupie et l'observa sous toutes ses coutures. Elle ouvrit son carnet de croquis à la page où figurait le prototype qu'elle venait de concevoir et fit une comparaison. A ce moment-là, Richard de l'équipe des Champions entra dans la salle et vit le capitaine de l'équipe adverse plongée dans une profonde réflexion. Il décida d'aller la saluer à sa manière.

Richard : Tiens, mais c'est Angel, la Reine de la frime !

            Ne supportant pas d'être interrompue en plein travail, elle leva vers lui des yeux assombris par ce malheureux contre-temps.

Angel : Je travaille, l ! Ouste, décampe !

Richard : Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, ton équipe va se faire balayer en beauté par la mienne !

Angel : Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre ! Décidément, toi et ton équipe dépassez vraiment des sommets de bêtises et de crétineries.

            Richard accepta très mal qu'on lui manque ainsi de respect, il se garda bien de se contrôler.

Richard : Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

            Il lui agrippa le bras et l'obligea à se lever, elle se contenta de le fixer tout en restant calme.

Angel : Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te parler autrement. . . puisque c'est la vérité. T'en veux encore ou bien t'en as assez ?

            Il lui serra le bras plus fort, elle sentit la douleur s'intensifier et commençait à avoir sérieusement mal. Le reste des Olympias arriva, John et Michael virent leur soeur en train de se faire malmener par un membre détestable des Champions. Ils arrivèrent en courant.

Michael : Eh, lâche-la !

John : Je te conseille d'obéir avant d'avoir de sérieux ennuis !

Richard : Pas question ! Votre capitaine m'a bien cherché et maintenant elle va regretter de m'avoir mis en colère !

            Angel leva les yeux au ciel.

Angel : Voilà qu'il joue au dur, un vrai gamin irresponsable.

            Richard ne put en supporter davantage, il brandit son poing.

Voix : Richard, on n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ! Laisse-la parler, on verra bien en demi-finale !

            Il se retourna et vit Walter accompagné de Déborah et des autres membres de son équipe. Il baissa son poing et redevint calme.

Richard : Ouais, t'as raison Walter. Faudrait pas que je me fatigue pour rien.

            Il lâcha Angel sans un regard et rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Ils quittèrent l'endroit sous le regard méfiant d'Angel et ses frères. Alice et Vicky s'étaient tenues à l'écart, elles se précipitèrent vers leur amie.

Alice : Angel, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Vicky : Il t'a fait mal ?

            Angel se massa le bras et secoua la tête pour rassurer ses amies, mais elle sentait encore une douleur. Pour changer de sujet, Angel tendit la toupie d'Alice à celle-ci.

Angel : J'ai revu entièrement la conception de ta toupie, ton anneau défensif est fait à partir d'un nouvel alliage à base de plomb et d'étain. Ta toupie sera stable et légère à la fois. Ton anneau d'attaque est resté parfaitement tel quel.

            Alice soupesa sa nouvelle arme, elle paraissait plus légère car le plomb ne se faisait pas sentir, étant réparti en micro-fragments dans l'étain.

Alice : C'est chouette, avec ça je ne peux pas perdre mon prochain duel.

Angel : On va le savoir tout de suite. J'ai besoin de deux volontaires contre Alice autres que Vicky.

Michael : Et pourquoi ?

Vicky : Ma toupie est encore en révision et Angel veut tester sa création tout de suite, hein Angie ?

Angel : Exactement ! Alors, messieurs ?

John, soupir : Ça va, ça va, on a compris. C'est rien de se faire jeter, c'est tellement amusant !

Michael : T'as vu ça ? Notre soeur est odieuse.

            Ces deux réflexions firent sourire les filles. Angel et Vicky s'installèrent alors que Michael, John et Alice prenaient place au bord du bey-stadium central. Avant de commencer, Angel une dernière recommandation.

Angel : Eh les gars ! On est bien d'accord, vous formez une équipe contre Alice, je ne veux pas voir de combat entre vos toupies respectives.

John et Michael : Oui Chef !

Vicky : Bon, vous êtes prêts tous les trois ?

Alice : Prête !

John et Michael : Parés !

Vicky : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies dévalèrent les parois. Dès le début, John et Michael voulurent prendre la toupie d'Alice en sandwich mais celle-ci effectua une manoeuvre d'esquive avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'amorcer une attaque.

Alice : Génial, du fait de sa légèreté, ma toupie est encore plus rapide qu'avant !

Michael : Zut !

            Angel et Vicky observaient le match et conclurent qu'Alice avait pris l'avantage dès le début.

Vicky : Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans sa toupie ?

Angel : Plomb et étain.

Vicky : Je comprends mieux, pas mal pensé. Ils vont se faire jeter.

Angel : C'est ce que je pense aussi.

            Angel croisa le regard d'Alice, elle hochèrent la tête.

Alice : Bon assez joué, les gars, vous allez voir qu'on ne me surnomme pas la championne des matches-éclairs pour rien ! Athéna, finis-les !

John : On est grillés, mon vieux !

            Le centre de la toupie couleur or brilla et sa rotation augmenta, elle fonça d'abord sur la toupie de Michael, elle s'en débarrassa sans mal. La toupie rouge atterrit dans les mains de son propriétaire.

Alice : A ton tour John !

            La toupie de John se prépara à esquiver mais celle d'Alice arrivait si vite qu'elles se heurtèrent de plein fouet et le vainqueur de ce match fut Alice.

Alice : C'était super ! Quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?

            Cette innocente question lui valut le regard noir des perdants. Angel et Vicky s'avancèrent vers eux.

Angel : John et Michael, je vous conseille de faire plus confiance à votre instinct.

Michael : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Angel : Pendant ce combat, j'ai trouvé que vous vous reteniez d'envoyer une claque à Alice, si je peux me permettre l'expression.

John : De toute façon, le résultat aurait été le même.

Angel : C'est vrai mais vous auriez tenu plus longtemps. Contre les Champions, il faudra donner tout ce que vous avez et ils n'accepteront aucune erreur de notre part.

Michael : A condition qu'ils les remarquent, ils sont tellement bêtes !

            Angel sourit sous l'effet de la réflexion de Michael, puis secoua la tête. Vicky mit les poings sur les hanches.

Vicky : Ce serait une grave erreur de les sous-estimer !

Angel : Vicky a raison. Ils sont peut-être bêtes mais ils ne manquent pas de puissance. Alice, ta toupie est parfaite, tu joueras la demi-finale avec cette nouvelle arme.

Alice : D'accord.

            Les Olympias passèrent l'après-midi à se livrer des matches et à améliorer leurs toupies. Ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement quand ce fut l'heure de dîner. Dans le restaurant, tout le monde était là et attendait les Olympias pour commencer à manger.

Tyson : Ah vous voil ! On se demandait si vous étiez pas coincés dans l'ascenseur en venant ici.

Angel : Ce n'était pas la peine de nous attendre.

Tyson : Bon ben, je commence à manger.

            Pendant tout le dîner, Angel participait aux conversations sans adresser la parole à Kai, comme à son habitude. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Kai l'observait, il remarqua qu'elle se tenait le bras droit et qu'elle y faisait attention comme si elle avait mal. Pourtant, elle s'efforçait de rester naturelle et Kai était bien le seul à avoir remarqué qu'elle avait mal au bras. Il fallait qu'il la voie.

            Tout en mangeant, Tyson jetait discrètement des coups d'oeil à la table du fond. Laura, assise à côté de lui, nota cette attitude plutôt étrange.

Laura : Tyson, pourquoi regardes-tu sans cesse vers les Champions ?

Tyson : Il y a l'un d'eux qui n'arrête pas de te regarder depuis le début.

            Laura regarda à son tour dans leur direction et en effet, Robin lui fit un clin d'oeil doublé d'un sourire charmeur. Laura l'ignora.

Laura : C'est Robin et alors ?

Tyson : Il te drague et je n'aime pas ça.

            Laura eut un léger sourire.

Laura : Serais-tu jaloux par hasard ?

Tyson : Quoi ?! Mais. . . mais non !

            Elle rit à la gêne de Tyson.

Laura : Ne t'en fais pas, il m'a déjà draguée deux fois et ça n'a rien changé, je suis toujours aussi insensible face aux hommes.

Tyson : Deux fois ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Laura : Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas important.

Tyson : Bien sûr que si ! Tu es mon amie et mon rôle est de t'aider et éventuellement te défendre contre les parasites comme ce Robin ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « insensible face aux hommes » ?

Laura : Oh, c'était façon de parler. Après ce que Jared m'a fait, je me méfie toujours. Tu m'as vraiment prise au mot ?

Tyson : Ben oui.

Laura : Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es l'ami le plus adorable que je n'ai jamais eu et je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Tyson : Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça, ça me fait plaisir.

            Des conversations fusèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du dîner. Angel finit rapidement son dessert avant de se lever de table.

Angel : Bon, je suis exténuée, je vais me coucher tôt ce soir. Bonne nuit, tout le monde.

Kimberly : Bonne nuit.

Maya : Fais de beaux rêves.

Mariah : Repose-toi bien.

            Elle les salua tous de la main et quitta le restaurant. Peu après, Kai quitta aussi la table sans rien dire. Il rejoignit Angel pendant qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur. Elle savait qu'il était là mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Kai : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es fait mal au bras ?

Angel : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Kai : Pendant toute la soirée, tu l'as protégé. C'est grave ?

Angel : Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ?

Kai : Plus que tu ne le penses.

            Angel fronça les sourcils. Une claque pour Kai serait la bienvenue, quel hypocrite ! Il l'avait dit clairement l'autre jour, tout était de sa faute alors pourquoi se soucier de sa sant ? Décidément, elle ne le comprenait pas du tout et ne le comprendra sans doute jamais.

Angel : Je me suis pris une porte.

            Kai plissa les yeux. Elle mentait pour que les choses aient l'air naturel, il la connaissait assez bien pour ça. Si elle mentait, c'est que sa blessure n'était pas le fruit du hasard et qu'elle voulait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle.

Kai : Je crois pas. Tu n'es pas aussi maladroite.

            Kai était vraiment lourd et saoûlant. Il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas la vérité, il était franchement pénible. Mais Angel trouva le moyen de mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Angel : Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème.

            L'ascenseur arriva et elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de monter dans un ascenseur. La conversation s'était terminée au bon moment. En bas, non loin de Kai, Ray avait observé la scène, il se dit d'ailleurs qu'Angel était plus chaleureuse que les autres jours. Il rejoignit Kai.

Ray : Un problème avec Angel ?

Kai : Elle est blessée au bras mais elle persiste à dire qu'elle est rentrée dans une porte.

Ray : Ça pourrait arriver à Tyson mais certainement pas à Angel.

            Kai esquissa un sourire.

            Finalement, les équipes se dispersèrent assez tôt sachant que les demis-finale étaient pour le surlendemain.

            Angel se leva aux premières lueurs de l'aube, les rayons du soleil filtraient doucement à travers les rideaux. Encore une journée qui s'annonçait magnifique sous un soleil printanier. Elle roula sur le côté droit puis elle se mit à ressentir une forte douleur. Son bras, elle avait oublié. Elle s'assit et releva la manche de sa chemise. Ce qui était bleu la veille était devenu noir avec des teintes violettes par endroits.

Angel pense : Pour aujourd'hui, ce sera manches longues.

            Elle se leva et se prépara en vitesse avant que son équipe ait pu la voir pour lui dire bonjour. Si ses frères ne remarquaient rien, ses amis ne verraient aussi que du feu. Toute la journée, elle faisait très attention à son bras, surtout pendant les duels qu'elle livrait. Tout le monde la trouvait parfaitement normale sauf Kai, il la soupçonnait d'être blessée et une blessure ne s'effaçait pas en une nuit. D'abord les manches longues et puis les petites grimaces de douleur, ses soupçons étaient donc bien fondés. Que pouvait-il faire ? Lui parler ne ferait qu'amplifier la haine et la rancoeur qu'elle avait envers lui. Attendre, c'était une solution raisonnable. En somme, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, il ne savait même pas quel genre de blessure elle avait.

Kai pense : Espérons que ce ne soit pas grave.

            Durant cette dernière journée, la tension montait au fur et à mesure que s'écoulaient les heures et les équipes concernées n'avaient pas grand appétit, ce soir-là. Elles ne semblaient plus être aussi sûres d'elles qu'au début du tournoi mais une chose était sûre : les combattants donneront tout ce qu'ils avaient en réserve, toute leur puissance pour enfin accéder en finale du championnat.

_Pas mal comme chap, pour les fans de Kai bien sûr !!! Plus ça va et plus on se rapproche de la finale !! C'est angoissant, non ? Et je réserve quelques surprises pour les demis-finale !! Si vous avez des pronostics, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler mais vous saurez bien vite si vous aviez tort ou raison !!!_

_Au fait, je me permets de faire de la pub pour la fic de Leenaren intutilée « Les jeux du destin », c'est une fic très bien écrite, avec du suspense et du mystère !!! Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la lire et d'y mettre une review si elle vous plaît !!!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Ouais, t'as raison, pauvre Megan, j'suis trop dure avec elle. Mais t'en fais pas, Max est là et il va la consoler. . . enfin s'il ose dire ce qu'il ressent à Megan mais ça va pas tarder à arriver, vu que j'aime bien mettre tout le monde avec tout le monde, je peux pas me résoudre à laisser quelqu'un tout seul, surtout si c'est un perso que j'aime bien !!! Au fait, j'attends toujours la suite de ta fic, surtout que les Blade Angels vont entrer en scène, où je me trompe ? Je veux savoir c'est qui !!!!!! Enfin, j'ai bien ma petite idée mais c'est juste pour confirmer mes soupçons, tu comprends ? Allez, gros bisous et vivement la suite !!!!!! Juste encore une chose, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas de t'avoir fait de la pub pour ta fic, mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, et je trouve vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas beaucoup de reviews et de lecteurs parce que ta fic vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil !!!!! Bisous !!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Moi aussi, je t'adore !!!! Pour savoir ce que je réserve à Megan et Max, rendez-vous au prochain chap où je vais les mettre ensemble, ça y est, je l'ai fait, enfin !!!! Tout le monde les attendait, ceux-l !!! Alors, tu as raison, on en apprend plus sur mes nouveaux persos, mais c'est pas fini, parce que y'a encore une chose que tout le monde ignore et ça, ce sera dans les chap 22 et 23 où je sens que je vais me fare trucider par tout le monde, toi compris !!! A moins que je continue à t'envoyer les chap de mon autre fic, je pourrais peut-être me faire pardonner et éviter un massacre de plus !! Allez, encore merci pour tous tes encouragements, je t'envoie un gros mimi !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Alors comme ça, t'étais en Angleterre ?! C'te chance !!!! Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons !!! Ta corres, elle est fan de Beyblade et c'est grâce à toi ? Tu devrais lui conseiller le site ff.net, histoire de découvrir tous pleins de fics, des idées qu'elle osait même pas imaginer, et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle aura envie d'écrire, elle aussi !!!! Enfin bon, merci de m'avoir laissé une review et ne sois pas désolée, je te pardonne déj !!! Et c'est vrai que Weaky, il est trop mignon, mais ce n'est qu'un ami de plus qui aime particulièrement Kai, mais ça tu le verras très prochainement !!!! Il a beaucoup de succès, Kai, il est beau et il me fait craquer, mais moins que Ray !! Pour moi, c'est Ray le meilleur !!! VIVE RAY !!! Je t'embrasse, à la prochaine !!!_

**_Natsu_**_ : C'est pas un problème si tu changes de pseudo mais préviens-moi, comme ça je sais à qui je parle, d'accord ? Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic !!! Allez, je te laisse tous pleins de gros bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Megan s'en va_**_. Megan veut rentrer au Japon au moment où on s'y attend le moins, pendant que les Bladebreakers livrent leur match contre les Kings en demi-finale. . . Je sens que je vais me faire assassiner !!! @ bientôt et bisous quand même !!!_


	17. Megan s'en va

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

****

Chapitre 17 : Megan s'en va 

Maya : C'est l'heure de partir pour le stade !

            C'était le grand jour, la dernière étape avant la finale et à la fin de cette journée, il ne resterait plus que deux équipes en course pour le titre de champion.

            Tout le monde chez les Bladebreakers était prêt mais Megna ne les accompagnait pas.

Megan : Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais rester et regarder votre match à la télé.

Max : Tu en es sûre ?

Megan : Oui, oui, allez-y sans moi. Je croiserai les doigts pour vous.

Maya : On pensera à toi, salut !

            Max lança un dernier regard à Megan avant de suivre son équipe. Après qu'ils aient fermé la porte derrière eux, Megan se précipita dans sa chambre et commença à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise. Ceci fait, elle écrivit une lettre pour les Bladebreakers qu'elle glissa dans une enveloppe. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée avec sa valise et sa lettre. Elle aperçut les jumelles des Rainbows dans le salon en train de regarder la télé en attendant les demis-finale. Megan mit sa valise dans un coin et alla les voir.

Megan : Bonjour les filles.

Léanore et Lénore : Salut Megan !

Megan : Vous n'allez pas au stade ?

Lénore : Lynn, Lara et Lise y vont mais nous, on préfère rester là.

Léanore : On voulait comparer la télé et le direct, comme ça pour la finale, on choisira le meilleur moyen de la regarder.

Megan : Quelle idée ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'aimerais que vous remettiez cette lettre aux Bladebreakers quand ils reviendront.

Lynn : Je vais au stade, je pourrais leur remettre si je les vois.

            Lynn, Lara et Lise se tenaient derrière Megan, prêtes à partir.

Léanore : Vous n'êtes pas déjà parties ?

Lara : Le car des spectateurs arrive après celui des concurrents.

Lise : On y va, le car est là et les White Tigers nous attendent !

Lynn : A tout à l'heure les filles !

            Megan remit la lettre à Lynn qui s'en alla en courant avec ses soeurs.

Léanore : Megan, tu restes avec nous ?

Megan : Non, je suis désolée, j'ai des choses à faire et ça ne peut pas attendre.

Lénore : Alors à plus tard !

            Megan leur sourit avant de partir. Elle reprit sa valise et sortit de l'hôtel. Le car des spectateurs était déjà parti. Elle souhaita bonne chance à Max du fond de son coeur.

Megan : Taxi !

            Un taxi s'arrêta, Megan ouvrit la portière tandis que le chauffeur mettait sa valise dans le coffre.

Megan : A l'aéroport, s'il vous plaît.

            Le taxi démarra et partit pour l'aéroport.

            Au stade, les équipes prirent place dans leurs vestiaires pour régler certains détails. Une atmosphère plutôt calme régnait chez les Bladebreakers.

Kenny : Tyson, tu passeras en premier, ensuite Max, Ray, Maya et enfin Kai comme d'habitude. Ça vous va ?

Maya : Tout ce que je demande c'est de combattre contre Kimberly.

Kenny : Oui, on changera l'ordre si elle ne tombe pas contre toi.

Maya : Merci Chef.

Kenny : Autre chose. En quatre ans, on ne peut pas savoir à quel point nos adversaires ont progressé. Même si on les a déjà affrontés une fois, il faudra faire comme si si on ne les avait jamais combattus.

            Ils hochèrent tous la tête. On frappa à la porte.

Max : Entrez.

            Lynn ouvrit la porte.

Lynn : Bonjour, ce n'est que moi. Megan m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

            Elle tendit la lettre. Max la prit et la lut en compagnie de Maya.

            Mes amis,

            C'est aujourd'hui que je repars pour le Japon, je ne veux pas vous ennuyer davantage avec mes soucis alors que vous avez autre chose de plus important en tête. Je me pose réellement des questions à propos de mon père et aussi de moi-même et moi seule peux y répondre, je dois régler ce problème seule.

            Bonne chance pour le tournoi, je vous soutiendrai de tout mon coeur. Au revoir.

            Megan.

Max : Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

Maya : Personne n'était au courant, Max.

Ray : Quel est le problème ?

Maya : Megan repart au Japon aujourd'hui. Quand on sera revenu, elle ne sera plus là.

Max : Non, ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je la voie !

            Max sortit des vestiaires en courant.

Kenny : Et le match ?!

Max : Commencez sans moi, je serai vite de retour !

            Il disparut au tournant du couloir.

Kenny : Oh non !

Kai : Ne t'inquiète pas, Chef. Le match n'aura pas lieu avant 40 minutes et je sais qu'il sera là à temps.

Kenny : J'espère que tu dis vrai, Kai.

            Max se rendit à l'aéroport en taxi, il jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil à sa montre. Pourquoi Megan ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle souffrait en silence et il n'a rien vu, pour quel genre d'ami va-t-il passer ? Il ne s'était pas occupé d'elle comme sa mère le voulait. Celle-ci avait bien raison, Megan voulait tout régler toute seule sans l'aide de personne et il était clair qu'elle ne voulait pas de l'aide de Max. . . Mais maintenant, l'important était de rattraper Megan avant qu'elle ne parte pour la convaincre de rester. Arrivé sur les lieux, il regarda encore une fois sa montre. Il restait 20 minutes avant le début du match et peu de temps avant que l'avion pour Tokyo ne décolle d'après les horaires affichées. Il courut pour chercher la porte d'embarquement. L ! C'était elle ! Megan faisait la queue pour que l'hôtesse contrôle son billet. Max accéléra sa course.

Max : Megan !

            Megan entendit son appel, elle fut surprise puis tourna la tête.

Megan : Max ?! Mais tu. . . 

            Elle sortit de la file et rejoignit Max, essoufflé.

Megan : Et ton match ?! Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

Max : Toi non plus. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir.

Megan : Max, j'ai déjà tout expliqué dans ma lettre, il est trop tard.

Max : Il n'est jamais trop tard ! J'ai dit à ta mère que je m'occuperai de toi et je n'ai qu'une parole ! Ta mère m'avait prévenu, tu veux toujours tout faire toute seule mais ça ne marche pas comme ça ! Quand on a des amis, on partage tout ensemble, les soucis des uns sont les soucis de tout le monde, il n'y a pas de distinction !

            Max marqua une pause. Megan se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, elle avait tout fait de travers. Jusqu'à présent, elle contrôlait parfaitement toutes les situations sans aucune aide. Sans de véritables amis, elle se débrouillait seule. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. La situation lui échappait des mains et surtout elle avait des amis sur qui compter et qui pouvaient l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Max : Reste, j'ai besoin de toi.

            Megan enfouit son visage entre ses mains et se mit à sangloter.

Megan : Je suis désolée, Max, pardonne-moi ! Je ne voulais pas admettre que. . . que j'étais totalement impuissante et inutile ! J'ai été stupide !

            Max prit ses poignets, elle releva son visage inondé de larmes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Max : Tu n'es pas inutile, tu es mon porte-bonheur.

            Jamais quelqu'un n'avait été aussi sincère avec elle. Max se pencha lentement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur sa nuque tandis qu'il passait la sienne dans ses cheveux. Ça y est, Max s'était enfin déclaré, quant à Megan, elle savait maintenant qu'elle aimait Max de tout son cœur, c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. . . 

            Pendant ce temps, le premier duel entre Emma pour les Kings et Tyson pour les Bladebreakers allait commencer. Les cinq duels entre ces deux équipes se dérouleront dans une arène représentant le site archéologique d'Athènes. On pouvait distinguer les ruines du Parthénon, ainsi que celles des autres temples.

Animateur : Rappelons que les Bladebreakers et les Kings s'étaient déjà retrouvés en finale du championnat américain, il y a quatre ans ! Mais le passé est révolu et ces deux équipes ont fait d'énormes progrès et sont prêtes à tout pour arriver en finale cette année ! Emma et Tyson, êtes-vous prêts ?

            Ils fixèrent leurs toupies et se préparèrent à les lancer.

Emma : Fin prête !

Tyson : On peut commencer !

Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Emma : Elea, fonce-lui dessus !

Tyson : Dragoon, forme ta barrière !

            Elea attaqua dès le début et si rapidement que Dragoon n'eut pas le temps de former sa tornade sous forme de barrière, il y eut un premier choc. A première vue, se défendre était inutile, il fallait riposter.

Tyson : D'accord, Dragoon, contre-attaque !

            Dragoon accéléra sa rotation, une mini-tornade se forma.

Emma : Tu crois que ton petit courant d'air va me faire quelque chose ?

Tyson : Tu n'as pas encore tout vu !

            La tornade gagna en intensité, ce qui ralentissait sérieusement la progression d'Elea qui s'occupait plus à résister qu'à attaquer.

Emma : Oh non, je perds de la vitesse !

            Tyson sourit, il n'avait qu'à faire un seul geste pour que le premier point aille à son équipe.

Kenny : On est en train de gagner le premier duel !

            Maya restait debout et surveillait l'arrivée de Max, elle était de plus en plus nerveuse.

Maya : Dépêche, Max.

            Tyson se décida à donner le coup de grâce alors qu'Emma cherchait à forcer la barrière constituée par la tornade.

Tyson : Allez Dragoon, puissance maximale !

            La tornade s'intensifia encore, les rochers des ruines s'envolèrent lentement et Elea ne put résister davantage, il fut emporté dans ce violent courant d'air. Dragoon garda assez d'énergie pour rester en rotation, il cessa son attaque. Les rochers et la toupie verte retombèrent lourdement dans l'arène.

Emma : Pourquoi ?

            La toupie blanche s'arrêta de tourner, Tyson descendit dans l'aire de jeu pour récupérer les deux toupies et remonta vers Emma.

Tyson : Emma, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu es en plein apprentissage, tu as encore plein de choses à apprendre mais tu as déjà atteint un niveau de jeu très élevé et c'est rare. Continue à progresser comme ça et tu pourras étonner plus d'un beybladeur avec ta puissance.

            Tyson lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui rendit le sourire à Emma, elle prit sa toupie tendue par son adversaire.

Emma : Tu n'as pas changé, Tyson, toujours le même.

Tyson : Je sais, beaucoup de personnes me le disent.

Animateur : Comme on le dit si bien, après l'effort, le réconfort ! Et le premier jeu va aux Bladebreakers qui mènent désormais les Kings par une victoire à rien ! Maintenant, passons au deuxième set. Que les prochains concurrents se présentent !

            Emma présenta toutes mes excuses à son équipe, Owen la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que le début. Rick se leva et se prépara pour la seconde manche. Chez les Bladebreakers, il y avait une petite réunion de dernière minute.

Tyson : Max n'est toujours pas l ? C'est à son tour !

Maya : Il doit être en route en ce moment.

Kai : Tant pis, il arrivera après. Il faut le remplacer.

Ray : Je vais jouer à la place de Max.

Kenny : D'accord, on n'a pas tellement le choix.

            Ray se leva, toupie et lanceur en main. Il fit quelques pas mais une voix attira son attention.

Max : Eh, attendez-moi !

Ray : Max !

            Celui-ci arriva en courant et était tout essoufflé.

Maya : Enfin te voil ! Et Megan ?

Max : Dans les gradins.

            Maya jeta un oeil dans le public, Megan était assise à côté de Laura.

Kenny : Max, tu tiens à combattre ?

Max : Ouais. . . 

Maya : Doucement, reprends ton souffle.

            Max se mit à respirer plus normalement et regarda le camp adverse.

Max : C'est Rick que je vais affronter.

Ray : Oui, au fait, Tyson a gagné la première manche contre Emma.

Max : Bien joué, vieux !

            Pour toute réponse, Tyson hocha la tête. Max sortit sa toupie et son lanceur.

Max : C'est à moi, maintenant.

Maya : Bonne chance, on est tous avec toi.

Max : Je sais.

            Max et Rick montèrent au bord de l'arène en partie dévastée par le précédent combat.

Rick : Finalement, tu es à l'heure.

Max : J'ai eu un léger contre-temps.

Animateur : La seconde manche opposera donc Max à Rick ! Le duel peut commencer ! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

_Enfin, Max et Megan, c'est fait !!!! C'était mignon comme tout !! Enfin, à part ça, Max est arrivé à l'heure mais c'était un peu juste quand même !!! Mais vous allez me dire : Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire de Megan, maintenant ? J'ai bien une petite idée pour elle, elle ne doit pas rester inactive sinon, je serais obligée de la « potichiser » comme on dit chez moi !!! Non, je ne vais pas faire ça !! Mais en ce qui la concerne, vous saurez bientôt ce qu'elle va faire par la suite !!! Pour le moment, ce sont plutôt les demis-finales qui comptent !!!_

**_Amy Evans _**_: Ben, tu vois bien que Megan, elle est pas partie !!! Non, j'allais quand même pas faire un coup pareil, moi aussi je l'aime bien Megan !!! De toute façon, Max ne l'aurait pas supporté. . . Et en plus, je déteste faire souffrir mes persos, quoique je m'en prive pas, hé, h !!! Tu verras que par la suite, je réserve des choses horribles, et là, tu comprendras pourquoi je disais que tout le monde va me trucider, et même toi tu en feras partie, j'en suis sûre !!!! Allez, je te laisse avec tout pleins de bisous !!!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Ouais, moi aussi je hais les Champions, ils sont trop méchants, quoique c'est fait pour ça les méchants !!!! C'est vrai que Maya, elle s'est un peu calmée, elle ne lui envoie plus ses super vannes. Mais je crois plutôt que c'est parce que c'est Kai qui la retient sinon, tu penses bien qu'elle se serait pas retenue !!! Walter, elle aime trop le faire ch*** (Non, je vais pas devenir grossière) !!! Voilà, toi qui voulais tant savoir ce qui se passe, tu es servie !!! Bisous !!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Là, t'as raison sur tout !! Kai, il est encore amoureux d'Angel, bichette !!! Enfin, il s'inquiète pour elle, mais faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut : un jour il l'aime et le jour d'après, il l'aime plus, oh il est pénible !!! Heureusement qu'il a encore les idées claires, le petit Kai, le beau Kai (il est trop beau, ce mec !!!) Je te laisse et je t'embrasse fort !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Ben, t'as vu que Megan, elle s'en va plus ? Quoi, moi, une bonne fanfikeuse (je sais pas si ça se dit) ? Tu me flattes, j'en connais d'autres meilleurs que moi !!! T'as raison, Angel, elle devrait se calmer envers Kai, mais elle est super rancunière mais elle peut pas lui résister bien longtemps, elle est encore folle de lui !!!! Alors, pour Megan, tu vas pas me tuer, mais quand tu verras ce que j'ai fait à Laura, tu voudras me torturer avant de me tuer, ça, je te le garantis !!!! Bon, passons à autre chose : ta fic !! Tout ce qui va suivre, prends-le comme une review, d'accord ? (Ouais, comme j'ai une connexion limitée, j'ai pas trop le temps de te laisser des reviews !! En plus, je lis ta fic hors connexion, j'enregistre la page et voil !!) J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas trop !! Bon, j'y vais !!! ELLE EST TROP BIEN, TA FIC !!!! Et franchement, je m'y attendais, je savais bien que les Blade Angels, c'était Cathy et ses frères et soeurs !!! Youpi, j'suis trop forte !! J'ai bien aimé quand ils sont arrivés au compte-goutte l'un après l'autre et tout trempé, j'ai trop rigol !!!! Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tu écris vraiment très bien !!! Et quand ma soeur Lune d'Argent a vu que je te faisais de la pub, elle a eu envie de lire ta fic, ça te fera toujours une lectrice de plus !!! Ceci dit, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire la suite !! Vite, vite !!! Je te fais un énorme câlin et à la prochaine !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Les premiers finalites._**_ Le match entre les Bladebreakers et les Kings continue. Ben oui, faut bien que vous sachiez qui sont les vainqueurs, quoique vous en avez déjà une petite idée peut-être ? Allez bisous et @++ !!!!!_


	18. Les premiers finalistes

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 18 : Les premiers finalistes 

Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Rick lança tout de suite son attaque sur Draciel. Mais la toupie noire heurta la verte sur son anneau de défense et ne fit que rebondir dessus.

Tyson : Rick a fait comme Emma, il lui a foncé dessus d'entrée de jeu !

Kenny : Eh oui, tel prof, telle élève ! Si l'anneau de défense de Draciel n'avait pas été là, Rick aurait fait un match-éclair.

Rick : Très bien, mon attaque de front n'a pas marché, essayons autre chose.

Max : Tu pourras toujours essayer différentes tactiques, je te les renverrai toutes. Draciel, attaque !

            Ce fut au tour de Draciel de foncer sur Racer qui se contenta d'esquiver toutes ses attaques, les deux toupies se trouvaient à présent au milieu des gravats, là où Tyson et Emma ont livré leur combat. Rick sourit largement.

Rick : Tu es tombé dans mon piège !

Max : Quel piège ?

Rick : Regarde, tu vas comprendre.

            Racer se plaça derrière un gros rocher, propagea sa puissance dans son anneau d'attaque et lança un énorme assaut contre le rocher. A la grande surprise de Max, le rocher glissa sur le sol vers Draciel juste dans sa trajectoire.

Max : Draciel, évite !

            Draciel se décala sur le côté, le rocher termina sa course contre la paroi de l'arène et en miettes. Max fut impressionné par une telle puissance.

Max : C'est pas grave, on va faire avec.

            A peine Max fut-il remis de ce coup que Racer lança des pierres de diverses tailles sur Draciel qui s'occupait à toutes les éviter.

Max pense : C'est comme ça qu'il se sert des atouts du terrain ! J'ai une idée !

Max : Draciel, fais comme lui !

            Draciel concentra sa puissance aux bords de sa toupie et renvoya toutes les pierres lancées pas Racer.

Rick : C'est bien joué, mais ça ne suffira pas. Racer, c'est le moment fatidique, le coup de grâce maintenant !

Max : Draciel, sors maintenant !

            Les deux toupies brillèrent, le monstre violet et le cobra noir sortirent de leurs toupies respectives et allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Ils se rencontrèrent dans une gigantesque collision suivie d'une explosion. La fumée se propagea dans le stade mais se dissipa vite. La toupie noire tournait encore faiblement alors que la toupie verte reposait au pied du Parthénon.

Animateur : Et le vaiqueur est Rick ! Le score est de une victoire partout !

Max : Draciel !

            Max descendit dans l'arène pour reprendre sa toupie mais Rick la ramassa le premier et la tendit à Max.

Max : Merci.

Rick : Tu es un adversaire honorable.

            Rick lui tendit la main, Max l'accepta volontiers. Après s'être serré la main, ils retournèrent chacun dans leur camp. Max jeta un regard à Megan, elle avait l'air désolé. Il lui fit un sourire, elle retrouva le sien. Il rejoignit son équipe.

Max : Désolé.

Maya : C'est pas grave, tu as fait de ton mieux.

Ray : Tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme, ça peut arriver.

Kai : Tu n'as pas gagné maintenant mais tu gagneras en finale. Repose-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

Max : T'es vraiment sympa, Kai.

Tyson : Ray, ton adversaire, c'est Tom.

            Les Bladebreakers regardèrent en face d'eux. Tom était déjà monté au bord de l'arène comme s'il attendait sa victime du jour.

Ray : Voilà un adversaire de taille, je ne regrette pas d'être tombé sur lui.

Kenny : Wow, je te sens motiv !

Ray : C'est le cas, je vais nous faire prendre l'avantage.

Maya : Bonne chance.

            Maya serra la main de Ray dans la sienne, mais il fut obligé de la quitter le temps d'un duel. Ray rejoignit Tom devant l'aire de jeu.

Ray : Salut, ça va ?

            Tom hocha la tête et se mit en position de lancement, imité par Ray.

Animateur : Messieurs, en position ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Tom : A toi de jouer, Tenky !

Ray : Vas-y Driger !

            Les toupies tracèrent leur chemin au milieu des gravats mais curieusement l'arène commença à trembler.

Ray : Que se passe-t-il ?

Tom : C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant.

            Ray fronça les sourcils, Tom se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Tom : Je vais t'expliquer. Ma toupie est une catastrophe ambulante. L'arène tremble après son passage car une partie de son énergie est concentrée au point de contact avec l'arène. Il n'y a pas plus radical pour déstabiliser son adversaire, créer un glissement de terrain et frapper là où ça fait le plus mal.

            Ray sourit à son tour.

Ray : C'est bien beau tout ça mais Driger a l'air de se porter comme un charme, ton tremblement de terre ne le dérange en aucune façon.

            Tom se fit plus sérieux, il savait que le point faible de Ray était avant tout la vitesse, alors il fallait jouer là-dessus.

Tom : Tenky, vitesse supérieure !

            Tenky accéléra sa rotation et se mit à aller et venir devant Driger sans que celui-ci ne puisse tenter quelque chose. Mais Ray sourit davantage.

Tom : Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait sourire, ton Driger est en mauvaise posture.

Ray : Je ne crois pas, non. Je me suis senti obligé d'activer ma botte secrète. Depuis le début, Driger tient Tenky dans sa ligne de mire et la cible a été verrouillée.

Tom : C'est pas vrai !

Ray : Driger, feu maintenant !!

Tom : Tenky, sors !

Ray : La Griffe du Tigre !

            Les spectres s'élevèrent dans une lumière étincelante. Le Tigre Blanc de Ray se jeta sur le Lion de Tom. La lumière devint aveuglante, tout le monde, y compris les beybladeurs, dut fermer les yeux et attendre que l'intensité lumineuse diminue de plusieurs crans. Tout redevint calme. Ray et Tom ouvrirent un oeil. Driger tournait toujours mais très faiblement. Tenky, lui, se trouvait aux pieds de Tom à l'extérieur de l'arène.

Animateur : Ray gagne la troisième manche ! Grâce à lui, les Bladebreakers mènent au score !

            Ray reprit sa toupie, puis contourna l'arène pour rejoindre Tom qui fixait sa toupie, il avait l'air d'accuser le coup. Il leva les yeux vers Ray, son adversaire et ami.

Tom : Félicitations, c'était un coup de génie. Je t'ai sous-estimé, et c'était à mes dépens.

Ray : Il faut dire que j'ai failli paniquer au début.

Tom : C'est encourageant, je vais perfectionner ma technique.

Ray : C'est stimulant d'avoir combattu contre quelqu'un de ton niveau, j'ai encore des choses à apprendre.

Tom : Alors poursuivons notre apprentissage.

            Ils se serrèrent la main puis se quittèrent pour aller retrouver leurs coéquipiers.

Maya : Tu as été génial !

Kenny : Ray a été plus malin que Tom. C'était finement jou !

Ray : Merci mais sans tes conseils techniques, Chef, je n'y serai pas arrivé.

Kenny : Il faut remercier Laura et Dizzi, ce sont elles qui. . . 

Tyson : Trèves de bavardages, le match continue !

Kai : Maya, Kimberly est la suivante.

Maya : D'accord, j'y vais.

Ray : Bonne chance, je suis avec toi.

            Maya lui sourit puis alla livrer son combat. Même au bord de l'arène, une ambiance amicale régnait entre les deux concurrentes.

Kimberly : Salut, ma grande ! T'as la pêche, on dirait.

Maya : Je tiens une forme du tonnerre !

Animateur : Bien, je crois qu'on peut comencer. Mesdemoiselles à vos marques ! 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

Maya : Je compte sur toi, Tyler !

Kimberly : Montre ce que tu sais faire, Kalza !

            Les toupies déboulèrent dans l'arène et se balladèrent au milieu des gravats et rochers qui encombraient la route.

Kimberly pense : Maya est aussi gênée par ces pierres que moi. Or, Kalza est dans son élément, il est temps de passer à l'offensive.

Maya pense : Premièrement, je joue sur l'effet de surprise et après, je pourrais l'éjecter.

Kimberly : Kalza, passe à l'attaque ! Rentre-lui dedans !

Maya : Tyler, prends tes distances et attaque-tempête !

Kimberly : Attaque-tempête ? Mais comment. . . 

            En effet, Kimberly fut plus que surprise par Maya qui venait de demander une attaque-tempête, l'attaque du Dragoon de Tyson. Elle ne vit qu'une seule explication, cela venait de l'évolution de Tyler. Reproduire une attaque était l'un des nombreux changements dont un spectre évolué pouvait bénéficier.

            Tyler esquiva la charge de Kalza et généra sa tornade mais celle-ci manquait de puissance et n'arrivait pas à faire décoller la toupie adverse.

Maya : Je sais que tu peux le faire, Tyler !

            La tornade augmenta d'intensité et la toupie orange décolla difficilement et monta dangereusement dans les airs, prisonnière du vent.

Maya : C'est ça ! Bien jou !

Kimberly : Non, je ne peux pas me laisser avoir par cette copie de Dragoon ! La puissance acquise par Kalza au cours de sa fusion avec Oxyle doit me faire sortir de cette situation ! Kalza, dégage-toi et place-toi au sommet !

            La toupie orange se laissa porter par le courant d'air et monta assez haut. Kalza se dégagea facilement et se plaça au sommet de la tornade, il entreprit de s'engouffrer dedans, à l'abri de tout courant aérien.

Maya : C'est pas vrai, elle m'a eue !

            Kalza redescendait dangereusement en augmentant sa rotation, son point de chute était l'emplacement de Tyler.

Kimberly : C'est bien Kalza ! Sois prêt pour le coup de grâce !

Maya : Si je ne fais rien, je suis fichue ! Tant pis, je tente le coup ! Tyler, la Griffe du Tigre maintenant !

            Les deux toupies rouge et orange se rapprochaient rapidement et la collision était inévitable. Les spectres firent leur apparition, la tornade étant mainteneue, on pouvait difficilement voir leurs formes, on ne distinguait que leurs éclats lumineux respectifs. A l'intérieur de l'ouragan, une salamandre et un aigle se foncèrent dessus avec toute leur puissance. Le choc fut énorme, l'ouragan faisait toujours rage mais une grosse explosion survint mettant fin à la tempête et aussi au combat. Maya fut soufflée par l'onde de choc, elle fut projetée à plus d'un mètre de l'aire de combat. Elle tomba sur le sol et sa toupie la rejoignit en piteux état. Elle se mit sur les genoux et attendit la déclaration de l'animateur.

Animateur : La toupie de Kimberly tourne encore et celle de Maya à été éjectée ! Kimberly est donc la gagnante de cette quatrième manche ! Les deux équipes sont à égalité, deux points partout !

            Kimberly récupéra vite sa toupie et se précipita vers Maya. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle.

Kimberly : Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

            Maya vit son inquiétude, c'était une véritable amie, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Maya lui sourit gentiment mais tristement.

Maya : Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

            Elles se relevèrent ensemble, toupies en main.

Kimberly : Tant mieux, si tu avais été blessée, je m'en serais voulue. Et ta toupie ?

            Maya jeta un coup d'oeil à l'état de sa toupie. L'anneau de défense ne tenait plus en place et celui d'attaque était fissuré de part et d'autre.

Maya : Tyler a besoin d'une grosse révision et d'un coup de peinture. Et la tienne ?

Kimberly : C'est pareil pour Kalza. Tu ne m'as pas ménagée et je te respecte pour ça. Tyler et toi, c'est du beau travail.

            Kimberly lui sourit et repartit en direction de son équipe.

Maya : Kim, attends !

            Celle-ci se retourna, Maya se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras. Surprise, Kimberly hésita une seconde puis la serra à son tour. Même si Maya avait perdu, elles resteront toujours des amies éternelles qui se respectent et s'aident durant les moments difficiles. Elles s'écartèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Maya : Merci.

            Elle retourna vers son camp, Kimberly la regardait s'éloigner. Emue, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle l'essuya rapidement et courut pour vite rejoindre son équipe. Le public se mit à applaudir pour remercier les deux jeunes femmes de ce superbe combat et pour les féliciter d'avoir un si bel esprit de compétition. Des scènes de pure amitié de ce genre ne se voyaient pas tous les jours, c'était même si rare.

            De retour vers ses partenaires, Maya murmura un vague « désolée » d'une petite voix.

Max : Tu as l'air épuisée, repose-toi !

            Max l'invita à s'asseoir.

Ray : Max a raison. Tu as accompli un immense effort intellectuel en lançant la Griffe du Tigre en maintenant ta tornade.

Maya : Pauvre Tyler, nous avons échoué parce que mon énergie mentale n'est pas assez puissante et c'est lui qui en souffre le plus. Je suis désolée, Tyler.

            Maya caressa l'emblème de Tyler du bout des doigts, complètement anéantie.

Kai : Ce n'est pas la fin du monde pour autant !

Maya : Kai. . . 

Kai : Nous formons une équipe, nous endossons toute la responsabilité d'une défaite. Nous avons perdu une bataille mais nous gagnerons la guerre car j'éjecterai Owen une bonne fois pour toutes !

Tyson : Kai a raison ! Chez les Bladebreakers, c'est un pour tous pour un et nous resterons unis aussi bien dans la victoire que dans la défaite !

Kenny : Allez Maya, ne fais pas cette tête. Ta toupie sera entièrement reconstruite et Tyler sera de nouveau sur pieds !

            Maya retrouva le sourire.

Maya : Merci les gars, vous êtes tous adorables !

Ray : Je préfère te voir comme ça.

            Ils se prirent la main. Kai était aussi ravi mais il en revint à Owen qui était déjà là en train de l'attendre.

Kai : J'y vais.

Maya : Bonne chance Kai.

Ray : On compte sur toi.

Max : Sois prudent.

Kenny : Fais gaffe Kai. La fusion a rendu Owen extêmement fort.

Tyson : Vas-y Kai ! T'es le champion, le meilleur !

            Kai s'avança, toupie et lanceur en main, plus déterminé que jamais à vaincre et Owen avait aussi la même détermination dans le regard. Ils brandirent leurs toupies sans plus attendre et le signal retentit, le dernier duel le combat décisif s'engagea. Pour Kai, il s'agissait d'être prudent, il devait se servir de la nouvelle capacité de Dranzer qu'il avait découvert récemment.

Kai pense : La facilité d'adaptation de Dranzer doit me faire prendre l'avantage. Autrement, ce n'est pas possible. Il y va de notre place en finale !

Kai : Dranzer, attaque !

Owen : Déj ? Tu es vraiment pressé d'en finir ?

Kai : On peut dire ça, oui.

            Dranzer revenait sans cesse à la charge, mais toutes ses attaques étaient soigneusement évitées par Oxyle qui se contentait de se promener parmi les rochers en miettes de l'arène.

Owen : Oxyle, il est temps de passer à l'offensive ! Sors tes griffes et plume-moi cet oiseau !

Kai : Cet oiseau, comme tu dis, va te montrer la puissance à l'état brut ! Fini de jouer !

            Owen commença à se méfier, connaissant Kai, il devait se préparer à toute éventualité, même au pire. Pour éviter tout retournement de situation, il décida d'attaquer rapidement pour en finir et pour surprendre son adversaire.

Owen : Oxyle, attaque de front et mets le paquet ! Réduis l'arène en cendres s'il le faut !

Kai : Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu, puissance maximale maintenant !

            Les toupies brillèrent intensément, l'arène commença à trembler car elle habitait en ce moment deux entités très puissantes qui allaient libérer toute l'étendue de leur puissance. Les deux spectres sortirent dans une lumière aveuglante. Le phoenix rouge de Kai poussa un cri perçant.

Kai : Tu entends ça, Owen ? Dranzer vient de pousser son cri de guerre ! Prépare-toi à perdre !

            Les ailes de Dranzer s'enflammèrent, avant qu'Oxyle n'ait pu faire un seul geste, Dranzer se jeta sur lui et se tranforma en un oiseau de feu qui emprisonna sa proie pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Owen sentait que la puissance de Dranzer surpassait de loin celle d'Oxyle, même après sa fusion avec Kalza. Ne pouvant plus supporter une telle pression, Oxyle finit par rentrer dans sa toupie qui s'arrêta immédiatement de tourner, alors que l'oiseau de Kai était toujours sorti. Celui-ci tendit la main pour recevoir sa toupie. Dranzer y rentra et revint dans sa main tendue de son maître.

Kai : Beau travail, Dranzer.

Animateur : Kai remporte la dernière manche de cette demi-finale et il qualifie son équipe pour la finale qui aura lieu dans dix jours ici-même ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les Bladebreakers ainsi que les Kings, leurs courageux adversaires !

            Owen récupéra sa toupie se dirigea vers Kai.

Owen : Eh bien félicitations. Mon erreur était de croire que je pouvais gagner et d'avoir été trop sûr de moi. Cette erreur m'a coûté la victoire. Tu as su en profiter, tu es un grand champion.

Kai : Merci bien.

            Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

Owen : La compétition s'arrête ici pour nous mais dans dix jours, nous serons dans les rangs de vos supporters.

            Kai hocha fièrement la tête et chacun retourna vers son équipe. Les Bladebreakers félicitaient leur capitaine tandis que les Kings rentraient aux vestiaires. Il y avait une courte pause avant le commencement de l'autre match. Kai jeta un oeil à l'autre partie du stade, il vit Angel donner les dernières instructions à son équipe en tenant dans ses bras le petit chaton qu'elle avait nommé Weaky. Celui-ci s'échappa soudainement des bras d'Angel pour aller dans le camp voisin, celui des Bladebrakers. Angel dut lui courir après pour le rattraper. Weaky vint se frotter contre la jambe de Kai.

Maya : On dirait que Weaky t'aime bien, Kai.

            Kai ne répondit pas, il prit le petit Weaky entre ses mains et se leva pour le rendre à Angel qui accourait. Elle s'arrêta devant Kai, elle croisa ses yeux un bref instant mais détourna rapidement les siens. Kai lui tendit Weaky.

Kai : Tiens.

            Angel le prit toujours sans lever les yeux vers Kai.

Angel : Merci.

            Maya les rejoignit pour saluer Angel et lui souhaiter bonne chance contre l'équipe de Walter.

Maya : Salut, alors comment tu le sens, ce match ?

Angel : Je ne sais pas, en tout cas nous ferons de notre mieux. Au fait, félicitations pour votre qualification. On essaiera de vous rejoindre.

Maya : N'essaie pas, fais-le.

Angel, sourire : D'accord. Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure.

            Angel s'éloigna au pas de course.

Maya, soupir : N'est-elle pas ravissante, Kai ?

Kai : N'en rajoute pas.

            Maya rit doucement, ils retournèrent s'asseoir.

            En attendant la fin de la pause, les Olympias observaient le camp d'en face, celui des Champions. Déborah était sur le banc avec eux. Walter et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se faire les yeux doux et de s'embrasser, Déborah ne voulait plus lâcher le bras de son petit-copain.

John : Vraiment aucune tenue.

Michael : Cette fille est une sangsue, regarde comme elle s'accroche à lui !

Angel : S'il ne dit rien, c'est qu'il doit être habitué aux sangsues.

            John et Michael rirent à la réflexion de leur soeur. Angel se dit que Maya avait peut-être déteint sur elle.

Animateur : Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! Le deuxième match du jour va bientôt commencer avec à ma gauche les Olympias, finalistes du précédent tournoi et à ma droite les Champions, l'équipe montante du Beyblade ! Quand tout sera fini, une seule équipe aura son billet pour la finale contre les Bladebreakers !

            Angel et Walter froncèrent les sourcils.

Walter : On battra cette équipe coûte que coûte.

Angel : Il faut aller en finale, on ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer.

_Waouh, la tension monte en cette fin de chap !!!! Eh oui, le chap est fini !! C'est énervant quand je fais ça, hein ? Eh ben moi, je connais la suiteuh et pas voueuh !!! C'est bon, j'arrête ! Bon, sinon, le match entre les Bladebreakers et les Kings, c'est plutôt électrique, non ? Eh ben, le match entre les Olympias et les Champions, ça va déchirer, surtout vers la fin. . . Enfin, vous verrez bien !!!_

Bon, je me permets encore de faire de la pub pour la fic de Leenaren « Les Jeux du Destin » !!! Franchement, plus on avance dans l'histoire, plus ça devient intéressant !!! Et je tiens à prévenir les fans de Ray et Kai, vous y trouverez votre bonheur, ils sont vraiment trop chous !!! Et fous rires garantis avec cette fic vraiment excellente, j'en viens à complexer parce que son style d'écriture est super extra. . . Comment dire, c'est trop bien écrit, quoi !!! Enfin, vous me comprenez !!!! Allez la lire, vous ne perdrez pas votre temps !!!

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me permets de faire de la pub pour ma prochaine fic que je mettrai en ligne après celle-là. C'est un cross-over Card Captor Sakura / Yugi-Oh ! Si vous avez des questions là-dessus, n'hésitez pas à les poser !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Wouah, je vois que t'es contente de voir Max et Megan ensemble, après, ils vont pas arrêter de se dire des petits mots doux, enfin bref, c'est l'amour fou !!! Pour l'autre demi-finale, c'est l'équipe d'Angel qui va affronter les Champions, tu verras bien les gagnants. . . Oui, Emma a présenté MES excuses, je viens juste de le vérifier, désolée, c'est juste une faute de frappe, je pense qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup d'autres dans les autres chapitres, non ? En tout cas, c'est gentil de ta part de m'avertir, je serai plus vigilente !!! Bon, je te laisse, bisous !!!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Merci, t'es toujours aussi gentille !!! Moi, mon chap précedent, je l'ai pas trouvé trop romantique, je pense plutôt qu'il a un air de déjà vu. Tu sais, on a vu ça dans Sakura, sauf que les rôles sont inversés. Enfin bon, merci encore et gros bisous en attendant la prochaine fois !!!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Ouais, après Megan, t'as visé juste, je réserve un triste sort pour Laura !!! Et voilà, je doute que tu veuilles me pardonner !!! Et oui, je suis sadique !!! Mais non, ça me dérange pas que tu mettes ma réponse dans tes reviews, d'ailleurs tu pourras le faire à chaque fois que je te répondrai. Donc, je viens juste de lire le chap 12 des Jeux du destin et je l'ai trouvé vraiment bien écrit, t'as le chic pour décrire les sentiments de Kai et des autres amoureux, c'est trop chou !!! J'ai hâte de connaître la suite et lire les matches des demis-finales. . . Oh là là, Kai et Leen sont trop mignons et j'ai bien ri en lisant ce qu'ils ressentaient et pareil comme Ray !!! Et Kai qui crève de faim, le pauvre !!! ^__________^ Il est vraiment dingue d'elle, accro !!! Leen est devenue sa drogue, ou quoi ? Et en essayant de l'oublier, il veut se faire désintoxiquer !!! Bon, je reconnais que la métaphore est nulle, je te demande pardon, je raconte trop de conn*** (non, je suis pas grossière, je reste polie) !!!! Enfin, ce que je viens de te répondre, tu peux le prendre pour une review (encore cette histoire de connexion limitée) !!! Et mets vite la suite, s'te plaît !!!!! Et je viens aussi de lire les deux premiers chapitres de ta fic Yugi-Oh. Franchement, c'est pas mal et j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus, mets vite la suite, d'accord ? Bon, je peux pas te serrer dans mes bras mais je te fais tout plein de gros mégas câlins !!!!! A la prochaine !!! (Au fait, t'as vu la pub que je t'ai faite en caractères gras ? Et ne rougis pas, tu le mérites vraiment !!)_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Ah ça, tu l'attendais le Max/Megan, hein ? Eh ben te voilà servie !! Mais j'ai pas fini, j'ai encore tout plein de monde à mettre ensemble, mais ça tu le verras dans les prochains chaps donc, j'en appelle à ta patience légendaire !!!! Ouais, j'suis trop sadique, j'adore faire pleurer mes persos et c'est loin d'être fini, hé h !! Bon, je t'en dis pas plus mais je t'envoie des gros bisous !!!_

****

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Olympias contre Champions.** Ils se battent pour la place en finale !!!! Bisous et @+ !!


	19. Olympias contre Champions

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 19 : Olympias contre Champions 

            Vicky fut la première combattante des Olympias, de l'autre côté, Richard se dévoua pour être le premier à faire gagner son équipe. La tension monta d'un cran. Depuis un moment déjà, l'atmosphère entre ces deux équipes était très tendue et les yeux des deux capitaines lançaient des éclairs. Vicky et Richard se mirent en position après avoir découvert l'arène dans laquelle auront lieu les cinq duels. C'était une représentation très fidèle de la célèbre chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya et de son point culminant, le Mont Everest. Ce terrain présentait aussi bien des avantages que des inconvénients pour les deux équipes.

Animateur : Richard et Vicky, êtes-vous prêts ?

            Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête sans se quitter des yeux.

Animateur : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

Vicky : A toi Vénus !

Richard : Raidam, fais-en de la bouillie !

            Les toupies se retrouvèrent sur deux versants de la montagne, Raidam, le spectre de Richard, rejoignit Vénus en un bond et le premier choc eut lieu sur une pente du Mont Everest.

Richard : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Ne me dis pas que t'as que ça dans le ventre !

Vicky : Tu n'as encore rien vu, je vais t'apprendre à être aussi prétentieux ! Vénus, attaque en force !

            La toupie argentée de Vicky augmenta de vitesse et se mit à disparaître et réapparaître en divers endroits autour de la toupie bleue de Richard. Vicky était en train de prendre l'avantage, sa toupie était si rapide que Richard avait du mal à la suivre même du regard. Raidam se mit en mode défense. Il reçut plusieurs coups de part et d'autre et Richard en avait assez de se faire mener à la baguette par cette fille.

Vicky : C'est bien Vénus, maintenant le coup de grâce !

            Vénus sortit et fit pleuvoir des paillettes sur le terrain, ce spectre semblait plus puissant qu'au précédent championnat et Vicky en était très fière. Vénus s'apprêta à lancer la dernière attaque du duel mais Raidam sortit aussi sur appel de son maître. La plupart du public, surtout les enfants, fut effrayé par la vue de la bête de Richard, une hyène féroce assoiffée de sang et de chair fraîche.

Vicky : Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi, cette monstruosit ?

Richard : C'est ton pire cauchemar !

            Les vibrations produites par l'apparition de Raidam provoqua une avalanche au sein de l'arène, elle se dirigeait tout droit sur les deux toupies.

Vicky : Tu es fou !

Richard : Et toi, morte ! Vas-y Raidam !

Vicky : Vénus, sauve-toi !

            Vénus chercha à s'échapper mais Raidam lui barrait la route en le forçant à se battre et ainsi le retenir à son emplacement actuel. L'avalanche se rapprochait dangereusement, au dernier moment, Raidam laissa Vénus pour aller se réfugier sur les hauteurs. Vénus fut englouti sous la neige, l'image du spectre disparut.

Vicky : Non, Vénus. . . 

            John se leva, bouillant de colère.

John : Quel lâche ! Au lieu de l'affronter de face, il a laissé l'avalanche faire tout le boulot !

Angel : Je suis aussi révoltée que toi, seulement on n'y peut rien, Richard l'a battue à la régulière.

            L'animateur déclara Richard vainqueur de la première manche. Richard récupéra sa toupie et s'en retourna, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, tandis que Vicky recherchait sa tpupie à l'endroit où elle avait été balayée par la neige. Elle remarqua une faible lueur, elle dégagea la neige et retrouva sa toupie. Heureusement, elle était intacte. Même si elle avait perdu ce duel, Vicky était extrêmement fière de son spectre qui avait fait de son mieux. Elle serra sa toupie entre ses mains et revint dans son camp.

Alice : Vicky, ça va ?

Vicky : Oui, enfin si on veut.

John : Ne t'en fais pas, ils ne mènent que d'un point et je vais redresser ce score !

Michael : Ne t'emballe pas, John. C'est en restant calme que tu as une chance de gagner.

John : Je suis très calme, je vais lui faire regretter le jour où il est venu au monde, quelle que soit la personne qui se présentera devant moi.

Angel : Va dire ça à Robin, c'est ton adversaire.

John : Parfait, je vous dis à tout de suite. Vicky, tu seras vengée !

Vicky : Fais attention à toi.

            John lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Angel : Avant que tu t'en ailles, John, juste un tuyau. Le spectre de Robin est lent. Bonne chance.

John : Merci pour le tuyau.

            Il partit au combat. Au même instant, Robin montait aussi au bord de l'arène. Il repéra Laura dans le public, il régla son micro pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Robin : Laura, c'est pour toi que je gagnerai, je te dédie ma future victoire !

            Laura rougit de honte. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aller le retrouver pour lui mettre une paire de gifles bien senties et ainsi le ridiculiser devant toute la foule. Chez les Bladebreakers, Tyson aussi le prit mal.

Tyson : Non mais pour qui il se prend, ce Dom Juan à la noix ?

Max : Pour un Dom Juan, tu viens de le dire.

Tyson : Toi, je t'ai pas demandé d'en rajouter !

Maya : Ma parole, tu es jaloux !

Tyson : Je ne suis pas jaloux, il m'énerve, quel frimeur !

Maya : Je ne sais pas ce que c'est si ce n'est pas de la jalousie.

            Tyson soupira, il abandonna toute tentative de discussion avec Maya. Tyson était certain de ne pas être jaloux. . . Si, peut-être un petit peu mais c'était loin d'être de la jalousie maladive. Il en revint à l'observation du match. John et Robin attendaient le signal qui retentit aussitôt.

John : Tu vas trinquer à la place de ton copain !

Robin : Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses. Mode défense !

            La toupie verte de John fonça sur la rouge de Robin. Son excellente défense lui permit de résister à ce terrible assaut.

Robin : Ha, ha ! Ta minable charge n'a fait que chatouiller Rex ! Mais qu'est-ce que. . . ?

            Rex, le spectre de Robin, semblait reculer sous la pression de Jupiter. John sourit.

John : Mesure tes paroles avant d'insulter mon spectre. Jupiter est en colère et tu vas en payer les conséquences ! Jupiter, envoie-le dans le décor !

            Un énorme bison sortit de la toupie verte, Jupiter décupla son énergie et força Rex à reculer plus vite et encore plus vite pour finir ancré au pied de la montagne.

Robin : Non, ce n'est pas possible !

John : La preuve que si.

Animateur : John redresse le score en remportant la seconde manche, les deux équipes sont maintenant à égalit !

            John se retourna sans un regard pour son adversaire, il rejoignit ses partenaires.

Alice : Bien joué John, ça, c'était un match-éclair !

Angel : Ta colère a décuplé la force de ton spectre, Robin n'avait aucune chance contre toi.

            Ils jetèrent un oeil au camp d'en face. Robin était en colère contre lui-même et ne semblait pas répondre aux sermons de Déborah.

Michael : Et ça, c'est une équipe ? Bon, je crois que mon heure est venue, j'y vais.

            Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance. En face de lui, Andy se présenta, l'air sûr de lui et arrogant.

Michael : Ton équipe va prendre une défaite de plus !

Andy : Je suis loin d'être aussi idiot que mon coéquipier. Tu vas comprendre ta douleur.

Animateur : Andy et Michael, est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

Andy et Michael : C'est quand vous voulez !

Animateur : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. La toupie rouge de Michael resta sur place tandis que la noire d'Andy se promenait, elle semblait flotter sur la neige. Michael pensa attaquer le premier vu qu'Andy ne faisait rien.

Michael : Mars, attaque !

            Mars commença par un assaut normal mais Axes, le spectre d'Andy, l'évita en sautant et l'attaqua à son tour par derrière.

Michael : C'est typique, une technique de lâche !

Andy : Il faut bien arriver à ses fins.

Michael : Il commence à me taper sur le système ! Mars, déchaîne ta puissance !

            Angel se leva, essayant de prévenir son frère.

Angel : Non, c'est trop tôt ! Arrête-le !

            Trop tard, Mars sortit dans toute sa splendeur, il concentra toute son énergie pour une ultime attaque. La base de sa toupie s'enflamma et le cerf de Michael voulut prendre l'autre toupie d'assaut et l'éjecter de l'aire de combat. Les deux toupies allaient se percuter de plein fouet mais au dernier moment la toupie noire s'écarta et Andy en profita pour appeler son spectre.

Andy : Axes, à toi de jouer !

            Un oiseau géant représentant un condor s'éleva dans les airs. La toupie de Michael essaya de négocier un virage, trop occupé à ça, Axes l'attaqua avec toute sa puissance, Mars ne résista pas, ayant déjà dépensé la totalité de son énergie, il fut éjecté aux pieds de son propriétaire. L'animateur déclara Andy vainqueur de cette troisième manche. Andy eut un mauvais sourire.

Andy : Je suis déçu, tu es un beybladeur plutôt médiocre, il était clair que contre moi, tu ne faisais pas le poids.

            Michael serra les poings de rage, il reprit sa toupie. Angel s'avança d'un pas et s'adressa à Andy.

Angel : Regarde-toi avant de critiquer les autres ! Peut-être que ça fera réfléchir le peu de cervelle que tu as !

            Andy ne trouva rien à répondre, il se rassit, frustré par cette réplique meurtrière et humiliante. Angel se rassit aussi et en revint à son frère.

Angel : Michael, je peux voir ta toupie ?

            Il la lui tendit, elle eut l'air désolé en voyant son état, Andy n'y était pas allé de main morte. Sur un côté, les anneaux d'attaque et de défense étaient réduits en miettes. Elle se promit de réparer ça une fois rentrée. Alice se leva, c'était son tour.

Alice : Ça va mal, je vais redresser la situation.

Angel : Et tu y arriveras.

Alice : Tu as raison, ma toupie est une arme redoutable grâce à toi.

Angel : Allez file, on te fait confiance.

Alice : Je reviendrai vite.

            Alice gravit les quelques marches menant à l'arène en fixant sa toupie au lanceur. Tony se trouvait en face d'elle. Le visage d'Alice, d'habitude si doux, devint sombre. Si ses yeux étaient des mitraillettes, Tony deviendrait vite une passoire.

Alice : Toi et ton équipe avez besoin d'une bonne leçon.

Tony : C'est toi qui vas en recevoir une.

            Ils brandirent leurs toupies et l'animateur donna le signal de départ.

Tony : Donne-lui une raclée, Talys !

            Tony attaqua le premier, il amorça une série d'assauts rapides que la toupie d'Alice esquivait sans peine.

Alice : Si c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, je suis déçue ! Athéna, montre-lui comment on fait !

            Athéna effectua une série d'acrobaties en attaquant son adversaire de temps à autre. Tony chercha une solution mais rien ne lui venait en tête. De plus, sa toupie perdait de plus en plus de vitesse sous les attaques répétées d'Athéna. Il s'énerva vite.

Tony : Talys, dégage-toi, prends tes distances !

Alice : Oh non, ce n'est pas aussi facile !

            Talys voulait fuir en direction du pied de la montagne mais Athéna l'en empêchait férocement, elle le suivait partout, où qu'il aille. De plus, Talys ne faisait que rebondir sur son anneau de défense alors Athéna profitait de ces rebondissements pour l'entraîner au sommet du Mont Everest. L'heure de conclure ce duel vint.

Alice : Athéna, finis-le !

            La chouette du nom d'Athéna sortit de sa toupie, rassembla sa puissance dans cet ultime assaut pendant que Tony invoquait son spectre. Le choc fut violent, surtout pour la toupie violette. Juste avant de retomber sur le sol, cette toupie se démonta et les morceaux tombèrent un par un. D'abord, les deux anneaux puis la base et enfin le médaillon du spectre. Alice avait vaincu Tony sans lui laisser le temps à son spectre de sortir. L'animateur la déclara vainqueur de la quatrième manche et Athéna revint dans la main de sa beybladeuse.

Alice : C'était parfait Athéna.

            Elle jeta un regard à Tony qui ramassait les pièces détachées de sa toupie.

Alice pense : Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

            Elle s'en alla. De retour, elle fut félicitée par ses amis.

Angel : Tu as été magnifique, Alice.

Alice : Merci mais c'est grâce à toi et aux travaux effectués sur ma toupie. Tu es un génie.

John : Arrête tes compliments, elle va se monter la tête.

Michael : Petite soeur, c'est à toi de nous faire remporter le dernier point.

Vicky : On est tous avec toi.

Angel : J'y arriverai.

            Angel confia Weaky à Vicky et monta les marches de l'arène. Dans l'autre camp, Déborah embrassa Walter avant qu'il n'aille combattre. Il se présenta enfin en face d'Angel. Il la regarda puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kai plus loin.

Walter : Regarde bien Kai ! Ta petite-amie, je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée !

            Kai eut du mal à garder son calme mais il reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il se contenta de le fixer sans rien répondre. Angel ne toléra pas ce manque de respect.

Angel : C'est ici que ça se passe ! Sors ta toupie et finissons-en !

Walter : Tu as raison, je vais en finir rapidement avec toi.

            Il la narguait en plus. Quelle importance ! De toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour s'épuiser en bavardages inutiles.

Angel pense : Je vais t'humilier si fort que tu le sentiras passer !

Animateur : La cinquième manche va commencer ! Les deux équipes, Olympias et Champions en sont à deux victoires partout ! Et maintenant, ce sont les deux capitaines qui vont s'affronter ! Angel pour les Olympias et Walter pour les Champions ! Beybladeurs, à vos marques ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !!

            La toupie dorée atterrit au flanc de la montagne alors que la turquoise atterrit, elle, sur celle-ci, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Angel : Artémis, phase d'aborption !

            Kai se souvint de cette technique, Angel avait utilisé la même il y a quatre ans, pendant le second duel de la cinquième manche en finale du tournoi précédent, et grâce à cela, elle avait remporté le point. Walter, de son côté, ne contrôlait plus rien, Artémis empêchait Wing de bouger et l'éclat de ce dernier diminuait sans cesse.

Walter : Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lui faire ?!

Angel : Je vais te mettre sur la voie. Artémis est en train de vider ton spectre de son énergie et quand il aura fini. . . 

            Walter devina qu'Artémis voulait renvoyer toute cette énergie sur Wing pour l'éjecter de l'aire de jeu. Il serra les poings.

Walter : Non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Angel : Tu viens de comprendre, hélas il est trop tard ! Artémis, renvoie-lui le tout !

            Artémis abandonna sa victime et redescendit sur la neige de la montagne. La toupie turquoise brilla et l'étalon blanc en sortit plus magnifique que jamais. Il libéra l'énergie absorbée quelques instants plus tôt, Walter crut que tout était perdu. . . Mais sa toupie retrouva son éclat à la surprise générale, surtout Angel qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Angel : Comment peut-il. . . ? C'est impossible !

            Wing sortit de lui-même et au lieu de recevoir sa propre énergie renvoyée par Artémis, il la dévia et déploya toute sa puissance sur l'arène entière. Il y eut une énorme explosion, une épaisse fumée s'en échappa.

Walter : Wing !

Angel : Artémis !

            Tout le monde se leva, subjugué par ce qui venait de se produire. L'issue de ce match restait toujours incertaine jusqu'à ce qu'une toupie sortit de la fumée par le haut et s'échoua sur le sol à l'extérieur de l'arène. Ils reconnurent tous la toupie en question. Silence total, la fumée se dissipa lentement laissant place à l'autre toupie très diminuée.

Animateur : Euh. . . Après ce combat acharné, le vainqueur de cette manche est Walter ! Il qualifie donc son équipe pour la grande finale qui a lieu dans dix jours ! Nous connaissons à présent les deux équipes finalistes de ce grand tournoi mondial ! D'un côté, les célèbres Bladebreakers et de l'autre les Champions !

            L'animateur rendit l'antenne. Dans le stade encore rempli de monde, les équipes présentes ne comprenaient toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Kenny : Dizzi, ton explication ?

Dizzi : J'ai clairement capté le signal de Wing. Etant très arrogant comme son maître, il peut tout accepter sauf la défaite et l'humiliation. Fou de rage, Wing a rassemblé sa puissance cachée pour l'envoyer sur ce pauvre Artémis. Et vous connaissez tous le résultat.

Maya : Sa puissance cachée ?

Dizzi : C'est l'énergie que tous les spectres gardent en réserve et qui ne sert qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est que la plupart des spectres que nous connaissons, ne se doutent même pas qu'ils possèdent aussi leur puissance cachée.

Maya : Artémis ne devait pas le savoir non plus. Pauvre Angel.

            Kai contemplait Angel, elle était tombée à genoux et semblait s'en vouloir à mort. Derrière elle, son équipe était là, debout, déçue d'être éliminée du tournoi. John ramassa la toupie de sa soeur mais n'alla pas la lui rendre, préférant la laisser seule encore quelques minutes. Angel plaqua ses mains sur le sol et se mit à sangloter. Walter se tenait devant elle, fier de sa victoire. Il s'adressa à Angel.

Walter : J'avais bien dit que je t'écraserai. Ce duel ne pouvait pas se terminer autrement. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu accéder en finale au précédent tournoi. Arrête de te fairr des illusions et rends-toi à l'évidence : je suis le meilleur et toi, tu n'es rien, une beybladeuse complètement ratée !

            Kai ne put en endurer davantage, Angel n'avait pas besoin de se faire humilier de cette façon, c'était trop injuste !

Kai : C'en est assez !

Maya : Kai !

            Kai se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Walter, le regard haineux. Il lui asséna un violent coup de poing à la mâchoire, Walter vacilla mais fut retenu par Andy et Robin. Du sang s'écoula du coin de sa bouche. Déborah se précipita.

Debbie : Oh mon dieu ! Walter, est-ce que ça va ?

Walter : Kai, tu vas me le payer !

            Andy et Robin empêchèrent Walter d'engager le combat, Ray et Max retenaient aussi Kai de se jeter à nouveau sur lui.

Ray : Kai, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Kai : C'est lui qui. . . !

Max : Calme-toi Kai !

Robin : Walter, laisse-le faire !

Andy : Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau. Tu ne vas pas te lancer dans une stupide bagarre ?

            Walter se dégagea de ses coéquipiers.

Walter : Vous avez raison, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Kai : Viens me dire ça en face. . . !

Angel : Kai, ÇA SUFFIT !!!

            Angel se releva, essuya ses larmes et fixa Kai de ses yeux encore brillants.

Angel : Ce qui est fait est fait, tu ne peux rien y changer alors s'il te plaît. . . arrête.

            Elle le fixa encore un moment puis s'en alla en compagnie de son équipe. Angel avait tout à fait raison et cette histoire pouvait très bien se régler en finale, elle pourra être vengée. Kai se détendit, Ray et Max le lâchèrent. Walter et lui se fusillèrent encore une fois du regard avant de se séparer et de quitter les lieux pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

_Ça y est, les demis-finales sont finies, on connaît les finalistes !!! Vous êtes surpris ? Vous vous attendiez à ça ? Franchement, j'ai adoré Kai, Walter a bien mérité ce qu'il lui a fait !! Ah là là, ces Champions, ils méritent tous la même chose !!! Tiens, je vais les faire mourir, non je rigole, je leur réserve une terrible humiliation, c'est tout !! Après ça, vous connaissez sûrement le nom de l'équipe qui ressortira championne du monde, reste à savoir comment !! Mais ça, ce sera dans le chapitre 27 et je viens seulement de finir le chap 19 donc patience !!! En attendant la grande finale, j'ai prévu pleins de choses plus ou moins amusantes !!!_

**_Amy Evans _**_: Voilà, t'as eu la suite que tu attendais tant, mais pour les couples, tu devras attendre encore un peu !!! Au fait, tu as reçu mon mail avec le chap 5 de Yugi-Sakura ? Parce que j'ai aucune réponse et je commençais à m'inquiéter, je me demandais si tu l'avais bien reçu. Allez, gros bisous et à la prochaine !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Ouais, t'as raison, Weaky a vu c'est qui qu'il fallait aimer, c'est Kai, le beau Kai !!!! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu et on voit bien que le beau Kai, il aime encore Angel, ah c'est beau l'amour !!! Pour ta fic sur Yugi-Oh, s'te plaît, mets la suite !!!!!!!!!! Et pareil pour les Jeux du destin, et Tyson, il est amoureux de Leen, non ? Merde alors parce qu'elle est déjà prise, et par son capitaine en plus !!!! Pas de bol (ça, je l'ai vu dans le chap 12) !!! Au fait, je viens de lire ton chap 13, il est génial !!! Y'avait tout : sentiments, action et humour, tout ce que j'aime quoi !!! Et Tyson, il est trop fort avec ses répliques qui tuent !!! Et je dois t'avouer que j'aime bien Jo, tu voudrais pas la mettre avec Tyson, par hasard ? Après tout, quand deux personnes s'aiment, elle arrêtent pas de se disputer !!!! Bon, en tout cas, mets vite la suite, j'suis en train de bouillir d'impatience !!!! Et ne me remercie pas pour les encouragements, c'est normal qu'on s'encourage entre auteurs (ou autrices, j'sais pas si ça se dit) !!! Bon, je t'embrasse fort !!! A plus !!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Ouais, Kai il est trop fort, c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien !!! J'espère qu'après avoir lu ce chap, t'es pas trop déçue de voir que c'est Walter qui va en finale !! De toute façon, pour ce qu'il a fait à Angel, il va s'en prendre plein la gueule !!! Allez, à plus et bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Un peu de tendresse._**_ Une réconciliation tant attendue par tous. . . Allez, @+ et gros bisous @ tous !!!!_


	20. Un peu de tendresse

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 20 : Un peu de tendresse 

            Angel était allongée sur le canapé des appartements de son équipe et Weaky était sur son ventre en train de se faire caresser. Alice faisait les cent pas devant eux.

Alice : Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment ça a pu arriver ! Pendant tout le duel, tu menais ! Si seulement son spectre. . . Tu aurais pu gagner et rabattre son caquet à l'autre ! Je ne trouve aucune explication.

Angel : Arrête de te torturer l'esprit. On ne peut pas retourner dans le passé et changer le cours des choses. Quoique, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

Vicky : Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Tu veux rentrer au Japon ?

Angel : Non, je veux rester jusqu'à la fin du championnat pour encourager les Bladebreakers. Maya serait déçue de ne pas me voir à la finale.

John : Maya ou Kai ?

Angel : Ne me parle pas de ce sombre idiot. Quel crétin !

            On frappa à la porte, Michael alla ouvrir.

Michael : Kai ! Quelle bonne surprise ! On parlait justement de toi.

Kai : J'aimerais parler à ta soeur.

Michael : Angie, ton sombre idiot veut te voir.

Angel : J'suis pas l !

            Michael se retourna vers Kai.

Michael : Tu l'as entendue ?

            Michael lui fit signe d'entrer quand même et Angel qui ne voyait pas la porte d'entrée ne se doutait de rien. Kai entra silencieusement et remercia Michael d'un signe de tête. Celui-ci fit des grands signes à John, Alice et Vicky pour qu'ils sortent discrètement et en silence pour laisser Kai et Angel seuls. Une fois sortis dans le couloir, Michael fit croire que Kai était sur le point de partir.

Michael : A plus tard, Kai !

            Et la porte claqua. Weaky se leva et descendit du ventre d'Angel pour aller se précipiter vers Kai qui était là. Angel ne se doutait absolument pas de sa présence.

Angel : Il est parti ?

Kai : Il faut qu'on parle.

            Elle eut une réponse à sa question, elle se retourna vivement. Kai était effectivement là et avec Weaky dans les bras.

Angel murmure : Tu me paieras ça, Michael.

            Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé en s'asseyant, elle croisa les bras et tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Angel : Si tu es venu me dire que tu es désolé, c'est inutile. Garde ta pitié.

Kai : Je sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça.

            Pensant qu'elle était en train de perdre son temps, elle se leva et se mit devant la baie vitrée. Kai posa le chaton à terre et fit quelques pas pour la rejoindre. Mais il resta derrière elle. Elle pouvait voir son reflet dans la vitre.

Kai : Je voulais juste te remercier.

Angel : Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, venant de toi !

            Kai ignora sa réplique sarcastique et se justifia.

Kai : Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais sûrement fait une bêtise.

Angel : De ce côté-là, tu es le champion incontest !

            Elle se tourna face à Kai.

Angel : C'est pour ton équipe que je suis intervenue. Ray, Maya et les autres auraient perdu la face si tu t'étais lancé dans cette stupide bagarre. En tant que capitaine, tu dois préserver la réputation de ton équipe.

            Son visage se radoucit, elle décroisa les bras et soupira.

Angel : Pourquoi t'es-tu jeté sur lui ?

Kai : Je ne pouvais plus supporter l'humiliation qu'il te faisait subir, j'ai perdu mon sang-froid.

Angel : Kai. . . 

            Angel se rendit compte qu'elle s'était trompée à son sujet et sur beaucoup de choses. En fait, elle comptait énormément pour lui et il lui en avait apporté la preuve évidente. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle ne lui avait jamais laissé le temps de s'expliquer et elle avait tiré trop vite ses conclusions.

Angel : Pardonne-moi, je m'excuse pour tout. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Kai !

            Pour toute réponse à cette déclaration d'amour, il l'enlaça à la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée avec tant de passion, ils sentaient l'amour émaner l'un de l'autre, elle se serra plus étroitement contre lui. Sentant quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe, Kai mit fin au baiser, aussi essoufflé qu'Angel. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent Weaky tourner autour d'eux, ils sourirent puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

            Le soir-même, tout le monde fut au courant pour Kai et Angel d'une part et Max et Megan d'autre part. Maya fut la première réjouie pour eux.

Maya : Ça y est, tu lui as enfin dit.

Max : Oui, je ne pouvais pas le cacher plus longtemps.

Megan : Tu étais au courant, Maya ?

Maya : Bien sûr. Ton Max m'a confié qu'il était fou de toi dès le premier jour, chez Kai. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te convaincre de rester finalement ?

Megan : C'est Max. Il m'a dit que j'étais son porte-bonheur, pourtant tu as perdu ce matin.

Max : Ce n'est pas grave, ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit arrivé en finale, non ?

Megan : Tu as tenu ta promesse.

            Ils s'embrassèrent, Maya sourit puis s'eclipsa lentement pour les laisser roucouler en paix.

            Au dîner, ils parlaient encore de Beyblade et de la finale qui aurait lieu prochainement.

Tyson : C'est pas vrai, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce bouffon de Walter emmènerait son équipe jusqu'en finale ! J'étais persuadé qu'il allait se faire éclater par Angel.

Angel : D'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal. Si on s'était retrouvés en finale, je n'aurais pas pu me réconcilier avec Kai.

Laura : Je vois que tu as repris ta gourmette.

Kai : Je l'avais gardée sur moi, je voulais que tu la reprennes.

Maya : Quelle délicate attention de ta part ! C'est presque surprenant !

Kai : Pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

Maya, sourire : Pour rien, je te taquinais.

Ray : Finalement, tout rentre dans l'ordre, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Lee : Alors, que comptez-vous faire contre les Champions ?

Kenny : L'entraînement passe en priorité, puis les stratégies et enfin les problèmes techniques sur les toupies.

            Cela fit penser à Maya qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Kai mais plus tard.

Mariah : On peut toujours vous donner un coup de main.

Kimberly : Nous aussi, nous aussi !

Tyson : D'accord, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Max : Et il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côt !

Ray : Et comme ça, on pourra toujours perfectionner nos techniques ensemble.

            Tout fut régler pour les séances d'entraînement, toutes les équipes voulaient aider les Bladebreakers à gagner cette année encore. Ils passèrent sur un autre sujet.

Alice : Wei Jin, toujours pas de nouveau pour ton faux fianc ?

Wei Jin : Non, et je commence à désespérer.

Kevin : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger.

Wei Jin : Et comment ? A croire que mes parents avaient tout calculé. Je n'ai aucune issue.

Vicky : Tu devrais repenser à la proposition de Maya.

Wei Jin : Faire de Kevin mon petit-ami ?

Vicky : Ben oui.

            Wei Jin regarda Kevin en réfléchissant.

Wei Jin : Non, je ne veux pas le mêler à tout ça. En plus, si j'acceptais cette idée, on devrait se marier et vivre ensemble.

John : Vivre avec un ami, c'est bien, non ?

Wei Jin : Je suis d'accord mais il faut penser à faire des héritiers. Et pour ça, ni Kevin, ni moi-même serions prêts pour ça. Kevin, tu es mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie à vivre avec moi alors que le véritable amour t'attend quelque part.

            Pour Kevin, c'était tout réfléchi. Le véritable amour, c'était elle et personne d'autre mais son bonheur passait avant tout le reste. Il préférait la savoir heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt que malheureuse avec lui. Et tant pis si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Kevin : Si je peux t'aider d'une autre façon, n'hésite pas.

Wei Jin : C'est noté.

            Depuis un bon moment, Rick avait remarqué qu'Emma n'avait pas mangé grand chose. De plus, elle avait l'air triste et semblait faire la tête.

Rick : Kimberly, ta nièce ne va pas bien.

Kimberly : C'est vrai, Emma, tu n'as pas touché à ton dîner.

Emma : Pas faim.

Tom : Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il y a ?

            Emma secoua la tête puis se leva de table.

Emma : Je vais me coucher. Bonsoir tout le monde.

            Les autres lui dirent aussi bonsoir mais avaient un regard inquiet.

Kimberly : Elle doit couver quelque chose, peut-être qu'elle est malade.

Owen : Si elle avait de la fièvre, elle te l'aurait dit.

Kimberly : Oui, mais je m'inquiète quand même.

Owen : Tu iras la voir tout à l'heure.

            Kimberly hocha la tête. Rick savait qu'Emma n'était pas malade mais alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la tracasser ? Il devait à tout prix savoir. Il finit de manger en vitesse et annonça qu'il allait voir Emma.

Kimberly : J'irai la voir si Rick n'a pas de chance.

            Rick pénétra dans la suite n°707, celle de son équipe. Il y trouva Emma en pyjama, les cheveux lâchés ondulant sur ses épaules, déjà prête à aller au lit. Mais apparemment, elle ne voulait pas dormir. Elle restait là, assise au pied du canapé, les genoux remontés sous le menton et fixait sa toupie posée sur la table basse devant elle. Son état commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Rick.

Rick : Tu sais que je me fais du souci pour toi ?

Emma : Merci mais tu ne devrais pas.

            Sa voix n'avait aucun ton, elle était monotone et exprimait aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Elle se contentait de fixer sa toupie. Rick s'assit en face d'elle.

Rick : Emma, je suis prêt à te harceler pour savoir ce qui ne va pas, et je suis très fort à ce jeu-là.

            Elle ne répondit pas mais ses mains commencèrent à trembler et ses yeux versèrent des larmes. Rick s'inquiéta davantage, il devint plus sérieux, il changea de place et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Rick : Eh, ce n'est quand même pas ce que je viens de dire qui te met dans un état pareil ?

            Emma secoua la tête. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, elle pleura de plus belle et se jeta dans ses bras. Rick fut très embarrassé. D'abord, il perdait tous ses moyens quand Emma pleurait ainsi, ensuite si Kimberly les voyait dans cette position, elle lui reprochera sûrement de s'être mal occupé de sa nièce. Il hésita avant de la serrer contre lui puis, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, elle s'expliqua.

Emma : Je suis mauvaise ! Je n'en peux plus, tous ces efforts pour rien ! Je vais. . . je vais rendre Elea à mon grand-père et le Beyblade. . . ce sera terminé pour moi !

Rick : Je t'interdis de faire ça !

Emma : Mais. . . 

Rick : Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner, je ne t'ai pas entraînée pour te voir renoncer aussi facilement !

Emma : Mais Tyson. . . 

            Rick y voyait plus clair à présent. Tyson avait gagné contre elle et elle pensait que c'était à cause d'elle que son équipe n'avait pas été qualifiée pour le dernier tour. Au moins, si elle avait gagné le premier duel, l'équipe aurait pris l'avantage et la victoire aurait été plus accessible. Mais là n'était pas la question.

Rick : Emma, regarde-moi.

            Elle mit un certain temps avant de lever vers lui ses yeux verts brillants et inondés de larmes. Rick prit son visage entre ses mains.

Rick : Je suis désolé d'être aussi dur envers toi mais je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes. Il faut persévérer et tes efforts seront enfin récompensés mais pour cela tu dois être forte et surmonter tous les obstacles. Je peux t'aider en t'enseignant des techniques mais la volonté doit venir de toi, tu comprends ça ?

Emma : Je crois. Est-ce que tu veux toujours de moi comme élève ?

            Rick sourit.

Rick : Bien sûr.

            Il déposa un baiser sur son front mais il ne put résister à l'envie de plonger son regard dans ses yeux verts étincelants. L'un et l'autre semblaient comme envoûtés par leurs regards profonds et clairs. Il s'approcha lentement et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent puis il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir. Ce fut un baiser extrêmement doux et un peu maladroit comme tous les premiers baisers. Dés qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient senti ce lien qui les unissait mais ils ne savaient rien sur la nature de ce lien. . . Emma avait attendu ce moment mais maintenant, elle ne savait plus très bien, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et elle prit peur.

            Elle le repoussa doucement, il la quitta à regrets. Elle était essoufflée et avait les joues en feu. Il sentit son embarras.

Rick : Je suis désolé.

Emma : Non. . . Je. . . Je vais me coucher.

            Elle se leva précipitamment, prit sa toupie au passage et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Rick sut qu'il avait fait une bêtise, il n'aurait jamais dû l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait. Son Emma devait se sentir complètement perdue et dans la confusion la plus totale. Rick se leva aussi et alla se placer devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Rick murmure : Excuse-moi.

            Emma l'avait très bien entendu bien qu'il ait murmuré ces mots à travers la porte. Elle l'entendit s'éloigner. Déjà au lit, elle remonta sa couverture jusqu'au menton.

Emma pense : Est-ce que je pourrais encore le regarder en face ?

            Avant de se donner la migraine en réfléchissant si fort, elle enfouit sa tête sous la couverture. De son côté, Rick devait en parler à Kimberly même si elle devait se fâcher pour ce qu'il avait fait à sa nièce. Cette réaction serait tout à fait normale. Justement, elle revenait avec Owen et Tom.

Tom : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta petite protégée ?

Rick : Juste un coup de fatigue, rien de grave. Kimberly, je pourrais te voir une minute ?

            Kimberly jeta un coup d'oeil à Owen puis suivit Rick dans sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui, Kimberly s'assit sur l'un des lits.

Kimberly : C'est à propos d'Emma ?

Rick : Oui. Elle était à deux doigts de tout abandonner. . . parce qu'on a perdu aujourd'hui. Elle se considérait comme la seule fautive, la seule responsable de notre défaite.

Kimberly : Je ne la croyais pas aussi fragile. C'est peut-être normal à 13 ans. Tu l'as rassurée, j'espère ?

Rick : Bien sûr. Je l'ai rassurée, je lui ai parlé de professeur à élève et je pense avoir bien fait, elle est de nouveau elle-même mais. . . 

            Kimberly attendait la suite mais rien. Rick hésitait.

Kimberly : Mais quoi ?

Rick : Je crois qu'elle souffre à cause de moi.

            Elle ne comprit pas. Bien sûr, Emma était amoureuse de Rick mais de là à affirmer qu'elle souffrait à cause de lui. Peut-être était-il au courant pour ses sentiments ou peut-être lui avait-elle dit ce qu'elle ressentait ?

Kimberly : Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Rick : Rien, je l'ai embrassée.

Kimberly : KOOOOOAAAAAAA ??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Elle se leva d'un bond. Rick s'attendait tout à fait à ce genre de réaction.

Kimberly : Tu as quoi ?

Rick : Je ne voulais pas la blesser, pourtant. . . Je l'aime, j'aime Emma.

Kimberly : Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

            Rick hocha la tête, sûr de ses sentiments. Kimberly se mit à faire les cent pas devant lui, elle avait l'air de réfléchir intensément. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Kimberly : Mais quel empot !

Rick : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Kimberly : Je parle de toi !

Rick : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu me traites d'empot ?

            Kimberly recommença à marcher devant lui.

Kimberly : Récapitulons. Ma petite Emma est amoureuse de toi. . . 

Rick : Tu peux répéter ça ?

Kimberly : Laisse-moi finir, j'essaie de trouver une solution pour vous deux.

            Rick se tut mais ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne le laissait pas indifférent. Emma l'aimait mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il écouta ce que Kimberly pensait tout haut.

Kimberly : Emma aime Rick mais Rick a embrassé Emma qui n'est absolument pas sûre de ses sentiments et comme nous sommes compliquées dans ma famille, Emma ne va pas vouloir te voir pendant un certain temps avant de te dire qu'elle t'aime.

Rick : Tu crois vraiment que tout va marcher comme tu viens de le dire ?

Kimberly : Ma grande soeur a réagi comme ça, j'ai réagi comme ça, pourquoi pas elle ? Tu sais, Emma est très gentille, elle ne t'a pas giflé.

Rick : Et alors ?

Kimberly : Mon beau-frère y est passé, Owen y est passé mais pas toi. Brave petite ! Il faut dire qu'à son âge, elle est très mature, rien à voir avec moi. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est d'attendre et ne précipite rien, laisse-la faire.

Rick : D'accord.

Kimberly : Bon ben, je vais me coucher. Je suis lessivée.

Rick : Kimberly ?

Kimberly : Ouais ?

Rick : Merci.

Kimberly, sourire : De rien, futur-neveu.

            Rick sourit à son tour. Kimberly était vraiment géniale, elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa nièce et lui faisait confiance. Quant à Emma, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras et faire son bonheur, il avait hâte d'être au jour où ils s'avoueront enfin leurs sentiments. . . 

_Ah là l ! Ils sont trop mignons ! J'suis vraiment trop forte ! Comment je fais pour faire des trucs aussi mignons ? D'abord Kai et Angel, et ensuite Rick et Emma. C'est vrai quoi ! Rien de mieux qu'un bon coup de déprime pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Bon, je vais arrêter mon délire avant de me recevoir deux paires de claques. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire jusqu'à la finale ? Voyons voir. . . Au programme, un p'tit bal, des bagarres et passage à l'hôpital. Ça promet !_

**_Lyoo_**_ : Merci pour ta review, ça me va droit au coeur !!!! Continue à lire si tu veux savoir la suite !!!! Bisous !!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : J'espère que t'as eu tout le plaisir de lire la réconciliation de Kai avec Angel, t'as appréci ? Ouais, ce Walter, c'est un %&)&&%£%£$%%&$* (moi aussi je reste polie, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!!!) C'est pour ça qu'il est méchant, et vraiment méchant !! Ben oui, pour cette fic, il me fallait bien un méchant qui prenne tout en plein la face, non ? Qui de mieux que Walter, hien ? Enfin, passons !! J'ai lu ton chap 3 de Une vie du passé, c'était très intéressant. J'ai beaucoup aimé la rencontre de Yami avec Amodélie, c'était trop mignon !!! Et j'adore Yami, autant dans la série que dans ta fic !!! Il est trop beau, ce mec !!!! Allez, mets vite la suite, et ça vaut pour tes deux fics !!! Gros bisous !!!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Adeline ? C'est un trop beau prénom !!!! T'as de la chance, tes parents ont bon goût en matière de prénom. . . C'est bon, j'arrête parce si t'aimes pas ton prénom, j'suis mal !!! Alors, c'est vrai ? Tu t'attendais à ce que l'équipe de Walter aille en finale ? Quoique c'était prévisible, faut qu'il paie, ce c**** !!!! Enfin bon, le pire reste encore à venir dans l'histoire en générale et pas que pour Walter !!! Je t'embrasse fort !! A la prochaine !!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Oh, ma petite Jess, t'es trop gentille !!! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi adorable que toi, et moi j'suis fatiguée de fondre à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews !!!!! T'en fais pas, je te faisais un compliment !!!! Finalement, tu l'as eu mon chap 5, alors ça va, je vais pouvoir t'envoyer la suite !!! Malheureusement, je suis désolée mais y'aura pas de combat entre Kai et Walter mais Walter va se faire ratatiner par quelqu'un d'autre, tu verras !!! Je te fais un gros mimi et à une prochaine fois !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : C'est pas grave pour le chap précédent, mais c'est bien que tu aies lu le chap 19 pour me dire ce que tu en penses. Ouais, ce sont les Champions qui ont gagné contre l'équipe d'Angel !! Ah ça, tout le monde s'y attendait un peu !!! Faut bien qu'il ait sa raclée, Walter, mais pas en demi-finale !!! Bon, je sais que tu as envie de voir les Bladebreakers et les Champions s'affronter mais faudra attendre encore un peu. . . Non, attendre beaucoup, il y a encore 6 chapitres avant l'affrontement !! Allez, désespère pas !!!! Pour te consoler, je t'enoie tout pleins de mimis du fond de mon coeur !!!!!! A plus !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : De l'entraînement à la bagarre_**_. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Maintenant, je vous laisse cogiter sur les persos qui vont se casser la gueule. @ bientôt et bisous !!_


	21. De l'entraînement à la bagarre

_D'abord un petit message pour toutes mes revieweuses. Je vais bientôt commencer un stage de 10 semaines, donc ça veut dire que j'aurai plus le temps de faire ce que je fais habituellement mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour respecter les délais !! Mais j'aurai peut-être du retard, vous serez prévenues !!! Pardon d'avance mais je dois aller chercher de l'expérience pour ma vie professionnelle !!!!_

_Allez, bonne lecture !!!_

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 21 : De l'entraînement à la bagarre 

            Les équipes finalistes passèrent l'après-midi du jour suivant en entraînement. Etant donné qu'il pleuvait ce jour-là, les Bladebreakers et les Champions furent obligés de s'entraîner dans la même salle, celle du sous-sol. Maya et Walter étaient loin d'être ravis et en profitaient pour se narguer mutuellement. D'ailleurs, Kai dut la ramener à la réalité à plusieurs reprises. Walter, de son côté, dut s'auto-discipliner et se concentrer sur ses matches contre ses partenaires.

            Après un match contre Tyson, Maya demanda à Laura ce qu'avait donné l'analyse de Tyler faite par Dizzi.

Laura : Nous avons une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Maya. Dizzi, à toi de l'annoncer.

Dizzi : Ma grande, ton idée de contrer Dragoon par sa propre attaque était très bien pensée.

Maya : Mais nous avons fait match nul !

Dizzi : Ceci montre que Tyler maîtrise parfaitement l'attaque-tempête de Dragoon ! Les attaques qu'il a apprises, la Griffe du Tigre et l'attaque-tempête n'ont plus qu'à être amplifiées.

Kenny : Et avec ce nouvel anneau de défense que je viens de concevoir, Tyler n'aura aucun mal à renvoyer les mauvais coups ! C'est loin d'être comparable à la défense de Draciel mais ça fera l'affaire car Tyler est un spectre agressif basé sur l'attaque et non la défense.

Maya : C'est génial, je vais pouvoir lui éclater la face à ce bouffon !

            Elle l'avait crié haut et fort pour que Walter puisse l'entendre mais il trouva quelque chose à répliquer.

Walter : Tu meurs tellement de trouille que tu ne sais même plus ce que tu dis, c'est pathétique !

Maya : C'est toi qui es pathétique, tu rêves éveillé et en couleurs, cafard boiteux !

Walter : C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut encore prétendre avec une cervelle d'oiseau !

Maya : Une cervelle d'oiseau vaut toujours mieux qu'un crâne vide !

            Des cris enthousiastes survinrent derrière elle. C'était ceux de son équipe mêlés à ceux des White Tigers, des Kings, des Olympias et des Rainbows, qui venaient toutes d'arriver.

John : T'as le chic pour lui clouer le bec !

Lénore : Et pan ! Dans les dents !

Léanore : Nananananèreeeuh ! C'est bien fait !

            A l'autre bout de la salle, Andy conseilla Walter d'ignorer tous ces cris et ces moqueries. Il faisait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour se retenir d'aller démolir le portrait de Maya, cette pimbêche à la langue trop bien pendue. La garce !

Maya : Eh Walter. . . 

Kai : Maya.

            Elle se retourna et vit Kai qui secouait doucement la tête pour lui dire de ne pas en rajouter, elle obéit. De toute façon, Walter avait eu son compte pour aujourd'hui. Maya rejoignit Kai.

Maya : Je pourrais te voir en privé s'il te plaît ?

            Kai suivit Maya dans un endroit tranquille où il n'y avait personne.

Maya : J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Kai : Laquelle ?

Maya : Prends-moi en entraînement intensif.

            Kai l'interrogea du regard, pourquoi cette demande ? Qu'avait-elle derrière la tête ?

Maya : Je m'attendais à cette réaction. En fait, Tyler a réussi à maîtriser la Griffe du Tigre, l'attaque-tempête et même la Lumière Noire mais il manque les Flèches de Feu de Dranzer. J'aimerais que tu me l'apprennes. C'est une attaque si puissante, je suis sûre que la panoplie de Tyler serait complète s'il savait utiliser les Flèches de Feu ! S'il te plaît, dis oui ! J'irais jusqu'à te supplier à genoux !

Kai : D'accord.

Maya : D'accord, tu veux bien me l'apprendre ou tu veux que je me mette à genoux ?

Kai : Je veux bien te l'enseigner mais il faudra travailler dur.

Maya : Tout ce que tu veux !

Kai : Je suis un professeur intransigeant, tu seras prévenue.

Maya : Je m'en sortirai vivante. Oh merci Kai, t'es un amour de capitaine !

            Elle sauta à son cou et le serra fort dans ses bras. Kai n'avait jamais été professeur avant que Maya le lui demande, il allait lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait sur la technique de Dranzer et il voulait être à la hauteur des attentes de Maya. Il fallait absolument qu'elle maîtrise cette attaque pour la finale et ainsi mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Kai : On commence demain à la première heure.

Maya : Chef, oui Chef ! Tu m'excuseras, je m'en vais chercher mes amies.

            En effet, Angel, Mariah et Kimberly n'étaient pas descendues avec leurs équipes respectives. Elle les trouva au rez-de-chaussée devant un jus de fruits.

Maya : Salut vous trois !

Kimberly : Maya, tu n'es pas entraînement ?

Maya : Je faisais une pause. Vous parliez de quoi ?

Mariah : Des demis-finales, rien de bien intéressant.

            Les trois filles finirent leurs boissons avant de suivre Maya pour redescendre au sous-sol. Elles s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

Maya : Vraiment, Angel, pourquoi t'es-tu retenue de lui envoyer une bonne paire de claques à Walter ? Il a vraiment été odieux !

Angel : Je voulais éviter un scandale, comprenez-moi.

Kimberly : Scandale ou pas, j'ai bien aimé quand Kai l'a remis à sa place ! Tu as vu comme il t'aime ?

Angel : Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte.

Mariah : Il l'avait bien cherché, ce Walter.

Maya : Il le savait bien que tu menais pendant ce duel et si son spectre ne s'était pas déchaîné, tu aurais gagné haut-la-main ! Et il se permet encore de t'humilier en public !

            A ce moment-là, Déborah passa dans le couloir et ne put s'empêcher d'écouter ce que Maya disait. Elle croisa les filles et répondit à la réplique de Maya par la même occasion.

Debbie : Elle l'avait bien mérité.

            Les quatre jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent net tandis que Déborah continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Angel serra les poings, Maya et Kimberly se retournèrent, furieuses que leur amie ait été insultée de la sorte.

Maya : Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Tu vas voir !

Kimberly : Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton petit-ami ! Tu vas regretter tes mots !

            Maya et Kimberly se jetèrent sur Déborah sans retenue et la bagarre entre les trois tigresses s'engagea. Angel et Mariah ne s'interposèrent pas, sinon ce serait risquer leur vie et elles préféraient rester entières. Donc, elles laissaient faire leurs amies. Mariah s'adressa à Angel.

Mariah : Tu crois qu'on doit avertir les garçons ?

Angel : Non, le bruit suffira à les faire venir.

            En effet, tout le monde dans la salle arrêta l'entraînement, dérangé par le bruit dans le couloir. Tyson y passa sa tête.

Tyson : C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? On ne peut même pas. . . 

            Ce qu'il vit le terrifia : trois folles en train de s'entretuer. Il revint en catastrophe.

Tyson : Eh ! Y'a Maya, Kimberly et Déborah qui se battent dans le couloir !

            Tous accoururent dans le couloir, même les Champions. Ils furent aussi terrifiés que Tyson. Walter fit un pas en avant.

Walter : Ça suffit maintenant ! Debbie !

            Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Owen, Ray et Walter durent se joindre à la mêlée pour séparer les filles, Kai dut venir en aide à Ray pour réussir à maîtriser Maya, tandis que Kimberly et Déborah se calmèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Kai : Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris à toutes les trois ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ça ?

Maya : Cette furie a insulté Angel !

Kimberly : Je confirme !

            Ray se tourna vers Angel et Mariah.

Ray : Et vous deux, vous n'êtes même pas fichues d'aller les séparer !

Mariah : Et les freiner en plein dans leur élan ? Non merci, très peu pour nous !

Angel : A deux contre une, elles avaient leurs chances.

Walter : Je ne veux pas entendre votre version des faits, je ne veux rien savoir ! L'entraînement est terminé et j'espère ne plus avoir affaire à vous, bande de losers !

Maya : Loser toi-même !

Walter : Rendez-vous en finale.

Kai : On y sera.

            Walter et son équipe partirent en soutenant Déborah, qui s'en était tirée avec un bleu sur le côté gauche du front. Maya et Kimberly allèrent s'asseoir dans la salle, aidées de Ray et Owen.

Kai : Maya, j'attends tes explications.

Maya : Je ne veux pas en parler. Aïe !  Cette fille a les ongles plus tranchants que le hâchoir d'un boucher !

Laura : Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu as des traces de griffures sur la joue.

Maya : Elle m'a défigurée ! Elle me paiera ça !

Kai : Maya. . . 

Max : Kai, Maya a raison. Il vaut mieux ne plus parler de cette histoire et tout le monde sera content.

            Kai se résigna, il fallait être raisonnable sur cette affaire.

Emma : Tante Kim, tout va bien ?

Kimberly : Oui, je m'en tire mieux que Maya.

            Kimberly essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, décoiffés durant la bataille.

Owen : L'essentiel, c'est que tu n'aies rien.

Emma : Tu devrais aller te reposer ou dormir un peu.

            Kimberly hocha la tête. Les Kings sortirent après avoir salué leurs amis. Ray soignait Maya à la joue quand Tyson lui demanda si elle voulait reprendre l'entraînement.

Maya : Je ne sais pas. Kai ?

Kai : L'entraînement est terminé pour aujourd'hui mais le travail reprend demain à la première heure.

            Il s'en alla sans attendre ses coéquipiers. Angel le rejoignit au pas de course. Il marchait très vite et elle devait presque courir pour suivre son rythme.

Angel : Tu es fâché, n'est-ce pas ?

Kai : Pas du tout.

Angel : C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es fâché. C'est vrai, Maya a manqué de discernement quand elle s'est jetée sur cette fille mais crois-moi, c'était simplement de la provocation qui m'était adressée. Je n'ai pas pu l'arrêter, c'est de ma faute et j'endosse toute la responsabilité. Alors s'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à Maya, elle n'y est pour rien.

            Kai soupira et s'arrêta face à Angel.

Kai : Rassure-toi, je ne lui en veux pas. De toute façon, si je lui en voulais, elle trouverait encore un moyen pour se faire pardonner. Tu sais, on peut difficilement changer une personne comme elle, Maya est si imprévisible et excitée comme une puce, elle ne tient pas en place.

Angel : Elle est aussi attachante, et tu l'aimes bien.

Kai : Si je ne l'aimais pas, tu ne l'aurais jamais connue.

            Angel eut un sourire timide.

Angel : C'est vrai.

Kai : Et toi, alors ?

Angel : Quoi moi ?

Kai : Tu t'arranges toujours pour t'attirer les ennuis.

Angel : Je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne les cherche pas, ils me trouvent. A ton avis, c'est dû à quoi ?

            Kai réfléchit un court instant puis lui répondit en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Kai : Eh bien, je connais des personnes jalouses de toi pour ton talent et ta classe.

Angel : Oui, je vois de qui tu parles. En résumé, je suis un véritable aimant à problèmes.

Kai : Ce n'est pas grave, je t'aime comme tu es.

            Angel sourit et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Kai mais il l'enlaça à la taille et l'attira contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Jamais il ne l'avait embrassée ainsi, avec tant de passion et d'amour, excepté lors de leur réconciliation. Ce baiser brûlant était la preuve évidente que Kai ne la laisserait plus jamais partir.

_Kai est plus chaleureux, non ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!!!! Et Ray aussi !!!! Je suis folle. . . d'eux !!!! C'est bon, j'arrête !!! Revenons-en à nos moutons. Là, ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête, avant la finale et dans le prochain chap, je vais en revenir à Laura et vous allez encore me tuer pour les chap 22 et 23 !! Ouais, deux chap de suite !!! Je sais pas si je vais survivre, ayez pitié de moi !!! Mais tels que je vous connais, vous adorez les drames bien larmoyants et qui font pleurer jours et nuits !!! Enfin bon, je vous laisse patienter !!_

**_Elea-93_**_ : Hello, je suis contente de voir que la correspondante de ma soeur Etoile du soir me laisse une review, ça fait trop plaisir !!!! Merci infiniment !!! Mais t'inquiète pas, Etoile n'est pas fâchée, elle s'en fiche. . . Enfin, continue à nous mettre des reviews, pour pas faire de jalouses !!!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Lyoo_**_ : Ouais, y'a tout le monde qui s'embrasse, j'adore faire ça, mais au bout d'un moment c'est fatiguant et ça devient gnangnan. . . Mais c'est mignon quand même !!!! Je pense que tu as apprécié ce chap, tu voulais de la baston, non ? Eh bien te voilà servie, et en plus, ça se lance des piques de partout !!! Le truc du crâne vide, j'ai trop ador !! Ce truc, ça vient d'un épisode de Pokémon mais bon, je vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet !!!! Je t'embrasse fort !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Tu me fais toujours autant d'effet, c'est pas possible, ça !!!!! Méeeuuuuh, t'es trop gentilleeeeuuuuuhhhhh !!!! C'est bon, j'arrête mon délire. . . Bien, en tout cas, merci pour tout, mais je tiens à préciser une chose avant de te laisser. Je vais sûrement te décevoir en t'annonçant qu'il n'y aura pas de combat entre Kai et Walter mais rassure-toi, ce c****, il va se faire botter les fesses par quelqu'un d'autre !!! Si c'est pas Kai, tu devines qui c'est, hein ? Je t'envoie un gros mimi et à plus !!!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Mais moi aussi, j'aime tout ce que tu fais, tes deux fics, Yugi et Beyblade !!!! Je viens de lire ton chap 14 de ta fic Beyblade, j'ai littéralement fondu, c'est pas possible d'être aussi romantique !!!! Tu me fais complexer, sérieusement complexer, tu le sais ça ? Ouiiiinnnn !!!! Mais t'écris trop bien, t'es trop forteeeeeuuuuuhhhh !!!! Surtout dans la description des sentiments avec une touche d'humour, mais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Mince, je deviens gâteuse, c'est grave !!! Faut que je me soigne !!! Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu pars en Angleterre ? Et donc ça va ralentir la mise en ligne de tes chap ? Ben moi, c'est à peu près la même chose. Laisse-moi t'expliquer : je commence un stage de 10 semaines le 19 avril donc, je serai au travail toute la journée, alors moi aussi je vais ralentir la publication de mes chap. Ouais parce que, avant d'uploader, je fais mes réponses aux reviews et je peux pas uploader sans les avoir faites, je suis maniaque mais c'est comme ça !!!! Enfin bref, j'aurai le temps de rien faire entre mes cours du soir, le stage dont je viens de te parler et l'uploadage et aussi la saisie !!! Fait chier, je vais péter un câble, trop de pression !!!! Excuse-moi, je deviens grossière, je sens que je vais pas tarder à faire une petite crise. . . Bon, je dois penser à faire la liste de mes priorités : d'abord mes cours, mes révisions pour les contrôles et la rédaction de mes travaux pratiques ensuite, la saisie et les réponses aux reviews et enfin, la lecture du tome 5 de Harry Potter !!!! Au fait, après mon stage, c'est-à dire en juillet (c'est encore loin), j'avais prévu de commencer une nouvelle fic Yugi-oh ! J'arrête pas d'y penser en ce moment !!! Assez de blabla sur ma vie, tu dois en avoir marre !!! Bon, je te laisse avec tout plein de bisous !!!!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Salut !!! C'est vrai que le chap 20, il est vachement tendre, même si j'sais pas si ça se dit. . . Ah là là, j'suis trop forte !!!! D'accord, la modestie, c'est pas mon truc, je le reconnais !!! Faut dire que j'ai pas toute ma tête, mes neurones se sont absentés pendant un moment !!!! Et t'as raison de dire « Vivement la finale !!! » parce que Walter, ce c** de première, il va voir sa vie défiler, il l'a mérit !!!!! Il est trop méchant, je l'adore, il est trop fort côté méchanceté, y'a pas pire !!!! Allez, je te laisse avec des gros bisous pour que tu m'oublies pas !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Révélation_**_. Tout va mal pour Laura, c'est ce que je viens de dire à l'instant !! Gros bisous et @ bientôt !!! Là, je m'en vais saisir le premier chap de ma prochaine fic, histoire de m'avancer dans ma saisie !!!!_


	22. Révélation

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 22 : Révélation 

            Tout le monde fut présent pour le dîner le soir-même, Megan fut la dernière à rejoindre le groupe d'amis.

Max : On ne t'a pas vue de tout l'après-midi, tu me commençais à me manquer.

Tyson : C'est vrai, où étais-tu passée, Megan ?

            Megan embrassa brièvement Max et prit place à côté de lui.

Megan : Je préparais une fête.

Ray : Une fête ? Quelle fête ?

Megan : J'ai passé l'après-midi avec le directeur de l'hôtel et finalement nous sommes tombés d'accord, c'est un homme très gentil.

Owen : Et elle sera en quel honneur, cette fête ?

Megan : Et bien, il reste neuf jours avant la grande finale et je pensais que ce serait sympa d'organiser quelque chose pour oublier tout ce stress et toute cette tension le temps d'une soirée !

Alice : C'est une bonne idée !

Megan : Mais ce ne sera pas une fête ordinaire, ce sera un bal costum !

Alice : C'est une excellente idée !

Tom : Un bal costum ? Il faudra se déguiser ?

Megan : Pour ceux ou celles qui veulent. Avant d'être assaillie de questions, j'aimerais préciser certains points. Le bal aura lieu l'avant-veille de la finale, c'est-à dire dans une semaine. Ici, je m'occupe de tout. Pour les personnes qui veulent se déguiser, le directeur m'a donné l'adresse d'un magasin de location de costumes et il n'y a que l'embarras du choix.

Vicky : Waouh ! C'est génial ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

Angel : Alice et Vicky, je parie que vous avez déjà une idée de déguisement, telles que je vous connais.

Alice : T'as vu juste ! Je vais pouvoir réaliser un vieux rêve d'enfant !

Angel : Tu nous en feras la surprise le soir du bal. Et toi Kai ?

            Kai fut embarrassé de la question d'Angel, mais il garda son sérieux.

Kai : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me déguiser.

Maya : Tu ne sais pas en quoi tu vas te déguiser ou bien t'as pas envie ?

Kai : Je ne veux pas.

Tyson : Je te verrais bien en cow-boy ou en chevalier, Messire Kai !

Ray : Oui, ça sonne bien !

Kai : Et toi Tyson, je te vois bien en clown de cirque, vu que tu le fais tous les jours.

Tyson : Ça va, je te charriais !

            Megan fut réjouie de voir que ses amis approuvaient son idée, cette soirée ne sera pas triste. Elle pourra ainsi afficher une annonce sur le tableau d'affichage, comme cela, tout le monde sera invité.

Tyson : Laura, Ray et moi, on va se livrer un duel demain, j'aimerais que tu m'analyses pour savoir si je tiens la forme.

Laura : Oh, je suis désolée mais demain après-midi, je reste avec ma mère et son mari.

Tyson : Oh, ben c'est pas grave.

            Laura voyait bien la mine déçue de Tyson, elle le rassura.

Laura : Mais Dizzi sera là pour enregistrer le match et je le verrai plus tard.

Tyson : D'accord mais t'es pas obligée de faire ça pour moi. . . 

Laura : J'y tiens. J'ai dit que je t'aiderai et je n'ai qu'une parole.

            Tyson eut un petit sourire.

Tyson : D'accord, merci.

            Après avoir mangé, ils montèrent tous dans leurs appartements, plus ou moins épuisés par l'entraînement. Kimberly rejoignit Emma dans leur chambre commune. Celle-ci était allongée sur son lit sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés. Sa tante vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

Kimberly : Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.

Emma : Je pensais à mon déguisement pour la soirée. Je voudrais être Cendrillon.

Kimberly : La princesse Cendrillon ? Pourquoi pas ?

Emma : Non, pas la princesse ! La domestique, celle en hâillons !

Kimberly : Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

Emma : Si ! Tout le monde veut être la princesse Cendrillon, eh bien moi je vais être la servante méprisée de ses belles-soeurs pour changer !

            Kimberly esquissa un sourire amusé, sa nièce avait des idées complètement farfelues par moments. Mais elle voulait lui parler d'autre chose.

Kimberly : Emma, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Rick ?

            Emma eut un moment d'hésitation.

Emma : Euh. . . Il t'a dit pour. . . 

Kimberly : Oui, je suis au courant. Alors ?

Emma : Alors quoi ? Je ne peux même plus le regarder en face, j'ai encore besoin de réfléchir.

Kimberly : Bien, prends ton temps.

            Elle s'en alla dans la salle de bains.

            Emma baissa la tête, elle était bien décidée à suivre les conseils de sa tante. Mais combien de temps fallait-il réfléchir avant d'arriver à une conclusion ? Et Rick, pouvait-il l'attendre ? Emma se dit qu'elle était égoïste parfois, il n'était pas que question d'elle, les sentiments de Rick étaient aussi à prendre en compte. Elle se prit la tête entre ses mains, fatiguée de réfléchir.

Emma : Je vais finir par devenir folle !

            Le lendemain matin, Les Bladebreakers se rendirent assez tôt à la salle d'entraînement du sous-sol. Maya et Kai se placèrent de part et d'autre du bey-stadium central. Laura, Kenny et Dizzi se tinrent prêts à enregistrer les données, Max, Megan, Ray et Tyson observaient le duel.

Kai : Tu es prête, Maya ?

Maya : Oui, même si tu vas me jeter.

Kai : Tu te sous-estimes, un point faible à éliminer.

Maya : C'est noté.

Kai : Pendant ce duel, je ne veux pas seulement que tu me combattes, je veux que tu observes ma technique et tous mes faits et gestes. Compris ?

            Maya hocha fermement la tête. Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs toupies et lanceurs et se mirent en position.

Tyson : Vous êtes prêts ? 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies se foncèrent dessus dès le début, le premier choc fut assez violent.

Kai : On va en finir tout de suite ! Allez Dranzer, c'est à toi !

Maya : Tyler, Serres d'Acier maintenant !

            Tyler s'envola et prit Dranzer pour cible.

Kai : Bieen essayé mais la ballade s'arrête ici ! Les Flèches de Feu, Dranzer !

            La toupie bleue s'enflamma. D'abord, elle évita la charge de Tyler puis revint à l'attaque. Des flèches enflammées sortirent du médaillon de Dranzer et se jetèrent sur la toupie rouge qui fut éjectée sans difficulté. Maya l'attrapa au vol.

Maya : Une attaque en deux temps, c'était bien pensé. Je me suis laissée piégée.

Ray : Ouais, comme une débutante.

Maya : Ça va, je ne t'ai pas demandé de confirmer !

Kai : Ray n'a pas tort. Cette erreur, tu aurais pu l'éviter.

Maya : C'est vrai que je n'étais pas concentrée mais je regardais comment tu faisais et c'est là que j'ai relâché mon attention.

Kai : Je vois. Il y a du travail avant que ton spectre puisse égaler la puissance de Dranzer.

Maya : On y passera la journée et aussi celle de demain ?

Kai : Pour demain, je ne sais pas encore mais pour aujourd'hui, je compte y passer la journée, oui.

            Finalement, Kai et Maya s'entraînèrent à part tandis que les autres beybladeurs de l'équipe se livraient des duels entre eux. Laura put donc assister au duel opposant Tyson à Ray. Ce dernier en sortit victorieux mais Tyson n'eut aucun regret car Laura et Dizzi affirmaient toutes les deux que Dragoon était dans une excellente forme et aussi que Tyson éprouverait de moins en moins de mal à entrer en phase avec son spectre. Ce fut une très bonne nouvelle et étrangement, Tyson aimait entendre les bonnes nouvelles de la bouche de Laura, il ressentait un immense bonheur, même si ce bonheur n'était pas entièrement comblé. . . 

            Au sujet de Max, Kenny lui apprit que l'attaque de Draciel avait encore augmenté, tout comme la défense. Mas eut le sourire aux lèvres pour le reste de la matinée.

            Le déjeuner se déroula comme d'habitude, excepté que Kai et Maya arrivèrent plus tard, trop absorbés par leur entraînement.

Ray : Alors Maya, comment se débrouille Tyler ?

Maya : A merveille ! Kai a été surpris de voir combien Tyler progressait vite. Quand je lui demande une attaque « Flèches de Feu », j'arrive à avoir des projections de flammes et ma toupie qui s'enflamme un peu.

Ray : Eh bien, dans peu de temps, Tyler aura maîtrisé cette attaque.

Maya : Il la maîtrisera à la perfection ! J'en fais le serment !

            Ray fut content de voir que tout marchait comme elle l'avait prévu. Espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de mauvaises surprises. De son côté, Laura n'avalait pas grand chose et regardait toujours sa montre, elle semblait agitée. Tyson remarqua son anxiété.

Tyson : Ça ne va pas ? Tu sembles nerveuse.

Laura : Est-ce que je suis présentable ?

            Tyson la détailla des pieds à la tête pour pouvoir répondre à sa question. Une longue jupe ample, un haut court moulant et un boléro assorti à la jupe. Il la trouva vraiment belle comme un coeur et il fondit intérieurement.

Tyson : Tu es très bien comme ça, où est le problème ?

Laura : C'est la première fois que je rencontre « correctement » le mari de ma mère, j'aimerais lui faire bonne impression même s'il n'est pas mon père. Ma mère m'a dit qu'il ferait aussi un effort et j'espère sincèrement que tout va se passer comme je l'ai prévu parce que. . . 

Tyson : Eh, calme-toi ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal ! Tu es trop stressée, respire.

            Laura prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement. Elle leva les yeux vers Tyson, puis lui sourit.

Laura : Ça va mieux maintenant.

Tyson : C'est ce qui compte. Si tu vas bien, tout se passera bien.

            Il retourna à son assiette. Laura était toujours tournée vers lui.

Laura : Tyson ?

Tyson : Hmm ?

Laura : Je veux te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi.

Tyson : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Laura : Je sais bien que depuis que je me suis réconciliée avec ma mère, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'équipe. En plus, je t'avais promis de t'aider particulièrement, toi et Dragoon.

Tyson : C'est vrai que tu es plutôt distante mais ce n'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement.

Laura : C'est bien pour ça que je veux te dire merci. Tu es toujours là pour moi sans poser de questions et ceci, dès le début quand nous sommes arrivés ici.

            Elle esquissa un sourire.

Laura : Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me méfier de toi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Tyson : On ne se connaissait pas très bien, c'était normal, non ?

Laura : Tu as raison.

            Après cette gentille conversation, Laura put déjeuner de bon appétit. Elle se fiait totalement à Tyson, s'il disait que tout allait bien se passer, alors c'est que c'était vrai. Après le dessert, les Bladebreakers se séparèrent. Megan alla s'occuper de la soirée costumée, Kai et Maya allèrent s'entraîner dans la cour derrière l'hôtel, Laura remonta dans la suite et le reste retourna au sous-sol pour poursuivre l'entraînement.

            Dans la chambre, Laura donna un petit coup de peigne dans ses cheveux et appela son père pour avoir de ses nouvelles. A l'autre bout du fil, il décrocha.

Philip : Kane et associés, bonjour.

Laura : Papa, c'est moi.

Philp : Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Laura : Je vais très bien et toi ?

Philip : Je m'en sors mais sans toi, ce n'est pas pareil. Dis-moi, Vancouver, ça te réussit bien, on dirait.

Laura : Ça n'a rien à voir avec la ville, je suis heureuse, c'est tout.

Philip : Tout va bien avec Véra. . . enfin ta mère ?

Laura : Oui ! Tu sais que depuis qu'on s'est réconciliées, on passe des après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, on dirait deux vieilles copines !

Philip : Bien, je suis content pour toi.

Laura : Je la vois tout à l'heure avec son mari, tu veux que je fasse passer un message de ta part ?

Philip : Non, ne lui dis rien. Je ne crois pas que son mari veuille entendre parler de moi.

Laura : Oh, tu as sûrement raison, je suis désolée.

Philip : Au fait, tu diras à ton équipe que je les félicite et que je suis de tout coeur avec eux.

Laura : Je crois qu'ils le savent déjà, et ils t'en remercient.

Philip : Bien, je dois raccrocher, mon rendez-vous vient d'arriver.

Laura : C'est qui ?

Philip : Mr Stanford, encore un problème avec son employeur, licenciement abusif.

Laura : Encore ? Mais pourquoi son patron s'acharne-t-il ? C'est perdu d'avance contre toi, il devrait le savoir pourtant !

Philip : A croire qu'il n'a pas compris la leçon.

Laura : Bon, je te laisse. Passe le bonjour à Mr Stanford pour moi !

Philip : Il est en face de moi. . . Il dit qu'il pense très fort à toi.

Laura : Quel adorable vieil homme ! Allez, à bientôt, bisous !

Philip : Au revoir mon ange, à bientôt !

            Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux, elle sourit en pensant à Mr Stanford. Cet homme était un client de longue date de son père et chaque fois qu'il venait au cabinet, il avait toujours un cadeau pour elle. Un nouveau ruban pour ses cheveux ou un paquet de friandises ou encore une boîte de chocolats. Il était si gentil que Laura le considérait comme son grand-père bien qu'il n'ait que 58 ans. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre.

Laura : Oh là l ! Trois minutes de retard !

            Elle fonça au rez-de-chaussée en vitesse, direction le bar de l'hôtel. Elle y vit sa mère avec Jimmy en train de discuter en buvant un verre. Laura s'approcha lentement, espérant faire une surprise à sa mère de dos, tout comme son mari. Ils avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement à propos de Laura et de Philip, son père.

Jimmy : Tu penses que tu vas réussir ?

Véra : Je l'ai totalement mise en confiance, j'attends le bon moment.

            Véra alluma une cigarette et commença à la fumer. Jimmy fit de même.

Jimmy : On a besoin de cet argent, ça devient urgent.

Véra : Ne t'en fais pas, son avocat de père ne pourra rien lui refuser. On n'aura qu'à demander à cette petite idiote la somme qu'on veut en versant quelques larmes et c'est comme si son père nous obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil.

            Une voix familière surgit derrière eux.

Laura : Oh mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à y croire. . . 

            Véra et Jimmy se retournèrent violemment, ils la virent là, les joues humides et les yeux brillants de larmes de colère et de dégoût.

Véra : Oh non. . . 

Laura : Tu es un monstre ! Quand je pense que. . . je t'ai tout raconté, absolument tout ! Mais tu t'en fichais. . . Tout ça, ce n'était que du vent !!

Jimmy murmure : Mince. . . 

            Dans la pièce, tout le monde s'était tourné vers les trois personnes mais Laura s'en moquait éperdument. Véra essaya de rattraper le coup.

Véra : Laura chérie. . . 

Laura : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'entends ? TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT SUR MOI !!!

            Ses larmes coulaient librement le long de son visage.

Laura : Sais-tu. . . sais-tu ce que Papa et moi avions ressenti quand tu nous as quittés ? Non, bien sûr que non, tu n'as pas de coeur. . . Tu n'as rien d'humain, vous êtes des monstres tous les deux ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi et laissez mon père tranquille !

            Elle commença à reculer lentement, serrant les poings de rage. Les larmes coulaient toujours mais elles semblaient plus abondantes.

Laura : Ne m'approchez plus jamais !! ALLEZ BRULER EN ENFER !!!!!!

            Elle sortit précipitamment de l'hôtel et prit une direction au hasard. Véra tapa le sol du pied, agacée.

Véra : Mince, on a tout rat !

            Véra et Jimmy quittèrent aussi l'hôtel sous les yeux des autres clients présents dans le bar.

            Laura courait où ses jambes voulaient bien la mener, la vue brouillée par les larmes. Elle s'arrêta dans un parc, essoufflée et se remit à sangloter. Elle s'adossa contre un arbre et se laissa glisser le long du tronc, elle enfouit son visage entre ses bras, le corps secoué par de violents sanglots.

Laura pense : Oh mon dieu, qu'ai-je donc fait au ciel pour mériter ça ?

            Elle se sentait trahie, affreusement trahie. D'abord manipulée, contrôlée et puis poignardée dans le dos en plein coeur. Si elle avait eu la santé fragile, elle aurait facilement succombé à un malaise ou pire, une crise cardiaque dans le cas d'un coeur fragile. Il lui fallait ça, une santé de fer pour avoir la force de leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Ils avaient quitté le Japon dans le seul but d'extorquer de l'argent à son père. Laura se souvint d'une conversation avec Véra.

Laura : Comment as-tu su que j'étais ici, à Vancouver ?

Véra : Jimmy est tombé par hasard sur les huitièmes-de-finale du championnat de Beyblade et nous t'avons vue à la télé, tu étais assise dans le camp des Bladebreakers. Quand je t'ai vue, j'ai eu une irrésistible envie de te revoir. . . 

            Laura le savait à présent, tout cela n'avait été qu'un misérable tissu de mensonges. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi stupide. Si son père était là, il aurait su quoi faire. Comme il lui manquait !

Laura : Papa. . . 

Ça y est, le chap est fini !!! Pauvre Laura, comme elle doit souffrir, comme je suis cruelle !!!! J'ai l'esprit diabolique, pas vrai ? Lui faire subir ça, c'est inhumain de ma part !!! Mais on est tous un peu sadiques quelque part, les auteurs plus que les autres, hé h !!! Et c'est pas fini, le pire reste à venir. . . C'est bon, j'arrête de vous faire angoisser !!!

**Lyoo** : Merci pour ton petit mot gentil, j'suis contente de voir que tu as vraiment aimé mon chap !!! Merci encore !!! Eh oui, je vais faire 10 semaines de stage, j'espère que ça va pas trop gêner dans la progression des uploadages, enfin, on verra bien. . . Pour répondre à ta question, y'a des yaoi que j'aime parce que c'est trop mignon, mais y'en a d'autres que j'aime pas bien, parce que c'est bizarre, voil !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Elea-93** : C'est super, tu vas me laisser une review à chapque fois que j'uploade, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est vrai ? J'ai un bon style d'écriture ? Tu me flattes l !!! J'suis toute rouge !!! Au fait, ma soeur Etoile, elle t'aime bien, elle te l'avais dit ça ? Elle a dit que t'avais une voix trop mignonne au téléphone !!! Enfin bref, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap, même si je fais souffrir mes persos, est-ce que ça vaut une petite review ? (j'ai l'impression de mendier, ça fait piti !!!) Allez, je te fais un énorme câlin en attendant la prochaine fois !!!

**Leenaren** : Je le répète, tes chap sont trop romantiques et je fonds à chaque chap que tu uploades, c'est trop mimi !!! Alors pour le stage de 10 semaines (c'est un stage dans la chimie), c'est vrai que je serai très occupée mais j'ai pas dit que je serai pas là, je serai toujours là mais je serai moins présente, et y'a des risques qu'il y ait des semaines que je puisse pas uploader parce que pas le temps mais t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là, j'abandonne pas ma fic !!!! Alors, ce chap, il t'a plu ? Pauvre Laura !!! T'as envie de me tuer ? Et dis pas non, parce que je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le faire !!! J'suis trop méchante !!! Allez, mets vite la suite de ta fic. . . euh, je veux dire tes deux fics, je trouverai toujours du temps pour les lire !! Gros bisous, et je n'oublie pas le principal, IL EST TROP BEAU, KAI !!!!!

**Amy Evans** : Si t'es pas trop déçue, alors ça va, je me sens mieux !!! C'est clair que Kai, il est bien placé pour mettre une raclée à Walter, mais Maya, elle a un vieux compte à régler avec lui alors finalement ce sont eux qui vont s'affronter en finale et j'ai plein de surprises en réserve !!!! Pour les malheurs de Laura, ils ne font que commencer, la suite dans le prochain chap, et là ça être pire que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imginer, la pauvre !!! Allez, je t'embrasse très fort !!!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : La dispute_**_. La situation empire pour Laura et Tyson ne sera pas étranger à tout ça !!!! Les pauvres, j'suis trop méchante !!! Allez @ Bientôt et bisous !!!_


	23. La dispute

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

****

Chapitre 23 : La dispute 

            Laura rentra à l'hôtel, épuisée autant physiquement que moralement. Ses yeux rouges indiquaient clairement qu'elle avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le salon et s'écroula sur le canapé devant elle, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter, elle resta assise en fixant le vide. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, elle s'assoupit, trop fatiguée pour s'en rendre compte. Robin la remarqua de loin, il se planta devant elle et voulut la saluer mais en regardant de plus près, il vit qu'elle était en train de dormir. Il s'installa à côté d'elle en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller. En l'observant, il comprit pourquoi il l'avait prise pour cible dès le premier jour. Laura était non seulement l'un des cerveaux des Bladebreakers, l'équipe concurrente, mais elle était aussi très belle. Une perle rare. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux échouée sur la joue de la jeune fille et put admirer son visage d'ange. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. . . 

            Tyson avait quitté l'entraînement pour aller chercher une limonade ou autre chose pour se désaltérer et se reposer un peu. Ne connaissant pas de meilleur endroit que le salon de l'hôtel, il décida de s'y rendre. Il pénétra dans la salle, il se figea devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Laura et Robin ! Ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. Il ne vit qu'une seule explication possible. Laura avait succombé à ses avances. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle dit qu'elle ne faisait plus confiance aux hommes ? Pourquoi lui avoir menti ? Maintenant, elle fréquentait un de leurs ennemis et peut-être leur avait-elle dévoilé tous leurs secrets et livré tous les points faibles. Tyson sentit la colère monter en lui, Laura s'était bel et bien moquée de lui ainsi que de l'équipe toute entière. Et dire que . . . Il l'avait percée à jour et devait absolument faire quelque chose. Tyson jura que cette traître aura à s'expliquer devant toute l'équipe et devra affronter la colère de Kai mais d'abord une conversation s'imposait. Tyson souffrait, il souffrait du plus profond de son coeur mais elle n'avait sûrement pas conscience de tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Il ne put en endurer davantage, il préféra se retirer et remonter dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à tout cela.

            Laura ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa à peine ce qui se passait. Robin l'embrassait et sans son accord ! Elle le repoussa violement et le fixa avec dégoût tandis qu'il avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Robin : Enfin réveillée ? Tu me pardonneras, je n'ai pas pu résister.

            Laura se leva, le souffle court. Elle essaya de se contrôler.

Laura : Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire.

Robin : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. . . 

Laura : Tu as profité de moi ! Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi !

            Elle quitta l'endroit, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle dut serrer les poings pour s'empêcher de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au huitième étage, elle en descendit rapidement et se dirigea vers la suite de son équipe. Elle ouvrit brutalement la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Elle se calma instantanément quand elle vit Tyson devant la fenêtre, l'air sombre. Elle se sentit horriblement gênée.

Laura : Pardon pour le bruit.

            Tyson se retourna face à elle, il avait un air de reproche sur le visage mais il semblait étrangement indifférent.

Tyson : Ça y est, tu as fini ?

Laura : Fini quoi ?

Tyson : Tu reviens pour collecter d'autres infos et les livrer à l'ennemi !

            Laura ne comprit pas, elle resta muette.

Tyson : Je vous ai vus, toi et Robin, vous. . . vous vous embrassiez en public ! Quand je pense que je t'ai accordé toute ma confiance !

            Elle y vit plus clair dans ses accusations. Pour Tyson, elle était une espionne pour le compte des Champions. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit violemment les épaules.

Tyson : Pourquoi nous avoir trahis de la sorte ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi ?!

Laura : Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

            Elle se dégagea violemment et essaya de s'expliquer.

Laura : Ce n'est qu'un malentendu ! Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu. . . 

Tyson : Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! Ce serait encore croire à un mensonge ! Tu t'es bien moquée de nous !

Laura : Ce n'est pas vrai, crois-moi, je t'en supplie. . . 

Tyson : Non, c'est fini, tu entends ? C'est fini, plus de confiance, plus d'amiti !

            Le monde de Laura s'effrondra, elle serra les poings comme pour ne pas tomber au fond des abîmes. Elle se mit à trembler, ses yeux versèrent des larmes qui s'écrasèrent à ses pieds. Elle avait tout perdu, sa soi-disante mère et surtout l'ami en qui elle avait toute confiance. Tyson était le seul véritable ami qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, toujours là pour elle et voilà qu'il lui tournait le dos.

Laura : Tyson, je t'en prie. . . 

            Il restait là, indifférent à ses supplications et à ses larmes, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, le regard haineux. Laura serrait les poings si fort que du sang s'en échappa. Des gouttes tombèrent sur le sol en même temps que ses larmes. Tyson ne semblait rien remarquer. Laura recula lentement de quelques pas, elle relâcha la tension dans ses mains et laissa son sang s'écouler le long de ses doigts. Une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche et prononça quelques mots de sa petite voix tremblante.

Laura : D'abord ma mère, et puis toi. . . 

            Sa vue se brouilla plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par les larmes, tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus. Elle s'effrondra sur le sol, sans connaissance devant Tyson.

Tyson : Laura !

            Il se précipita vers elle, il nota ses mains ensanglantées et son teint pâle. Tyson s'alarma. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Tyson : Oh non, Laura !

            Il appela les secours. Ceci fait, il retourna auprès de Laura, toujours inconsciente, et attendit les ambulanciers. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule pour aller prévenir Kai et les autres, il les appellera donc de l'hôpital.

            Laura se réveilla dans un grand lit confortable. La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux, elle leva sa main pour cacher cette luminosité. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à la lumière, elle put constater que ses deux mains étaient bandées. Que s'était-il pass ? Et pourquoi était-elle dans un lit d'hôpital ? Ah oui, elle se souvint. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance après que Tyson. . . D'ailleurs, il était là, à côté d'elle, et avait l'air inquiet, très inquiet.

Tyson : Ça va ?

            Elle détourna la tête sans répondre à sa question. Elle voulut se redresser un peu sur le lit, Tyson se précipita pour l'aider mais le regard glacial de Laura le stoppa net, elle se redressa donc seule. Tyson se dit qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir crue mais il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de son état. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, Kai et les autres apparurent. Maya se fraya parmi les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle fut horrifiée de voir Laura dans un tel état. Elle se précipita, suivie de Megan.

Maya : Mon dieu, Laura ! Mais que s'est-il pass ?

Megan : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Laura : Oui, si on veut.

Maya : Toi, tu n'as pas le moral. Dis-nous ce qui ne va pas, ça fait toujours du bien de se confier.

Laura : Je n'en doute pas mais. . . Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Megan : D'accord mais si tu veux en parler plus tard, nous sommes à ta disposition.

            Maya remarqua que Tyson avait entraîné les garçons à l'extérieur de la chambre, sûrement pour parler de l'état de santé de Laura.

Maya : Je reviens tout de suite, Laura.

            Elle suivit les garçons, Megan préféra rester avec son amie pour lui tenir compagnie. Maya ferma la porte pour discuter tranquillement. Kai s'adressa à Tyson.

Kai : Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Tyson : Laura et moi, nous nous sommes disputés et puis elle s'est effondrée tout d'un coup. Et pour être franc, je ne pense pas être étranger à son malaise.

Ray : Disputés ? Comment ça disputés ? Tu t'entends tellement bien avec elle.

Tyson : C'est une longue histoire.

Kenny : Qu'en dit le médecin ?

Tyson : Il dit qu'elle a subi un trouble émotionnel, pour ne pas dire fort traumatisme. Il doit revenir la voir pour lui signer sa feuille de sortie.

Max : Donc elle va rester ici pour un bon moment encore.

Kai : Ecoute Tyson, on va rentrer pour que Laura se repose et tu nous raconteras tout quand on sera rentrés.

            Tyson hocha la tête. De toute façon, Laura était fâchée contre lui et refusait de lui parler. Rester ici ne ferait qu'accentuer sa peine. Le groupe rentra dans la pièce pour annoncer son départ. Maya rejoignit Megan et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Laura, elle lui prit la main.

Maya : Laura, on va te laisser te reposer, nous allons rentrer. Essaie de dormir un peu, le médecin ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

            Maya et Megan se levèrent mais Laura retint leurs mains.

Laura : S'il vous plaît, restez. Ne me laissez pas seule.

            Elles n'eurent pas le coeur de refuser, elles tournèrent la tête vers l'équipe. Kai hocha la tête. Maya et Megan lui sourirent pour le remercier.

Megan : D'accord, pour te faire plaisir.

Maya : On t'aime trop pour te laisser seule ici.

Laura : Merci les filles.

Kai : Laura, remets-toi vite.

Ray : Sans toi, on ressent comme un vide, reviens-nous vite et en bonne santé.

Max : Ne t'inquiète pas, on te garde une place bien au chaud dans notre équipe.

Kenny : Dizzi va te réclamer mais je lui expliquerai la situation.

            Tyson hésita avant de partir.

Tyson : Guéris vite.

            Laura remercia tout le monde d'un léger sourire mais Tyson eut l'impression que ce sourire ne lui était pas destiné. Les garçons s'en allèrent, laissant les filles entre elles.

Megan : Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Laura : Juste un verre d'eau, merci.

            Il y avait une carafe f'eau et un verre à la disposition du patient, Megan lui servit ce qu'elle avait demandé.

Maya : Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne veux rien manger ?

Laura : Non merci, je n'ai pas d'appétit en ce moment.

            Maya baissa les yeux sur ses mains bandées. Laura répondit à la question que Maya n'osait pas poser.

Laura : C'est moi. J'étais en colère, je me suis blessée.

Maya : Tu t'es blessée toute seule ? Tu es complètement maso !

Megan : Voyons, Maya !

            Laura eut un franc sourire.

Laura : Ce n'est rien. J'admire ta franchise, Maya. Et grâce à toi, je retrouve le sourire même quand tout va mal.

            Elle prit les mains de ses amies, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Laura : Mes amies, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous.

            Elle fut secouée par des sanglots. Maya la prit dans ses bras.

Maya : Shh. . . Tout va bien, on est là.

Megan : Oh Laura.

            Megan serra la main de Laura plus fort, puis essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son oeil. Voir Laura pleurer était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces, elle dut détourner le regard pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer elle aussi. Maya prit deux mouchoirs d'une boîte posée sur une petite table. Elle se sépara de Laura et lui tendit les mouchoirs, elle les accepta.

Laura : Je suis désolée. . . Il fallait que ça sorte.

Maya : Bien sûr, il ne faut pas garder tout ça pour toi.

Laura : J'ai envie de tout vous dire.

Megan : Vas-y, ne te retiens pas, nous sommes là pour t'aider.

            Laura leur raconta toute l'histoire, la trahison de sa mère, la colère de Tyson, en passant par ses propres sentiments. Maya comprit mieux ce que Tyson voulait dire par « fort traumatisme émotionnel ». Et en effet, il y était pour beaucoup dans la chute de Laura. Maya fut tout bonnement révoltée par l'attitude de Tyson mais elle retint sa colère pour ne pas effrayer Laura et Megan.

Laura : Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour souffrir autant.

Megan : Ne t'en fais pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Laura : Je l'espère.

            Maya se leva précipitamment.

Maya : Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose à l'hôtel. Megan, reste avec Laura, je vais revenir le plus vite possible.

Maya pense : Tyson, tu vas me le payer cher, très cher.

            Elle quitta la chambre de Laura. A l'extérieur de l'hôpital, elle passa trois pâtés de maisons avant de revenir à l'hôtel. Elle prit le premier ascenseur qui se présentait et monta dans la suite des Bladebreakers. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Maya : TYSON !!!!!

            Les garçons tournèrent la tête et virent une Maya furieuse et extrêmement en colère. A l'évidence, elle en voulait à Tyson.

Maya : Tyson, tu mériterais mon poing dans la figure pour ce que tu as fait à Laura !

Tyson : Je sais, j'ai agi comme un crétin. . . 

Maya : Comme crétin, j'ai vu mieux ! Tu as été ignoble et ELLE SE RETROUVE A L'HOPITAL PAR TA FAUTE !!!!!!

Ray : Maya, calme-toi. . . 

Maya : JE NE ME CALMERAI PAS !!!!!! Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il a fait à notre pauvre Laura !

Max : Il vient de tout nous dire. Laura n'aurait pas pu. . . 

Maya : Laura n'est pas une traître ! Elle est douce, gentille, attentionnée et absolument géniale, elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ce que tu prétends, monstre que tu es ! Je te préviens Tyson, tant que tu ne lui auras pas fait tes excuses, JE NE T'ADRESSERAIS PLUS LA PAROLE !!!!

Kai : Maya, tu te calmes, ça suffit !

Maya : NE TE MELE PAS DE ÇA, KAI !!!! Elle a été trahie par sa mère et Monsieur trouve encore le moyen de lui faire une scène pour une faute qu'elle n'a pas commise ! Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête, Tyson ? Tu aimais bien Laura, non ?

Tyson : Oui, et c'est toujours le cas mais. . . 

Maya : ET BEN ALORS ?!

Ray : Tyson ne pouvait pas savoir que Laura avait des problèmes avec sa mère, vu qu'il était avec nous tout l'après-midi.

Kai : Maya, si tu nous racontais plutôt ce que Laura t'a dit.

Maya : D'accord, et t'as intérêt à m'écouter, Tyson !

            Elle rapporta exactement ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche de Laura et Tyson put mesurer l'ampleur de sa bêtise. Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne et avait accusé Laura à tort et à travers. Comment allait-il faire pour se racheter auprès d'elle ?

Maya : D'ailleurs, vu comment elle m'a parlé de toi, Tyson, elle n'est pas prête de te pardonner.

Tyson : Est-ce qu'elle a dit autre chose à mon sujet ?

            Maya réfléchit quelques secondes.

Maya : Elle t'a traité d'imbécile qui n'écoutait rien. Encore heureux qu'elle veuille encore s'occuper de toi et Dragoon pendant les entraînements.

Tyson : Elle a dit ça ?

Kenny : Je pense qu'elle veut que toutes les chances soient de notre côté, et ceci pour chacun des beybladeurs. Et comme elle s'est occupée de toi dès le début de ce tournoi, elle ne peut pas arrêter en route alors elle continuera à te superviser.

Tyson : Génial, et je fais comment pour travailler avec quelqu'un qui m'en veut à mort ?

Maya : Elle ne t'en veut pas à mort, elle te hait, c'est différent !

Kai : Maya, arrête tes remarques désobligeantes.

Maya : Ben quoi ? Je ne dis que la vérité.

            Deux heures plus tard, Laura et Megan sortirent de l'hôpital et montèrent directement dans la chambre des Baldebreakers. Laura ne jeta pas un seul regard à Tyson, elle se contenta de saluer les autres d'un signe de tête.

Megan : Le médecin a finalement signé sa feuille de sortie et a recommandé que Laura soit beaucoup entourée par des amis ou de la famille.

Max : Dans ce cas, comme on ne peut pas du tout compter sur la famille, on va faire avec les amis.

Ray : Et ton père, Laura ?

Laura : Non, ne lui parlez pas de cet incident, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour si peu. D'autant plus qu'il est sur une affaire importante alors ne le dérangez pas.

Ray : Comme tu voudras.

            Au dîner, tout le monde avait remarqué les tristes mines de Tyson et Laura et l'état de cette dernière. Quelques questions furent discrètement posées mais les Bladebreakers avaient évité de s'étendre sur le sujet, ils passèrent donc à autre chose.

Max : Alors, Megan, où en es-tu avec la préparation de la soirée ?

Megan : C'est presque terminé, il ne manque que quelques livraisons et si tout marche comme je l'avais prévu, tout sera fin prêt pour la soirée. Et de votre côté, pensez à vos costumes.

Kimberly : Je pensais faire un tour au magasin de locaation de costumes, s'il y en a qui veulent venir avec moi, qu'ils ne se gênent pas !

Owen : Tu comptes te déguiser ?

Kimberly : Ben oui, où est le problème ? Je sais m'amuser, moi, très cher !

Owen : Mais je n'en doute pas, très chère ! Et en quoi vas-tu te déguiser ?

Kimberly : Je ne sais pas encore, on verra bien ce que le magasin propose.

Maya : Je viendrai avec toi.

Kimberly : J'y vais demain pour choisir le costume.

            Emma, Wei Jin, Angel, Alice, Vicky, Mariah et bien sûr Megan répondirent à son invitation.

Kimberly : Eh bien Laura, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

Laura : Non, mais rassurez-vous, j'assisterai à la soirée.

Megan : Tu ne veux pas te déguiser ?

            Laura secoua lentement la tête.

Maya : Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas une idée de déguisement ?

Laura : Eh bien. . . 

            Laura avait bien une petite idée mais depuis son malaise, elle avait perdu l'envie de s'amuser.

Angel : Laura, quoi qu'il s'est passé, la vie continue, il faut aller de l'avant.

Emma : Tu te rendras malheureuse à toujours regarder en arrière.

Wei Jin : Oublie tes ennuis le temps d'une soirée et viens t'amuser avec nous.

Mariah : Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas être malade alors que ton équipe a besoin de toi. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il se passera si tu restes enfermée dans le passé.

            La réplique de Mariah fit réagir Laura. Elle avait tout à fait raison, elle ne devait pas se laisser anéantir par les événements et être toujours plus forte. Une équipe entière comptait sur elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tomber à cause de ses problèmes personnels et son père non plus ne l'aurait pas voulu. Laura se sentit soudain libérée d'un grand poids sur le coeur, sa mère et ses mensonges, tout appartenait au passé. Même si elle en voulait encore à Tyson, elle se sentit un peu revivre et décida finalement de s'amuser à cette soirée. Elle eut un petit sourire à l'attention de Mariah.

Laura : Merci Mariah, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Grâce à toi, je me rappelle mes priorités.

Mariah : Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait mais tu es gentille de me dire ça.

            Laura adressa un regard à toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé de la raisonner.

Laura : Les filles, vous m'avez convaincue, je viendrai avec vous demain.

Angel : Bien.

Kimberly : A la bonne heure !

_C'est vraiment trop moche, ce qui lui arrive à Laura !!!!!! Heureusement que la situation s'est un peu stabilisée pour le moment !!!! Mais pour l'instant, il faut penser à la fête, parce que je compte bien la faire, cette soirée costumée !!!!! Et j'ai prévu des super-costumes !!! Mais ça, ce sera pour le chap 25 !!!! Autant vous dire que pendant cette soirée, il va se passer plein de choses qui auront pas mal d'importance, histoire de vous faire saliver d'envie, hé h !!!! Après, on passera aux choses sérieuses, il faut garder le tournoi en tête quand même !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : T'as pensé à me laisser un petit mot, c'est gentil !!!! Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette dispute ? J'suis trop cruelle, hein ? Vas-y, si t'as envie de me tuer, te gène pas, mais si tu fais ça, à plus Beybladeeeeuuuuuh !!! Bon, ça suffit, j'arrête mes délires !!! Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à te dire. . . Si, KAI, IL EST TROP BEAU !!!!! Au fait, il s'est bien passé ton voyage ? J'espère bien que oui. Bon, je te laisse avec un gros mimi (et s'te plaît mets la suite de tes fics) !!!_

**_Lyoo_**_ : Oh, t'as déjà été trahie comme Laura l'a ét ? J'en suis désolée, sincèrement !!!! Moi, ça m'est jamais arrivée, enfin pas encore !!! Et j'espère que j'aurais pas à subir ça, ça doit faire trop mal et personne n'aime souffrir, n'est-ce pas ? Merci de me dire que ma fic, elle est géniale mais tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis. . . Oh et puis m****, je m'en fiche !!!! Si y'en a qui aiment pas, je peux plus rien pour eux !!! Après ce léger moment de bonne humeur, je te laisse et je t'embrasse fort en attendant la prochaine fois !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Hello !!!!! C'est vrai ? Tu m'as laissée une review ? Aaaaah !! Maudit site de m**** !!!! Mais merci quand même !!!! Ouais, t'as raison, y'a rien de mieux qu'une petite fête pour détendre l'atmosphère !!!! Alors, tu vois ? J'suis pas sadique, je pense au bien-être de mes persos. . . Quoique y'a des fois où je me frapperais bien la tête contre un mur !!!! Allez, gros bisous !!! Salut !!!_

**_Elea-93_**_ : C'est vrai ? T'as aimé mon dessin ? Oh, tu me flattes, l !!! Je dessine pas bien, comparé à toi, et je vais te faire une confidence. Je sais pas faire les ombres alors, mes dessins ils seront jamais parfaits. Je sais que y'a des gens qui sont des vrais pros du dessin de manga et ça me fait envie. . . Bon, revenons-en à nos beybladeurs. Laura, là, son cas, il s'arrange pas, il empire même !!! La Laura, elle est bonne pour la casse !!! Non, je plaisante, je l'aime, mon perso, j'aime tous mes persos !!! Dis, j'ai une question qui me brule les lèvres : Tu vas la lire, ma prochaine fic ? C'est un cross-over Yugi-oh-Sakura ? Allez, sur ce, je t'envoie un gros câlin !!!_

**_Amy Evans _**_: Ouais, j'aime maltraiter mes persos !!! Et c'est pas fini !!! Tout ce que je fais endurer à mes persos dans mes autres fics, tu verrais ça, tu prendrais peur !!! Tu te dis « ouh là, je corresponds avec une folle sado-maso !!! Pauvre de moi, sur qui j'suis tombée ? » Et oui, je reconnais que j'suis folle !!! Et même super fêlée !!!! Yes !!! Bon, comme je suis crevée, j'suis pas super bavarde, alors à bientôt et je t'envoie la suite dès que je peux !!! Bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Au magasin de costumes._**_ Je crois que le titre parle de lui-même, non ? Allez, bisous et @ la prochaine !!!!_


	24. Au magasin de costumes

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

D'abord, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir uploadé la suite mais j'étais vraiment débordée avec mon stage et tout le reste, j'avais plus une minute à moi. D'ailleurs, je sais pas si je pourrais continuer à le faire chaque semaine, il y aura peut-être des semaines qui sauteront, je sais pas encore mais vous verrez bien. Je m'en excuse d'avance. J'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ça. Mais je suis pas douée pour les excuses, alors trève de blabla et place à la lecture !!!

Chapitre 24 : Au magasin de costumes 

            Les Baldebreakers s'entraînèrent toute la matinée du jour suivant, vu que Maya, Laura et Megan s'absentaient l'après-midi seulement pour aller choisir les déguisements. Tyson livrait des matches en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à Laura qui l'observait avec Dizzi sur les genoux. Il perdit son match contre Max. Les deux combattants revinrent vers Kenny, Laura et Ray.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Tyson ? Tu étais dans les nuages !

Kenny : Tu as tout fait de travers.

Dizzi : Tes attaques étaient médiocres et Dragoon avait nettement perdu sa confiance en lui ! Max a gagné facilement comme s'il était face à un débutant ! Tyson, ressaisis-toi !

Tyson : Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. . . 

Laura : Si c'est à cause de moi, autant laisser tomber le Beyblade.

            Laura avait un ton glacial dans sa voix, Tyson fut surpris par sa froideur. Elle, qui était si douce et si gentille, se montrait encore plus sombre qu'Angel sur le point de disputer la finale contre Kai.

Laura : Que ce soit clair, je t'ai demandé de travailler avec moi car j'ai certaines obligations envers l'équipe et j'entends bien les respecter et si tu ne respectes pas les tiennes, je ne peux plus rien pour toi.

            Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

Laura : Continue comme aujourd'hui et tu seras un beybladeur voué à l'échec. Si tu ne veux plus de moi comme superviseur, fais-le-moi savoir, j'arrêterai de me creuser la cervelle pour te trouver une stratégie digne de ce nom.

            Max, Kenny et Ray se dirent que Laura était un peu dure sur ce coup-là. Espérons que Tyson arrive à encaisser de telles choses venant de Laura. Heureusement, il ne se laissa pas décourager et voulut reprendre le duel contre Max et cette fois-ci, il combattait comme d'habitude, sinon avec plus de fougue. Kenny et Ray se réjouirent.

Kenny : Joli coup de fouet, Laura.

Laura : Je n'ai dit que la vérité.

Ray : Il a interprété tes paroles dans le bon sens, tu l'as stimulé plus efficacement que Maya ne l'aurait fait.

Laura : Il aurait très bien pu abandonner, je me serais occupée d'autres choses, comme les facultés d'adaptation de Tyler.

            En fait, si Tyson avait abandonné, il aurait perdu toutes ses chances de se faire pardonner de Laura. Elle espérait le stimuler, elle avait réussi. Après ce second match dont Tyson fut le vainqueur, Kenny le félicita car c'était bien mieux que le précédent duel. Tyson espéra une réaction enthousiaste de Laura mais elle se contentait de pianoter sur le clavier de Dizzi sans rien dire.

Max : Eh, c'est Kai qui arrive là-bas !

            Kai arriavait effectivement mais il portait Maya dans ses bras, elle semblait encore consciente, elle avait noué les bras autour de son cou et posé sa tête contre son torse, elle était complètement épuisée. Ray rejoignit Kai en courant et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

Kai : Maya a réussi, Ray.

Ray : Tu veux dire. . . Tyler. . . 

            Kai hocha la tête. Maya passa des bras de Kai à ceux de Ray qui l'installa sur le banc, près de Kenny et Laura.

Laura : Maya, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tout va bien ?

            Maya reprit peu à peu ses esprits, elle porta la main à sa tête et fit une légère grimace.

Maya : Je crois que ça va. Oh, ma tête !

            Elle eut une vision plus claire de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, la cour derrière l'hôtel.

Maya : Mais. . . On n'était pas dans la salle du sous-sol ?

Kai : Tu as dû perdre connaissance pendant un moment.

Maya : J'ai senti qu'on me transportait.

Kai : C'était moi.

Maya : Oh, merci Kai.

            Elle se leva mais se rassit, prise d'un léger vertige.

Maya : Ton bisou, tu l'auras plus tard.

            Ray s'assit à côté de Maya et lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

Ray : Alors, c'est arrivé comment ?

Maya : Eh bien, je livrais un duel contre mon capitaine préféré et je suis entrée en contact avec Tyler.

Kai : Tu as ordonné les Flèches de Feu, j'ai senti une grande puissance émaner de ta toupie.

Maya : Alors j'ai réussi ?

Kai : Oui, tu y es arrivée.

Maya : Waouh ! Tu as entendu ça, Ray ?

Ray : Je suis fier de toi.

            Il l'embrassa passionnément, puis ils se séparèrent. Malgré la fatigue, Maya était aux anges, ses efforts et son acharnement ont été enfin récompensés.

Maya : C'est génial ! Je vais pouvoir lui botter les fesses à l'autre !

Kai : Attends avant de crier victoire. Il faut encore t'entraîner pour avoir une maîtrise totale de l'énergie jumelle de Dranzer.

            Max et Tyson ne semblaient pas comprendre.

Tyson : C'est quoi, cette histoire d'énergie jumelle ?

Max : Vous pourriez être un peu plus clairs ? On est complètement largués, là.

Kenny : Tous les spectres évolués possèdent la faculté de reconstituer n'importe quelle attaque, à condition de s'être beaucoup entraîné. Or chaque spectre ayant une attaque spécifique possède une énergie caractéristique. Les spectres évolués qui copieront cette attaque doivent aussi copier son énergie caractéristique, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'énergie jumelle.

Dizzi : Dans le cas ce Tyler, il possède une excellente maîtrise des énergies jumelles de Dragoon, Driger et Galeon. En ce qui concerne celle de Dranzer, ça ne saurait tarder.

Laura : Toutes mes félicitations, Maya.

Maya : Merci mais je n'ai rien fait. Tout le mérite en revient à Tyler et à Kai, un excellent professeur.

            Kai lui sourit sincèrement. Maya soupira.

Maya : Ce que t'es beau quand tu souris !

Kai : Va te reposer, tu en as besoin.

            Ray accompagna Maya jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Maya : Kai est si adorable ! Il est vraiment le grand frère idéal !

Ray : Oui, il est génial.

            Maya quitta ses chaussures et s'allongea sur son lit.

Maya : Appelle-moi quand on mange.

Ray : D'accord.

            Ray déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Maya avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Il resta encore un peu avec elle, il écarta une mèche de cheveux échouée sur son visage endormi. Il l'observa rêveusement. Maya était réellement tout pour lui, comment avait-il pu vivre quatorze ans sans elle à ses côtés ? Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. . . 

Ray : J'aimerais tellement que tu acceptes de devenir ma femme.

            Il caressa une dernière fois son visage puis sortit de la chambre.

            Les filles se retrouvèrent comme prévu à l'entrée de l'hôtel pour partir au magasin. Pendant le trajet, elle s'interrogeaient toutes sur le costume qu'elles pourraient porter pour le bal.

Megan : C'est là, on y est.

            Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux coupés au carré et aux yeux dorés les accueillit.

Femme : Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Puis-je vous aider ?

Megan : Bonjour, on cherche des costumes pour un bal que j'organise.

Femme : Bien, alors je vous laisse faire un tour et choisir. Les cabines d'essayage sont au fond.

Megan : Merci.

            Les filles s'éparpillèrent dans le magasin et examinèrent les différents costumes proposés.

Angel : Il y a un nombre impressionnant de choix ici.

Vicky : Ce n'est pas pour rien que le directeur de l'hôtel nous a conseillé cet endroit.

Alice : Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais !

            Angel et Vicky tournèrent la tête vers leur amie Alice. Elle tenait un costume de nature égyptienne. Vicky lut l'étiquette.

Vicky : Cléopâtre, rien que ça.

Alice : Quand j'étais petite, ma classe a joué Cléopâtre et Marc-Antoine, version simplifiée pour les enfants. Malheureusement, je n'ai joué qu'une des servantes de Cléopâtre, et j'ai été très déçue. Et voilà, j'ai l'occasion de réaliser une vieux rêve d'enfant !

Vicky : Complètement givrée !

Angel : Laisse-la s'amuser, ça ne peut que lui faire du bien et à nous aussi.

Alice : Bon, je vais l'essayer.

            De son côté, Emma cherchait dans tous les rayons sans trouver ce qu'elle souhaitait porter pour la fête. Elle se dirigea vers la gérante.

Emma : Excusez-moi.

Femme : Oui, que désires-tu ?

Emma : Est-ce que vous auriez un costume de Cendrillon la servante ?

Femme : Cendrillon la servante, c'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça ! Non, je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas ce genre de costume. Mais continue de chercher, tu trouveras peut-être autre chose.

Emma : D'accord, merci.

            Emma alla retrouver Kimberly qui avait les bras chargés de déguisements.

Emma : Tante Kim ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kimberly : Tu le vois bien, je suis en train de choisir pour toi et pour moi.

Emma : C'est pas la peine, je ne trouve pas ce qu'il me faut.

Kimberly : Ne dis pas de bêtises, il y a bien quelque chose pour toi. J'ai trouvé trois costumes pour toi et les quatre autres, je vais les essayer.

            Emma prit les trois déguisements en question et lut leurs étiquettes.

Emma : Soldat, pirate, sirène.

Kimberly : Je suis sûre que tu seras merveilleuse en sirène !

            Finalement, les dix filles se retrouvèrent chacune dans une cabine d'essayage. Kimberly y passa le plus de temps car elle avait quatre déguisements à passer. Ses amies lui conseillèrent toutes le deuxième qu'elle avait essayé, Kimberly suivit donc leur conseil. Emma sortit de sa cabine.

Maya : Wah ! Comme tu es jolie !

Emma : Je me sens serrée là-dedans, j'ai du mal à marcher, les talons sont trop hauts.

Femme : Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai la taille au-dessus et les mêmes chaussures avec des talons plus bas.

Kimberly : Pourriez-vous aller les chercher, s'il vous plaît ?

            Emma passa l'autre costume apporté par la gérante. Emma était rouge de honte.

Emma : Je ne vais pas me ramener comme ça ! C'est trop voyant !

Kimberly : Mais non, tu es parfaite !

            Elle se pencha vers sa nièce pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

Kimberly : Pense à Rick. Tu veux te faire belle pour lui ?

Emma : Oui, mais. . . 

            Emma hésita bien un moment avant d'accepter.

Emma : Bon, d'accord.

Kimberly : C'est réglé, on prend le tout !

Femme : Bien, je vais vous donner à toutes un papier pour revenir chercher vos costumes et les accessoires.

Megan : On reviendra dans cinq jours.

Femme : D'accord, à bientôt !

            Elles sortirent du magasin et rentrèrent lentement à l'hôtel en discutant entre elles.

Maya : Vous croyez que les garçons vont aussi se déguiser ?

Kimberly : Chez nous, Tom va le faire, ça c'est sûr ! Owen et Rick, certainement pas. D'ailleurs, s'ils le faisaient, ça gâcherait leur élégance naturelle.

Vicky : C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas mal dans leur genre, ces deux-là.

Alice : Michael sait déjà en quoi je vais être, il va se débrouiller pour venir en Marc-Antoine !

Angel : Et John ?

Vicky : Le look de cow-boy lui va tellement bien, mais enfin bon, c'est à lui de voir.

Angel : Il n'y avait que lui qui s'était déguisé pour le carnaval de l'année dernière, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigol !

Vicky : Oui, mais il était si séduisant !

Wei Jin : Chez nous, mon cousin Gary va sûrement se déguiser, mais Kevin c'est pas sûr.

Mariah : Il ne faudra pas compter sur Lee, il ne veut pas se rendre ridicule, il est trop fier pour ça. Et chez vous ?

Megan : Alors Max oui, Ray peut-être, Kenny oui, Kai sûrement pas et Tyson peut-être.

Maya : Tyson, je ne pense pas à cause d'un truc.

            Tyson n'aurait sûrement pas le coeur à se déguiser, étant en froid avec Laura depuis la veille. Une fois rentrées, elles retrouvèrent les garçons réunis au salon mais les Bladebreakers n'étaient pas parmi eux.

Owen : Vous les trouverez dans la cour.

Maya : D'accord, merci.

            Megan Maya et Laura filèrent les retrouver à l'endroit indiqué. Mais Angel les rattrapa, disant que Kai lui manquait.

Angel : Salut les gars !

Ray : Ah vous voil ! Alors, c'était comment ?

Maya : Pas mal, le magasin a un grand nombre de choix. Vous devriez y faire un tour.

Kai : Très peu pour moi, merci.

Megan : Comme tu voudras mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Cow-boy, soldat, shérif, pirate, prince charmant, tout y est !

Max : Et qu'est-ce que vous avez choisi ?

Laura : Ça, c'est une surprise, vous le décourirez le soir de la fête.

Maya : Allez, on se remet au travail !

Megan : Je vais commencer la décoration de la salle des fêtes.

Angel : Je viens t'aider ! A plus tard, Kai !

Kai : A plus tard.

            Megan et Angel s'en allèrent et les Bladebreakers continuèrent l'entraînement. Ce fut ainsi les cinq jours suivants. Les équipes qui ne poursuivaient plus d'entraînement mirent toutes la main à la pâte pour aider Megan et faire en sorte que cette soirée soit réussie. Côté relations, Emma évitait toujours Rick chaque fois que la conversation devenait sérieuse, Laura et Tyson étaient toujours fâchés. Côté entraînements, Maya maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'énergie jumelle de Dranzer et chaque fois qu'elle ressortait d'un duel contre Kai, elle était sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, heureusement elle s'améliorait et sentait un peu plus la présence de Tyler lors des combats. Kai restait à ce jour le meilleur membre des Bladebreakers.

Voilà, encore un chap de fini, et la finale qui approche inévitablement !!! Heureusement, ce n'est pas pour le prochain chap !!! Non, le prochain chap, c'est le bal costum !! Je me suis amusée en l'écrivant et mes soeurs ont bien aimé aussi !!! Vous aurez une description précise de chaque costume des filles des quatre équipes principales, ça fera un gros paragraphe !!! Et aussi, ce sera un gros chap puisque y'aura tous pleins de choses tant attendues, mais j'en dis pas plus, vous verrez bien !!!

**Kyogirl63** : Non, j'en veux pas à Laura, disons que j'aime bien martyriser mes persos, c'est tout, ça relève du sado-maso, non ? Ok, j'admets que j'suis folle, folle de Kai et de tous les beaux mecs, enfin tu vois de qui je veux parler. Et oui, c'est vrai que je dessine et je pourrais t'envoyer quelques-uns de mes persos mais il faut que je trouve le temps de les scanner et comme tu peux le constater, j'ai mis avant le chap que j'étais rarement disponible et très prise en ce moment. Alors j'espère que ça te dérange pas trop d'attendre, je peux pas faire autrement, je suis désolée !!!! Je te fais plein de bisous !!!

**Mi-ange mi-démon **: Ah ouais, tu joues à ça avec moi ? D'accord, j'avais envie que ma soeur continue tu sais quoi mais bon, si t'aimes pas être en vedette d'une fic, c'est ton droit. Mais telle que je connais ma soeur, ça aurait déchiré !!! Même si t'as envie de jouer avec ma tête, je te fais des gros bisous !!!

**Amy Evans** : Salut toi !! Oui, t'inquiète pas, dans le prochain chap, il y aura une description très précise des costumes des filles mais pas pour les mecs, parce que certains ne se déguisent pas !!! T'es pas trop déçue ? Sinon, à part ça, j'suis toujours super-occupée en ce moment et jusqu'au mois de juillet !!! Mais je trouverai du temps pour continuer mes loisirs si j'ai pas des contrôles à réviser !! Je t'embrasse très fort et à la prochaine !!!

**Leenaren** : Oh, t'es gentille !!! Mais non, j'en veux pas à Laura, mais j'aime bien la persécuter, j'suis sadique, je sais !!! Et oui, c'est vrai que je dessine, et je pourrais t'envoyer quelques-uns de mes dessins, t'as qu'à me laisser ton adresse e-mail. Mais je te promets rien, comme j'ai dit à kyogirl63, j'ai pas le temps en ce moment, je suis débordée, j'ai pas le temps de souffler et de me reposer correctement, alors tu devras attendre un petit peu. J'espère que c'est pas grave, je suis désolée, je peux pas faire autrement. Et au fait, t'as eu mes reviews pour les Jeux du Destin ? Je te les ai envoyées pendant que j'étais au boulot quand j'avais un peu de temps, ça t'a fait plaisir ? Allez, mets vite la suite et pour Yugi-oh aussi !!! Un gros merci de ma part ainsi que de celle d'Etoile du Soir pour tous tes mots gentils !!!! Bisous !!

**Elea-93** : T'en fais pas pour les reviews qui se mettent pas, ça m'est arrivé aussi, saleté de site !!!! C'est quand même gentil de me mettre un petit mot et merci pour tes conseils sur les ombres dans les dessins, j'essaierai de les suivre si j'ai le temps. Oui, tu sais comme tout le monde que je suis débordée et prise par le temps en ce moment, alors ma priorité, c'est d'abord mes études avec mon stage industriel. Toi qui fais des études, tu dois me comprendre !!!! Allez, je te fais un gros mimi qui vient du fond de mon coeur !!!!

****

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le bal costumé._**_ C'est le jour de la fête, tout le monde se prépare. . . Gros bisous et !!!_


	25. Le bal costumé

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 25 : Le bal costumé 

            A trois jours de la grande finale de Beyblade, les Bladebreakers s'étaient accordés une journée de repos car le soir-même, avait lieu la soirée costumée organisée par Megan. La plupart des garçons avaient loué des smokings et les filles allèrent chercher leurs déguisements en fin d'après-midi au magasin. La fête commençait dans moins d'une heure et demie et l'agitation régnait au rez-de-chaussée, dans la salle des fêtes tout se mettait en place. Les filles revinrent avec leurs costumes sous des sacs blancs opaques, elles filèrent dans leurs chambres pour aller se préparer. Les garçons étant déjà prêts, se firent mettre dehors et furent interdits d'entrer. Ils allèrent donc au salon en attendant le début de la soirée.

            Dans la chambre que Wei Jin et Mariah partageaient, elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à passer leur robe.

Wei Jin : Je ne comprends pas comment ces jeunes filles pouvaient supporter tous ces rubans et ces longues manches !

Mariah : Tu comprends pourquoi la mode a changé.

            Mariah coiffait les cheveux de Wei Jin pendant que celle-ci se maquillait.

Mariah : Voilà, j'ai fini. Fais voir.

            Wei Jin se leva et tourna sur elle-même.

Mariah : Tu es magnifique !

Wei Jin : A toi, maintenant.

            Elle commença à attacher le corsage de Mariah qui laissa échapper un cri.

Mariah : Moins serré, je n'arrive plus à respirer !

Wei Jin : Désolée.

            Elles passèrent ensuite à la coiffure et au maquillage.

            Dans la chambre des Kings, Kimberly maquillait Emma.

Emma : Tante Kim, je me sens ridicule.

Kimberly : Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es super belle, regarde-toi.

Emma : Justement, je suis ridicule. Rick va se moquer de moi.

Kimberly : Ferme les yeux. Si tu étais vraiment ridicule, je te l'aurais dit, non ? Ouvre-les.

Emma : Tu es sûre ? Et Rick ? Il va en penser quoi ?

Kimberly : Il sera d'accord avec moi. Pince les lèvres. Il va t'inviter à danser.

Emma : Je ne sais pas danser.

Kimberly : Il t'apprendra. De toute façon, dans les danses, ce sont les hommes qui conduisent.

Emma : Et si je lui marche sur les pieds ?

Kimberly : Ne lui marche pas sur les pieds. Ecoute-moi bien, Rick est dingue de toi, il se conduira en véritable gentleman.

Emma : Si tout ce que tu m'as dit est faux, je te défigurerais avec ma toupie !

            Kimberly sourit, elle n'y croyait pas une seconde, elle savait que Rick serait tendre et gentil avec sa nièce.

            La fête débuta et les filles n'étaient toujours pas là.

Michael : Ah les filles, toujours aussi longues pour se préparer et se pomponner !

            Ce soir-là, certains garçons ne s'étaient pas privés de déguisement. Max avait revêtu le smoking et la cape de Dracula, John était un cow-boy et Michael était bien évidemment Marc-Antoine. Les autres s'étaient contentés d'un smoking normal et Kai avait opté pour un pantalon et une chemise noirs et un pull bleu-marine qu'il mettait sur les épaules. D'ailleurs les jumelles des Rainbows fondaient dès qu'elles le voyaient. Mais plus le temps passait et plus les filles se faisaient désirer.

John : Ah, les voil !

            Elles arrivaient toutes, le sourire aux lèvres sauf Emma qui avait honte de se présenter devant Rick. Elles étaient toutes très différentes les unes des autres et étaient très bien déguisées. Laura était une jeune fille indienne avec deux tresses et un bandeau dans les cheveux, elle avait une simple robe beige arrivant aux genoux et une paire de bottes de la même couleur. Megan était une jeune fille de l'époque de la Guerre de Sécession. Elle portait une longue robe rouge avec des roses blanches cousues sur le col rond et en bas, ses cheveux châtains ondulaient gracieusement dans son dos, ils étaient attachés d'un côté avec une rose rouge. Quant à Maya, elle était habillée à la façon de Robin des Bois mais en plus féminisé, avec un corsage bleu-marine, un pantalon noir moulant et des bottes aussi. Angel était une amazone gracque, une longue tunique blanche fendue sur les côtés et des bottes bleu-ciel, un fin diadème dans ses cheveux et des bracelets d'or aux poignets. Alice avait tout de Cléopâtre, les cheveux raides coupés au carré, des yeux de biche, une longue robe blanche, des ornements en or et enfin des sandales. Vicky était habillée en cavalière, une veste rouge et noire, un pantalon moulant et des bottes noires, des gants marrons, elle avait même la cravache avec elle, ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon serré sur sa nuque. Kimberly était une parfaite lycéenne en uniforme, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en deux couettes, un maquillage léger, une chemise blanche avec un noeud bleu-foncé au col, une jupe porte-feuille aux bordures bleus et noirs, des chaussettes blanches avec les mêmes bordures et des chaussures noires, et sur ses épaules un pull gris avec toujours les mêmes bordures. Emma était une jolie sirène mais dotée de jambes, elle portait un maillot de bains blanc et au niveau de la taille, était cousu un voile descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, le voile était accroché avec des perles ses cheveux roux étaient lâchés et se terminaient en boucles anglaises, il y avait trois rangées de perles dans ses cheveux elle avait aussi des longs gants blancs avec une bague et un bracelet de perles ainsi que des chaussures et des rubans de la même couleur aux chevilles. Wei Jin ressemblait beaucoup aux princesses chinoises avec plusieurs couches de vêtements de différentes couleurs et des chaussons noirs et des longues manches, ses cheveux avaient une coiffure compliquée : une couette d'un côté, deux autres couettes attachées avec des rubans de l'autre côté, une multitude de petites tresses et de petits chignons, le tout complété par autant d'épingles de couleurs. Enfin, Mariah était habillée selon les marquises italiennes avec une longue robe dorée bouffante, des longs gants dorés avec une bague accrochée à l'enveloppe externe de la robe et des escarpins dorés à hauts talons ses cheveux étaient coiffés en boucles anglaises et elle portait à la main un masque décoratif de carnaval.

            Les filles s'étaient données beaucoup de mal pour être belles ce soir-là, et elles avaient réussi. Elles rejoignirent leurs cavaliers pour une première danse. Laura fut invitée par Kenny, Wei Jin par son cousin Gary et Emma par Tom.

Emma : Je te préviens, je ne sais pas danser.

Tom : C'est pas grave, moi non plus.

Emma : Alors on fait comme on le sent ?

Tom : Ben ouais.

            Les deux jeunes gens enchaînèrent des pas au hasard et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, vu qu'ils éclataient de rire.

Emma : Eh Tom, je me trompe ou t'es en train de mater Kai ?

Tom : Regarde-le, il danse avec une fille super-canon et en plus, il fait craquer toutes les autres ! Y'en a pas une pour moi !

Emma : Tu ne peux pas rester deux semaines sans petite-amie ?

Tom : Ben, c'est difficile quand on a déjà pris l'habitude.

            Emma tourna la tête en direction de Kai, elle eut un petit sourire.

Emma : C'est vrai qu'il est canon et plutôt sexy.

Tom : Tu vois ? Même toi !

Emma : Va lui demander comment il fait.

Tom : Il va me dire que c'est son charme naturel.

            Emma rit, ce n'était pas le genre de Kai de se vanter de son physique avantageux. La danse se termina, les couples s'éparpillèrent. Certains allèrent s'asseoir et d'autres allèrent se ballader comme Lee et Mariah.

Mariah : Cette soirée est vraiment réussie. Megan doit être contente.

Lee : Tu es ravissante, tu es complètement métamorphosée.

Mariah : Je savais que ça te plairait. J'ai dû demander à Wei Jin de desserrer ma robe, je ne pouvais plus respirer.

            Tout en discutant, ils sortirent dans la cour sous les premières étoiles marquant le début de la nuit. Ils s'assirent sur un banc.

Lee : Mariah ?

Mariah : Oui ?

Lee : Je t'aime.

            Mariah lui sourit.

Mariah : Moi aussi, Lee. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

            Elle remarqua l'intensité de son regard et se fit plus sérieuse.

Mariah : Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

Lee : On ne peut rien te cacher.

Mariah : Je te connais bien.

            Il baissa la tête. Devait-il le lui demander ou pas ? Pourtant, c'était à ce moment précis qu'il en avait le courage. Il serra plus fort la main de Mariah dans la sienne, puis il fixa.

Lee : Mariah, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule raison de mon existence et de ma présence sur cette terre. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.

Mariah : Mais Lee. . .

            Sans la quitter des yeux, il se mit à genoux devant elle et prononça ces précieux mots.

Lee : Mariah, veux-tu m'épouser ?

            Mariah resta sans voix, elle ne sut que répondre, elle resta donc silencieuse. Ce silence prolongé découragea Lee qui sut qu'il s'y était mal pris.

Lee : Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Mariah : Je . . .

            Elle essaya mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lee soupira puis se leva.

Lee : Très bien, je te laisse réfléchir.

            Il commença à s'éloigner. A quelques pas d'elle, elle le retint.

Mariah : Attends !

            Il s'arrêta et se retourna, elle se leva.

Mariah : Ta proposition a été si soudaine que je n'ai pas su quoi répondre sur le coup. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Mais maintenant, je le sais. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je veux devenir ta femme.

            Elle avait accepté sa demande et c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie. Lee la porta dans ses bras par la taille et s'étreignirent avant de s'embrasser fougueusement avec tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

            A l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Kimberly aimait voir sa nièce s'amuser autant. Elle dansait la plupart du temps avec Tom mais acceptait de danser aussi avec d'autres garçons. Un slow débuta et Emma prit Tom pour cavalier.

Tom : Pourquoi moi ?

Emma : Parce que j'ai personne d'autre sous la main !

            Rick arriva vers eux.

Rick : Tom, tu permets ?

Tom : Bien sûr, je vais me reposer.

            Rick prit la place de Tom. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, elle posa timidement ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, et ils commencèrent à danser. Elle évitait sans cesse son regard et se sentait rougir violemment.

Rick : Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser.

Emma : Euh. . . Oui, c'est ma première soirée dansante.

            Rick soupira, Emma le prit comme un mauvais signe, il en avait peut-être marre d'elle.

Rick : Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour.

            Voilà le sujet qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter avec lui.

Emma : C'est rien, n'en parlons plus.

            Emma était visiblement très gênée d'en parler avec lui. Rick avait très envie de lui dévoiler ses sentiments mais pas pendant une danse et encore moins en public. Il attendrait un moment où il sera seul avec elle sans qu'on puisse les déranger. Le slow se termina, Emma soulagée.

Rick : Merci pour cette danse.

Emma : De rien.

            Elle revint vers sa tante.

Kimberly : Ça va ?

Emma : Ouais. J'ai chaud, je vais prendre l'air.

            Emma prit un verre de jus d'ananas et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et contempla les étoiles. Rick vint la rejoindre par surprise.

Rick : Elles sont belles, n'est-ce pas ?

            Elle sursauta, surprise de le trouver là.

Emma : Très belles.

            C'était le moment ou jamais, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il pourrait le regretter. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle but la dernière gorgée de son jus.

Rick : Je t'aime.

            Emma faillit avaler de travers, elle toussa puis prit une profonde inspiration et expira lentement.

Rick : Je suis désolé.

            Elle leva vers lui des yeux interrogateurs.

Emma : Pourquoi tu es tout le temps désol ? Chaque fois que je te voie, tu es désolé.

Rick : Je t'ai blessée et tu as failli t'étouffer par ma faute.

            Elle baissa les yeux vers son verre vide.

Emma : C'est vrai ?

Rick : Quoi donc ?

Emma : Ce que tu viens de dire.

Rick : Oui, je t'aime.

            Emma ne sut comment réagir. Elle hésita avant de lui poser une nouvelle question.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Rick : Il y a deux solutions. Soit tu me dis que tu m'aimes et tu restes, soit tu me dis non et tu pars en me plantant ici.

            Emma se décida enfin à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

Emma : Je crois que. . . Je prends la première solution. Je t'aime, Rick !

            Rick sourit, heureux que son sentiment soit réciproque.

Rick : Tu n'avais pas besoin de le crier.

Emma : Je sais mais ça fait mieux si je le crie.

            Rick s'approcha lentement, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, elle mit sa main sur la sienne. Puis il ne la quitta plus, tout en l'embrassant, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la souleva de terre. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou tandis que son autre main était sur le visage de Rick.

            Laura passa près de l'endroit, elle vit les deux jeunes amoureux, elle fut heureuse pour eux, elle sourit. Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par sa présence. Elle traversa la salle des fêtes pour regagner la terrasse, elle s'assit sur un banc de pierre et se mit à rêver, elle repensa à la nature de sa relation avec Tyson. Devait-elle rester froide envers lui ou bien tout lui pardonner ? Pourtant, il avait douté d'elle, de sa confiance, de son amitié et surtout de sa loyauté envers l'équipe.

Laura : Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Tyson : A propos de quoi ?

            Elle sursauta et tourna la tête, elle vit Tyson à côté d'elle, debout.

Laura : Oh, c'est toi.

Tyson : Salut.

            Elle détourna les yeux. Tyson se dit qu'elle lui en voulait toujours. C'était le moment de s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Laura : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

            Son ton glacial ne le découragea pas pour autant.

Tyson : Juste parler et . . . éclaircir certains points entre nous.

            Il se mit en face d'elle, puis il la fixa. Laura avait toujours les yeux détournés.

Tyson : Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je pouvais être stupide et je n'ai pas vu dans quelle situation tu étais.

Laura : C'est un peu tard.

            Tyson soupira, il se sentit obligé de s'excuser encore une fois, il posa un genou à terre. Laura ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle fut embarrassée de le voir dans cette position.

Tyson : Je te fais toutes mes excuses, pardonne-moi.

Laura : Relève-toi.

Tyson : Je ne me relèverai pas tant que. . .

            Elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses et interrompit Tyson dans sa phrase.

Laura : Tu crois que tout sera fini de cette façon ? Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Ce n'est pas en t'excusant que je peux te pardonner et ensuite tout oublier comme si rien ne sétait pass !

            Elle marqua une pause puis reprit.

Laura : Tu m'as fait du mal et cette blessure est encore douloureuse.

            Tyson prit ses mains et les serra entre les siennes.

Tyson : Je le sais bien et c'est pour ça que je veux repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, tout ce qui compte c'est ton bonheur et rien d'autre. . . parce que je t'aime.

            Laura fut surprise, totalement figée sur place. Elle respira lentement, pour contrôler ses émotions.

Laura : Lève-toi, je t'en prie.

            Tyson se leva, imité par Laura. Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées.

Laura : C'était donc ça. C'est la jalousie qui. . .

Tyson : Oui.

            Laura esquissa un léger sourire.

Laura : Waouh ! On ne m'avait jamais dit une chose pareille auparavant, tu me fais rougir.

Tyson : Dois-je comprendre que tu ne m'en veux plus ?

Laura : Je t'en veux toujours mais après ce que tu m'as dit, je pourrais bien changer d'avis. En fait, j'ai besoin d'une preuve.

            Tyson rougit puis se lança. Il se pencha lentement et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Laura fut touchée par sa maladresse et son innocence, Tyson semblait découvrir l'amour pour la première fois, il était débordant de sincérité. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon tout plein. Tyson s'écarta, Laura ne dit rien, elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus. Il se montra inquiet.

Tyson : Ça ne va pas ?

Laura : Tout va bien. Ton baiser était beau, très beau.

Tyson : Beau ?

Laura : Il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un innocent premier baiser, c'est ce que j'ai ressenti chez toi.

            Tyson sourit timidement, il était à la fois content mais aussi un peu gêné. Laura remarqua que son visage était légèrement rouge, elle rit.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Laura : Rien du tout.

            Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils restèrent encore un moment sur la terrasse avant de rentrer faire la fête. Après une danse, Megan et Max allèrent s'asseoir pour se reposer les jambes.

Megan : Je suis contente de moi. Cette soirée est exactement comme je l'imaginais, parfaite.

Max : Parce que tu l'es tout autant.

            Megan sourit. Maya les rejoignit, essoufflée d'avoir autant dansé. Elle s'assit à côté de Megan.

Maya : Félicitations, ma grande ! Ta fête est très réussie !

Megan : Merci.

Maya : Je suis crevée, j'ai trop dans ! Et grâce à toi, je suis complètement détendue, j'en ai presque oublié la finale qui a lieu dans trois jours.

Max : Arrête d'y penser, sinon tu vas recommencer à stresser.

Maya : Tu as raison.

            Ray arriva avec deux verres à la main, il en tendit un à Maya et prit place à côté d'elle.

Ray : J'ai vu Tyson et Laura sur la terrasse, ils se sont enfin réconciliés.

Maya : C'est vrai ?

Megan : C'est bon à entendre.

Max : Enfin, il était temps.

            Un slow débuta mais Ray et Maya restèrent assis, tandis que Megan et Max retournaient sur la piste de danse. Maya observa Kai et Angel, elle eut un léger rire.

Maya : Je suis sûre que Kai ne s'est jamais autant amusé de sa vie.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Maya : Je ne l'ai jamais vu danser avant ce soir. Je trouve qu'il s'est un peu lâché au fil du temps.

Ray : Oui, il est plus ouvert aux plaisanteries.

            Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux, plusieurs couples dansaient amoureusement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Maya : Ce soir, tout se passe pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

            Elle bâilla, puis s'étira les bras.

Ray : Tu es fatiguée ?

Maya : Un peu.

            Ray jeta un oeil à sa montre et reconnut qu'il était quand même relativement tard.

Maya : Je monte me coucher sinon je dormirai debout demain, pendant l'entraînement.

Ray : Je t'accompagne.

            Ils remontèrent dans leur suite. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Maya se débarrassa des accessoires de son costume de Robin des Bois feminisé. Elle remarqua que Ray était toujours là, sur le pas de la porte.

Maya : Tu restes parce que tu comptes me border ?

Ray : C'est bien possible.

            Maya esquissa un sourire gêné.

Maya : Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

            Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau. En l'attendant, Ray pénétra dans la chambre et s'assit sur son lit. A la tête, reposait le gros panda de Maya et sur la table de chevet, se trouvait une photo d'elle avec ses parents. Comme ils devaient lui manquer ! Ray entendit la voix de Maya à travers le bruit de l'eau. Il parut amusé. Elle arrêta l'eau et sortit de la salle de bains avec un peignoir blanc sur le dos.

Maya : Tu vas retourner en bas ?

Ray : Je n'en sais encore rien. Peut-être que je vais aussi me coucher.

            Elle ouvrit son armoire à vêtements et chercha un pyjama à passer.

Ray : Ça t'arrive souvent de chanter sous la douche ?

            Maya se figea et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. La porte de l'armoire cachait son visage et Ray aurait bien voulu voir la tête qu'elle faisait.

Maya : Tu. . . tu m'as entendue ?

Ray : J'ai entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chanson.

Maya : J'espère que je ne chantais pas faux.

Ray : Heureusement qu'il n'y ait que moi qui t'ai entendue.

            Elle referma une porte et mit les poings sur les hanches.

Maya : Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Ray : Hum. . . Pour être honnête, tu chantais affreusement faux.

            Maya nota son sourire moqueur. Elle serra la ceinture de son peignoir de bain et fit un double-noeud.

Maya : Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi !

            Elle prit son élan et fonça sur Ray, elle se mit à le chatouiller à la taille. Il essaya de l'arrêter tout en riant mais Maya se battait comme une vraie lionne. Il rassembla ses forces et bascula sur elle. Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et Ray lui tenait fermement les poignets.

Ray : Je te tiens.

Maya : Dis carrément que je suis fichue.

Ray : Je n'irais pas jusque là.

            Maya le dévisagea puis afficha un sourire.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Maya : Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire mais tu es très séduisant en smoking, même sans noeud-papillon.

Ray : Je vois. Tu ne m'auras pas en me complimentant.

Maya : J'aurais quand même essayé.

            Ray plongea ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Maya. Son regard mauve le captiva, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle répondit à son baiser. Tout en l'embrassant, il s'allongea sur elle et lâcha ses poignets pour l'enlacer à la taille. Il sentit la courbure de sa hanche sous sa main, à travers l'épaisseur du peignoir qui la couvrait. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers fiévreux sur la peau délicate de son cou. Il écarta les pans du peignoir de sa gorge et continua de la courvrir de petits baisers. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste, elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise au niveau des épaules et remonta sur sa nuque et puis son visage. Elle gêmit quand elle sentit sa langue se promener sur sa gorge, et haleta lorsqu'il traça des cercles de feu sur sa peau satinée pour revenir à ses lèvres gonflées de désir. Ray glissa sa main sous son peignoir pour caresser sa cuisse. Ils sentirent leur désir monter de plusieurs degrés mais Ray fut le plus raisonnable, il retira lentement sa main. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, sachant qu'il serait le plus doux des amants que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Maya ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard profond de Ray, l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

Ray : Maya. . . Arrêtons avant d'aller plus loin et de faire une bêtise.

            Maya hésita avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

Maya : Tu as raison.

            Il se leva et lui tendit la main pour la relever à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment les yeux dans les yeux. Il se pencha une dernière fois pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Ray : Bonne nuit, Maya.

            Il prit sa veste et quitta la pièce, il referma doucement la porte. Maya se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se sentait si heureuse, heureuse d'être aimée et respectée d'un homme aussi attentionné que Ray, SON Ray.

Maya pense : Merci Ray. Merci de m'aimer et de me respecter autant. Je veux partager ma vie avec toi, c'est mon rêve.

            Ce soir-là, elle s'endormit comblée, le visage rayonnant, transportée sur un nuage de bonheur.

_Aaaaaaaaah, c'est trop mignon !!!!!! C'est bon, j'arrête !!!! Bon, ce fameux bal est fini, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, le championnat parce que y'a pas que l'amour dans la vie !!!! La grande finale est au chap 27 donc dans le suivant, c'est préparations et mises au point et tout et tout !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Et ben non, Kai ne va pas se déguiser !!!! Il n'aurait plus rien de sérieux, il serait totalement OOC, tu crois pas ? Alors Laura et Tyson sont enfin réconciliés, t'es contente ? J'suis contente de voir que tu as trouvé quelque chose pour Yugi-Oh !! Je lirai et je te mettrai des reviews, maintenant que j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire (au boulot) !!! Sinon, pendant que j'y pense, je suis entrain d'écrire une fic Yugi-oh moi aussi, tu voudrais bien la lire quand je la mettrai sur le site ? Alors récapitulons, après cette fic Beyblade, j'ai encore Yugi-oh-Sakura, Gundam Wing et enfin Yugi-oh à mettre en ligne !! Comme quoi, j'ai du boulot !!! Allez, je te laisse avec un gros mimi !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Je te promets que tu les auras tôt ou tard mes dessins peut-être pas tout de suite mais tu les auras, et je tiens toujours mes promesses !!! Et bien sûr, tu peux m'envoyer ton dessin de Kai, j'adore Kai et il est trop beau !!! Envoie-le-moi, je te dirais ce que j'en pense !!! A part ça, j'espère que ce chap t'a plu, et il y a des descriptions vraiment très complètes comme tu as pu le constater. Par-contre, j'ai zappé les déguisements des quelques garçons qui sont venus déguisés. J'avais trop la flemme !!! Allez, gros bisous et à la prochaine !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Merci pour ce petit mot gentil !! Et je suis soulagée que tu veuilles bien me pardonner pour les semaines où je pourrais pas uploader !!! Au fait, j'y pense, t'as reçu mon chap 11 de Yugi-oh-Sakura ? Je m'inquiète de pas avoir de réponse !!! J'espère que ce chap t'a plu, avec le bal costumé et la petite scène romantique de la fin, t'es pas choquée, j'espère !!! Allez, je t'embrasse fort en attendant ton prochain mail !!!_

****

****

**Titre du prochain chapitre : Objectif : être champions**. Il n'y aura que des bonnes nouvelles !!! Allez, la prochaine !!!


	26. Objectif : être champions

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

****

Chapitre 26 : Objectif : être champions 

            Le lendemain de la fête, Kevin se leva difficilement, encore fatigué par la soirée dansante. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul levé. Wei Jin était assise à la table, en train de lister des choses sur un papier.

Kevin : Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Wei Jin : Bonjour. Je suis entrain de faire la liste des affaires que j'emporterai avec moi, une fois que j'aurai fui mes parents une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne me marierai pas, il en sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

Kevin : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ce n'est pas en fuyant que tu résoudras les ennuis.

Wei Jin : Je sais mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

Kevin : Tu devrais reconsidérer la proposition de Maya.

Wei Jin : Tu veux jouer mon petit-ami ?

Kevin : Je veux bien si ça peut te sauver du mariage.

Wei Jin : Tu sais jouer la comédie ?

            Kevin ne répondit pas, il restait devant elle à la fixer de ses yeux mauves.

Wei Jin : Kevin ?

            Il s'approcha d'elle et prit sa main.

Kevin : Je t'aime.

            Wei Jin prit peur, elle retira sa main. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire. Kevin sourit.

Kevin : Tu vois que je sais jouer la comédie.

Wei Jin : Quoi ? Alors c'était pas vrai ?

Kevin : Bien sûr que non.

            Wei Jin se leva et se retourna pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son embarras. Elle se sentit rougir violemment mais elle se ressaisit et reprit son souffle. Sans se touner face à lui, elle lui annonça qu'il l'avait convaincue mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que Kevin était tout à fait sincère quand il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Il était prêt à tout pour lui venir en aide.

Wei Jin : Comment faire pour que mes parents ne voient pas la supercherie ? Jouer la comédie, c'est plutôt risqué.

Kevin : C'est vrai que ta mère remarque tout.

Wei Jin : C'est décidément une voie sans issue.

            Elle avait encore besoin de réfléchir, la prestation de Kevin était très convaincante mais sa mère. . .

            Chez les Bladebreakers, Kenny et Laura avaient organisé une réunion matinale pour mettre certaines choses au point avant la finale.

Kenny : Pour la finale qui a lieu dans deux jours, nous allons procéder différemment.

Laura : Avec Dizzi, nous avons analysé tous les points forts et faibles de nos adversaires et nous vous avons attribué à chacun un membre des Champions.

Dizzi : Richard est le plus faible. Son spectre Raidam représente une hyène folle furieuse qui ne rêve que d'une chose, assouvir son instinct de prédateur. Il lui faut donc une bête tout aussi féroce pour le remettre à sa place.

Kenny : Nous avons pensé à toi, Ray. Driger est le candidat idéal pour déchiqueter cet excité de service. Sa rapidité ne lui posera aucun problème. Driger vise, verrouille et le sort de l'arène.

Ray : Vu comme ça, je ne peux pas perdre. Merci Chef.

Kenny : Je sers à ça, non ?

Laura : Passons à Robin et Rex. Excellente défense mais très lent. Max, il est pour toi. La défense de Draciel égale celle de Rex mais il peut passer à l'attaque avant même que Rex ne réalise qu'il est en train de perdre. Draciel est parfaitement équilibré, son attaque égale sa défense, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Max : En plus, j'ai mon porte-bonheur avec moi.

            Max baisa la main de Megan avant de la regarder amoureusement. Laura sourit à leur bonheur.

Dizzi : Ensuite viennent Tony et Talys. Tony est du genre calculateur, il faut donc le surprendre. Je pensais à toi, Tyson. Tu es imprévisible et Tony ne pourra anticiper aucune de tes attaques puisque tu es tout, sauf stéréotypé.

Laura : Ta spontanéité et ton originalité te feront gagner contre lui.

Kenny : Et n'oublie pas que Dragoon est ton ami et qu'il sait tout ce que tu penses. L'empreinte que tu as laissée sur lui vous unit pour toujours.

Tyson : J'en ferai bon usage.

Kenny : Continue, Dizzi.

Dizzi : Andy et Axes, ils seront pour Kai et Dranzer. Je pense qu'un condor n'a aucune chance contre un phénix légendaire tel que Dranzer.

Laura : La question ne se pose même pas, n'est-ce pas Kai ?

Kai : Dranzer ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Il m'a toujours rendu fier de lui.

Laura : Et cela n'est pas prêt de changer.

Kenny : Il reste Walter et Maya.

Maya : Vous vouliez absolument nous mettre l'un contre l'autre ?

Kenny : Il y avait plein de facteurs à prendre en compte. Vous aviez des vieux comptes à régler et on pensait qu'il fallait combattre le feu par le feu.

Maya : Je vois, Tyler et Wing sont tous les deux des spectres évolués alors côté puissance. . .

Laura : C'est tout à fait ça. Wing a beau être évolué mais Tyler et toi avez un lien très spécial, l'amour que vous portez l'un à l'autre vous aidera à vanicre.

Dizzi : On te fait entièrement confiance.

Maya : Trois manches, trois façons différentes de le sortir de l'arène. Une attaque-tempête pour commencer, ensuite la Griffe du Tigre et pour finir, les Serres d'Avier combinées aux Flèches de Feu !

Kai : Tu penses avoir l'énergie mentale nécessaire ?

Maya : Ce n'est pas un problème. Tyler et moi, on va se battre jusqu'au bout de nos forces !

Kai : Bien, on attaque l'entraînement.

            Les Bladebreakers descendirent au sous-sol. Maya, qui était devant, mit un pied dans la salle d'entraînement, une toupie rouge atterrit devant elle. Elle reconnut celle de Robin. En voyant la scène, elle déduisit que Walter venait de gagner contre lui. Elle ramassa la toupie et la lança à son propriétaire qui se dirigeait vers elle. Il la remercia sombrement. Walter s'avança.

Walter : Salut, bande de losers !

Kenny : Ignorons-le et allons nous entraîner dans la cour.

            Mais Maya n'allait pas se priver de répondre à Walter.

Maya : T'es sûr que tu confonds pas avec toi ?

Walter : Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux. Tu riras moins quand nous serons déclarés champions du monde !

Maya : Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre !

Déborah : Un rêve qui deviendra réalité.

            Maya tourna la tête vers Déborah et constata que toute l'équipe était là.

Maya : Voyez-vous ça, la clone est de retour !

            Déborah ne put résister, elle la gifla avant que Walter ait pu l'en empêcher. Maya resta calme mais Ray ne supporta pas ce geste.

Ray : Tu vas le regretter !

            Il allait lui infliger une correction mais Maya le retint par le bras.

Maya : Ray, arrête !

Kai : Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau, Ray !

            Déborah sourit.

Déborah : Alors ? J'attends.

Walter : Debbie, ça suffit.

Déborah : Bien, comme tu veux.

Walter : On se voit en finale.

Maya : C'est ça.

            Après que leurs futurs adversaires soient partis, Maya se massa la joue. Cette Debbie était vraiment une folle furieuse qui ne manquait pas de force dans les mains.

Ray : Ça va ?

            Maya détourna les yeux, elle lui répondit quand même.

Maya : Oui, je vais bien.

            Sans attendre la réaction de Ray, elle rejoignit le reste de l'équipe au bord du bey-stadium central. Ray trouva son attitude quelque peu bizarre. Les cinq beybladeurs se regroupèrent autour de Chef et Dizzi.

Kenny : Pour commencer l'entraînement, Dizzi, Laura et moi pensions qu'un match engageant les cinq toupies serait bien pour comparer les puissances et effectuer des modifications si celles-ci sont nécessaires.

Laura : Ne vous retenez surtout pas d'attaquer, vos toupies sont assez résistantes pour encaisser n'importe quel coup.

Tyson : Alors on donne tout ce qu'on a, si j'ai bien compris.

Kai : Entraînement ou pas, c'est la règle n°1, ne pas ménager son adversaire même si c'est un bon ami.

            Ils prirent place autour de l'arène et fixèrent leurs toupies. Max s'adressa à Draciel.

Max : T'as entendu, Draciel ? On va devoir leur botter les fesses à nos vieux amis !

            Cette réplique leur arracha un léger sourire à tous. Megan donna le signal de départ et le match débuta. Les toupies tournoyèrent dans l'arène. Kai décida d'attaquer d'entrée de jeu.

Kai : Dranzer, déblaie-moi le passage !

Tyson : Kai est pressé d'en finir ? Dragoon, fais le ménage !

            Dragoon engendra une puissante tornade qui fut stoppée net. Draciel le collait de trop près. Pendant que ces deux spectres réglaient leur différend, Tyler, Driger et Dranzer s'attaquaient mutuellement. Toutes les parades d'esquive y passaient mais impossible de tromper les deux adversaires.

Ray : Ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! Driger, montre-leur la plus puissante Griffe du Tigre de tous les temps !

Maya et Kai : Non, pas ça !

            Ils savaient que Ray voulait combiner la Griffe du Tigre à l'Eclair de Lumière Noire. Il fallait vite réagir.

Maya et Kai : Envole-toi !

Ray : Je m'attendais à ça. Driger, projette ton énergie à la verticale !

Maya : C'est pas vrai !

Kai : Dranzer, tiens-toi prêt !

            De l'autre côté, Max avait un léger avantage sur Tyson mais celui-ci refusait de se laisser faire.

Max : Draciel, finis-le !

Tyson : Dragoon, maintenant !

            Son ouragan prit plus d'intensité que d'habitude, il envahit toute l'arène et se mêla à la colonne d'énergie projetée par Driger. Au même instant, Draciel, Tyler et Dranzer lancèrent leurs attaques respectives. Une énorme boule d'énergie lumineuse se forma sous les yeux ébahis des combattants.

Kai : C'est fini.

Maya : Personne. . .

Tyson : Mince alors !

Ray : C'est bel et bien fini.

Max : Match nul. . . Enfin, j'en ai bien l'impression.

            La boule explosa, l'onde de choc projeta les beybladeurs à quelques mètres de l'aire de combat. Les toupies reposaient au fond de l'arène, immobiles. Heureusement, elles étaient intactes. Maya jeta un oeil à Ray et constata qu'il n'avait rien, elle alla chercher sa toupie.

Maya : Tyler !

            Elle prit sa toupie et souffla dessus pour enlever la poussière provenant de l'explosion. Tout le monde demanda s'il n'y avait rien de cassé et apparemment, tout allait bien.

Tyson : Waouh ! J'ai jamais vu rien de tel !

Max : Un match d'une telle intensité, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !

Kenny : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, c'est pour ça que Dizzi a tout enregistré pour mes archives personnelles.

Kai : Il faut se préparer à livrer des combats aussi durs dans deux jours.

Tyson : Il me tarde de les renvoyer chez eux, ces arrogants !

Max : Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On reprend l'entraînement !

            Ray s'avança vers Maya.

Ray : Tu vas bien ?

Maya : Rien de cassé.

            Encore une fois, elle ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux. Ray se posa des questions. Toute la matinée, l'équipe s'entraîna d'arrache-pied jusqu'à ce que Weaky vienne chercher Kai pour aller déjeuner. En effet, il observait un duel entre Ray et Max quand il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit le chaton d'Angel. Celle-ci arriva et chercha l'animal du regard, elle le trouva dans les bras de Kai.

Angel : Ah te voil !

            Elle rejoignit son petit-ami et l'embrassa brièvement.

Angel : En arrivant dans le couloir, j'ai annoncé à Weaky qu'on venait te chercher pour aller manger. Il s'est mis à courir et t'a retrouvé avant moi.

            Kai caressa la tête du chaton.

Kai : On s'aime bien.

Maya : Eh, salut ma grande !

Angel : Salut Maya. Je me permets de vous rappeler qu'il faut vous nourrir pour continuer à vous entraîner.

Max : Ben on va vite manger et puis on revient ici.

            Ils se retrouvèrent autour de la table en compagnie de leurs amis. Kimberly se leva d'un coup et annonça une bonne nouvelle.

Kimberly : J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ma nièce a enfin trouvé son chéri !

Emma : Tante Kim, c'est hyper-gênant !

            Emma était rouge comme une tomate trop mûre.

Rick : Emma, il n'y a aucun mal à ce que tout le monde le sache.

            Rick l'embrassa en public. Malgré sa gêne, elle sourit de bon coeur.

Tyson : Puisque les bonnes nouvelles sont à l'ordre du jour, je vous annonce que Laura et moi, on s'est réconciliés.

Laura : On est même plus que réconciliés, on est carrément ensemble !

Megan : Il fallait s'y attendre, vous êtes si mignons tous les deux.

Wei Jin : Lee et Mariah, arrêtez vos messes basses et faites-nous partager !

Maya : Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez, tous les deux ?

            Depuis un bon moment, Lee et Mariah se parlaient dans le creux de l'oreille et avaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Lee : Mariah, on le fait ensemble ?

            Elle hocha la tête. Ils se levèrent ensemble.

Mariah : On a une annonce officielle à vous faire.

Lee : J'ai demandé Mariah en mariage.

Mariah : Et j'ai accept ! On va se marier !

            Maya se leva brusquement et poussa un cri hystérique. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

Kimberly : Ce que Maya essaie de te dire, c'est qu'elle est très contente pour toi.

Mariah : Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte.

Maya : Félicitations, ma chérie ! Tous mes voeux de bonheur, et je vous souhaite plein plein d'enfants !

Lee : On n'en est pas encore à là.

            Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les deux toutereaux. Les amies proches de Mariah avertirent toutes Lee qu'il courait à une mort certaine s'il ne prenait pas bien soin de sa femme et ses futurs-enfants. Lee s'avança vers Ray.

Lee : Ray, ce serait un immense honneur si tu acceptais d'être mon témoin.

Ray : J'accepte avec plaisir, vieux frère.

Lee : Merci.

            Mariah demanda à Maya d'être son temoin et à Kimberly et Angel d'être ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elles acceptèrent en choeur. Lee et Mariah prévurent de se marier quelques semaines après le tournoi, le temps de préparer la cérémonie et faire le nécessaire pour que tout se déroule parfaitement.

            L'après-midi, les Bladebreakers reprirent l'entraînement sous les regards attentifs d'Angel, Owen et Lee. Etant capitaines de leurs équipes respectives, ils étaient susceptibles de donner des conseils pratiques et stratégiques. Angel passait beaucoup plus de temps en compagnie de Kenny et Laura qu'avec Kai. Owen et Lee se proposèrent d'entraîner Tyson et Max en livrant un match-double contre eux. Tyson et Max remportèrent la voctoire grâce à un excellent travail d'équipe. Leurs adversaires furent heureux de constater qu'ils étaient prêts pour le grand jour, il suffisait juste de s'entraîner un peu tous les jours jusqu'à la finale pour garder la forme.

            Tout au long de l'entraînement, Angel remarqua un comportement étrange chez Maya. Elle semblait beaucoup plus sérieuse mais aussi distante par rapport à Ray, elle n'en avait que pour Tyler. Sûrement la tension que suscitait la finale qui avait lieu dans deux jours. Angel rejoignit Ray, assis sur le banc.

Angel : Dis-moi Ray.

Ray : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Angel : Est-ce que tout va bien entre Maya et toi ?

Ray : Tu as remarqu ?

Angel : Oui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ray : Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Elle m'évite depuis ce matin, elle ne me regarde plus dans les yeux quand elle s'adresse à moi.

Angel : Tu devrais lui en parler.

Ray : Je vais le faire de ce pas.

            Ray se leva et se dirigea vers Maya, qui s'apprêtait à livrer un duel contre Kai. Ils se mirent en position de lancement.

Maya : 3, 2, 1. . .

Ray : Maya, il faut qu'on parle.

Maya : Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

Ray : Non.

            Maya baissa son lanceur et se détendit.

Ray : Kai, tu permets ?

            Kai hocha la tête. Ray emmena Maya à l'extérieur de la salle, dans le couloir.

Ray : Explique-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

            Maya croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. Elle ne répondit pas mais elle avait l'air désolé. Ray essaya encore.

Ray : Maya, dis-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai fait du mal ?

            Toujours aucune réponse. Désemparé, Ray la prit aux épaules.

Ray : Réponds-moi, dis quelque chose !

            Maya se sentit obligée de le regarder, Ray était très inquiet et son silence ne le rassurait pas du tout. Maya se dit qu'elle était complètement idiote de ne rien vouloir dire et que sans s'en être aperçue, elle faisait du mal à Ray, et cela elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Maya : Ray. . . Je suis désolée !

            Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains et pleura sans retenir ses larmes. Ray se détendit, peut-être lui avait-il fait peur en criant ainsi ? Il la serra dans ses bras.

Ray : Je te demande pardon.

            Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de longues secondes. Puis, Maya se calma et s'écarta légèrement de Ray. Il prit son visage humide entre ses mains et essuya ses larmes.

Maya : Excuse-moi, je vais te répondre.

Ray : Tu n'es pas obligée.

Maya : Si, je te dois des explications.

            Ray se résigna, il était prêt à entendre ses explications.

Maya : Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ça prouve combien tu me respectes et à quel point tu m'aimes et je me suis rendue à quel point je t'aime, moi aussi. Ton amour est si fort, j'ai peur. . .

            Elle sentit ses larmes remonter mais elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout de ses propos. Elle reprit sa respiration et continua.

Maya : J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de te décevoir, je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te rendre ce que tu me donnes mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Je t'aime à en mourir et, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si tu ne voulais plus de moi. . .

            Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler et elle ne put continuer. Mais avant qu'elle puisse aller plus loin, Ray la rassura.

Ray : Ne dis pas ça. Jamais je ne songerais à te laisser. Si cette pensée me traversait l'esprit, je n'aurais plus rien d'humain. Je t'aime si fort que je me sacrifierais pour toi, sois-en sûre.

Maya : Ray !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras, mais à cet instant, elle pleurait de joie. Ray la serra plus étroitement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ses larmes. C'était si bon de s'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, d'un amour de la même intensité. Ce moment d'émotion passé, Ray essuya ses joues d'un revers de main puis regarda Maya à nouveau. Elle lui souriait, elle avait l'air si heureux. Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux mauves l'interrogèrent.

Maya : Tu as autre chose à me dire ?

            Il se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément comme pour se donner du courage. Il prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança. Il s'agenouilla sans la quitter du regard. Maya comprit mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle le laissa poursuivre.

Ray : Maya, tu me combleras de joie si tu acceptais de devenir ma femme pour la vie.

            Elle s'y attendait mais elle n'avait pas prévu que cette demande aurait un tel effet, elle resta sans voix. Agréablement surprise, elle s'adossa au mur juste derrière elle et se laissa glisser pour retomber assise devant Ray. Toujours à genoux, il lui prit les mains.

Maya : Waouh ! Ça, c'est une demande !

Ray : Laisse-moi deviner. Tu rêvais d'une demande comme celle-l ?

Maya : En plus, tu sais lire dans mes pensées.

Ray : Dois-je prendre ça comme un oui ?

            Maya sourit, Ray vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Maya : Tu me combleras de joie quand tu deviendras mon mari pour la vie. Mince, je n'en reviens toujours pas. . . Je vais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie !

            Elle sauta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, Ray tomba à la renverse sous son poids.

            Ray et Maya venaient de franchir une étape capitale dans leur vie, ce qui allait certainement les aider à surmonter tous les obstacles, notamment celui qui était d'affronter les plus grands adversaires qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. . . Ils décidèrent ensemble d'annoncer cette grande nouvelle la veille de la finale, de manière à détendre l'atmosphère et ainsi faciliter le sommeil, surtout pour l'ensemble de l'équipe.

            Ce soir-là, tout le monde se coucha très tôt mais il y avait une personne chez les Tigers qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Wei Jin se leva doucement, prit sa robe de chambre et sortit dans le living. Elle alluma une lampe et se couvrit de sa robe. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à rêver. Dans quelques semaines, sa vie de jeune fille prendrait fin, cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle s'était faite à cette idée. Son destin était de finir avec un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Peut-être finirait-elle par l'aimer, qui sait ? Elle essaya de voir le bon côté des choses mais rien ne suffirait à lui rendre le sourire. . .

Kevin : Wei Jin ? Tu n'es pas encore couchée ?

            Wei Jin fut surprise de voir que Kevin ne dormait pas non plus.

Wei Jin : Non, et toi ?

Kevin : Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Wei Jin : Moi non plus.

            Kevin ne put résister à l'envie de l'admirer. Ses longs cheveux lisses étaient dénoués et rassemblés du même côté, son teint pâle contrastait merveilleusement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Et même si elle sortait du lit, elle était toujours fraîche comme une rose. Une magnifique rose.

            Wei Jin se leva et se dirigea vers la porte coulissante, puis sortit sur le balcon. Kevin la rejoignit.

Kevin : Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Wei Jin : Ça se voit tant que ça ?

Kevin : Je ressens ces choses.

            Elle repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille. Ses yeux se mirent à briller fortement, elle contrôla sa respiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant Kevin.

Wei Jin : Je. . . j'ai été très contente de te connaître, Kevin. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Kevin : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Wei Jin : J'en avais envie, c'est tout. Pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Kevin : Mais pourquoi tu as parlé au pass ?

Wei Jin : Je t'en prie, arrête tes questions. Ce n'est déjà pas évident pour moi alors s'il te plaît, plus de questions.

            Un léger vent nocturne fit voler ses cheveux, elle croisa les bras en espérant se réchauffer pour ne plus frissonner. Kevin s'approcha et la serra contre lui, espérant que sa chaleur suffirait à la réchauffer. Elle se laissa aller.

Kevin : Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû insister.

Wei Jin : Non, c'est moi. Après tout, tu as le droit de savoir.

Kevin : Ne te sens pas obligée. . .

Wei Jin : Tu es la première personne à qui je fais le plus confiance et à qui je dis ça. Dès notre retour en Chine, je ne vous verrai plus, toi et les autres. Mes parents voudront sûrement m'emmener chez Shang pour me préparer à. . . la cérémonie.

            Kevin se dit alors qu'il devrait la laisser partir pour toujours et il la perdrait pour de bon. Non, il y avait sûrement un autre moyen mais lequel ?

Kevin : Tu dois lutter !

            Il l'agrippa aux épaules et essaya de la raisonner.

Kevin : Ne te laisse pas abattre pour si peu, il y a certainement une solution à laquelle on n'a pas pens ! Il faut la trouver ! Tu m'entends, personne ne te laissera tomber, je te le promets !

Wei Jin : S'il te plaît, arrête de crier. Je ne veux plus me battre, j'en ai assez et je suis épuisée. . . Je me suis faite une raison. Le problème, c'est que. . . je ne veux pas me séparer de mes amis. . . de toi.

            Une larme roula sur sa joue, Kevin l'essuya en passant sa main sur son doux visage, il la glissa ensuite dans ses longs cheveux. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour que ses lèvres puissent atteindre les siennes. De son bras libre, Kevin l'enlaça à la taille pour approfondir le baiser. . . Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Ils reprirent difficilement leur respiration.

Wei Jin : Je t'aime, Kevin. De tout mon coeur.

Kevin : Je t'aime depuis le premier jour.

Wei Jin : Depuis si longtemps ?

Kevin : J'ai été amoureux de toi dès que je t'ai vue et mon sentiment n'a fait que se renforcer durant ces quatre dernières années.

Wei Jin : Tu aurais dû m'en parler.

Kevin : Vu ta réaction de l'autre jour, j'ai bien fait de ne pas t'en avoir parlé.

            Il faisait allusion au lendemain de la fête. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait mais aussi que c'était de la comédie pour la tirer d'embarras.

Wei Jin : Alors tu étais sincère.

            Kevin hocha la tête.

Kevin : Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de jouer la comédie quand je dirais à tes parents que je t'aime et ta mère n'aura rien à découvrir.

Wei Jin : Encore faut-il qu'elle soit d'accord. Oh, et puis je m'en fiche. Ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi.

            Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kevin l'emporta dans ses bras à l'intérieur et la déposa sur le seuil de sa chambre.

Kevin : Tu tombes de sommeil.

Wei Jin : On ne peut rien te cacher. Bonne nuit.

Kevin : Bonne nuit.

            Ils se quittèrent sur un sourire. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre, heureux d'avoir pu enfin avouer leurs sentiments respectifs.

_Wah !! C'est un chap plutôt long, non ? Enfin, c'est rien comparé au prochain chap, je l'ai pas encore saisi mais je sais d'avance que je vais mettre une éternité à le taper !!! Oui, parce que c'est la finale après !!!! Et sur papier, il fait 14 pages recto-verso !!! Oh, j'suis mal barrée !!! Sinon, à part ça, c'est bientôt fini, et je vous annonce que le jour où je vais finir de mettre cette fic sur le site, vous aurez droit à deux chap d'un coup, parce que l'épilogue, il est un peu court !! Alors voilà, c'est tout !!! Non, encore une chose. Après Beyblade, je me mets à Yugi-Oh et Card Captor Sakura, j'ai fait un cross-over entre ces deux séries que je mettrai très bientôt dans les sections du même nom !! Donc, attendez-vous à me retrouver encore et toujours sur ff.net !!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : C'est vrai, tu veux bien lire mes prochaines fics ? Oh, t'es trop gentille !!! Au fait, tu viens de l'avoir ta suite, t'as appréci ? Et moi aussi, je veux la suite dans tes deux fics, Beyblade et Yugi !!!! Gros merci et bisous !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Salut toi !!! Bon, si tu veux avoir l'opinion de ton couple préféré sur la soirée, je peux toujours te la donner, je suppose qu'ils s'amusent bien en amoureux, comme tout le monde !!!! Je t'en veux pas de pas m'avoir répondue pour le chap 11, t'étais en période d'examen, je connais ça, je suis déjà passée par là, alors je comprends parfaitement !!!! Alors, ça s'est bien passé, tes exams ? J'espère bien, parce que j'aimerais pas que les personnes que j'aime soient dégoûtées par leurs études comme moi en ce moment. Et oui, comme tu peux le constater, ça va pas très fort en ce moment !!! Mais passons, j'aime pas m'étendre sur mes problèmes (comme si j'en avais pas assez) !!! En tout cas, je t'enverrai bientôt la suite, c'est promis !!! Allez, gros bisous !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Ouais, Kai, il est chou naturellement, en fait il est trop beau mais pas autant que Ray !!! Ouais, Ray, c'est mon préféré mais bon, chacune a ses préférences, n'est-ce pas ? Alors comme ça, t'es fan des histoires d'amour ? Eh bien, on va dire que je vais te gâter parce que côté choses mimis, c'est pas encore fini !!!! J'espère que tu es ravie !!! Allez gros bisous !!!_

**_Elea-93_**_ : Merci pour ton compliment, j'apprécie vraiment !!!! Et tu n'as pas à être désolée, de toute façon, ce fichu site est toujours en bug et je crois que tout le monde est habitué à ça !!! Alors, t'inquiète pas, je t'en veux pas !!! Je te fais un gros mimi !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Règlements de comptes_**_. C'est la finale entre deux équipes qui se font la guerre : Les Bladebreakers contre les Champions !!! Ça va être explosif !!! Allez, bientôt !!!_


	27. Règlements de comptes

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

**_Encore une fois, je suis profondément désolée de tout ce retard, je suis vraiment impardonnable !!!!! Mais en ce moment, c'est la période des exams et le temps manque à tout le monde et même à mes soeurs qui n'uploadent plus comme avant !!! J'en appelle à votre indulgence et surtout pardonnez-moi !!!!_**

****

**_Bonne lecture quand même !! (Les excuses, c'est pas ma tasse de th !!!)_**

Chapitre 27 : Règlements de comptes 

Maya : Debout tout le monde ! Il est temps d'aller botter les fesses à une bande de prétentieux ! C'est le grand jour !

            Ce matin-là, Maya réveilla ses amis en fanfare, complètement surexcitée. Tyson et Kenny se cachèrent sous leurs couvertures et se rendormirent, Kai et Ray étaient réveillés mais restaient allongés, Laura se leva, Max et Megan émergèrent lentement de leur sommeil.

Megan : Maya ? Pourquoi nous réveiller si tôt ?

Max : Il n'est que six heures du matin. La finale commence dans quatre heures ! Tu exagères !

Maya : Ça nous laisse juste assez de temps pour revoir certains points, se mettre en forme et s'entraîner un peu.

            Elle quitta la chambre de Max et Megan pour passer dans celle de Ray et Kai.

Maya : Kai, debout ! Toi aussi, mon chéri !

Ray : Tu es si pressée de gagner ?

Maya : Je suis pressée d'en finir et lui rabaisser son caquet à l'autre !

            Finalement, tout le monde se décida à se lever, Tyson fut le dernier prêt comme d'habitude.

Kenny : Souvenez-vous, on s'en tient au plan. On attend que nos adversaires choisissent leur candidat à chaque tour et on agira en conséquence.

Dizzi : Chef, pense à prendre ta caisse à outils.

Kenny : Tu fais bien de me le rappeler.

Tyson : Pourquoi une caisse à outils ?

Kenny : Je vais te montrer.

            Kenny prit la caisse en question et l'ouvrit face aux beybladeurs.

Max : Waouh ! T'as vraiment tout prévu !

Kenny : J'ai pensé que vous livreriez des matches sans pitié au point d'infliger d'énormes dégâts à vos adversaires mais eux aussi peuvent vous en infliger. Alors j'ai prévu des pièces détachées, des anneaux et j'ai reproduit chaque anneau d'attaque et de défense en cinq exemplaires. Si par malheur, la chance était contre nous, je ferais tout pour qu'on reste dans la course.

Maya : Tu es un véritable génie !

            Les deux équipes finalistes se rendirent au stade avant les spectateurs. Dans le bus, aucun mot ne fut prononcé par les challengers, on n'entendait que Kenny qui pianotait sur le clavier de Dizzi. Les spectateurs arrivaient peu à peu pendant que les beybladeurs patientaient dans les vestiaires. Les Olympias, les Kings et les White Tigers eurent des places de choix pour assister à la grande finale.

Animateur : Bienvenue à tous pour un événement exceptionnel, la finale du Championnat du Monde de Beyblade ! Cette année, les Bladebreakers remettent le titre en jeu mais espèrent quand même repartir avec en devenant encore une fois champions du monde pour la deuxième fois consécutive ! Les Bladebreakers ont battu un bon nombre d'équipes puissantes pour en arriver là et il en est de même pour leurs adversaires du jour, les redoutables Champions !!

            Les équipes citées firent leur entrée sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Les Champions saluèrent la foule en lançant des sourires et des baisers, les Bladebreakers, eux, prirent place dans leur camp, attendant le premier duel. Kai chercha Angel du regard dans le foule dense. Il l'aperçut entre ses deux frères, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que le reste des spectateurs, elle paraissait plutôt inquiète. Kai le remarqua sur son visage, il lui fit un léger sourire confiant, ce qui la rassura un peu, mais pas assez pour chasser tous les soucis. L'équipe d'Angel avait déjà affronté celle de Walter et c'était tout sauf une partie de plaisir. Le mieux, c'était de rester concentré et d'ignorer leurs sarcasmes. Surtout, ne pas perdre son sang-froid, c'était capital.

            Megan et Laura avaient préféré rester avec l'équipe pour les encourager et les soutenir par leur présence.

Animateur : La finale peut commencer, que les premiers concurrents se présentent !

            Chez les Champions, Robin s'avança, toupie en main.

Megan : C'est ton adversaire, Max.

Max : Je m'en occupe. Draciel, il est temps d'aller rôtir ce dinosaure.

Megan : Fais attention, Max.

            Max lui sourit.

Max : Tant que tu seras avec moi, la chance sera de mon côté.

            Il passa une main sur son visage avant de partir vers l'arène.

Robin : Eh Max, j'espère que tu aimes encaisser les défaites, parce que tu vas en encaisser trois d'affilée !

Max : Parle pour toi.

            Ils mirent en place leurs toupies respectives sans plus attendre. L'arène s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. Ils furent éblouis par tant de lumière, la lumière caractéristique de la ville qui ne dormait jamais : Las Vegas.

Tyson : Max va devoir se battre se battre au milieu de tous ces néons !

Kenny : Dans ce décor, il est difficile de garder sa toupie bien en vue.

Dizzi : Pas besoin du contact visuel quand on connaît la nature du lien qui existe entre Max et Draciel.

Megan : Il réussira, j'ai confiance en lui.

Animateur : Le duel d'ouverture opposera donc Robin pour les Champions à Max pour les Bladebreakers ! Un terrain lumineux pour un match explosif, j'ai nommé Las Vegas ! Messieurs, en position !

            Max et Robin brandirent leurs lanceurs.

Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !!

            Le premier duel s'engagea. La toupie rouge de Robin se plaça au centre de la ville en mode défense.

Max : Je m'attendais à ça. Draciel, passe en mode attaque maintenant !

            La toupie verte brilla un court instant puis fonça droit sur son ennemi.

Robin : Tu te fatigues pour rien ! Rex, tiens-toi prêt !

            Les deux toupies entrèrent en collision, une légère secousse se fit sentir au sein du stade.

Max : C'est pas possible !

            La toupie de Robin n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et avait parfaitement paré l'attaque de Draciel.

Robin : Ta toupie ne résistera pas bien longtemps.

            Sans que la toupie rouge n'ait fait un geste, Draciel fut violemment éjecté hors de l'arène.

Animateur : Les Champions mènent grâce à Robin !

Max : C'est à n'y rien commprendre, il n'a même pas levé le petit doigt, comment a-t-il pu gagner ?

Kenny : J'ai une explication. Rex a canalisé toute son énergie dans sa défense, Draciel s'est lancé à l'attaque et Rex n'avait plus qu'à le renvoyer comme une balle de ping-pong.

Laura : Pour simplifier, on peut dire que Draciel a rebondi et est retombé assez loin pour te faire perdre ce tour-ci.

Max : Et s'il me refait le même coup, comment je m'y prends pour l'éjecter ?

Kenny : D'après le scan de Dizzi, une attaque en piqué serait le mieux. Son point faible est sur la partie supérieure de sa toupie.

Max : Compris.

Megan : Allez Max, tu dois gagner cette fois-ci.

Max : Ne t'en fais pas.

            Il repartit au bord de l'arène où Robin l'attendait déjà.

Robin : Je vais te réexpédier chez toi illico.

            Max l'ignora, il fixa sa toupie au lanceur.

Max pense : Je compte sur toi Draciel.

            L'animateur donna le signal pour ce second duel. Rex se mit en mode défense comme au premier tour.

Max : Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai trouvé une parade ! Vas-y Draciel !

            Draciel sauta et visa son atterrissage à l'endroit où Rex était posté. Robin perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

Robin : Non, il a trouvé mon point faible. Rex, esquive !

            Rex mit moins de temps que prévu à se mettre en mouvement, il évita Draciel in extrémis, ce mouvement le rendit vulnérable à toute attaque.

Max : Tu le tiens !

            Sans plus tarder, Draciel lui infligea un terrible assaut, la toupie rouge traversa un immeuble avant de s'échouer, immobile, au pied d'un casino.

Robin : Mince.

Animateur : Le deuxième point va à Max, la première manche est serrée entre ces deux challengers !

Ray : Bravo Max, c'est du beau boulot.

Tyson : Du grand art, mon vieux !

Max : Bon, ce n'est pas je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie mais j'ai un duel à remporter.

            Max allait repartir quand Megan l'appela.

Megan : Attends !

            Elle courut l'embrasser pour lui porter bonheur.

Megan : Tu m'as fait une promesse.

Max : Et je la tiendrai.

            Pour son troisième duel, Max remarqua que Robin n'avait plus du tout l'air de plaisanter. Il fallait s'attendre à une apparition de spectres. Ils se mirent en position et le signal retentit.

Robin : Allez Rex, montre à tout le monde qui est le maître !

            Son invocation engendra l'apparition du terrible tyranosaure rouge de Robin, et il avait l'air très en colère. Max, nullement impressionné, esquissa un sourire.

Max : Tu ne supportes pas la défaite, hein ? Pourtant, c'est en perdant qu'on apprend et visiblement tu n'as rien appris. Draciel, donnons-lui une bonne leçon !

            La toupie de Max brilla fortement, le médaillon de Draciel projeta des puissants rayons violets, ravageant tout sur leur passage. Les tours s'effondrèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent, un rayon toucha Rex de plein fouet, il ne put supporter une telle quantité d'énergie, il rentra dans sa toupie qui fut violemment propulsée dans les airs, elle atterrit aux pieds de son propriétaire. Celui-ci serra les poings de rage.

Animateur : Et Max est le vainqueur de la première manche !

            A cette annonce, Megan se leva et courut vers Max, elle sauta dans ses bras.

Megan : Tu as réussi ! Tu as été formidable !

            Elle l'embrassa fougueusement.

Max : Merci à Draciel et toi, Megan, mon porte-bonheur.

            Megan et Max s'apprêtèrent à revenir vers leurs amis mais une voix les arrêta.

Robin : Vous avez peut-être gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Le titre est pour nous et personne d'autre !

Max : Apporte-moi des preuves et je te prendrais peut-être au sérieux.

            Robin retourna dans son camp, furieux.

Tony : Bravo, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Tu as fait exprès pour leur donner l'illusion de l'avantge ou c'était pas voulu ?

Robin : Toi, ça va ! J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

Tony : Pourtant. . .

Walter : Tony, ça suffit. Laisse-le, n'en rajoute pas. Il faut reconnaître qu'on les a sous-estimés.

Andy : Ils sont forts mais pas autant que nous.

Debbie : Et puis Walter est de loin le meilleur beybladeur de notre génération. Même ce crétin de Kai ne ferait pas le poids.

Richard : Mais toi, t'en as que pour lui ! Je vais te prouver qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui peut gagner !

            Richard s'en alla de ce pas au bord de l'arène encore couverte. Chez les Bladebreakers, Ray se prépara.

Ray : Je suis prêt.

Maya : Je suis de tout coeur avec toi.

Ray : Je sais.

            Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur avant de partir sous les encouragements de Tyson et Max.

Richard : Tu crois pouvoir faire le poids contre moi ?

Ray : C'est plus qu'évident. La question ne se pose même pas.

Richard : L'arrogance, ça se paie.

            L'animateur annonça l'ouverture de la trappe qui couvrait l'arène. Un célèbre monument ou plutôt sculpture remonta à la surface. Des dieux égyptiens sculptés dans une paroi rocheuse.

Laura : C'est le temple d'Abou-Simbel. Ce décor pourrait favoriser Ray, non ?

Kenny : Les spectres de Ray et Richard sont tous les deux terrestres, ce terrain est un avantage autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Laura : Tout est une question de puissance et de stratégie alors ?

Kenny : Exactement. Mais je me demande si Ray va élaborer un plan ou bien s'il suivra son instinct.

Animateur : Ray et Richard vont nous faire le plaisir de détruire cette arène ! Messieurs, 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies grise et bleue firent rapidement un tour darène, puis se foncèrent dessus mais au moment de l'imminente collision, Raidam, le spectre de Richard, dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire, donc les toupies ne faisaient que s'observer pendant ces premières secondes.

Richard : Ton Driger est trop lent, ma hyène n'en fera qu'une bouchée !

Ray : Ton fauve est peut-être rapide mais il n'a aucune chance contre Driger ! Observe et prends-en de la graine ! Driger, verrouille sur ta cible !

            Driger s'immobilisa devant l'entrée du temple pendant que Raidam répétait ses tours d'arène.

Richard : Que cherches-tu à faire ? Je pourrais t'attaquer maintenant.

Ray : Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

            Son arrogance était vraiment au-dessus de tout, Richard n'appréciait pas du tout son ton hautain. Il lança Raidam à l'attaque.

Richard : Réduis-le en bouillie !

Ray : Trop tard. Maintenant Drger, Eclair de Lumière Noire !

            Driger concentra toute son énergie en un seul rayon fluorescent qui atteignit l'autre toupie en plein dans sa course. Elle la termina dans la paroi lattérale du temple.

Animateur : Ray emporte son premier duel !

            Ray revint vers son équipe, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ray : C'était du gâteau.

Maya, méfiante : C'était trop facile.

Kenny : Fais attention Ray, Richard n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

Maya : Chef a raison, méfie-toi. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Ray : Si sa puissance est à la hauteur de sa colère, je calmerai ses ardeurs.

Kai : Maya a raison, je pense que Richard ne faisait qu'observer ta technique pour mieux te piéger au prochain tour.

Maya : Fie-toi à ton instinct, tu peux encore le surprendre.

Tyson : Ecoute ta future femme, elle est souvent de bons conseils.

            Ray hocha la tête puis remonta les marches. Il y vit un Richard furieux, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Ray aurait facilement été foudroyé.

Animateur : Prêts pour votre second duel ? 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Ils lancèrent leurs toupies. Ray préféra se montrer prudent, Driger se mit en mode défense, puis il chercha à localiser l'autre toupie mais. . .

Ray : Où est-il pass ?

Kenny : Oh non, pas ça !

Dizzi : C'est précisément ce que je craignais ! Raidam s'est rendu invisible avant que Driger ait pu verrouiller ! Et il va tellement vite que je ne peux pas le localiser !

Ray pense : Il faut que je me fie à mon instinct.

            Richard afficha un large sourire devant la panique de Ray.

Richard : Tu fais moins le fier maintenant !

            Ray eut soudainement une idée pour rendre son adversaire visible.

Ray : Driger, passe en mode attaque et détruis-moi tout ça !

            Driger n'eut qu'à traverser le temple pour qu'il s'effondre après son passage, le nuage de poussière suffit à ralentir la course de Raidam. Il sortit de la fumée et fonça sur Driger sans que Ray s'y attende, il fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres de l'aire de combat. Richard fut déclaré vainqueur de ce duel. Il se retourna sans jeter un seul regard à son adversaire. Ray alla récupérer sa toupie, frustré et mécontent de sa médiocre performance. Maya le rejoignit, le regard compatissant.

Ray : Je sais. Tu l'avais prévenu, j'ai été trop sûr de moi.

Maya : L'erreur est humaine. Je te prierais de te montrer extrêmement prudent pour ton dernier duel.

Ray : D'accord.

            Il l'embrassa puis alla se préparer pour le duel décisif de la seconde manche.

Richard : Tu vas perdre.

Ray : Là, tu rêves.

Animateur : Messieurs, prêts pour le jeu décisif ? 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Ils dégainèrent leurs toupies de toutes leurs forces.

Ray : Driger, sors !

Richard : Raidam, sors !

            Deux éclairs vert et bleu sortirent de leurs toupies et les spectres se matérialisèrent.

Ray : La Griffe du Tigre !!

Richard : Esquive !

            La toupie bleue effectua toute une manoeuvre d'esquive, elle était si rapide que Ray avait du mal à garder un oeil sur elle. Soudain, elle disparut.

Ray : Non, pas encore ?! Driger, le bouclier !

            Driger rentra dans sa toupie et commença à projeter son énergie pour créer une barrière défensive. Mais avant que son bouclier ne soit entièrement constitué, Raidam surgit de nulle part et se jeta sur Driger, il l'écrasa de tout son poids.

Ray : Non, Driger !

Richard : Il est à ma merci !

            Raidam accentua la pression, Driger s'enfonça dans le sol de l'arène, il s'arrêta de tourner, vidé de toute force.

Animateur : Richard remporte la seconde manche ! Les Bladebreakers et les Champions en sont à une victoire partout !

            Richard revint dans son camp, un sourire de triomphe sur les lèvres.

Tony : Bien joué, mon vieux ! Après leur moral, c'est l'équipe toute entière qui va tomber.

Walter : Ce Ray m'a beaucoup déçu. Je pensais que c'était l'élément le plus fort après Kai mais visiblement, il est aussi médiocre que Maya.

Andy : Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Ce serait une erreur qui pourrait nous être fatale.

            Ray revint vers ses amis, toupie en main et complètement abattu et tout aussi furieux.

Max : Ça va, Ray ?

Ray : Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

            Il alla s'asseoir à l'écart, Maya voulut le rejoindre mais Kai la déconseilla.

Kai : Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul.

Maya : Tu crois ?

Kai : C'est vrai que son moral en a pris un sacré coup mais il va vite s'en remettre. Perdre n'a jamais été facile à accepter alors laissons-lui le temps.

Maya : Si tu le dis.

            Elle revint à sa place en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Ray.

Kenny : Malgré ce qu'il vient de se passer, il faut dire qu'on a encore toutes nos chances de prendre l'avantage. Il nous reste encore trois manches à disputer.

Laura : Regardez, c'est Tony qui va disputer la prochaine manche. Tyson, tu es prêt ?

Tyson : Toujours prêt ! J'y vais.

Laura : Attends !

            Tyson attendit ce que Laura avait à dire mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle était juste angoissée. Tyson la rassura d'un sourire.

Tyson : Ne t'inquiète pas.

            Il partit à la rencontre de son adversaire, Tony le calculateur. Il avait l'air sûr de lui.

Tyson pense : Je suis presque certain qu'il a une stratégie toute faite pour me piéger. Dragoon, c'est à nous de jouer.

            Les beybladeurs attendirent l'ouverture de l'arène, la trappe s'ouvrit à l'annonce de l'animateur. Un décor désertique s'éleva, trois pyramides baignant dans du sable fin.

Dizzi : Les Pyramides de Gizeh avec du sable, c'est plutôt classique. Les organisateurs me déçoivent sur ce coup-là.

Laura : Dragoon connaît bien ce genre de terrain, je me trompe ?

Kenny : Non mais le problème, c'est qu'avec tout ce sable, il n'y a aucune surface stable et les deux toupies risquent de s'enliser et c'est fichu. Bien sûr, Dragoon a déjà combattu dans du sable contre Lee, ça nous donne un certain avantage.

Tyson : Dragoon, c'est notre jour de chance. Les déserts, on connaît ça.

            Tyson fixa rapidement sa toupie au lanceur, Tony étudia le terrain avant de se mettre aussi en position. Quand ils furent prêts, le signal retentit et la troisième manche s'engagea. Au lieu de se lancer directement à l'attaque, Tony se prépara le terrain. Il lança sa toupie de telle sorte qu'elle sectionna le sommet d'une des trois pyramides, elle reprit appui sur le sable et alla se postionner précisément sur la surface plane où se trouvait le sommet. La toupie violette de Tony se mit ainsi en mode défense.

Tyson : Joli coup ! Voyons voir si tu peux arrêter ça ! Dragoon, fais décoller cette toupie !

Tony : Merci pour le compliment mais je dois t'annoncer que tu as perdu ce duel car tu viens de faire ce que j'avais prévu ! Talys, dôme de protection !

            Un dôme violacé se forma autour de Talys tandis que la tempête de sable créée par Dragoon se dirigeait droit sur lui. Au contact de ce dôme, la tempête prit plus d'ampleur et se propagea dans toute l'arène, Tyson perdit tout contrôle.

Tyson : Oh non, la tempête échappe à notre contrôle !

            Dragoon fut piégé dans ce gigantesque courant d'air mais Talys ne semblait pas du tout bouger, il paraissait même stable malgré toute cette agitation. Dragoon fut vite éjecté hors de l'arène et atterrit aux pieds de Tyson. Toute l'assistance était stupéfaite par la tournure qu'avait pris ce duel : Tyson s'était fait balayé par sa propre attaque.

Kenny : Dizzi, j'attends ton topo.

Dizzi : C'est en fait très simple. Talys s'est trouvé un endroit stable pour propulser son énergie défensive en un dôme de protection. Comme tu le sais déjà, les énergies défensives ont la particularité d'amplifier toute attaque extérieure afin de la retourner contre l'adversaire.

Kenny : Apparemment, Tony fait partie des rares personnes à connaître ce point sur l'énergie défensive.

Laura : Tony est un surdoué, Tyson va devoir ruser pour avoir une chance de gagner cette manche.

Maya : T'as entendu, Tyson ?

Tyson : Mesage reçu, comptez sur moi.

            Les combattants se préparèrent pour leur second duel. Tony se douta que Tyson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. Tyson observa le terrain de plus près. Cette plate-forme que Talys avait créée. . . Son visage s'illumina.

Tyson : Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

            Tyson et Tony furent prêts pour leur second duel.

Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Ils visèrent tous les deux la plate-forme créée par Talys, le seul endroit stable de l'arène. Dragoon fut le premier mais il ne se contenta pas de rester là en attendant que Talys soit perdu, il se lança à sa poursuite. Des étincelles jaillirent du point de contact entre les deux toupies.

Tyson : Allez Dragoon, envoie ton courant d'air !

Tony : Tu ne peux pas, nos toupies sont collées de trop près !

Tyson : Tu crois ça ? Dragoon, puissance maximale !

            Dragoon se matérialisa dans toute sa splendeur, la tornade se forma, plus puissante que jamais.

Tony : Ça y est, je suis fichu.

            Talys fut propulsé dans les airs au contact de la tornade, la toupie violette se dirigeait vers Tony, celui-ci l'attrapa au vol.

Animateur : Et Tyson est le vainqueur de ce duel ! Décidément, toutes les finales auxquelles j'ai assisté étaient aussi disputées que celle-ci !

Tyson : Ouais ! Dragoon, t'as été génial !

Tony : C'était bien pensé mais là, on ne joue plus.

Tyson : Parfait, on est deux !

            Ils se mirent en position de lancement.

Tony : Eh, bonne chance ! Que le meilleur gagne !

            Tyson fut surpris, Tony n'était visiblement pas comme les autres membres de son équipe. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se pencher sur son caractère, Tyson avait autre chose de plus urgent à penser, il se concentra sur son match. Au signal, ils dégainèrent leurs toupies.

Tony : Talys, c'est à toi de jouer !

            Sa toupie brilla, son renard, réputé pour ses ruses et son agilité, apparut. Cette apparition eut pour effet la création d'une bulle d'énergie violacée, de même type que le dôme de protection. La toupie était protégée par cette bulle, ce qui lui permettait de se déplacer aisément sur le sable. Talys et Dragoon combattaient à présent à armes égales.

Tyson : Mince, cette fichue barrière le protège ! Tant Pis, on va passer au travers. Dragoon, fais le forcing !

            Dragoon apparut à son tour, il essaya de forcer la barrière d'énergie. Les étincelles se multiplièrent, Dragoon commença à s'enfoncer dans le sable alors que Talys était toujours stable même s'il cherchait à maintenir sa bulle en place.

Tony : Non, je refuse de gagner de cette façon. Je ne vais pas laisser ce maudit sable faire tout le boulot à ma place !

            Pourtant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Dragoon ne s'enlise pour de bon. Tony précipita sa victoire.

Tony : Talys, concentre ta force !

            L'image du renard mauve devint plus lumineuse et la bulle se mit à prendre plus de terrain, au point qu'elle allait envahir toute l'arène. Dragoon et Tyson se sentirent complètement impuissants devant une telle situation, Tyson sut qu'il n'allait pas remporter cette manche.

Tyson : Dragoon, ça suffit.

            L'image de dragon disparut et sa toupie retourna dans la main de son propriétaire. La bulle d'énergie disparut aussi et la toupie violette redevint normale.

Animateur : Tyson abandonne, Tony est donc vainqueur de la troisième manche ! Les Champions mènent par deux jeux à un !

            Tony reprit sa toupie et contourna l'arène pour retrouver Tyson. Il tendit sa main, le sourire aux lèvres. Tyson hésita.

Tony : Allez, serrons-nous la main, je ne vais pas te mordre.

            Tyson accepta la main tendue.

Tony : Je voulais te dire, j'ai été ravi de combattre contre toi.

Tyson : C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi.

Tony : Tu as pris une sage décision.

Tyson : Que veux-tu dire ?

Tony : Si tu n'avais pas choisi d'abandonner, ta toupie serait partie en miettes et je n'aurais pas apprécié, c'est indigne de moi. . . enfin, c'est une question d'honneur.

Tyson : Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Finalement, t'es un chic type.

Tony : Toi aussi. Tu sais que je t'aime bien ? Tu ressembles à mon petit frère, tu crois en tes rêves et rien ni personne ne peut te faire changer d'avis, c'est l'impression que tu m'as donnée.

Tyson : Oui, on me le dit souvent.

Tony : Encore une chose, pourrais-tu dire à Maya de faire très attention, Walter n'a pas l'intention de lui laisser la moindre chance.

Tyson : Je lui dirai.

            Tyson et Tony se sourirent une dernière fois avant de se quitter. Tyson n'avait pas très envie de retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers, il allait sans doutes se faire sonner les cloches pour avoir abandonné. Mais finalement, il fut bien accueilli.

Maya : C'était un beau match, Tyson.

Tyson : Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Kenny : Non, on sait très bien que ta toupie n'aurait pas résisté à une telle pression si tu avais insisté. Tu as pris une bonne décision.

Max : Et puis, ils ne mènent que d'un point, c'est tout à fait faisable de revenir au score !

Tyson : A ce propos, j'ai un message de Tony pour toi, Maya. Il a dit que Walter ne te laissera aucune chance, donc tu fais très attention.

Maya : C'est parfait, on sera deux alors !

Ray : Sois quand même très prudente.

Maya : Enfin, tu es revenu parmi nous.

            Maya alla serrer Ray dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

Ray : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ça. Finalement, ce n'est pas si grave de perdre, il faut en tirer une leçon. Tyson, c'est grâce à toi que j'en ai tiré cette conclusion. Merci.

Tyson : Mais de rien, c'est normal.

            Laura fit remarquer que les Champions avaient choisi Andy pour disputer la quatrième manche.

Kai : Celui-là, il est pour moi.

Laura : De toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix.

            Kai prit sa toupie et son lanceur et monta les marches menant à l'arène encore cachée.

Andy : Waouh ! J'ai l'honneur de me retrouver face à l'illustre Kai pour cette quatrième manche. Mince, j'ai la trouille !

Kai : Garde tes bêtises pour autre chose et utilise ton cerveau pour une fois. Tu te rendras vite compte que je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

            Andy fronça les sourcils.

Andy : Tu vas vite déchanter !

            Ils cessèrent leur querelle pour découvrir l'arène qui s'offrait à eux. Ce décor sembla familier aux Bladebreakers, surtout à Max.

Max : Les Chutes du Niagara ! C'est dans ce même décor que j'ai dû afronter Kimberly au tournoi américain, il y a quatre ans.

Kenny : Connaissant Kai, on va avoir droit à un beau duel aérien.

Animateur : La quatrième manche opposera donc Andy pour les Champions et le capitaine Kai pour les Bladebreakers ! Messieurs, êtes-vous prêts ?

Andy et Kai : Prêts !

Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et. . . hyper-vitesse ! C'est parti !

            La toupie noire d'Andy se mit tout de suite en mode défense pour voir de quoi Dranzer était réellement capable.

Andy : Viens, je t'attends !

            Kai eut un large sourire.

Kai : C'est si gentiment demandé, comment résister ? A toi de jouer, Dranzer !

            Dranzer lança une série d'attaques très puissantes et la défense d'Axes, le spectre d'Andy, ne résista pas longtemps. Dranzer acheva sa victime en renvoyant la toupie directement dans les mains de son propriétaire, légèrement éclaboussé par l'eau de l'arène.

Animateur : Et c'est déjà fini ! On n'en attendait pas moins du grand Kai, il remporte donc le premier set de la quatrième manche !

Kenny : Je crois bien que Kai est parti pour gagner les trois sets de cette manche !

Dizzi : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, Chef ! Dranzer est dans un grande forme et comparé à Kai, Andy est un beybladeur de seconde classe !

Tyson : Alors on n'a rien à craindre, on va vite revenir au score !

            Kai et Andy se mirent en position pour le second duel. Andy bouillait de rage d'avoir été ainsi balayé en si peu de temps.

Andy : Tu vas regretter de m'avoir ridiculisé, cette fois on ne rigole plus !

Kai : Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi te prendre au sérieux.

            Le signal retentit sans plus attendre. Andy invoqua tout de suite son spectre.

Andy : Vas-y Axes ! Attaque !

Kai : Dranzer, montre-lui ta puissance !

            A la surprise générale, la toupie bleue de Kai plongea dans l'eau des Chutes, mais le phénix enflammé en surgit, l'énergie engendrée par cette apparition absorba l'eau environnante, un tourbillon d'eau se forma autour de la toupie et du spectre de Kai.

Andy : Oh non, c'est pas possible !

Kai : C'est bien Dranzer, finis le travail ! Les Flèches de Feu maintenant !

            Le feu libéré par Dranzer se mêla au tourbillon d'eau, le tout se transforma en un rayon formé de ces deux éléments. Le rayon se dirigea droit vers Axes, il fut touché de plein fouet et retomba à l'extérieur de l'arène. Kai fut à nouveau déclaré vainqueur et les Bladebreakers eurent la quatrième manche en poche pour pouvoir disputer la dernière manche.

            Durant le troisième duel, Andy fut vaincu aussi facilement que les fois précedentes, ce duel n'étant qu'une formalité. Kai revint s'asseoir parmi ses coéquipiers, il leva la tête pour voir Angel. Elle était tout sourire et fit un signe de la main, Kai y répondit par un sourire bon à la faire fondre.

Kenny : Bon, maintenant c'est la manche décisive, Maya tu es prête ?

Maya : J'ai l'estomac noué mais ça va.

Kai : Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur. . .

Maya : Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Kai : Tu en es sûre ?

Maya : Si, peut-être un petit peu.

Kai : En tout cas, ne lui fais pas ce plaisir.

            Maya hocha la tête.

Ray : Pense à toutes les fois où il était là pour ennuyer nos amis, Emma, Angel et les Rainbows. Il doit payer pour tout.

Maya : T'en fais pas, je m'en charge personnellement.

Tyson : Bonne chance !

Max : On est tous avec toi !

Kenny : On te soutiendra au point que tu n'entendras que nous !

Megan : Réduis-le en bouillie, il l'a bien mérit !

Laura : N'oublie pas, fusionne avec Tyler dès le début et contrôle ton énergie mentale. Tout ira bien.

Dizzi : Tout doit se passer à merveille, Wing va mordre la poussière !

Maya : Je vous sentirai avec moi et ça me donnera des forces.

            Elle s'en alla après avoir embrassé Ray. Elle retrouva Walter en face d'elle.

Walter : Enfin te voil ! Je me demandais si tu finirais par venir pour m'affronter. A moins que tu aies peur.

            Maya éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

Maya : Moi ? Peur de toi ? C'est beau de rêver.

            Elle reprit son sérieux.

Maya : Il est temps pour toi de payer pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à mes amis ! Je vais te donner une bonne leçon.

Walter : Non, c'est moi qui vais t'en coller une.

            Pendant que tous les deux proféraient toutes sortes de menaces, le terrain remonta lentement à la surface. Un paysage montagneux et célèbre s'offrit aux beybladeurs présents ainsi qu'au public.

Laura : C'est la Cordillère des Andes.

Dizzi : Un terrain de choix où l'affrontement est inévitable. Préparons-nous à un combat titanesque entre deux terreurs du Beyblade !

Animateur : Bien, la manche décisive aura lieu dans cette arène à l'image de la magnifique Cordillère des Andes ! Maya et Walter, êtes-vous prêts ?

            Ils fixèrent leurs toupies aux lanceurs et attendirent le signal.

Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Maya lança sa toupie sur une pente alors que celle de Walter atterrit au sommet de la chaîne de montagne. Sans attendre davantage, elle se lancèrent à l'attaque, il y eut un premier choc assez violent pour provoquer un éboulement à l'autre bout de la chaîne. Les chocs et les étincelles se multiplièrent rapidement et les attaques devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes.

Maya : Tyler, finissons-en ! Envole-toi !

Walter : Wing, suis-le et ne le lâche pas !

Maya : C'est parfait ! Je t'ai amené exactement là où je voulais ! T'es tombé dans le panneau ! Tyler, les Flèches de Feu maintenant !

Walter : Cette attaque appartient à Dranzer, tu ne peux pas. . .

Maya : Si, je peux ! Tyler, vas-y !

            Tyler ne réagit pas, la toupie rouge se contenta de briller sans plus.

Maya : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

            Walter fut rassuré, il retrouva son sourire moqueur.

Walter : On dirait que ça ne marche pas ! Ce n'est pas grave, Wing va se charger de finir le travail.

Maya : Oh non, quel est le problème ?

            Les deux toupies entamèrent leur chute.

Walter : Wing, finis-le !

            Un gigantesque faucon doré aux ailes surdimensionnées apparut en plein ciel. Maya fut éblouie par cette lumière, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus suivre le match mais elle continuait de croire en Tyler.

Maya pense : Je t'en prie Tyler. . .

            Soudain une autre lueur apparut, Maya ouvrit un oeil. Une étrange créature enflammée sortit de sa toupie. Il lui semblait que c'était Tyler mais avec quelque chose en plus. Ses ailes se métamorphosèrent, elles devienrent toutes blanches comme celles des anges, une longue crinière se forma sur sa tête, son bec s'allongea. . .

Maya : Tyler !

Walter : Plus pour longtemps ! Wing, achève-le !

            Wing allait porter le coup de grâce mais Tyler fut le plus rapide, il exécuta les Flèches de Feu à pleine puissance. Un rayon enflammé éjecta violemment la toupie dorée, elle atterrit à plusieurs mètres de l'arène encore fumante. La toupie rouge revint dans la main de sa maîtresse.

Animateur : Euh. . . C'est incroyable. . . Maya remporte son premier duel contre Walter, le capitaine des Champions !

            Maya revint vite auprès de son équipe sans se soucier de la réaction de son adversaire. Elle voulait savoir et comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.

Maya : Chef ?

Kenny : Dizzi va te répondre.

Dizzi : Ce qui s'est passé est tout bonnement incroyable ! C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un truc pareil !

Kenny : Finalement, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Dizzi : Tyler vient d'évoluer.

Tous : Encore ?!

Dizzi : Je suis aussi surprise que vous. Maya, si tu regardes le médaillon de Tyler, tu constateras qu'il a encore changé d'aspect.

            Ce que Maya fit.

Maya : C'est vrai qu'il a changé. Waouh, ce qu'il est beau, il est vraiment magnifique ! Mais pourquoi il n'a pas réagi quand j'ai annoncé les Flèches de Feu ?

Dizzi : Je pense qu'il préparait son évolution avant de lancer son attaque, pour être sûr qu'il vaincrait Wing.

Maya : Alors il a encore évolué pour moi ? Il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre.

            Elle caressa l'image de Tyler du bout des doigts.

Maya : Merci Tyler.

Tyson : Et grâce à lui, on est en train de mener !

Maya : La victoire est toute proche. Attendez-moi, je ne serai pas longue.

            Elle remonta au bord de l'arène, où Walter l'attendait, furieux d'avoir perdu ce premier set.

Walter : Je ne peux pas me faire battre par une gamine comme toi.

Maya : La preuve que si. Mais je vais laisser Tyler te faire la conversation à ma place. Et ne sois pas intimidé, Tyler vient encore d'évoluer spécialement pour te mettre une raclée.

            Walter blêmit. Il ne manquait plus que ça, un spectre surévolué.

Animateur : Mademoiselle et Monsieur, en position ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

Walter : Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Wing, attaque !

Maya : Tyler, fais-le voir de quoi tu es capable !

            Les spectres sortirent sans tarder, Tyler était énorme face à Wing. Mais celui-ci brilla plus fortement, ce qui aveugla une fois de plus toute l'assistance. A travers cette lumière aveuglante, Walter put voir que Wing était en train de changer de forme. Ses ailes s'élargirent davantage, il fut aussi doté d'une deuxième paires de serres et un casque recouvrant la tête et les yeux vint s'ajouter à son armure.

Maya : Encore une évolution !

Walter : Exactement ! Wing, mets-le HS une bonne fois pour toutes !

            Wing fonça sur Tyler, la collision entre ces deux spectres surévolués provoqua une gigantesque explosion, la fumée enveloppa les deux beybladeurs aux premières loges. La stupeur envahit les deux équipes en compétition mais aussi le public entier, les amis des Bladebreakers étaient tous morts d'inquiétude pour Maya. Le vacarme engendré par l'explosion cessa et la fumée se dissipa lentement, très lentement. Soudain, Maya fut éjectée hors du nuage de poussière jusque devant son propre camp. Sa toupie la rejoignit sur le sol. L'animateur attendit que la fumée se soit totalement dissipée pour déclarer Walter vainqueur du second set. Il y eut une pause pour permettre à tout le monde de reprendre son souffle.

            Tous les Bladebreakers se précipitèrent autour de Maya pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle était toujours étendue sur le sol et ne bougeait pas. Ray s'agenouilla près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, il la retourna face à lui.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Kai : Ce n'est rien, elle a perdu connaissance.

Ray : Elle est inconsciente et tu me dis que ce n'est rien ?

            Max ramassa sa toupie et la tendit à Kenny pour qu'il puisse l'examiner pendant que Ray, Kai et Tyson s'occupaient de Maya.

Ray : Elle est peut-être blessée.

Tyson : Calme-toi Ray. Regarde, elle se réveille.

Maya : Hum. . . Tyler. . . Ray ?

Ray : Dis-moi, est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Maya : J'ai l'impression que. . . la bombe atomique m'est tombée dessus mais ça va. . . enfin, je crois. Où est Tyler ?

Tyson : Il est avec Chef et Max.

            Kai et Ray aidèrent Maya à se lever et à revenir au camp. Elle s'assit.

Kai : Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est pass ?

Maya : Wing a encore évolué, il est entré en contact avec Tyler et puis, plus rien.

            Tyson jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'autre équipe.

Tyson : Walter a l'air un peu sonné mais il est en meilleure forme que toi. Et il est heureux d'avoir gagné le second duel.

Maya : Oh, je m'en veux d'être aussi fragile.

Ray : Tu n'es pas fragile, tu n'as pas la même résistance physique, c'est tout.

Maya : Et comment va Tyler ?

Kenny : J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Ta toupie est intacte et Tyler a déjà récupéré ses forces.

Maya : Parfait ! Si Tyler est prêt, je le suis aussi !

            Elle se leva mais se rassit aussitôt.

Kai : Tu as encore quelques minutes devant toi, prends ton temps.

Maya : J'y pense, il y a un problème. Tyler et Wing sont tous les deux des spectres surévolués mais Tyler a cédé devant une attaque de Wing alors. . . je risque de perdre mon prochain duel.

Kenny : Ce que tu dis n'est pas impossible mais je suis convaincu que Tyler a encore d'autres talents cachés.

Laura : Il faut que tu croies en lui.

Maya : Je crois en lui mais est-ce qu'il croit en moi ?

Animateur : Maya, il est temps de reprendre.

Maya : J'arrive.

            Elle repartit, la mine soucieuse. Elle monta au bord de l'arène, la paroi montagneuse présentait un énorme trou dû à l'explosion. Elle rencontra le regard arrogant de Walter.

Walter : Eh, je te propose un marché.

Maya : Dis toujours.

Walter : Si je gagne, tu ne toucheras plus une seule toupie et si tu gagnes, c'est moi qui renoncerai au Beyblade.

Maya : Ton marché est stupide.

Walter : Tu peux toujours te dégonfler.

            Maya fronça les sourcils, il la mettait vraiment sur les nerfs.

Maya : Je ne me suis jamais dégonflée et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! Très bien, marché conclu !

Walter : Parfait ! Prépare-toi à tout perdre !

            Walter avait l'air d'être sûr de lui pour tout risquer dans un marché.

Animateur : Le dernier duel de cette finale peut enfin commencer ! 3, 2, 1 et. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies dévalèrent les pentes à des vitesses folles. Le premier choc fut terrible, si terrible qu'il y eut un éboulement au sein de l'arène entière. Les toupies durent monter au sommet de la chaîne de montagnes pour poursuivre leur combat. Des étincelles et des éclairs jaillirent de partout, l'atmosphère devint plus électrique.

Walter : Ça suffit, je suis pressé de gagner ! Wing, achève-le !

Maya : Tyler, sors !

            Les spectres se matérialisèrent à nouveau. L'éclat de Tyler faiblit aussitôt et Maya le sentait faiblir sous les assauts incessants de Wing.

Maya pense : Je ne peux rien tenter, il y a trop de pression. Oh non, tout est perdu !

            Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle adressa quelques mots à ses amis sans les regarder.

Maya : Je suis désolée.

            Ray se leva et avança de quelques pas.

Ray : Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça, pas après ce qu'on a travers ! N'abandonne pas, Maya !

Maya : Ray. . .

Ray : Ecoute-moi bien. Maya, je t'aime ! Je t'aime et je crois en toi !

            A cette déclaration, Tyler retrouva son éclat normal. La toupie de Ray se mit à briller au creux de sa main, un rayon vert en sortit soudainement et se mêla à l'éclat de Tyler. Maya et Ray comprirent tout de suite ce qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Driger et Tyler avaient combiné leurs forces et étaient en train de fusionner ! La créature résultant de la fusion avait la tête et les ailes de Tyler et le corps de Driger. Elle poussa son cri de guerre.

Maya : C'est maintenant ou jamais ! La Griffe du Tigre maintenant !

            La créature traversa Wing de part en part, le faucon doré rentra dans sa toupie.

Walter : Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

            La toupie rouge lança un ultime assaut et éjecta définitivement la toupie dorée de Walter. La créatire se sépara à nouveau en deux rayons vert et rouge et rentrèrent dans leurs toupies respectives.

Animateur : Maya remporte la dernière manche ! Les Bladebreakers sont champions du monde pour la seconde fois consécutive !!

            Le public se leva pour féliciter les challengers de leur avoir offert un si beau spectacle et des matches de grande qualité à en couper le souffle.

            Walter tomba à genoux devant sa toupie en piteux état. Son équipe accourut vers lui.

Tony : Est-ce que ça va ?

Walter : A ton avis ? On vient de perdre et tu voudrais que ça aille ?

Maya : Eh, Walter !

            Il leva la tête vers Maya.

Maya : Je continue à penser que ton marché était totalement stupide et c'est pour ça que je refuse de te voir t'y soumettre. Que ça te serve de leçon !

            Les coéquipiers de Walter savaient qu'il n'y avait pas pire humiliation que d'être grâcié par son ennemie et Walter aura besoin de temps pour s'en remettre, beaucoup de temps.

            Maya revint lentement vers ses partenaires, elle eut un léger vertige, elle fut rattrapée par Ray.

Ray : Tu vas bien ?

Maya : Maintenant que tu es là, tout va très bien.

            Ils se sourirent. Ray l'emporta dans ses bras pour la ramener au camp.

Maya : Driger a été formidable. Pense à le remercier pour moi.

Ray : Il le sait déjà.

Maya : Tu crois que l'amour qui nous lie, toi et moi, peut avoir des conséquences sur nos spectres ?

Ray : Je crois même que ça a une conséquence directe.

            Maya soupira.

Maya : Je t'aime si fort.

            Ray lui sourit et la ramena au camp. Le reste de l'équipe se précipita vers les deux amoureux.

Tyson : Bravo ! C'était génial !

Max : Vous vous rendez compte ? On est champions pour la deuxième fois ! Et c'est grâce à toi, Maya !

Maya : Non, c'est grâce à nous tous et puis vous m'avez tous aidée pour cette dernière manche, avec vos encouragements. Je veux tous vous serrer dans mes bras.

            Ray la posa à terre et Maya leur fit à tous un énorme câlin. Ils s'assirent et la cérémonie de clôture se déroula au milieu des ballons et de confettis et des applaudissements du public. Ce jour-là, les Bladebreakers virent leur rêve se réaliser une seconde fois.

_Ouf, c'est fini !!!! J'ai jamais fait de chap aussi long !!! Et les surprises, ça y va !! Et Ray, quel homme !!! Je fonds littéralement !!! Enfin bref, j'attends votre réaction, dites-moi tout ce que vous pensez, même si c'est pas bien, je suis prête à tout entendre, je me suis déjà fait taillée, alors pour ce que ça change !!!! Sinon, pour la suite, il reste trois chap avant la fin et j'ai l'intention d'uploader les deux derniers en même temps (parce que le dernier, c'est l'épilogue et il est pas très long), mais ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit !!!_

_Après cette fic, je vous invite tous à aller voir dans la section Card Captor Sakura ou Yugi-Oh où je publierai un cross-over, c'est ma prochaine fic !!! Elle est déjà écrite et terminée, elle n'attend plus que d'être saisie, quoique j'ai déjà commencé et bien entamée !!!_

**_Leenaren_**_ : Salut toi !!! T'as vu ? J'ai réussi à lire les chaps de ta fic délirante sur l'amnésie de Kai et je me suis pas gênée pour t'envoyer une review à chacun de tes chaps !!! J'espère que t'es contente, je pouvais pas faire mieux !!!! Sinon, à part ça, je veux la suiteeeeeeuuuuuuuhhhh !!!!!!! Tout comme tes autres fics. Bien sûr je parle des Jeux du Destin et d'Une vie du pass !!!! Sinon, quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, Comment t'as trouvé ce chap, il était à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais ou pas ? Quoique tu en penses, fais-le-moi savoir !!!! Bon, je te laisse avec plein de bisous et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu me laisses à chaque fois !!!_

**_Kyogirl63_**_ : Merci pour ton petit mot gentil, ça me fait très plaisir !!! Et je vois que tu es très impatiente de lire la suite !!! J'en suis flattée, vraiment, mais tu comprends qu'avec mon boulot, j'ai plus trop le temps d'uploader et de faire les réponses aux reviews !! Et oui, tous les couples que j'ai formés dans cette fic, j'en suis fière et je pense que cette saga Beyblade restera le plus grande oeuvre de ma vie, j'y ai quand même passé 2 ans de ma triste vie !!! Allez, je t'embrasse fort avec beaucoup de câlins !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Bien, tes exams se sont bien passés, c'est tout ce qui compte !!! Sincèrement, je suis contente pour toi !!! Moi, j'ai encore deux exams à passer. . . Mais ne parlons pas de ça et revenons-en à nos moutons !!!! En ce moment, j'ai juste le temps de répondre aux reviews mais le temps, il m'en manque toujours pour t'écrire un mail par exemple et t'envoyer le chap 13 de Yugi-Sakura. Mais t'en fais pas je t'ai pas oubliée !!!! D'ailleurs, comment pourrais-je oublier una amie comme toi ? Franchement ça se fait pas !!!! Enfin, c'est ce que je pense !!! Les amis, c'est sacr !! En tout cas, je pense très fort à toi et j'espère que tes exma finaux se passent pour le mieux !!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !_**_ Le tournoi est fini, tout le monde rentre à la maison, mais nos héros ont encore des problèmes à régler !!! Gros bisous et la prochaine !!_


	28. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir !

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 28 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! 

            Le soir-même, un grand festin fut organisé en l'honneur des grands champions du jour. Les équipes qui étaient restées jusqu'à la fin du championnat y furent conviées.

Kimberly : Eh, vous savez la nouvelle ? Il paraît que les Champions ont pris l'avion pour Ottawa, cet après-midi. Après la finale, ils sont rentrés pour prendre leurs affaires et ils sont tout de suite partis.

Ray : Il y en a qui ne changeront jamais.

Maya : Walter préfère rentrer chez lui plutôt que de rester ici. Son orgueil en a trop vu aujourd'hui.

Tyson : Et vous, les Rainbows, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire après ?

Lynn : Nous repartons dès demain pour Londres. Nous avons reçu un coup de téléphone de notre père à notre retour ici. Notre mère est malade, on doit retourner auprès d'elle.

Emma : Eh bien, souhaitez-lui un bon rétablissement de notre part.

Lara : C'est noté.

            Maya se leva et se dirigea vers Kevin et Wei Jin qui roucoulaient en amoureux. En effet, tout le monde fut mis au courant le matin-même pour leur relation.

Maya : Finalement, tu l'as, ton petit-ami, hein Wei Jin ?

            Celle-ci rougit.

Wei Jin : C'est-à dire que. . .

Kevin : Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments hier soir. Et il se trouvait qu'ils étaient réciproques alors. . . enfin, tu comprends.

Maya : Mouais, c'est un peu vague, tout ça. Et pour tes parents, Wei Jin ?

Wei Jin : Eh bien, je leur dirai la vérité. J'aime Kevin alors ils peuvent ranger leur nigaud de service.

Maya : Bien dit ! Par-contre, j'ai bien peur de ne pas être là quand tu leur annonceras la nouvelle.

Kevin : Tu ne rentres pas avec nous ?

Maya : Non, Ray et moi rentrons en Chine après vous. On va séjourner quelques temps au Japon avec notre équipe. Ensuite, quand nous rentrerons en Chine, mes parents seront logiquement de passage puisque mon père sera en congé et Ray en profitera pour leur demander ma main.

Wei Jin : Wow ! Tu as vraiment tout prévu.

Maya : C'est tout calculé jusqu'au moindre détail !

            La fête ne se termina pas trop tard, les beybladeurs qui avaient combattu ne tenaient plus debout alors finalement tout le monde monta se coucher. . .

            Angel avait beau se retourner dans son lit pour trouver une position confortable, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. Elle se leva donc et prit un livre sur sa table de chevet. Là où elle se sentait le mieux pour lire était le salon au rez-de-chaussée alors elle y descendit et alluma quelques lumières. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, remonta ses jambes et y posa son livre et lut quelques pages.

Kai : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

            Angel sursauta violemment et vit Kai debout juste derrière elle.

Angel : C'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur !

Kai : Ce n'était pas mon intention.

Angel : La prochaine fois, préviens-moi.

            Kai esquissa un léger sourire puis s'assit à côté d'Angel.

Kai : Dis-moi, tu te ballades souvent en robe de chambre ?

            Angel rougit. En effet, elle n'avait sur le dos qu'une robe de chambre mauve arrivant aux genoux, avec des manches larges trois-quarts.

Angel : Seulement quand il n'y a personne. Et toi ? Je te signale que tu te ballades avec seulement un tee-shirt et un short !

Kai : Seulement quand il n'y a personne.

Angel : Oh, je déteste quand tu fais ça, je ne sais jamais quoi répondre !

            Kai prit le livre d'Angel et le posa sur la table basse devant eux.

Kai : J'ai le don de laisser les gens sans voix.

            Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, il l'embrassa passionnément en resserrant son étreinte. Il la garda contre lui, elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Kai : Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais notre victoire d'aujourd'hui, je te la dédie.

            Angel fut surprise, elle leva son visage vers le sien et le regarda dans les yeux.

Angel : En quel honneur ? Je n'ai rien fait.

Kai : Si, tu m'as soutenu. A chaque instant, je te sentais avec moi.

Angel : Ça ne cessera jamais.

            Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence puis Angel reprit la parole.

Angel : Je suis contente pour toi et ton équipe. Maya a gagné grâce à l'amour que lui porte Ray. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que notre Maya va se marier ! Ça me fait tout drôle.

Kai : C'est vrai que ça fait un grand changement.

            Angel fixait toujours Kai puis elle se mit à rire doucement.

Kai : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Angel : Rien du tout. Je pensais au mariage et je me suis mise à imaginer notre famille. Notre fille et notre fils en train de courir partout dans la maison.

Kai : Notre famille, nos enfants ?

Angel : Exactement.

Kai : Tu es sérieuse ? Je. . .

            Angel l'interrompit en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Kai.

Angel : Kai, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec un autre homme que toi. Je ne sais pas si tes sentiments sont aussi forts que les miens et il est normal que tu te poses encore des questions, mais sache que, pour moi, c'est déjà tout réfléchi. Prends ton temps, je t'attendrai.

            Elle l'embrassa brièvement puis lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle se leva, reprit son livre et s'apprêta à partir mais Kai la retint.

Kai : Angel !

            Elle se retourna et attendit ce qu'il avait à dire.

Kai : Est-ce que tu me demanderais de t'épouser ?

Angel : C'était effectivement une demande en mariage.

            Il se leva à son tour et la rejoignit.

Kai : Avant de penser au mariage, pensons d'abord aux fiançailles.

            Elle lui sourit.

Angel : C'est un bon début.

            Le lendemain, Angel et Kai annoncèrent leur projet de fiançailles. John et Michael n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles et commencèrent à s'emballer mais Alice et Vicky les calmèrent à leur façon. Bien qu'ils étaient un peu fêlés sur les bords, Kai était tout à fait prêt à les avoir pour futurs beaux-frères.

            Les Rainbows partirent l'après-midi-même en souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde aux futurs mariés. Léanore adressa un mot spécial à Ray, Lee et Kai.

Léanore : Rendez vos femmes heureuses et occupez-vous bien d'elles, surtout quand elles seront enceintes. C'est très dangereux d'énerver en femme enceinte. Quand notre cousine l'était, elle s'énervait toujours pour un rien.

            Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Lee, Ray et Kai n'oublieraient pas ce sage conseil.

            Les Kings, les Olympias, les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers décidèrent de passer encore une semaine ensemble avant de se séparer et de retrouver une vie normale. Les filles passaient tout leur temps à faire du shopping et les magasins. Pendant la semaine restante, les quatre équipes occupaient leur temps en participant à divers loisirs tels que patinage sur glace, rollers, piscine ou encore parcs d'attractions et fêtes foraines. D'ailleurs, ils trouvèrent le temps bien court et durent se rendre à l'aéroport à regret. Les Kings étaient les premiers à partir.

Kimberly : Maya, Mariah et Angel, ne nous oubliez pas, on attend vos invitations avec impatience. Je prévoirai quelques centaines de pellicules et mon appareil-photo.

            Les quatre jeunes filles rirent mais elles avaient du mal à retenir leurs larmes. Maya fut la première à craquer, elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

Maya : Tu vas me manquer !

            Kimberly laissa couler ses larmes.

Kimberly : Toi aussi, ma chérie ! Vous allez toutes me manquer !

            Elle serra ses trois meilleures amies bien fort.

Owen : Kim, c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Kimberly : J'arrive.

Angel : Owen, prends bien soin d'elle. Rick et Emma, bonne chance à vous deux.

Rick et Emma : Merci.

Maya : Tom, tâche de trouver une bonne petite-amie.

Tom : T'en fais pas pour moi. C'est pas ce qui manque à Denver.

Mariah : Faites un bon voyage.

            Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots mais ils retrouvèrent vite le sourire car ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient bientôt pour fêter les heureux événements.

            Les Olympias, les White Tigers et les Baldebreakers prirent le même avion mais les White Tigers descendirent à la deuxième escale, la prochaine étant au Japon. Ray et Maya ne descendirent pas avec eux, ils voulaient passer quelques jours de plus avec leur équipe. Ils se reverraient donc assez vite. Les Tigers dirent donc au revoir aux Olympias.

Angel : Prends soin de Mariah, Lee. Je veux vous retrouver en train de roucouler sur votre petit nuage comme en ce moment.

Lee : Compte sur moi.

Angel : Vous aussi, Kevin et Wei Jin.

Wei Jin : T'as pas de soucis à te faire de ce côté-là. Mes parents ne m'imposeront pas le mariage tant que Kevin et moi resterons scotchés l'un à l'autre.

Angel : C'est bon à savoir.

Tyson : Eh, n'oubliez pas de nous inviter à votre mariage !

Mariah : Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes sur la liste des personnes prioritaires.

Max : Au revoir, on attend de vos nouvelles !

            Les Bladebreakers et les Olympias durent embarquer pour rentrer au Japon. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils retrouvèrent Me Kane et Mr Dickenson à l'aéroport, venus spécialement pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Laura : Papa !

Megan : Pép ! Maman n'est pas l ?

Mr Dickenson : Ta mère a eu un empêchement à l'hôpital.

Megan : Ce n'est pas grave, je la verrai plus tard.

            Sur le chemin, les jeunes gens racontèrent absolument tout ce qui s'était passé durant le tournoi. D'ailleurs, Mr Dickenson était fier de voir que ses anciens protégés s'étaient si bien débrouillés sans lui et de plus, ceux-ci revenaient avec le trophée des champions. Me Kane, le père de Laura fut surpris mais heureux de constater que sa fille avait rencontré l'amour en la personne de Tyson et Megan annonça par la même occasion qu'elle était avec Max.

Megan : Si tu savais, Pépé, Max s'est très bien occupé de moi quand tout allait mal.

            Elle s'accrocha au bras de Max.

Megan : J'ai hâte de te présenter à ma mère. Elle sera très contente de te voir.

Max : Moi aussi, j'ai envie de la connaître.

            De son côté, Philip, le père de Laura, lui demanda quelques nouvelles de sa mère.

Laura : Elle a été vraiment enquiquinante mais maintenant, elle ne nous embêtera plus, on peut reprendre notre petite vie.

            Laura avait répondu sur un ton calme mais Tyson la savait plus affectée que ça. Il avait promis à Laura de ne rien dire à son père pour ne pas l'inquiéter alors il garda le silence sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. D'ailleurs, toute l'équipe le lui avait promis. Philip, lui, n'insista pas, au risque de réveiller des douloureux souvenirs. Ray et Maya annoncèrent leur mariage prochain et Maya en rajouta une couche sur les bonnes nouvelles en annonçant que Kai et Angel allaient se fiancer. Philip et Mr Dickenson le félicitèrent.

Kai : Vous transmettrez vos félicitations à Angel quand on la verra.

            En effet, Angel et son équipe avaient choisi de rentrer à l'ambassade pour poser leurs bagages.

            Finalement, tous les entourages des beybladeurs furent au courant pour ces heureux événements à venir, aussi bien au Japon qu'en Chine.

_C'était un peu court, non ? Enfin, c'est bientôt fini, plus que deux chap à taper !!! Et ensuite, vous me retrouverez dans les sections Yugi-Oh et Sakura pour le cross-over dont je vous ai déjà parlé avant. Bon, tous les problèmes ne sont pas encore tous réglés, il reste Wei Jin et ses parents coincés et bornés. Mais Wei Jin a mis au point un plan infaillible, enfin c'est plutôt moi, vu que Wei Jin est mon perso !!! Mais vous verrez tout ça dans le prochain chap !!!_

**_Amy Evans_**_ : Merci pour tes encouragements pour mes exams. Enfin, ça s'est passé plutôt moyen, mais n'en parlons plus, maintenant j'attends les résultats. Sinon, j'suis en vacances !!! Ah, ça fait du bien d'arrêter les cours !!!! Dis, c'est quoi les exams du MEQ, je sais pas ce que c'est, on n'a pas ça en France ? C'est important, comme exam ? En tout cas, que ce soit important ou pas, j'espère que ça s'est bien passé pour toi !!! Mais revenons-en à nos beybladeurs !!! Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies mon couple-phare à savoir Maya/Ray !!!! Et tu n'en reviendras pas quand tu verras ce que je leur ai fait !!!! Bon, encore merci et je t'embrasse très fort !!! Gros bisous !!!_

**_Leen_**_ : Je suis contente que t'aies apprécié la finale, et je reçois volontiers tes déclarations d'amour à ce sujet !!!! Mais enfin, ne pleure pas, c'est bientôt la fin, mais y'aura d'autres fics de ma création rien que pour toi, si ça peut te faire plaisir !!! Alors, ça te console ? A part ça, J'aime vraiment tes fics, je parle de l'Amnésie (Voltaire totalement OOC et carrément stupide), une Vie du passé et les Jeux du Destin, je veux la suite, moi !!! Si tu veux un coup de pouce, t'as qu'à demander, je peux t'aider, moi !!!! Au fait, ma soeur m'a parlé de votre projet de cross-over, et je pense que c'est plutôt bien parti (ouais, j'ai déjà lu) et je confirme que Kai, il a bien les yeux couleur améthyste !!!! Bon, je te fais pleins de mimis et à la prochaine !!!!_

****

**_Etoile du soir_**_ : Alors comme ça, j'suis une petite sorcière des mers, hein ? Et tu l'as vu, celle-l ?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je vais t'en coller, moi, des sorcières des mers !!! Et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? Et je connais toujours pas la réponse à ma question (ouais, c'est MA question au départ) !!!! Et je te fais même pas bisous, na !!!_

**_Lune d'Argent_**_ : Toi, au moins t'es gentille !!! C'est pas comme ta soeur !!!! Et non, ma fic, elle est toujours pas finie, mais elle l'est bientôt, après je passerai à Yugi-CCS !!! Et maintenant, je vais uploader toutes les semaines, je suis en vacances, moi et pas toi !!!! Et pour ma nouvelle histoire, je galère grave, je te dis pas, c'est trop chiant !!! En plus, je pense pas qu'elle sera bien longue !! Allez, bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre : Demandes en mariage_**_. Là, il y aura trois mariages en perspectives après avoir réglé les différents pépins !!!! Gros bisous et la prochaine !!!_


	29. Demandes en mariage

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

**_Bon, ça y est, ces deux chap (celui-là et le suivant), ce sont les deux derniers de la saga Beyblade, remaniée à ma sauce !!! Donc, j'ai décidé dédier ces deux chap à toutes mes revieweuses qui m'ont suivie depuis le début et qui m'ont laissée des mots d'encouragements à chaque fois !!! Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !!!_**

Chapitre 29 : Demandes en mariage 

            Une fois rentrés au village, Wei Jin insista auprès de son équipe pour qu'ils soient avec elle quand elle reverra ses parents. Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle fut déçue de voir que son prétendu fiancé du nom de Shang était encore là et discutait avec ses parents. La mère remarqua le retour de sa fille mais ne prêta aucune attention à ses amis.

Mère : Wei Jin, viens t'asseoir ici.

            Wei Jin se rapprocha de Kevin et secoua la tête.

Wei Jin : Je ne veux pas m'asseoir à côté de ce. . . ce. . . de ça.

Père : Nous avions conclu un accord, tu te souviens ?

Wei Jin : Je me souviens, seulement beaucoup de choses ont chang ! Je vous annonce officiellement qu'il n'y aura pas de mariage !

Mère : Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de décider !

Wei Jin : Si, je peux décider tout ce que je veux que tu le veuilles ou non ! Tu veux un mariage ? Très bien, ce sera Kevin et moi ou rien du tout !

Kevin : Quoi ?!

Père : Tu nages en plein délire !

            Lee, Mariah et Gary furent aussi stupéfaits que Kevin. Il était que les deux jeunes gens s'aimaient mais de là à se marier si vite ! Les parents et Shang se levèrent, consternés. Shang préféra partir, outré par l'insolence de Wei Jin.

Shang : C'en est assez ! Ma famille et moi-même avons une réputation à préserver et il n'est pas question qu'elle soit ternie par une épouse insolente et indigne ! Je m'en vais !

            Il sortit de la maison.

Mariah : Une vraie chochotte.

Lee : Comme tu le dis.

            Les parents étaient visiblement révoltés par l'attitude de leur fille.

Père : Tu as vu ? Tu l'as fait fuir !

Wei Jin : C'est ce que je voulais.

Mère : On trouvera bien quelqu'un d'autre.

Wei Jin : Non Maman ! Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, je veux faire ma vie avec Kevin, je l'aime !

Mère : Peu importe, il n'est pas assez bien.

Wei Jin : Très bien, puisque tu refuses de m'écouter, je n'ai pas le choix.

Père : Tu deviens enfin raisonnable.

Wei Jin : Je pose un ultimatum ! Si vous me choisissez quelqu'un d'autre que Kevin, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience et. . . celle de votre petit-enfant !

            La stupeur les envahit tous, Wei Jin était tout à fait sérieuse.

Mariah : Kevin, tu. . .

Mère : Vous avez mis ma fille enceinte ?

Kevin : Mais je. . .

Wei Jin : Il ne le savait pas, je ne lui ai rien dit mais effectivement, je suis enceinte et je veux garder mon bébé.

            La mère se tourna vers Kevin.

Mère : Et vous, vous l'aimez ?

Kevin : Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle porte notre enfant, je veux l'élever avec elle.

            La mère de Wei Jin se rassit et soupira.

Mère : Faites ce que vous voulez mais maintenant que vous allez être parents, vous ne pouvez plus échapper au mariage. Kevin, vous avez mis ma fille enceinte, c'est à vous d'assumer.

            Kevin hocha la tête. Il se tourna vers Wei Jin.

Kevin : Je peux te le demander maintenant.

            Il prit les deux mains de Wei Jin entre les siennes.

Kevin : Wei Jin, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Wei Jin : Bien sûr que oui !

            Elle sauta dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent fortement. Elle murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

Wei Jin : Ça a marché comme sur des roulettes.

            Une fois dehors, Mariah prit Wei Jin à part.

Mariah : Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'es pas enceinte ?

            Wei Jin regarda autour d'elles et vérifia que les personnes en vue étaient suffisamment éloignées pour qu'elles ne puissent pas les entendre.

Wei Jin : Non, je le suis pas.

Mariah : Alors Kevin et toi, vous n'avez pas. . .

Wei Jin : Non ! Si ça avait été le cas, je n'arrêterais pas de sourire.

Mariah : Ouf ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Wei Jin : C'était voulu.

            Elles se sourirent, puis rejoignirent Kevin, Gary et Lee. Maintenant, il y avait deux mariages à préparer : celui de Lee et Mariah et celui de Kevin et Wei Jin. Tout le village voulut se mettre aux préparatifs pour que ce soit des cérémonies parfaites et surtout inoubliables.

            Il était relativement tard quand Tyson, Max, les Dickenson et les Kane décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. En effet, Kai les avait invités à dîner et passer la soirée chez lui. Maya, Ray et Kai allèrent se coucher, exténués par cette longue journée. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis rentrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Mais après bien des heures, Maya ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil. Pourtant, comme tout le monde, elle était fatiguée par le voyage. Sachant qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas avant un bon moment, elle se leva et passa son peignoir de chambre, elle le ferma avec un noeud papillon. Elle sortit dans le couloir, elle remarqua que dans la chambre voisine, la lumière était encore allumée. Elle frappa deux coups et entrouvrit la porte. Elle y passa sa tête.

Maya : Ray, tu dors ?

            Ray était assis sur son lit, en train de lire un livre. Il posa son bouquin sur sa table de chevet et invita Maya à entrer.

Ray : Non, entre.

            Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle alla s'asseoir au bord du lit de Ray.

Ray : Tu ne dormais pas ?

            Maya secoua la tête.

Maya : Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je suis trop excitée pour pouvoir dormir.

            Ray la rejoignit au bord du lit.

Ray : Pourquoi excitée ?

Maya : Un tas de choses. D'abord, on est champions pour la deuxième fois, et puis. . . je vais devenir ta femme, ce n'est pas rien.

Ray : Et si tes parents ne sont pas d'accord ?

Maya : Ils le seront, mes parents t'apprécient énormément. . .

Ray : Ils penseront peut-être que nous sommes trop jeunes.

Maya : Mes parents se sont mariés à 17 et 21 ans, ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre comme nous.

Ray : J'ai tort de m'en faire, après tout il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord.

Maya : Oh là là, mes pieds sont gelés ! Ça te gêne si j'ultilise ta couverture ?

Ray : Non, vas-y.

            Elle grimpa sur le lit de Ray, s'y assit et remonta la couverture jusqu'aux cuisses.

Maya : Tu sais quoi ? Je pensais à un truc.

Ray : Quoi ?

Maya : Ton anniversaire est dans six mois, ça nous laisse le temps de tout préparer.

Ray : Tu veux que notre mariage ait lieu le jour de mes 19 ans ?

Maya : Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

            Ray soupira en souriant.

Ray : On fera comme tu voudras.

Maya : Merci, t'es un amour de mari !

            Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules d'un bras. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, elle avait l'air heureux.

Maya : Je t'aime si fort.

            Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, il l'allongea délicatement, ils se serrèrent plus étroitement l'un contre l'autre. Maya répondit à son baiser avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Tout l'embrassant, elle caressait son visage, sa nuque, son torse pendant qu'il détachait son noeud pour lui enlever son peignoir de chambre. Elle n'avait plus sur elle qu'une robe de chambre rouge avec un col rond en dentelle de la même couleur ainsi que des manches courtes, cette robe ne lui arrivait qu'aux cuisses. Ray se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et l'embrassa à nouveau. Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour déposer mille baisers fiévreux sur son cou et sa gorge, tandis que sa main remontait sa robe sur sa hanche. Mais il cessa son exploration, ils se fixèrent, essoufflés. De son autre main, il dégagea une mèche bleue du visage de sa bien-aimée.

Ray : Maya. . .

            Elle l'interrompit en passant ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il fut sûr qu'elle voulait aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci et lui aussi, il la désirait. . . Elle captura de nouveau ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant, fiévreux et se redressa. Elle fit passer sa robe au-dessus de sa tête et une fraction de seconde plus tard, ils furent nus l'un contre l'autre. Elle gémit agréablement lorsque les lèvres de son partenaires effleurèrent sa poitrine. Ce contact fit naître en elle de délicieuses sensations inconnues et indescriptibles. . . Ce soir-là, ils voulaient s'appartenir l'un à l'autre avant leur union officielle. Ray continuait de déposer des petits baisers sur sa peau satinée, puis il en revint à ses lèvres qui le réclamaient impatiemment. Il sa mit sa main sur la sienne, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Ray, ils ne disaient rien mais ils sentaient leurs anxiétés respectives. Maya referma les yeux, elle était prête. Ray l'embrassa encore et d'un coup de reins, il entra en elle. Elle étreignit plus fort sa main dans la sienne, elle avait ressenti une certaine qui s'évanouit vite grâce aux baisers incessants et apaisants de Ray. . . Bientôt, ils furent au paroxysme du plaisir et ce fut l'extase totale. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle et épuisés, leurs mains étaient toujours liées. Ils reposaient, le sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Ray baisa la main de Maya et tourna sa tête de son côté. Elle lui fit un doux sourire, il remonta la couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il caressa son visage, elle ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir sa main chaude contre sa peau.

Ray : Maya ?

            Elle rouvrit les yeux. Ray hésita avant de parler mais il se lança.

Ray : Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

            Maya sourit légèrement, touchée par tant d'attention.

Maya : Non, c'était génial.

            Ray sourit à son tour.

Ray : Bonne nuit, chérie.

Maya : Bonne nuit, chéri.

            Ils s'endormirent ensemble, épuisés.

            Le lendemain, Tyson et Max passèrent chez Kai pour demander à leurs amis s'ils voulaient aller se promener en compagnie des Olympias. Ray, Maya et Kai acceptèrent volontiers. Etant donné que Ray et Maya repartaient le jour suivant, autant passer la veille avec des amis. Kai remarqua que Maya et Ray ne se quittaient plus et que Maya souriait toujours. D'après Ray, elle s'était levée de bonne humeur.

Angel : Kai, tu as vu Maya ? Elle est rayonnante aujourd'hui.

Kai : Tu as aussi remarqu ? Je suis sûr que Ray n'est pas étranger à tout ça.

Angel : Tu penses que. . .

            Elle rit doucement.

Angel : Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

Kai : Ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Angel : En tout cas, s'ils s'aiment, tant mieux pour eux. Leur amour n'en sera que plus fort.

            Kai hocha la tête, il se doutait bien qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, il se réjouit pour eux.

            Le jour suivant, Ray et Maya embarquèrent après avoir promis à leurs amis de leur envoyer une invitation à leur mariage prochain. Arrivés en Chine, ils furent accueillis par les White Tigers et la famille de Maya.

Maya : Papa ! Maman ! Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir !

Maman : Nous aussi, ma chérie ! Laisse-nous te regarder. Comme tu es belle, tu es une femme maintenant.

            Maya rougit et jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Ray. Elle en revint à ses parents.

Maya : Oui, si tu le dis. A ce que je vois, vous connaissez déjà les White Tigers ?

Mariah : C'est ton père qui nous a reconnus. C'est un vrai mordu de Beyblade !

Maya : Oui, je sais.

            Ray s'approcha de Lee.

Ray : Tu ne leur as rien dit ?

Lee : Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

            Les White Tigers durent partir un peu vite, Lee, Mariah, Kevin et Wei Jin devaient être présents pour préparer les deux mariages. Ray leur confia ses valises et suivit Maya et sa famille. Arrivés chez la grand-mère, Maya alla poser ses bagages dans sa chambre et redescendit tout de suite pour que Ray ne se sente pas trop mal à l'aise, seul avec ses parents. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une tasse de thé servie par la grand-mère de Maya.

Papa : Alors comment s'est passé ce tournoi ?

Maya : Bien. Comme tu le vois, on est encore champions cette année.

Maman : Ma chérie, je te sens un peu stressée, aurais-tu quelque chose à nous dire ?

Maya : Comment tu sais ?

Maman : Une sorte d'intuition.

            Maya esquissa un sourire.

Maya : J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un peu voyante, tu ne voulais pas me croire. En fait, Ray et moi avons quelque chose à vous demander.

            Maya regarda Ray, il prit sa main.

Papa : Ça a l'air sérieux.

Ray : Ça l'est, Monsieur. Nous espérons de tout coeur que vous accepterez notre demande. . . enfin, ma demande.

Papa : Dis toujours.

Ray : Voilà, j'aime Maya de tout mon coeur, plus que ma propre vie.Accepteriez-vous de m'accorder sa main ?

            Les parents de regardèrent, quelque peu surpris. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Maya argumenta en faveur de Ray.

Maya : Maman, toi qui as un sixième sens, tu sais que Ray est vraiment très bien ! Il m'aime, il me respecte, il veut me rendre heureuse et moi aussi, je veux tout ça pour lui ! Et toi Papa, je suis persuadée que toi et Maman, vous étiez dans le même cas que nous, étant jeunes ! Et j'étais déjà là quand vous vous êtes mariés ! Je n'avais que deux mois mais quand même ! Je suis sûre que vous nous comprenez mieux que quiconque et. . .

Papa : Calme-toi, Maya. Tu ne nous as même pas laissés placer un mot.

Maman : Ray, tu es sûr de vouloir épouser notre fille ?

Ray : Oui, je lui en ai fait moi-même la demande.

Maman : Tu ne la rendras jamais malheureuse ?

Ray : En tout cas, si ça devait arriver, je ne m'en rendrais certainement pas compte. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

            La maman se tourna vers son mari, il avait l'air de réfléchir.

Papa : Bien, si tu es persuadé de l'aimer au moins autant que nous, je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'accepter.

            Maya se leva et sauta au cou de son père.

Maya : Waouh ! Merci Papa, merci Maman !

            Ray les remercia aussi et leur serra la main. Maya quitta les bras de sa mère pour aller retrouver ceux de Ray.

            Il resta une bonne partie de la journée avec Maya et sa famille pour discuter de leurs projets pour la cérémonie. Elle aura donc lieu dans six mois, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ray. La grand-mère regarda le calendrier lunaire et précisa que c'était un très bon jour et que les dieux veilleraient sur eux pour célébrer leur union.

            A la fin de la journée, Ray rentra au village et annonça aux White Tigers que les parents de Maya lui avaient donné leur bénédiction. Ils furent très contents pour lui. Décidément, tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Alors, il était comment, ce chap ? Je dois vous avouer un truc : j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à faire passer Maya et Ray à l'Acte, c'était super-dur pour moi, et je crois que je referais plus jamais un truc pareil, c'était pas évident du tout !!! C'est vrai que d'autres auteurs ont plus de facilités, mais moi, je peux pas, je suis plus centrée et à l'aise avec des scènes d'action et de baston !!! Ouais, j'suis hyper-violente, moi !!!! Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que vous passiez au dernier chap !!!

****

**Titre du prochain et dernier chapitre : Epilogue**. C'est un chap super-long, pour dire carrément court, trop court !!! Les reviews, j'y répondrais à la fin du chap 30 et pour les reviews finales, rendez-vous dans la section Sakura ou Yugi-oh !!! Bisous !!


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. _Voilà, ce court paragraphe marque la fin d'une grande aventure !! Cette saga Beyblade restera toujours une grande oeuvre dans ma vie d'auteur amateur de fics anime !!!_

****

**_Bonne lecture !!!!_**

****

Chapitre 30 : Epilogue 

            Bien des semaines s'écoulèrent avant que les Kings, les Olympias et les Bladebreakers ne reçoivent leurs invitations aux mariages de Lee avec Mariah et de Kevin avec Wei Jin. Certaines choses avaient chang : Kai et Angel avaient fini par se fiancer, John, Vicky, Michael et Alice aussi et le plus surprenant, Maya était enceinte ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait annoncé à Ray et ses parents, ceux-ci étaient aux petits soins pour elle. D'ailleurs, au moment des cérémonies, elle déjà pris un peu de poids. Les deux mariages en question se déroulèrent parfaitement, sans problèmes.

            Les invités durent revenir cinq mois plus tard cette fois-ci pour assister au mariage de Ray et Maya. Ils avaient reçu énormément de cadeaux d'anniversaire et de mariage, surtout des vêtements pour bébés. Ce jour-là, Maya n'était pas la seule à porter un enfant, Mariah aussi portait en elle deux garçons depuis 16 semaines, elle avait pris plus de poids que Maya. Les jeunes mariés ne partirent pas en lune de miel, il fallait éviter que Maya se fatigue et celle-ci voulait que sa fille soit en bonne santé et en pleine forme quand elle naîtra.

            Michael et Alice furent les suivants à s'unir, trois jeunes enfants étaient présents dont deux bébés. Maya et Ray avaient emmené leur petite Océane, Lee et Mariah avaient avec eux leurs jumeaux, Yaten et Sun. Ensuite, vint le tour de Kai et Angel, puis Kimberly et Owen. A partir de là, les mariages s'enchaînèrent avec plusieurs semaines d'intervalle. A chaque fois, il y avait toujours plus de monde avec les enfants. La petite Océane devait avoir 6 ans quand Emma et Rick, le plus jeune couple, acceptèrent de célébrer leur mariage. Elle était la plus âgée dans le groupe d'enfants invités. Elle s'entendait bien avec les autres et ne se séparait jamais de sa toupie, un cadeau de son père. Océane se promit de toujours prendre soin de Driger, comme son père avant elle.

            Les anciennes légendes du Beyblade léguèrent leurs puissances à leurs héritiers qui reprendraient le flambeau. Bref, tout est bien qui finit bien, c'est la fin d'une grande aventure.

FIN 

Ça y est, là, c'est fini pour de bon !!! J'espère que c'est pas trop baclé, j'ai horreur du travail bacl !!!! D'après mes deux soeurs, ça peut aller, elles ont bien aimé la fin !!!!

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde, toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue et encouragée tout au long de ces trois fics, alors MERCI, MERCI ET ENCORE MERCI !!!!!!!

Kyogirl63 : Merci mais c'est pas grave si tu m'as pas laissé de reviews pour les autres chap, tu sais, ce site, il est tout le temps en bug, alors tu es toute pardonnée !!!! Tu espères lire des autres fics de moi ? Oh, je suis flattée !!!! Tu sais dans quelles sections il faut aller, je l'ai assez répét !!!! Bien sûr, si tu t'intéresses au sujet de ma prochaine fic !! En tout cas, merci pour tous les mots que tu m'as m'as laissés, c'était super-gentil de ta part !!! J'espère qu'in pourra se reparler très bientôt !!!! Gros bisous !!!

Leen : Une review en forme de poème, c'est très original !!!! En tout cas, je l'ai adoré, merci beaucoup !!!! Et en plus, tu es très douée, si si j't'assure !!!! C'est super-sympa de ta part, ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, mais je crois savoir que tu liras ma prochaine fic, donc on se reverra alors, c'est certain !!! Youpi, c'est génial !!!!! Danse de joie Bon, c'est vrai que je m'emporte un peu, mais je suis contente, tu me comprends, hein dis ? Bon, je te dis pas au revoir mais à très bientôt et gros câlins !!!

Amy Evans : Wah !!!! Je savais pas que tes exams étaient si importants, j'espère vraiment que ça s'est bien passé pour toi, ce serait vraiment chouette si on pouvait toutes les deux réussir nos exams !!! Moi, mon passage en troisième année de fac et toi, ton examen d'entrée au Cegep (je sais pas ce que c'est, ça existe pas en France) !! Comme quoi, je m'inquiète pour mes amies du net !!!! C'est normal, on n'a jamais trop d'amis et moi, mon coeur est grand ouvert à tout le monde et tu y occupes une grande place !!!! Et je vais te dire un truc : je vais continuer à te poster mes chap en avant-première et toi, en échange, tu pourrais m'envoyer une photo de toi, ça te dérange pas ? Bon, là je suis en vacances, et je trouve que c'est une belle occasion pour apprendre à te connaître davantage !!! Bon, je répondrai à ta prochaine review dans le chap 1 de Yugi-Sakura quand je l'aurai mis en ligne !!!!! A plus et je t'envoie un gros mimi !!!!!

_Pour les personnes intéressées, rendez-vous dans les sections Card Captor Sakura ou Yugi-Oh (je mettrai ma nouvelle fic dans les deux sections) et très prochainement dans la section Gundam Wing !!!! Oui, j'ai écrit une fic , elle est toute prête à être saisie !!!! la prochaine et gros bisous !!!!_


End file.
